Summoner of Arc-V!
by bopdog111
Summary: A boy that lost his family, and his deck was all alone until he was brought to the future Arc-V, and was tasked to save the present Arc-V from the destruction of Zarc, and four other villains. Little did they know that these villains are among one of the most nasty ones ever known. Can this boy stop them, and bring hope back to the Arc-V anime?
1. Travel through Time!

**This is my first Arc-V Fic! ENJOY!**

* * *

In a city...

A city was busy, and working with everything they do everyday. But this story isn't about the city. No this story is about a young duelist. A young duelist that mastered the basics of Fusion, Xyz, Synchro, and Ritual Summoning. However despite that there was still one type of summoning that eluded this young duelist. The newest form of summoning, Pendulum Summoning. He had wanted to master it but his parents held budget comebacks that he was unable to do it. As a result he was the only duelist in the city that had yet to master it, and as a result he had yet to win any duels.

* * *

"You lose again!"

A kid drooped down, as his opponent laughed "And that's what you get for not mastering the use of Pendulum." "It's not my fault." the kid replied. "Besides, I'm the one who helped you with Synchro and Xyz." "That doesn't excuse you not able to Pendulum Summon." His opponent laughed. "Knock it off, you only won because you kept Pendulum Summoning every round." stated a boy. "That's hardly a fair match." "Who cares about being fair. Now pay up!" The opponent scoffed holding his hand out.

"I can't, I spent all my money on those new Synchro monsters." the kid answered. "Well then." He grabbed the kid, as everyone tensed as the opponent smirked "I'm gonna have fun with this."

"That's enough!"

They looked, and saw some kid wearing a black sweater, has short green hair, while having fine jearns and sunglassess. "What do you want?" he asked. "I want you to leave him alone. You hear what he said 'You kept Pendulum Summoning every round'. It's not his fault he can't do it." He replied. "Everyone can Pendulum Summon, if he can't that isn't my problem." he mentioned. "It is." He walked to them. Then he said "Duel me." "Fine, this won't take long at all." he noted confidently.

"Name's Yuya by the way." The kid said. "You are?" "I'm Sawatari, and I'm the greatest duelist there is." Sawatari bragged. "And who was that kid you just beat?" Yuya asked activating his Duel Disk. "Why don't you ask him yourself since you're about to lose too." Sawatari stated. Yuya looked at the downed kid who said "Leo."

"Well Leo, I am gonna show him wrong. You can win duels without Pendulum Summoning. And I will use your deck to prove it." Yuya said, as he took Leo's deck, and shuffle it. "Winning without Pendulum Summoning? You must be insane." Sawatari stated. "We'll see who the insane one is." Yuya said.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hero by Skillet)**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Sawatari: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuya checked over his hand, and thought _'He got some sweet cards. I wonder how he kept losing when he can be the best no problem. Maybe he wasn't using it right.'_

"Why not you go first?" Yuya offered.

Sawatari 1st Turn:

"If you want to lose so quickly who am I to object, now I'll start with Hand Destruction." Sawatari said.

* * *

 _Hand Destruction_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Each player sends 2 cards from their hand to the Graveyard, then draws 2 cards._

* * *

Yuya revealed Fusion Substitude, and Aqua Armor Ninja before discarding them, and drawing two cards. "Now then, where was I?" Sawatari asked. "Oh yeah, I remember. I use my scale 3 Xiangke Magician, and my scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician to set my Pendulum Scale." The two spellcasters appeared, as Yuya looked at them.

* * *

 _Xiangke Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 500_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; this turn, you can use it as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon using its Rank as if it were a Level (even if this card leaves the field)._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** __Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 LIGHT monster on the field; that face-up monster has its effects negated until the end of this turn.__

* * *

 _Xiangsheng Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control, and 1 Level 5 or higher monster you control; that Xyz Monster's Rank becomes equal to the Level of that Level 5 or higher monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field). While you control more cards than your opponent does, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Your opponent takes no battle damage from attacksinvolving this card. Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-upmonster you control; this card's ATK becomes equal to that monster's current ATK, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Since I'm assuming you know how it works, I'll spare you the explanation and instead just Pendulum Summon two Luster Dragons in attack mode!" Two knock-off Dragons appeared.

* * *

 _Luster Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _A very beautiful dragon covered with sapphire. It does not like fights, but has incredibly high attack power._

* * *

"And then I'll set one card to end my turn." Sawatari stated calmly.

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya drew as he said, "I will play Hydrogeddon in attack mode." A muddy dino appeared.

* * *

 _Hydrogeddon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card destroys a monster your opponent controls by battleand sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydrogeddon" from your Deck._

* * *

"True he doesn't look much, but I will equip him with the spell Fighting Spirit. For every monster on your field he gains 300 points." Yuya added as the Dino roared. **(ATK: 1600 + 600 = 2200)**

* * *

 _Fighting Spirit_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. If it would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead._

* * *

"Is that supposed to frighten me, that's the same move Leo made on his first turn." Sawatari commented. "If that's the best you can do this will be over in no time." "I'm not done. Next I will play Mystical Space Typhoon on your face-down. Let's see what your hiding." Yuya said, as fierce winds rushed to it's target.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"So what if you destroyed my Dragon's Rage trap, it still won't change the outcome of our duel." Sawatari shrugged. "Hydrogeddon attack one of his Luster Dragons!" Yuya cried.

Hydrogrddon attacked, as it destroyed one of the Dragons, as Sawatari only smirked. **(Sawatari: 3700)** "Since Hydrogeddon destroyed a monster I get to summon another." Yuya said as another Muddy dino appeared. **(ATK: 2200 - 300 = 1900)** "So you have two of those things, on my turn Luster Dragon will come back and then I'll get rid of both of those weaklings." Sawatari taunted.

"I ain't done. I now overlay the two Hydrogeddons!" The two dinos glowed blue, as they went into a portal as Yuya cried "Xyz Summon! Appear Blade Armor Ninja!" What emerged was a ninja with two Katanas on it's back.

* * *

 _Blade Armor Ninja_

 _Wind Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters  
_ _Once per turn, at the of the Damage Step, if this card attacked an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack once again._

* * *

"Now I lay a face-down. Your move." Yuya said.

* * *

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Sawatari: 3700**

* * *

Sawatari 2nd Turn:

"I'm still far from impressed, I start by activating Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." Sawatari said.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Now I use my already set Pendulum Scales to bring back Luster Dragon." The dragon Yuya just destroyed came back before Yuya cried "I play Triggered Summon!"

* * *

 _Triggered Summon_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a monster is Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field. Each player can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from their hand._

* * *

"Since you just Special Summoned a monster we both to get to Special Summon a monster as long as it's level 4 or below. And I pick Amazoness Swords Woman!" A female warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Amazoness Swords Woman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Your opponent takes all Battle Damage that you would have taken from a battle involving this card._

* * *

"That's fine with me, I'll call my third Luster Dragon." Sawatari said calmly. A third knock-off dragon appeared. "Next I'll use my normal summon to call Exploder Dragon to the field in attack mode!" A dragon carrying a spiked egg appeared.

* * *

 _Exploder Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Destroythe monster that destroyed it. Neither player takes any battle damage from attacks involving this attacking card._

* * *

"Now Exploder Dragon attack his Blade Armor Ninja. Cannon Ball Clash." "Oh no! Exploder Dragon may lose but Blade Armor Ninja will be destroyed!" Leo cried to Yuya. Exploder Dragon attacked as it destroyed Blade Armor Ninja as Yuya doesn't look worried.

"Now then, I'm aware of your Amazoness Swords Woman's ability but it won't make a difference. I attack your Swords Woman with my first Luster Dragon and attack directly with my other two." The first dragon attacked the Swords Woman. **(Sawatari: 3300)** The other two charged their blasts, and fired their flame breaths that hit Yuya dead on. **(Yuya: 0200)** "I think that's enough for now."

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew, as he said "Alright time to pull this off. I will summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode!" A golden armored, blue spandex warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"Are you that stupid, Sparkman isn't even close to powerful enough to beat my dragons." Sawatari pointed out. "Oh, I know what's going on. You must have realized how pathetic that deck is so you're throwing the match to try and avoid the embarrassment." "No I now activate Super Polymerization!" Everyone's eyes widen at what he just said.

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation._

* * *

"What did you just say?" Sawatari questioned. "He has Super Polymerization in his deck?" Yuya said "I discard my card, Volcanic Counter to fuse Sparkman with one of your Pendulum Summoned, Luster Dragons! With that since this doesn't count as your dragon being destroyed, it stays in your Graveyard!" "That's wonderful, so what monster are you summoning then?" Sawatari asked.

The two fused as Yuya cried "Fusion Summon! Appear First of the Dragons!" A long body purple dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _First of the Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Normal Monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects._

* * *

"So what, that monster isn't strong enough to change the outcome of the duel." Sawatari noted only to anxiously take a step back. "First of the Dragons time to set the stage, and bring out a great performance!" Leo caught on what Yuya just said, as he thought _'Is he... no that can't be but...'_ "Now then attack the Luster Dragon summoned by Triggered Summon!" Yuya cried as the Dragon chomped on it. **(Sawatari: 2500)** "Are you finished yet?" Sawatari questioned.

"Yes. See how you can wage a comeback." Yuya said.

* * *

 **Yuya: 0200**

 **Sawatri: 2500**

* * *

Sawatari 3rd Turn:

"It's my move, so I'll banish my third and final Luster Dragon in order to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in attack mode!" Sawatari said with a smirk. A metal dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"._

* * *

"You thought you were so tough, but you'll learn your place. Destroy that First of the Dragons!" A large blast was heard as Yuya lost 100 points. **(Yuya: 0100)** "Haha not so tough now." Sawatari smirked. Yuya however pointed up. They looked up seeing that First of the Dragons looking angered was still there. "What, how is your dragon still here?" Sawatari asked nervously. "Mine has more attack points so it should have destroyed that thing."

"It can only be destroyed by a normal monster." Yuya explained. "Hey Leo, I don't get why you win with this deck. For not having Pendulum cards you can totally cream this guy at this time." "What did you just say?" Sawatari said angrily. "He could never beat me, and you never will either."

Leo looked at Yuya surprised, as Yuya smiled ignoring Sawatari's angry comment, "I mean it. If you beat him, no problem. This deck is strong without any Pendulum cards, and it will be enough to beat this punk." "Fine, if you're so confident prove it." Sawatari challenged. "I have no other cards in my hand so I'll end my turn."

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya looked, and Sawatari, and said "Challenge accepted." He drew, and smiled _'Perfect.' 'Can he really pull it off?_ ' Leo thought anxiously.

"I play Decrease!" Yuya cried playing the spell.

* * *

 _Decrease_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster you control that has a Level; reduce that target's Level by 2, until the End Phase._

* * *

"With it I lower First of the Dragons level by two! Next I summon Hanewata!" A level fairy appeared cooing.

* * *

 _Hanewata_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 300_

 _During either player's turn: You can discard this card; any effect damage you take this turn becomes 0._

* * *

"Now I tune Hanewata, with level 7 First of the Dragons." The two flew as they turned to green energy. "Synchro Summon! Appear Dark End Dragon!" A dark dragon with a law on it's stomach appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dark End Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner DARK monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card loses 500 ATK and DEF, and you send that target to the Graveyard._

* * *

Yuya cried "And I activate it's special ability!" Dark End Dragon opened it's jaw abdomen as Yuya smirked "By ditching 500 of it's attack, and defense points it can destroy a monster you control!"

"It what!?" Sawatari asked shocked. "You heard me, Dark End Dragon destroy Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Yuya declared. Dark End Dragon started a wind storm as it swallowed the enemy dragon as it burped a bit. **(ATK: 2600 - 500 = 2100/DEF: 1600 - 500 = 1100)** "You haven't won, I can take this hit and beat you on my next turn." Sawatari mentioned.

Jun 27"Oh really. Even when I play this, Sword of Dark Destruction that gives him 400 attack points, and loses 200 defense points?" Yuya asked smirking as the Dragon powered up. **(ATK: 2100 + 400 = 2500/DEF: 1100 - 100 = 900)**

* * *

 _Sword of Dark Destruction_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _A DARK monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 400 points and decreases its DEF by 200 points._

* * *

"Wait... You can't do that." Sawatari panicked seeing Dark End Dragon has enough attack points to finish him off. Yuya smirked as he cried "Dark End Dragon wait on my signal!" Dark End Dragon got ready as Sawatari cried "This can't be!" "Now... CHARGE!" Yuya cried. At that Dark End Dragon flew as he tackled Sawatari as he screamed as he landing on his back ending the duel.

* * *

 **Yuya: 0100**

 **Sawatari: 0000**

 **Yuya wins the duel!**

* * *

"That was amazing." Leo said in awe. "My deck can really do something like that?" "Yes." He looked at Yuya, who said "If you practice hard enough, and duel hard enough and do plans like that you can do anything with it." He handed Leo his deck back. "Thanks." Leo said.

"Argh! Cheater!" Yuya, and Leo looked at Sawatri who was stomping to them while he yelled "Cheater! Their is no way a Pendulum less deck can beat my surperior monsters! You cheated!" "He didn't cheat, everything he did was completely fair." Leo argued. "Oh you think so!?" He snatched Leo's deck. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Yuya questioned. "Sloving this problem." Sawatari walked to somewhere as Leo gasped in horror, as Sawatari cried "Say goodbye to this cheating deck!" He threw it to the ocean as Leo, and Yuya ran over and Leo cried "NO!"

"HEY! Why did you do that!?" Yuya demanded. "To get rid of an embarrasement." Sawatari grinned like mad a card as he said "Not this one." He started laughing while walking away "After all Super Polymerization is not a common card in these parts!" "Hey, that's taking it kind of far Sawatari." stated the same boy who called continuous Pendulum Summoning unfair. "I mean it's one thing to win but that was his deck."

"Oh shut it." Sawatari scoffed. Yuya glared at Sawatari saying "Oh why that sniving little...!" He was about to charge at him but Leo whimpered "No..." He looked to see that Leo crying his eyes out as he sobbed "I put my heart into building that deck. Now it's gone." "Please, if you put your heart into that piece of cheating garbage you should be happy I got rid of it for you." Sawatari said. "As for you, don't think I'll be forgetting this anytime soon."

As soon as he said that, Sawatari walked off.

Yuya glared as he looked to see Leo dropping to his knees still crying. "Hey, are you going to be alright?" asked a girl who had been watching the whole duel. "Maybe we can help you build a new deck." "No. I don't want you guys getting invloved. I think... I can just..." Leo's crying was stopping him from saying anything further. Yuya's face soften as he pulled Leo in a hug who gave in.

"Hey Yuya right?" the girl asked. "Yeah." Yuya nodded. "Do you think you could beat Sawatari again?" the girl requested. "Ever since he learned how to Pendulum Summon he's been calling everyone else a waste of time, he actually beat me a few days ago and well..." As she said that the girl revealed two cards, a Harpie Dancer, and Monster Reborn.

"I don't think you need me to tell you what happened to the rest of my deck."

Yuya looked angered, as he asked "What is with that guy anyway?" He stood up, as he told her "Sorry but I can't stay. I have to go back home. You need help getting back home Leo?"

"Y-Yes..." Leo nodded, as Yuya helped him up. Yuya told the girl "But I promise someone will stop him." "I hope you're right, he used to be one of my best friends but then he turned into this." the girl replied sadly.

* * *

An hour later...

Yuya was helping Leo walk back, as Leo asked out of the blue "Hey uh Yuya..." "What is it Leo?" Yuya asked. "You wouldn't happen to be... Yuya Sakaki?" Leo asked.

Yuya froze a bit of a second before chuckling "Guess my disguise wasn't good enough? What gave me away?" "What you said earlier... 'First of the Dragons time to set the stage, and bring out a great performance!'." Leo answered to him. "I guess the cat's out of the bag huh?" Yuya asked.

Leo nodded. Yuya sighed before saying "Listen I am not the Yuya Sakaki you heard about. I am the future counterpart of him." "Future?" Leo asked. "Yes. Listen what you heard about the end of Arc-V well let's say that didn't happen exactly." Yuya started. Leo asked, "What do you mean?" "An evil had changed what happened, and everything collapsed in ruins. What you heard about was only a replacment on what happened. The only way on how everything will be right is by someone from this world would help us. How many episodes of Arc-V have you seen?" Yuya asked.

Leo answered "Two." While pointing out with two fingers.

Hearing that Yuya sighed. "Then we have a lot of work to do." "But enough of that. Here's your home." Yuya said as they see them. But they saw the place was being populated by police, as Yuya asked "Hey officer what's going on?" "There had been a shooting. And the people inside didn't make it." The officer said. Leo looked down, as Yuya kneeled as he said "Sorry about your loss Leo."

"We're working as hard as we can to find out who did this son." said the officer. "I promise we'll do everything we can." "I'm... I'm alone..." Leo clinged to Yuya, as he cried "It's not fair!" "I know what you mean." Yuya answered hugging Leo as memories of the destruction replayed in his mind. A ring got Yuya's attention as he answered "Hello?"

 _"Yuya we're barely hanging on do you got who we need to help our present selfs?"_ A girl's voice asked him. "I hope so, we'll be there as soon as we can." Yuya answered. "Leo, can you help?" "He-Help on what?" Leo asked him. "Saving me and all of my friends, and preventing the end of the world." Yuya answered. "Huh? But I... I am just a kid! I don't know much of your world!" Leo protested.

"I know, but nobody from my world can do it. It has to be someone from yours, and right now you're the only one it can be." Yuya explained. Leo asked him "Is I possible I can Pendulum Summon there?"

"I don't know. For all I know you might invent your own time of summoning, I did after all." Yuya admitted. Leo thought about it, before nodding "I'll do it!" "That's what I wanted to hear." Yuya said before placing a card in his duel disc as a flash of light enveloped the two of them.

* * *

They reappeared in some sort of bunkhouse as Leo looked around surprised. "Where are we?" He asked. "I think a better question would be who are you?" questioned a male voice. "Calm down Yuto, it's just Yuya." replied a female voice.

"You never can be too careful Zuzu." Yuto noted. "So I'll ask again Yuya, who is he?" "I'm Yuya, and you are his Xyz Counterpart." Yuya rolled his eyes. "I meant who did you bring with you? You know how dangerous it is to just bring strangers here." Yuto stated. "That's how we lost Declan and Celina." "This is who I chose." Yuya said.

Leo looked at them before seeing a blonde hair, and a sliver hair teen as he thought _'Kite, and Aster are here?'_ "This is who you bring? He is a 8 year old Yuya." The blonde hair kid called Kite told Yuya in what sounds like frustration. "I don't know, when I was his age I was already quite the skilled duelist. Or have you forgotten Aster." noted a purple haired boy.

"No I didn't Yuri. But he looks like a normal kid." Aster told them. Leo looked down, a bit shy as he asked "Uh... hello I'-" "And he's shy too!" Kite cried that startled Leo as he kid behind Yuya. "Is now really the time for this?" Zuzu questioned. "If Yuya trusts him that should be enough for you." "She has a point, and besides at this point what's the worst thing that could happen. He's from the other world so at the very least he stands a better chance than any of us." noted a boy with blue hair and a lollipop in his mouth.

"Um... hi. My-My name is Leo nice to meet you all." Leo tried his best to greet. "It's a pleasure to make your..." Yuri started before pausing. "Yuya, please tell me you didn't bring someone who can't duel." "He can. But some bully threw his deck to an ocean, and stole his Super Polymerization card." Yuya told him. "Super Polymerization, a duelist after my own heart." Yuri stated calmly.

"So because of some moron he doesn't even have cards to use?" Kite questioned. "It's fine, we should have just enough spares to make a deck he can use." Yuya explained. "Uh... excuse me Mr. Yuri but I am not just a Fusion Summoner." Leo told Yuri. Yuya added "Yeah he also had some Xyz, and Synchro cards."

"I am also a Ritual Summoner." Leo added. "Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Ritual?" Aster asked in shock. "That's incredible, not even Yuya mastered all of those." "Aster now's not the time." Yuya told him.

Another blonde kid said "Well since we're all in this I guess we should give him cards each of those Summoning Mechanics along with a few Pendulum." "I was just saying it's impressive. He just might be able to pull it off after all." Aster explained. "Though yeah that's probably a good idea Yugo." "But their is a slight problem. He only seen two of the episodes, of Arc-V." Yuya told them with a sweat-drop.

"...WHAT!?" everyone questioned simultaneously.

Leo hid back behind Yuya who winced. "Yeah, Yeah I know very bad." Yuya tried to reason. "Very bad? VERY BAD!?" Kite questioned. "Yuya, this could mean all of us die. You were supposed to find someone who could help us and instead..."

Instead of finishing his sentence Kite grabbed his duel disc and walked off. Leo asked Yuya "...Is... Is Kite okay?" "He'll be fine, but someone should go out with him just to be on the safe side." Yuya replied. "Yeah, you're right." Yuto agreed before following Kite. "Yuya you brought someone who has poor knowlegde about us!?" Aster cried angered.

"It wouldn't have changed anything, his world wouldn't know the truth anyway." Yuya replied. "They think everything ended on a positive note and I beat Reiji in a final match." "That doesn't excuse it!" Aster cried. Zuzu agreed "Yeah, we needed someone who knows about us a lot, but he doesn't know some of us!"

"I didn't say it did, but what other choice did I have?" Yuya questioned. "Besides, there's something else about him. I can't really explain it but he's the best chance we have of making it out of this alive." Yuri sighed "You better hope your right. I am agreeing with you on this because he does have Super Polymerization before that fool stole it from him."

Something banged on the door. **_"So, this is where you've been hiding."_** hissed a voice from outside. **_"Which one of you wants to perish first?"_** Leo asked "Who...who said that?" "It's one of them, well we don't have time to waste so here." Yuri mentioned before handing Leo his deck. "If you're as good as Yuya says you'll win, and if not... Well just make sure you are." Leo took the deck, as the door was banged on starling him.

"Come out and face your death or I'll have to come in and kill you myself." stated the voice from outside.

"Don't worry. We're here with you." Yuya told Leo.

Leo nodded. "Well, here goes nothing." Leo said nervously before opening the door to reveal a black creature with horns, wings, and glowing yellow eyes. **_"Huh? You? Hehehe please. You'll be easy to kill!"_** Leo shuddered before looking serious, and saying "I challenge you!" **_"You, you're challenging me?"_** the creature questioned before starting to laugh. **_"Why not, I've been bored out of my mind for a while. I accept your pathetic challenge."_**

They got ready as Leo thought _'What kind of deck does Mr. Yuri use?'_

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: New Divide by Lickin Park)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Creature: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Creature 1st Turn:

 ** _"I'll take the first turn, and activate Ancient Rules in order to call Zoa to the field in attack mode."_**

* * *

 _Ancient Rules_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand._

* * *

A Large demon appeared pior the effect of the spell.

* * *

 _Zoa_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _A monster whose full potential can be achieved when outfitted with "Metalmorph"._

* * *

 ** _"Then I'll set two cards."_** the creature stated. **_"That's all for now."_**

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo drew, and he saw a machine.

 _'Ancient Gear. Okay here goes.'_ Leo thought. "Okay I play, Ancient Gear Wyvern in defense mode!" A rusty dragon machine appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Wyvern_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Ancient Gear" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Ancient Gear Wyvern", also you cannot Set cards for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Ancient Gear Wyvern" once per turn. If this card attacks, your opponent's monsters cannot activate their effects until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Since I summoned it I am allowed to add an Ancient Gear card from my deck, to my hand. And I pick Ancient Gear Catapult. I set a card. Your turn... sir." He had trouble on how to treat this monster.

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Creature: 4000**

* * *

Creature 2nd Turn:

 ** _"If that's all you're going to do this won't take long at all."_** the creature noted. **_"I draw, and now Zoa tear that Wyvern into pieces!"_** The Dragon was shredded as Leo grunted. **_"Now then, next I'll play Baron of the Fiend Sword in attack mode to end my turn."_** A fiend holding a demonic balde appeared.

* * *

 _Baron of the Fiend Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1550_

 _DEF: 800_

 _An aristocrat who wields a sword possessed by a malicious spirit that preys on the weak._

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew, as he said "I play Ancient Gear Catapult!"

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Catapult_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _While you control no monsters: Target 1 card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can banishthis card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Token" (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use 1 "Ancient Gear Catapult" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

By destroying my face-down, I can Special Summon an Ancient Gear Monster ignoring requirements! So come to the field Ancient Gear Golem!" A rusty golem appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Now attack Zoa! Mechanized Melee!" The Golem gave out a punch. **_"I play my trap card Hate Buster."_** The Creature countered. **_"This trap activates when you attack a Fiend-Type monster like my Zoa, it destroys both of our monsters and then you take damage equal to your Gear Golem's attack points."_**

"Sorry but whenever Ancient Gear Golem attacks you can't activate any spells, or trap until the end of the damage step!" Leo informed him. **_"What!?"_** the creature questioned as Zoa was destroyed. **(Creature: 3600)** "Haha maybe you did gave us someone to help us after all." Yuri told Yuya. "Maybe, but the duel isn't over yet." Aster pointed out.

"I set a face-down. Your turn." Leo told him.

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Creature: 3600**

* * *

Creature 3rd Turn:

 ** _"So you got lucky, big deal. I switch Baron of the Fiend Sword into defense mode and then I activate Cursed Fiends."_** the creature said.

* * *

 _Cursed Fiends_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _All Fiend-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, and all damage is reduced to zero. During each Stand-By Phase discard the top card of your deck, or destroy this card. When this card is destroyed you opponent Special Summons monsters from their Graveyard until all five zones are occupied ignoring Summoning Conditions._

* * *

 ** _"This spell card prevents you from destroying any fiend type monsters on my field and any damage is reduced to zero. The only catch is I have to discard the top card of my deck... Or I would if not for the magic card Demon's Curse which transfers that effect to you and deals 200 points of damage every time one of your cards is sent to the graveyard."_**

* * *

 _Demon's Curse_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you control 1 "Cursed Fiends". Your opponent does the effect instead, and turns to not optional, then inflict 200 damage each time this effect is used. If "Cursed Fiends" leaves the field destroy this card._

* * *

"So what you saying... is that I have to give up the top card of my deck, and I get 200 points of damage every time to do it?" Leo asked. **_"Exactly."_** the creature answered. "And there is no way I can avoid it?" Leo asked his eyes widening in horror. **_"Of course there isn't, these two magic cards are going to ensure your death."_** the creature said gleefully. Leo whimpered as he thought _'That's gonna be tough to go through. Even if Golem's ability to do pirecing damage that wouldn't do anything! Wait... if Dr. Crowler has Heavy Storm in his Ancient Gear Deck, maybe Mr. Yuri does too. I just gotta believe!'_

"Is that it?" Leo asked him. **_"For now."_** the creature answered coldly.

Leo 3rd Turn:

Leo drew, as he looked at his hand, and said "I end my turn." Having no option for now. **_"Aren't you forgetting something?"_** the creature questioned. "No." Leo showed the top card, a Polymerization card before sending it to his grave as he yelped a bit feeling a bit of pain. **(Leo: 3800)**

* * *

 **Leo: 3800**

 **Creature: 3600**

* * *

Creature 4th Turn:

 _ **"Good, then it's my turn again."**_ the creature said. **_"Though I'll just end my turn, the look of slow agony as your life slips away from you is too much to ignore."_**

Leo 4th Turn:

Leo drew, as he said "End." Before sending the top card which was an Ancient Gear Castle before yelping a bit. **(Leo: 3600)** "What's he waiting for, the longer he waits the less likely he'll be able to win this duel." Aster mentioned. "He must be waiting for something, but what?" Yuya questioned.

* * *

 **Leo: 3600**

 **Creature: 3600**

* * *

Creature 5th Turn:

 ** _"My move, and end turn again."_** The creature laughed.

Leo 5th Turn:

Leo drew, "End." Before discarding Ancient Gear Solider as he yelped. **(Leo: 3400)** "This is bad, what could he possibly be waiting for?" Zuzu asked. _'Wait a second.'_ Yuri thought. "Leo, that card isn't in that deck!" "It's not?" Leo asked in shock. "No, but there is still a way for you to beat him." Yuri said looking at the cards in Leo's hand. "You're just missing the last piece." _'Last piece? What is he talking about...?'_ Leo thought looking at this hand.

"You know what he was waiting for?" Aster asked Yuri.

"Heavy Storm, the Honor Student deck is based on a modified version of one of the numerous decks the Professor keeps under lock and key." Yuri explained. "Alongside that deck are an Elemental Hero deck, a Cyber Dragon deck, and a Crystal Beast deck among several others." "What does Heavy Storm do?" Yugo asked him. "It destroys every spell and trap card on the field." Yuri answered. "What!? Then if Leo would draw it he would have beaten that fiend. But it doesn't have it!?" Yuya asked shocked.

"No, but it does have something that should be even more useful against that thing." Yuri noted with a smirk. "Ancient Gear Engineer." Leo looked at his hand, _'I don't see what that piece is... wait...'_

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _A young Leo was watching a duel as a blonde hair teacher that looks like a woman cried "Whenever Ancient Gear Engineer attacks a spell, or trap on your field is destroyed! There goes your preicous Gulliver Chain!"_

 _"Sweet! Your on a role!" Leo cried._

 _Flashback End:_

* * *

 _'That's it! That's must be the piece Mr. Yuri was talking about. I don't got it now. But maybe I will soon.'_ Leo thought.

Creature 6th Turn:

 _ **"Are you done wasting my time?"**_ the creature asked. **_"Go ahead and make your move so I can put an end to this duel."_**

Leo 6th Turn:

Leo drew, as he thinks "Here goes! Please let it be it!" He looked seeing it was... Ancient Gear Engineer. "YES! I sacrifice Ancient Gear Golem, to summon Ancient Gear Engineer!" The Golem vanished as what appeared was a machine that has a drill for a hand.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Engineer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Negate any Trap effects that target this card, and if you do, destroy that Trap Card. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

 ** _"What was the point of that move, your new monster is weaker than your Ancient Gear Golem."_** the creature noted. "True but whenever he attacks... a spell, and trap on your field is gone!" Leo gave out a smirk. **_"What!? No you can't be serious about that!"_** the creature panicked. **_'If this brat destroys Cursed Fiends not only will my monsters be vulnerable but he'll be able to bring back every monster in his graveyard!'_**

"Oh I am! Care for a demonstration! Oh Engineer give him one! Attack Baron!" Leo cried, as the Engineer attacks, as Cursed Fiends vanished, while the Baron survived but something was shocking. Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Solider, and Ancient Gear Wyvern appeared surprising everyone besides the creature. Leo asked "Hey what just happened?"

 _ **"When Cursed Fiends is destroyed every monster in your graveyard returns to the field."**_ the creature explained nervously. **_"Plus now that Cursed Fiends is gone Demon's Curse is destroyed as well."_**

Leo smiled, as he said "Guess you should've tried to finish when you had the chance. But even when Golem attacks you will still be around. But not for long, I activate Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"I fuse Gear Golem, with Wyvern, and Engineer! Fusion Summon! Appear Ultimate Ancinet Gear Golem!" A centaur version of the gear Golem appeared.

* * *

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fuison_

 _ATK: 4400_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _"Ancient Gear Golem" + 2 "Ancient Gear" monsters_  
 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions._

* * *

 _ **"4400 attack points?"**_ the creature panicked. "More than enough! Ultimate Gear Golem attack that Baron, and end this duel! Pularizing Mechanized Meele!" The Golem attacked by slamming it's arm down on Baron.

 ** _"Wait, but my monster is in defense mode."_** the creature pointed out. "Just like Gear Golem whenever Ultimate Golem attacks a monster in defense mode the diffrence gets cut from your Life Points! So that id 3900 points heading your way, and your having most of a 2% chance to survive. Good Luck!" Leo gave a thumbs up.

The moment Leo gave the thumbs up Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem destroyed Baron of the Fiend Sword and wiped out the creature's life points causing it to scream in agony before exploding into black smoke and ashes.

* * *

 **Leo: 3400**

 **Creature: 0000**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

"Impressive, maybe there's hope for us after all." Kite noted walking up to Leo. "AH!" Leo jumped startled, before he sighed "You nearly gave me a heart attack Mr. Kite." "Well now that you've met one of them its about time we tell you what's going on." Yuto mentioned. "What IS going on? And how come Aster, and Kite are in the Arc-V anime? And who are those guys?" Leo asked pointing at the boy with the lollypop, Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, and the big man.

"Right, only two episodes. This could take a while." Kite admitted.

* * *

(One Arc-V summary later.)

"So Mr. Yuri, Mr. Yuto, and Mr. Yugo are different incarnations of Mr. Yuya from each summoning mechanic, Kite, and Aster are from those Dimensions, and those two there are name Sora, and Gong?" Leo asked now getting it. "That pretty much sums it up, and for some reason we were separated again but all of Zarc's power stayed in his dragon form." Yuto answered before looking down. "Shun, and Moon Shadow gave their lives to get us our dragons back so we might have a fighting chance."

"And this Zarc. Is he the true main villain of Arc-V?" Leo asked. "No, whoever separated him from us is." Yuya answered. "It happened just before Riley..." They looked down, as Leo understood their pain. He then asked "What do I need to do?" "We need to stop Zarc from destroying the four dimensions, and find out who caused all of this and take them down." Yuto replied.

"And the only way to find out is by you helping the present. If you can find out what really happened, then we can take him down." Yuya told him. Leo said "I need a deck. Oh you know that reminds me... Here Mr. Yuri." He gave Yuri back his Ancient Gear Deck. "Keep it, I can use my Predaplants." Yuri mentioned calmly.

Leo nodded, as Yugo said "Well we got the Fusion down. We need to get him Synchro, and Xyz. And a but of Pendulum." "Synchro and Xyz won't be easy, but Declan can handle the Pendulum cards." Sora mentioned. "He just needs to find some." "I will try to. So where I'm I starting?" Leo asked.

Zuzu answered "From the begining. Episode 1 of Arc-V. Our present selfs won't recognized you, so be sure to act like you don't know them, and don't help Yuya on Pendulum Summoning, and here." She gave him a watch saying "That watch will tell you is their is a distortian of history, and you need to correct it."

"But won't that make me a target?" Leo asked. "Not if you're subtle." Sora answered. "Good luck Leo, we're counting on you." Yuya mentioned. "I will. I don't know what's waiting. But I'll try. I already lost my deck, and my parents. But their is no way I am letting them take my new friends!" Leo cried. As Leo said that a flash of light enveloped him. "Well then. See ya!" After that Leo vanished.

Kite then asked "So what now?" "Now, we hope that he pulls it off." Aster answered quietly.

* * *

Somewhere else...

A scream was heard before Leo fell in a ally. "Ow... Someone may want to put safety of that thing." Leo groaned. "Hey, what are you doing here?" asked a young boy. "There's an Action Duel going on right now." '"Action Du- Oh oh yes. Can you please guide me to it, I am a bit lost." Leo asked politely.

"Sure thing, I was heading that way anyway." the boy said. They were heading their way into an arena, as Leo asked "What's the match-up?" "Yuya Sakaki vs the Sledgehammer." the boy answered.

 _'That is the first episode duel.'_ Leo thought.

They made it, and they are seeing the duel.

* * *

 **Yuya: 2900**

 **The Sledgehammer: 4000**

* * *

 _Battleguard King_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _If this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Battleguard" monster: You can activate this effect; this card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"Come on, the duel already started." the boy mentioned before walking over and finding two seats to watch the match. "Oh I am Leo by the way." Leo said. "Nice to meet you Leo, I'm Joe." the boy replied before turning towards the duel. Yuya was wearing some kind of jester outfit, and was riding a hippo before he drew, and cried "Oh yeah!"

 _'This is it, he's about to summon it.'_ Leo thought excitedly.

Yuya's face appear on the screen as he cried **"Your attention please! My next move is about to be a show stopper! As some of you may know, if I tribute my Hip Hippo right now it will count as two monsters!"** Yuya got off as the Hippo ran out, as Yuya said **"It's one of Hip Hippo's favorite tricks! Go for it buddy!"** The Hippo jumped.

The Hippo vanished as Yuya was falling down, but he cried "Now please welcome..." He took off the Jester outfit showing his real outfit before saying "Out main attraction! One of the wonders of the Dragon world, the main spectacular, Odd-Eyes Dragon!" A red, and white dragon, with green eyes, and a gold head piece appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Here comes the fun part!" Yuya called out as he landed on Odd-Eyes Dragon's back. "Don't you repeat your spineless old man's words." the Sledgehammer stated.

"My dad wasn't scared of you!" Yuya cried offended.

"Oh?" The Sledgehammer asked a bit interested.

"He would've beaten you easy, and I'll prove it by taking you down all the moves my dad taught me!" Yuya told him.

The Sledgehammer however said "Grr... you keep talking about game but your monsters attacks points, cannot lay a claw on Battleguard King!"

Leo trying to act like he doesn't know Yuya, asked Joe "Hey Joe, what do you know of Yuya Sakaki?" "Actually not much, but his dad was the greatest dueltainer ever, Yusho Sakaki." Joe replied. "Well at least he was supposed to be before he ran away."

"Ran away? What happened?" Leo asked him. "Nobody knows, he just disappeared one day." Joe replied. "Some people say it's because he's a coward but if that's true he wouldn't fly around all the time would he?"

"If Yuya is like his daddy, then he can't run." Leo told Joe.

Yuya smirked at what the Sledgehammer said before saying "But after I use this spell here, it would be a different story! Wonder Balloons!"

* * *

 _Wonder Balloons_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; place 1 counter on this card. You can send this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 monsteryour opponent controls; that target loses 1000 ATK for each counter that was on this card, until the end of this turn._

* * *

The moment Yuya activated that card, a box with question marks on it appeared in front of Battleguard King while Yuya ran around the field grabbing Action Cards and sending them to his graveyard.

"What's he doing?" Leo asked. "I don't know, I've never seen that card before." Joe answered before Yuya stopped and the box opened revealing three balloons.

"Each time I send a card in my hand to the graveyard Wonder Balloon adds one more Balloon, and then by sending Wonder Balloon to the graveyard one of your monsters loses 1000 attack points for each balloon." Yuya explained before snapping as the Wonder Balloon card was destroyed. "So Battleguard King loses 3000 attack points, bringing him down to zero."

The smoke cleared revealing that Battleguard King was trapped in balloons. **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**

"Whoa! That sure is a show stopper!" Leo cried trying to act excited. "Yeah, and now Yuya has a huge advantage." Joe agreed. "Action duels are always so much fun to watch." "Now I see that you've been playing games with me from the very beginning." The Sledgehammer said a bit annoyed that his monster's attack points are all for naught.

Yuya held up a crystal as he said "It was risky but, I knew the duel would swing my way." Soon everyone was cheering for him. Yuya thought smiled _'The crowd's got my back, just like how they got my dad's during his duels!'_ "Alright Odd-Eyes, let's excite the crowd even more!" Yuya called. "When Odd-Eyes Dragon destroys a level 5 or above monster, you take half of that monsters attack points as damage."

"Huh? Half of Battleguard King's original attack points equals to 1500. If I lose another 2500 points from the damage... the result would be catastrophic!" The Sledgehammer realized adding the total points of damage he'll take from the attack.

Yuya grinned while saying "I can end this duel in one blast. Alright Odd-Eyes! Get set to strike take down, Battleguard King! Sprial Flame!" As Yuya said that, Odd-Eyes Dragon launched a stream of red fire towards Battleguard King enveloping it in flames.

"He won." Joe said excitedly only for the flames and smoke to clear revealing Battleguard King survived the attack. "Huh? How did he survive?" Leo asked surprised. "That was a nice try, but I used the same card you did." the Sledgehammer explained. "The Action Spell Miracle."

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"Miracle?" Leo asked. Joe nodded, "Yeah, it keeps your monster protected, and halves all damage. Seems like he was keeping it just in case something like this happens. And since Odd-Eyes failed to destroy Battleguard King it's special ability didn't go through." **(The Sledgehammer: 2750)** _'_ _Those Action Cards are really useful, I need to remember them.'_ Leo thought.

The Sledgehammer then backed up, "Since I took damage I now activate this card here! Battleguard Rage! It raises Battleguard King's attack points by 2000!" **(ATK: 0 + 2000 = 2000)**

* * *

 _Battleguard Rage_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you take battle damage: Activate this card by targeting 1 "Battleguard" monster you control. It gains 2000 ATK. Monsters destroyed by battle with it are returned to the hand instead of going to the Graveyard. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

Hearing a sudden beep, Leo looked at the watch Zuzu gave him seeing it was beeping red. _'What's this... whoaaaaaa!'_ He then sees something.

* * *

 _Distortion in History:_

 _While the two were dueling something was falling, and hit Yuya which would cause some broken bones._

 _Distortion End:_

* * *

Leo shook his head, _'That never happened!'_ "Hey, are you alright?" Joe asked. "Your watch just started beeping, is something wrong with it?" "Oh uh... it's nothing. It's just that it is a reminder you know like an alarm/" Leo asked him. "Oh, alright then." Joe mentioned turning back to the duel. "I end my turn." Yuya said in frustration before the Wonder Balloon card wore off and Battleguard King regained its attack points. **(ATK: 2000 + 3000 = 5000)**

Leo thought _'I need to find it! But where?'_ He looked around before spotting something, one part of the duel machine is loose. _'When Battleguard King attacks, that piece will fell and hit Yuya! How can I stop it?'_ Leo thought wondering how he can stop this Distortion. "I'll make you regret challenging me." the Sledgehammer stated before Yuya turned and started running off on Odd-Eyes Dragon. "You won't get away, Battleguard King attack Odd-Eyes Dragon!"

The moment Battleguard King gave chase, the piece is starting to fell. 'Oh no!' Leo thought. He then looked a ledge, and thought 'This is dangerous, and risky! But it's what I have left!' He started to walk to the door getting close to the ledge as Joe asked "Hey where are you going?" "Going to bathroom." Leo excused. Battleguard King roared, and gave a hard stomp that caused a bit of shaking, as he Leo cried out before felling off the ledge as Joe cried "OH NO! LEO!"

Leo's screams got Yuya's attention as he looked seeing the boy falling. Yuya turned serious, and cried "Odd-Eyes!" Responding to Yuya's call, Odd-Eyes Dragon jumped and caught Leo only for Battleguard King to destroy it sending Yuya and Leo crashing to the ground. **(Yuya: 0400)**

"Oh for dear monsters! Is Yuya alright?" The annocuncer asked. "Thanks to Battleguard Rage, your dragon returns to your hand instead of going to the graveyard." the Sledgehammer explained. A card appeared in Yuya's hand as they got up. A crash got everyone's attention as they looked seeing the piece had fell. Yuya sweatdropped, and gave out an embarrassed laugh "Wow, if I would stay in that spot I would've been smushed."

Leo sighed in relief thinking _'I did it! I fixed the distortion!'_ "That was way too close, if you hadn't fallen I would have been crushed." Yuya said. "So thanks." "No worries. And... I'm okay!" Leo told him breathing heavily.

"Well you won't be for long, I play Battleguard Magic. This increases my life points by half of Odd-Eyes Dragon's attack points." the Sledgehammer stated as his life points increased to 4000. **(The Slegehammer: 4000)**

* * *

 _Battleguard Magic_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When a monster is returned to the hand: Gain LP equal to half its ATK._

* * *

"My Battleguard King could attack a monster twice, but since you have none you managed to survive this turn. I set one card and end my move." Leo got up, and clinged to Yuya frightened. "Oh, and what's this? Seems like the challenger has a friend with him!" The anncouner said.

"What is this, you can't be me on your own so you have someone else come in to duel with you?" the Sledgehammer questioned. "Fine, bring as many people as you want it won't make any difference." "Can you do this?" Leo asked Yuya. "Don't worry, I'll..." Yuya started before pausing. _'Who am I kidding, I only have monsters in my hand. I guess taking dad's place really was impossible.'_ "Don't worry. You'll can... you can just draw a good card... then you can win!" Leo tried his best to encourage.

"What are you talking about, you came out here to duel right?" the Sledgehammer questioned. "That means it's your turn." Yuya then thinks back on all the things his dad teaches him, as he said "Your right! It's time to swing into action! Okay Pendulum! You swiged his way! Now it's time to swing MY WAY!" He drew, as his pendant glowed, while three cards in his hand evolved into Pendulum Monsters. "Whoa." Leo said in awe.

"I use my scale 1 Timegazer Magician and my scale 8 Stargazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale." Yuya declared placing the two cards on his duel disc as his monsters rose from the ground in pillars of light.

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

"Now I can summon monsters between level 2 and 7 all at the same time."

"What are you doing?" the Sledgehammer questioned in disbelief. "Pendulum Summoning!" Leo sees what he is seeing.

"Now I call on, Performapal Whip Snake, Performapal Sword Fish, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya cried, as a snake, a sword like fish, and a new evolved Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Performapal Whip Snake_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Performapal Sword Fish_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fish_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"He just summoned three monsters at once, and that dragon is level seven." the Sledgehammer noted. "He shouldn't be able to make a move like that, it's impossible." "It's not impossible! Mr. Yuya did Pendulum Summoning! He's feeling the flow!" Leo cried excited. "Pendulum what? There's no such thing as Pendulum Summoning." the Sledgehammer countered. "Yeah their is! He finally has a chance to show it! The new Summoning Mechanic from You Show Duel School!" Leo cried pointing at Yuya for that.

"Now I activate Performapal Whip Snake's effect, the attack and defense points of Battleguard King are swapped." Yuya stated. "Then Performapal Sword Fish reduces Battleguard King's attack points by another 600."

 _Battleguard King: **(ATK: 5000 - 1100 - 600 = 500) (DEF: 1100 + 3900 = 5000)**_

"Yes!" Leo cried. Yuya then says "Climb aboard!" Leo looked, and sees Yuya giving his hand out, while riding the dragon. Leo took it, and Yuya helped hin climbed on. "By the way whenever Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon destroyed a level 5 or above monster you take double the damage!" "Since 2000 are coming your way that equals up to 4000!" Leo added jumping. "No you don't, I play the trap Battleguard Howling." the Sledgehammer said quickly. "This returns your attack monster to your hand."

"Ah ah! I will activate Timegazer Magician's Pendulum effect? Would you like to explain it?" Yuya asked. Leo nodded, as he said "Whenever a trap targets a Pendulum monster like Odd-Eyes, it will negate the activation, and re-sets it!" "What?" the Sledgehammer asked nervously as his trap reset itself. "In that case..." As he said that, the Sledgehammer jumped and grabbed a card out of a tree. "I play the Action Spell Evasion."

"Ah ah!" Yuya looked at Leo who nodded, "Stargazer Magician does the same effect except this time it does it on Spells!" "You can even stop my Action Cards?" the Sledgehammer asked before Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon destroyed Battleguard King and his life points dropped to zero.

* * *

 **Yuya: 0400**

 **The Sledgehammer: 0000**

 **Yuya wins the duel!**

* * *

Odd-Eyes landed as Yuya cried "Odd-Eyes good job! That was perfect! You too kid, way to explain!"

The screen shows Yuya, and Leo before the word 'WIN' appear on it. _'What's going on, everyone's so quiet.'_ Leo thought as the Action Field disappeared around them.

Yuya, and Leo were set saftly on the stage. "Huh?" Yuya looked around. "You won!" The two looked seeing a blonde hair woman, a younger Zuzu, Gong, and a crying red hair man "Your father would be so proud of you Yuya!" The woman cried to him. "You show them Yuya!" Zuzu cried. "Even Gong is impressed!" Gong said.

The man crying cried "He's our star player!" Yuya smiled, as Leo cried "Congratulations Mr. Yuya!"

"Pardon me for asking." said a man in a yellow and black striped suit and orange glasses. "You mentioned that You Show was the inventor of that new summoning method. What exactly is Pendulum Summoning?" "It is a new Summoning Mechanic that Mr. Yuya was testing! It is something that once every turn you can summon monsters from your hand, as long as you have the levels required for it! And the best part is that when the monsters summoned through it are destroyed, they go the Extra Deck instead that way you can re-summon them later!" Leo explained excited.

"That's incredible, you heard it here everyone. The debut of You Show's new summoning method, Pendulum Summoning." the man announced into a microphone.

 _'How does he know what Pendulum Summoning is, it didn't even exist until my last turn.'_ Yuya thought. Soon everyone started cheering for both Yuya, and Leo.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the LDS office building:_

"Mr. President, we've identified the boy. His name is Yuya Sakaki." noted a man in a business suit. "But their is something else. This other boy is named Leo Logan." The man said. "Is he capable of Pendulum Summoning as well?" questioned a silver haired young man with a long red scarf. "We don't know he seems like your typical everyday shy young kid. He knows it all to well, apart from Yuya acting your typical middle school kid. It appears that these two are a team at Pendulum Summoning." The man told him.

"I see, then make sure you look into their personal lives as well as their dueling history. Any information on Pendulum Summoning no matter how trivial is to be given to me." the young man answered. _'Pendulum, it looks like I've found my weapon. Now to find the people who can best use it for what's coming.'_

* * *

 _Back at the town..._

A crowd was gathering in front of a Duel School but while that was happening Leo was talking to Yuya. "That was an amazing duel." Leo mentioned. Yuya smiled, "Thank ya but their was still one thing eluding me." "Huh, what is it?" Leo asked. "How do you know what Pendulum Summoning is? It doesn't exsist except on my last turn?" Yuya asked. Leo is trying hard to figure out on how he knows it besides telling him the real reason. "Well I uh... I happen to know everything of it. But this may be tough to understand but uh..."

"There you are, everyone's waiting for you to teach us how to Pendulum Summon." Zuzu said running up to them. "Leo can you take this one?" Yuya asked. Leo told him "But I don't have any Pendulum cards." "No big deal here." Yuya said giving the three Pendulum cards to Leo. Leo seeing this wouldn't cause a distortion took them. "Alright, come on you two. Gong is waiting for us." Zuzu said. They walked to where several kids were crowding, as Leo asked Zuzu "Uh... Mrs. Zuzu where is Mr. Skip?"

"Dad, he's setting up the action field." Zuzu answered. "Okay..." Leo nodded. "Well Yuya, are you ready?" Gong asked curiously. "Uh actually Gong, since Leo here knows about Pendulum Summoning more than I do, he'll take my place." Yuya told him. "He will?" Gong asked. "Alright, are you ready to duel?" "Yes sir." Leo said nervously. Yuya laughed "Don't worry about Gong he'll go easy!" The moment Yuya said that, the field transformed into a peaceful hillside with a lake and a few trees.

"Alright kids. The one who Yuya is with at the match will show you how to Pendulum Summon!" Zuzu told the kids. Leo bowed to Gong asking "Are you ready Mr. Gong?" "Of course." Gong replied. "You can take the first turn Leo."

"DUEL!/D-DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Arc-V first opening 'Can you Feel the Power')**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Gong: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo drew, as he thought _'Only 1 Pendulum card not good enough.'_

"I first play the spell, Ancient Gear Castle!" A cards armed with tons of Fire Arms appeared behind him.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Castle_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _All "Ancient Gear" monsters gain 300 ATK. Each time a monster is Normal Summoned/Set, place 1 counter on this card. If you Tribute Summon an "Ancient Gear" monster face-up, you can Tribute this card instead, if the number of its counters is equal to or greater than the number of required Tribute(s)._

* * *

"Next I play, the Ancient Gear Solider in attack mode!" A rusty Solider with a gun for a hand appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Soldier_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Ancient Gear, I've never heard of them." Gong mentioned. "What kind of deck are they?" "With Gear Castle it gets interesting. It gives all my Ancient Gear Monsters an 300 point boost." Leo said. **(ATK: 1300 + 300 = 1600)** "I should've known our new friend uses the Ancient Gear archetype." Yuya smiled. "What is that archetype Yuya?" asked a little girl with red hair.

"An interesting one." Yuya said. "What makes it so interesting?" asked a young boy with blue hair. "You'll find out." Yuya said. "Is that all you're going to be doing Leo?" Gong inquired. "I'll lay a face-down. Your turn Mr. Gong." Leo said still a bit nervous.

Gong 1st Turn:

"Alright, in that case I'll start by summoning Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler in defense mode and that's it." Gong said. A blue machine appeared crossing his arms.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew, as he nodded, "I summon Ancient Gear in defense mode." A gear like monster appeared which looks weird.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you control an "Ancient Gear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"Your turn, Mr. Gong." Leo said.

Gong 2nd Turn:

"If you insist, I summon Superheavy Samurai Swordsman in defense mode and ends my turn." Gong stated calmly. A samurai wielding a hammer appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Swordsman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: That monster's ATK becomes 0._

* * *

Leo 3rd Turn:

Leo sees he drew another Pendulum card. He looked, and saw 4, and 1. _'No that's not it.'_ He sees a card, and thought _'This might entertain the crowd.'_

"Due to Ancient Gear's effect I can summon another one from my hand!" Another gear appeared. "Next I play Lightwave Tuning on my Gear Soldier!"

* * *

 _Lightwave Tuning_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Level 4 monster you control. It is treated as a Tuner monster while it is face-up on the field._

* * *

"Lightwave what?" Gong asked. "I now Tune my Gear Solider, with my two Level 2 Ancient Gears!" Gear Soldier turned to four orbs as the two Gears flew up. Yuya asked "Is he...?" "No way, he couldn't be." Zuzu mentioned. "Only Leo Students can do that." "With the use of the Gears we can make a different as long as we can believe Ancient History!"

A pillar of Green Light appeared behind him, as he finished "I Synchro Summon, Ancient Gear Samurai!" What appeared was a rusty Machine like samurai holding a rusty katana.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Samurai_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card attacks your opponent cannot activate Spells/Traps until the end of the damage step. THis card is unaffected to Trap Cards. If this card destroys a monster in DEF Position inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's DEF. IF this card is successfully Synchro Summoned each player Special Summons one level 4 or lower monster from their deck. If this card is destroyed add 1 card from your deck to your hand._

* * *

"No way, you can Synchro Summon?" Gong asked in shock. "Hmm?" Leo asked.

 _'It isn't common here? Aw well.'_ Leo shrugged. Yuya smiled, as he cried "Hey great job!" "So what does your new monster do?" Gong asked. "Whenever he attacks you can't activate any spells, or traps until the end of the damage step. Whenever he destroys a defense position monster half of the destroyed monster's defense points goes to you as damage, and finally when he is Synchro Summoned, the two of us are allowed to summon a monster from our decks, as long as it's Level for or below. And the monster I chose is another Ancient Gear Solider!" Another rusty Soldier appeared. "And due to Ancient Gear Castle they gain 300 points."

 _Ancient Gear Samurai: **(ATK: 2800 + 300 = 3100)**_

 _Ancient Gear Solider: **(ATK: 1300 + 300 = 1600)**_ "In that case I'll summon a second Superheavy Samurai Swordsman." Gong replied, another hammer wielding warrior appeared. "Now then! Ancient Gear Samurai attack that Blue Brawler with Heavy Armed Slash!" The Samurai rushed, as it slashed the Defensive samurai but it didn't do any effect. "Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler can't be destroyed in battle." Gong explained.

"Argh. I'll end my turn then." Leo said ending his turn.

Gong 3rd Turn:

"Looks like I can't go easy on you, so I sacrifice both of my Superheavy Samurai Swordsmen in order to summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defense mode." Gong said, as a big warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 3500_

 _When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can change its battle position. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation._

* * *

"Now since Big Benkei is in defense mode I can attack using his defense points, so attack Ancient Gear Samurai." The Samurai rushed, as Leo cried "I play a trap! Doble Passe!"

* * *

 _Doble Passe_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate when your opponent attacks a face-up Attack Position monsteryou control. It becomes a direct attack. Then, the monster originally selected as the attack target attacks your opponent directly._

* * *

"Doble Passe, what does that do?" Gong asked. "It changes your attack, to a direct one." Leo explained, as the Samurai punched Leo so hard it pushed him back. **(Leo: 0500)** "Why would you play a card like that?" Gong questioned. "So that Samurai can do the same. Both of our monsters attacks directly. Sadly Ancient Gear Samurai can't be effected to Traps. So Gear Solider get him! Rapid Fire Flurry!" The Gear Solider fired bullets from his gun hand.

 **(Gong: 2400)** "Those spell and trap effects won't work on my deck." Gong explained.

Then Leo's watch started beeping before he sees the future again.

* * *

 _Distortion in History:_

 _A tree is starting to fell to Gong behind him who doesn't notices this._

 _Distortion End:_

* * *

Leo shook his head, as he looked around then sees a tree falling down. "MR. GONG BEHIND YOU!" Leo cried to him. "What?" Gong asked before turning to see the tree falling only to brace himself and catch it before pushing it to the side. "That was close." "Are you okay Mr. Gong?" Leo asked him. "I'm alright, thanks for the warning." Gong said calmly. Yuya said "Hey that's similiar..." "What do you mean?" Zuzu asked him.

"During my duel with Sledgehammer, if Leo hadn't fallen onto the field I would have been crushed by that piece of the duel machine that fell." Yuya explained. "Whoa. He seems like of warning for accidents." Zuzu said impressed. "Yeah, it's kind of weird." Yuya admitted. "Is that all Mr. Gong?" Leo asked. "Huh, oh yeah I end my turn." Gong answered.

* * *

 **Leo: 0500**

 **Gong: 2400**

* * *

Leo 4th Turn:

Leo drew, as he said "Okay. I play Monster Reborn so now my first Ancient Gear Solider come back!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

The first soldier appeared, as Leo continued "Now I Overlay Level 4 Ancient Gear Soldiers." The two Soldiers glowed brown, as they entered the Overlay Network.

"No way!" Yuya cried in shock." Now what's he doing?" the blue haired boy asked. "Xyz Summon! Appear Blade Armor Ninja!" What appeared running around the field before stopping beside Ancient Gear Samurai was the Ninja crossing his arms.

* * *

 _Blade Armor Ninja_

 _Wind Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters  
_ _Once per turn, at the of the Damage Step, if this card attacked an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack once again._

* * *

"Synchro and Xyz?" Zuzu asked in shock. "Wait, does that mean you can Fusion summon too?" "Now then since both of them are not larger then your Smaurai's defense points, I'll lay a face-down. Your turn." Leo said.

Gong 4th Turn:

"I guess we'll have to try again to learn about Pendulum Summoning." Gong said. "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei attack Ancient Gear Samurai!" The Samurai ran as this time it destroyed the Synchro Monster as Leo grunted. **(Leo: 0100)** "Since Ancient Gear Samurai was destroyed I am allowed to add a card from my deck to my hand." He reveals the card to be Ancient Gear Golem.

"I end my turn." Gong said calmly.

* * *

 **Leo: 0100**

 **Gong: 2400**

* * *

Leo 5th Turn:

Leo drew, as he sees "Okay. I play my Pot of Greed. This allows me to add two more cards."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice, as he said "Such as this, a special spell card called, Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"I think that answers your question." Yuya answered shocked. "You've got to be kidding me." Gong said in shock. "I fuse Ancient Gear Golem, with Blade Armor Ninja!" The ninja jumped, with the Golem as the two fused. "Using Xyz monsters as the Fusion Materials!?" Yuya cried shocked.

"Fusion Summon! Come out! Ancient Gear Warrior!" What appeared was a rusty machine, that has a long spear and a cape behind him.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 "Ancient Gear" Monster + 1 Warrior-Type Monster  
Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. When this card is Fusion Summoned add half the ATK of the Fusion Materials of this Fusion Summoned card by it's ATK, and DEF. Once Per Turn: Use the Warrior-Type Fusion Material's ability to make it this card's own effect. Is this card is destroyed but players can add a monster their Graveyard to their hand. When this card attacks a monster that has higher ATK increase this card's ATK by 1000._

* * *

"Great, so what does that monster do?" Gong asked.

"His attack, and defense points are added by half the points of the Fusion Materials that created him!" Leo started. **(ATK: 2600/DEF: 2600)** "Next he can use the warrior type monster that was used for his Fusion Summon only once per turn. And finally whenever he's destroyed the two of us are allowed to add a monster from our graveyard, to our hands. Oh, and by the way whenever he attacks a monster with higher attack points they energize by 1000!" "Does your Super Heavy Samurai have anything to do?" Leo asked him.

"Yes. Benkai in in defense mode so your attack won't do anything." Gong said. "I know something to solve that. Go Limiter Removal! This doubles all machine type attack points!" Leo countered.

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all Machine-Type monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2600 x 2 = 5200)**

"I play the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit, by discarding this monster Big Benkei can't be destroyed in battle this turn." Gong countered. "I ain't done! I play Stop Defense! So now your Super Heavy Samurai is switched to attack mode!" Leo countered.

* * *

 _Stop Defense_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Attack Position._

* * *

"That isn't good." Gong said nervously. "Your Samurai maybe safe but you aren't! Go Warrior attack with Rust of Fate!" The Warrior slashed as it dealt heavy damage pushing Gong back.

* * *

 **Leo: 0100**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

"That was a great duel, but how did you learn how to do all of that?" Yuya asked. "Do what...?" Leo asked a bit nervously. "Fusion.." Zuzu started, "... Synchro..." the red haired girl continued, "... and Xyz summon." the blue haired boy finished.

"Isn't... isn't those summons popular around here?" Leo asked as he rubbed his head. "No, only Leo Duel School students learn them and even they only know one at most." Yuya answered. "Leo Duel School?" Leo asked only to be startled when the red hair man ran to him, and shakes his hand.

"THAT WAS AMAZING YOU DO THOSE SUMMONS LIKE THEIR NOTHING! Where did you learn them!? How do you know them!? Can you enroll here!?"

BANG!

The man was on the floor with Zuzu looking annoyed. "Is Mr. Skip going to be ok?" Leo asked. "He'll be fine. He gets like that sometimes." Yuya answered. Gong walked to them, as Leo asked "Are you okay Mr. Gong?" "I'm fine, that's quite the deck you have. I just wish you'd gotten a chance to demonstrate another Pendulum Summon." Gong answered. "Oh yeah. Sorry I didn't get a chance too. Hopefully the other Summons can still inspire them." Leo told them while Yuya back his Pendulum cards.

"I think they will." Yuya replied. _'Ok there is definitely more to him than meets the eye.'_ "Well uh... Mrs. Zuzu what is Leo Duel School?" Leo asked him. "You live here and don't know what Leo Duel School is?" Zuzu asked in shock. "It's probably the most famous dueling school in the world." Yuya explained. "Actually I'm... homeless, and don't know much around here." Leo said sitting down. "What, then why didn't you say something?" Zuzu asked. "You can stay with one of us." "I... don't want to bother anyone of you. Nobody wanted me." Leo told them.

"It's no bother at all." Zuzu reassured him. "Besides, what kind of people would we be if we just ignored you after hearing that?" "Yeah. And somehow I feel like we have a deep conection." Yuya said. Leo asked him "You think so?" "Now that you mention it, I kind of feel the same way." Zuzu agreed. "Yeah me too." Gong agreed.

Yuya smiled, "You can stay with me if ya like." Leo looked at Yuya then smiled "Okay Oni-Chan." He instantly looked down, and put a hand on his mouth. Yuya looked surprised by that. "Oni-chan, huh?" Yuya asked before smiling. "Well why not." "Your... your not offended?" Leo asked him. "A little surprised, but no I'm not offended at all." Yuya mentioned. Leo clinged to him. "Hey, it's alright." Yuya said while leaning down and hugging Leo.

Leo started to sniffle, as he said "Thank you." "Don't mention it." Yuya replied with a smile. "How would you tell your mom about this Yuya?" Zuzu asked him. "I can call her and let her know." Skip answered. "I'm sure she'll understand Leo's situation." "Thanks Skip. You want to come back home?" Yuya asked him. "Yeah, thanks Oni-chan." Leo mentioned. Yuya said "See you later guys." As he picked Leo up, and started to walk out.

* * *

Yuya arrived at a house, as he said "Welcome to your new home." "My new home." Leo repeated looking at the house. They entered inside as Yuya cried out "I'm home!" "Welcome home." called a blonde woman before she stuck her head through a door. "Skip called and told me about your situation, you're more than welcome to stay with us." Leo soon has tears in his eyes, as he asked "Is that my new mommy...?"

"Only if you want me to be." the blonde woman said with a smile while walking up to them. Yuya set Leo down, as he said "I... I am Leo... Leo Logan." "Well Leo, it's nice to meet you. I'm Yuya's mother Yoko." the blonde woman said calmly. Leo clinged to her, as she kneeled down. "It's ok, everything's ok now." Yoko said calmly. Leo started crying happy tears as Yuya joined in.

"Ok, come on dinner's almost ready." Yoko mentioned. "What's for dinner?" Leo asked. "Stew for tonight." Yoko answered. They walked in as Yuya assures "Don't worry. We'll take of ya for now on. Besides I wanted to see what would happen if I get a sibling." "Thank you." Leo replied sadly. "Hey hey don't feel sad. Be happy. After all for now on we're brothers." Yuya told him while ruffling his head. "I know, it's just a lot to take in." Leo admitted. "You'll do it." Yuya said as they set on chairs, and Leo was a bit to short for one, as he asked shyly "Uh... mommy...?"

"Yes?" Yoko asked. "I can't reach the table." Leo told her. "Oh, well let's see if we can fix that." Yoko offered politely. Leo nodded a bit. "Ok, here you go Leo." Yuya mentioned before helping Leo up to the seat. "Thanks... Oni-Chan." Leo thanked. "No problem." Yuya mentioned with a grin. "Here boys. Leo you must be hungry." Yoko gave the stew to them. "Thank you very much." Leo said with a smile.

"No problem." Yoko smiled. _'I hope I can help them.'_ Yuya thought as the three of them ate their dinner. After it Yuya was tucking Leo in the guest room, which was fixed up for him. "Thank you for everything Oni-chan." Leo mentioned quietly. "No problem Leo. Just go to me, or mom if you need anything." Yuya smiled. Leo then asked him "Oni-Chan...?"

"Huh, what is it?" Yuya asked. "Can you... tell me a story?" Leo asked. "A story, alright." Yuya said with a smile. "What kind?" "Any kind is fine." Leo answered. Yuya went to the books as he skimmed over, before picking...

"Would 'The Lorax' work?" Yuya asked. "Yeah, thank you." Leo replied. Yuya smiled, as he took it, sat on a stool cleared his thoat, and read out loud, "At the far end of town where the Grickle-grass grows and the wind smells slow and sour when it blows..."

A few minutes later Yuya finished, and looks, and smiles seeing Leo was sleeping peacefuly. "You're taking this new big brother role in stride." Yoko mentioned as Yuya walked out of the room. "I hope it would last like this." Yuya said. "So do I." Yoko replied with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Night mom." Yuya smiled, as they walked to bed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the future..._

"Hey guys come over here!" They walked as Sora pointed to see that the destruction is slowly vanishing. "He's actually doing it, he's saving our world." Yuto said in amazement. Yuri said, "I hope the present Xyz Dimension doesn't see him as a treat due to him having my Honor Student Deck." "He has fixed two distortions so far. Ones that can crush both Yuya, and Gong." Zuzu said typing in some controls. "That's true, but Yuri's right as good as he is there's no guarantee Shun will trust him." Yuto admitted. "Not to mention you Kite. If he summons an Ancient Gear monster against you..."

"I know, he'll lose the duel and I'll card him." Kite replied. "We better hope that doesn't happen then." Aster told everyone as they nodded. "Hey guys come over here. Let me rewind this." They looked seeing present Yuya reading the Lorax to Leo who is starting to doze off. "What is it?" Yugo asked. "Seems like Yuya has taken a brother-bond to Leo." Zuzu smiled at the scene.

Gong smiled "Hear that Yuya. Your choice has made you his older brother." "I guess so." Yuya admitted. "You guess so? More like totally!" Aster told him. "He has a point Yuya." Yuri noted with a grin. "Though I suppose that also applies to me, Yuto, and Fusion-kun." "I-I suppose..." Yuya said rubbing his head.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Wait, what's going on?" Yuto asked nervously as Yugo attempted to strangle Yuri only for Yuya to hold him back. Zuzu checked over as she said "Distortion!" She placed it face-up. Some cloak figure has snuck inside the Sakaki residence. "Who is that?" Sora asked. The figure acted steathy as he opened the door to Leo's room as he sneered "That's not him." He shut the door. "Who's there?" questioned a voice from behind the figure. The figure turned around to see Yuya... in PJs.

"Oh Yuya, just the person I was looking for." the figure noted with a smirk. The figure revealed himself to be... Kite. Everyone gasped as Kite said "I didn't appear that early!" "Something's wrong, we need to help him." Yuto stated. "No! It will mess History up! We have to rely on Leo! ...Hopefully." Yuya said looking at the screen.

Zuzu cried "Show this to Leo!"

* * *

 _In Leo's room..._

Leo's watch started beeping waking him up, as he saw the future.

* * *

 _Distortion in History:_

 _Yuya was beaten as Kite walked to him, as he pulled a card out. The card then sucked Yuya in as the card showed a picture of him. Kite sneered "Got you Yuri." He then walked away._

 _Distortion End:_

* * *

Leo shook his head, before snapping awake. "Oni-Chan!" Leo got out of bed still in his PJs.

* * *

"Well Yuya, are we going to duel or not?" Kite questioned. "Who are you?" Yuya asked him. "You'll find out if you beat me." Kite replied. "ONI-CHAN!" That startled the two, as they looked over seeing Leo. "Leo, get back it isn't safe." Yuya called. "So you want to duel me together, fine it won't change a thing." Kite stated calmly before activating his duel disc.

Leo said "Oni-Chan you can't duel him!" "That's where you're wrong, he's going to duel me." Kite said before taking a card out of his pocket and tossing it to Yuya. Yuya caught it, and looked at it. On the card was Yoko with an expression of fear on her face. "MOM!" Yuya cried before glaring at Kite. "Oh your gonna be sorry!" "After everything you did you have the nerve to say that to me?" Kite asked coldly. "Now then, are you ready to repent?"

Yuya activated his, and Leo did his. "Leo I want you to stay out of this." Yuya told him. Leo shook his head, and said "No! I'll not let you do this alone." "I said to stay out of it!" Yuya yelled as his eyes flashed and a dark aura appeared around him. "NO! You'll lose!" Leo argued. Despite being scared, he knows that the only way to fix the distortion was by helping Yuya. Kite sighed, as he said "This is getting pointless!" He shot his arm out as something shot out, and grabbed Leo's wrist.

"What is this thing?" Leo asked fearfully despite moving to stand in front of Yuya. "Duel Anchor. That way you'll be force to duel with me, and your brother." Kite answered. "Leave him out of this." Yuya growled. "If you two are gonna argue on this, you'll only waste my time." Kite said getting ready. "Yuya, you need my help." Leo said desperately. "Oni-chan please."

The moment Leo said that, Yuya looked over at him before looking down in defeat. "Alright, but be careful. Promise me ok?" Yuya asked while activating his duel disc. Leo nodded, as he activated his.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Can you feel the power)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You two can go first." Kite said calmly looking at his hand.

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya drew, as he said "Okay I will call out Performpal Hip Hippo!" A short hippo appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Hip Hippo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you Tribute this card for a Tribute Summon, this card can be treated as 2 Tributes._

* * *

Yuya got on it, as he said to Leo "Climb on!" Leo nodded, as he got on the Hippo with Yuya. "What are you doing?" Kite asked. "There's nowhere for you to run." The Hippo started to take off as Yuya said "I place a face-down. Your up Leo!"

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo nodded, as he drew, "Okay I play Ancient Gear Wyvern in attack mode!" Beside the Hippo the rusty Dragon appeared beside it flying to keep up.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Wyvern_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Ancient Gear" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Ancient Gear Wyvern", also you cannot Set cards for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Ancient Gear Wyvern" once per turn. If this card attacks, your opponent's monsters cannot activate their effects until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Ancient Gear, so you were involved too." Kite said angrily before yanking Leo off the Hippo. Leo cried out before the dragon caught him on his back. "Thanks Wyvern." The dragon gave out a machine like nod. "I now play Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"So I draw two cards! Then I set a card. Your up!" Leo ended his turn.

Kite 1st Turn:

"I start by summoning Cipher Wing in attack mode, and then since I control Cipher Wing I can summon a second one from my hand." Kite said. "Then I use the same effect to summon a third Cipher Wing." 3 machines with clear wings appeared.

* * *

 _Cipher Wing_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control "Cipher Wing", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; increase the Levels of all "Cipher" monsters you currently control by 4._

* * *

 _'Cipher? Doesn't he use a Photon Deck?'_ Leo thought thinking of the Kite from ZEXAL. "Next I use the effect of Cipher Wing, sending it to the graveyard to increase the level of all of my Cipher monsters by four. Now I overlay my two level eight Cipher Wings." Kite declared. "Galaxy shining in the darkness, dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

A dragon that is shining, and has red eyes roared appearing as Leo, and Yuya gasped at the sight.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters  
_ _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase. While you control that monster by this effect, its name becomes "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", its ATK becomes the same as this card's, it cannot attack directly, and its effects are negated._

* * *

Leo thought _'Of course their is always Kite doesn't hesitate to summon that dragon... even if it's different looking. Hehehe.'_

"Now I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's ability, one monster you control is placed on my field and is treated as though it were Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon." Kite explained before pointing towards Ancient Gear Wyvern. "Cipher Projection." Galaxy-Eyes turned it's sight on Wyvern as Leo fell off, as Wyvern turn to Kite's side.

"Now I activate the continuous spell card Cipher Interfere, if I control two or more Cipher monsters with the same name, the attack points of one of them doubles whenever it attacks." Kite stated.

* * *

 _Cipher Interfere_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if you control 2 or more "Cipher" monsters with the same name and 1 of them battles, during damage calculation: You can make its ATK become double its current ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, attack Performpal Hip Hippo!" Galaxy-Eyes fired a blast, as Yuya hurried, and grabbed an Action Card before crying "Action Card activate! Evasion! With this it negates your attack!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"I set one card and end my turn." Kite stated as the Ancient Gear Wyvern changed back into its original form and flew next to Leo.

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Kite: 4000**

* * *

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew, as he thought _'Don't got anything against that Dragon right now. And how was it he can Xyz Summon? I need to be careful. Let's see here what can I use?'_ "Oni-chan..." Leo said nervously.

"I play Wonder Balloons!" The box appeared as Kite raised an eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

 _Wonder Balloons_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; place 1 counter on this card. You can send this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 monsteryour opponent controls; that target loses 1000 ATK for each counter that was on this card, until the end of this turn._

* * *

Yuya grabbed, and sent three Action Cards to the grave. "With each card sent to the grave a balloon appeared, then by sending it to the grave 1 monster of yours loses 1000 attack points for each balloon until the end of this turn." He snapped his fingers as Galaxy-Eyes was trapped in three balloons. **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)** Kite grunted a bit, "Tricks?" _'This move, it just might work._ ' Leo thought hopefully.

"Next I tribute my Hippo! He counts as two monsters!" The Hippo jumped as it vanished as Yuya cried "Appear now! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" What appeared was Yuya's dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"Odd-Eyes attack now! Red Spiral Flame!" Odd-Eyes fired a blast, as Yuya added "Whenever Odd-Eyes attacks a Level 5 or higher monster you take double the points as damage, and that's 5000!"

Leo cried out however "Oni-Chan! Xyz monsters don't have levels!" "That's not all, I reveal my trap card Double Cipher." Kite said. "By removing all of the Overlay units on my Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, I can summon another one from my extra deck."

* * *

 _Double Cipher_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" you control; detach all Xyz Materials from it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

The moment Kite said that an identical dragon appeared on his field before the first one was destroyed. **(Kite: 1500)** "Argh! Your move Leo!" Yuya cried.

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo nodded, as he looked at his hand. "Appear to the field, Ancient Gear Soldier!" What appeared was the soldier.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Soldier_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Another one." Kite said coldly. "Now then I play my face-down! Level UP! With it's power two monsters on my field become level 8!"

* * *

 _Level UP!_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Double all of you monsters Levels until the End Phase._

* * *

The two machines glowed before Leo added "Now I overlay my Level 8 Ancient Gear Monsters!" The two glowed brown. "What?" Kite asked in shock. "With the monsters of Ancient this is only one monster I can call on! Ascend from the ancient ruins, and free us all! Xyz Summon! Emerge, Rank 8! Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!" What appeared was a golden dragon, with blue markings, and has on a crest on it's head roaring.

* * *

 _Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Tributeany number of monsters from your hand and/or your side of the field(minimum 1), then destroy an equal number of cards on the field._

* * *

"That monster is as strong as mine." Kite noted. "Maybe but I activate it's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit I can send the amount of monster from my hand, or field to the graveyard, and in exchange a card each on your field is destroyed!" Leo said, as a glowing orb popped in the dragon's crest as it started roaring, as Leo revealed Ancient Gear Beast before sending it to his grave.

Thinking quickly Kite looked around before grabbing a card. "Huh?" Leo asked as he saw Kite just grabbed an Action Card. "This won't work." Kite noted just as his dragon was destroyed. "Alright. Next hit should win! Alright, Overlord finish him!" The dragon charged, as Kite looked around, and saw another Action Card, and ran to it.

"I play the Action Spell Big Escape, this ends your battle phase." Kite said quickly.

* * *

 _Big Escape_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _End the Battle Phase._

* * *

The attack was stopped, as Leo grunted. "I end my turn then."

Kite 3rd Turn:

Kite drew, as he smirked _'Perfect.'_ "I activate Pot of Greed." Kite said before drawing two cards. "Next I use Monster Reborn to bring Galaxy-Eyes back from my graveyard."

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

Galaxy-Eyes appeared, as it roared. _'Hey, didn't I just got rid of it?'_ Leo thought in his mind. "Next I activate Rank-Up Magic Cipher Pursuit." Kite said as a vortex appeared below Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and in descended into it. "Galaxy shining in the darkness. Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" "RANK-UP XYZ!?" Leo cried shocked.

What appeared was a much-more powerful version of Galaxy-Eyes.

Yuya cried to Leo "Leo run!" Leo wanted to stop the distortion but knows better. He started to run.

"You aren't going anywhere, I activate Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's ability." Kite said. "I use one Overlay Unit to take control of every monster on your fields and they're all treated as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. Cipher Super Projection!" Neo-Galaxy does it as Dragon Overlord flew to Kite's side, as Kite pulled on the duel anchor, as Leo was pulled back. Leo looked on in frieght. _'Is this the end of me?'_ Leo thought as tears welled in his eyes.

"Now, I activate the last card in my hand, Galaxy-Eyes Nova." Kite said.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Nova_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 "Galaxy-Eyes" monster, then target 1 "Galaxy-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"By sacrificing the Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord that's treated as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon I can revive the Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon in my graveyard. Now, attack them directly!" As Kite said that, Neo Galaxy-Eyes attacked Yuya as Galaxy-Eyes attacked Leo.

The two dragons attacked as they attacked landed.

 **(Leo: 1000)**

 **(Yuya: 0000)**

They both landed. Leo got up slowly, and sees Yuya was knocked out. "Oni-Chan!" Leo cried as Odd-Eyes vanished from Kite's field. "I end my turn." Kite said coldly. Leo went to Yuya's side, and started to shake him "Oni-Chan! Oni-Chan! Wake up!" "He's still alive, unlike what you people did to my friends." Kite stated coldly.

Leo yelled at Kite "Why are you doing this!? What did Oni-Chan do to you!?" "What did he do, he killed countless friends and allies of mine! You think just because you took off that uniform it excuses you?" Kite snapped. "Make your move so we can end this."

"Uniform what are you talking about! I never did anything to you!" Leo yelled at him. "I saw your Ancient Gear monsters, don't try to lie to me." Kite said coldly. "Take your turn or I'll consider it a forfeit." _'Huh? He has a problem with the Ancient Gear archetype? Well I better do it! For Oni-Chan! Oni-Chan...'_ He looked at Yuya, as he thought _'I will beat this guy for you!'_

"Okay Kite! You want me to end this! You got one! You swing your hand! But now IT'S TIME TO SWING MY WAY!" Leo drew, as Yuya's pendant glowed catching Kite off-guard, as the group ran to their location. "Leo, what's going on?" Zuzu asked. "We heard the duel and... Yuya!" "He's fine." Leo's calm voice caught them off guard, as he said "I now use, Ancient Gear Sword, and Ancient Gear Shield to set the Pendulum Scale!" A sword, and a Shield appeared as the numbers 2 through 9 appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Sword_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Scale: 2_

 _Effect: You can equip this card to an Ancient Gear Monster you control. When the monster is also equipped with "Ancient Gear Shield", it gains this effect:_  
 _● The equipped monster's original ATK is 3000._

 _Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters except "Ancient Gear" monsters. Whenever your opponent activates a spell card before you attack inflict half your's opponent's ATK at them as damage._

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Shield_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Scale: 8_

 _Effect: You can equip this card to an Ancient Gear Monster you control. When the monster is also equipped with "Ancient Gear Sword", it gains this effect:_  
 _● The equipped monster's original ATK is 3000._

 _Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters except "Ancient Gear" monsters. Whenever your opponent activates a spell card; Negate the activation once per turn._

* * *

 _The future..._

"Wha!?" Yuya cried. Sora gaped as the lollypop fell out of his mouth, "Is he...?" "He's Pendulum Summoning!" Aster cried.

 _Back home..._

* * *

Leo stood confidently. "What are you planning?" Kite questioned. "No way." Zuzu said in shock. "Leo, are you..." "I Pendulum Summon, Ancient Gear Beast, Ancient Gear Engineer, and Ancient Gear Golem!" What appeared were the three monsters all in attack mode.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Beast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Negate the effects of an opponent's monster destroyed by battle with this card (including in the Graveyard)._

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Engineer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Negate any Trap effects that target this card, and if you do, destroy that Trap Card. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

"Three monsters at once?" Kite asked in disbelief.

Jun 29"Yes Kite." Kite looked at Leo, who told him "You will regret this. I finally have a familiy again after my previous one was killed. And these Ancient Gear monsters aren't mine their from a friend. My real deck was destroyed sometime ago. But never mind that. Now I play, Upshift!"

* * *

 _Upshift_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target the 1 face-up monster you control with the highest Level; the Levels of all other face-up monsters you currently control become the current Level of that monster, until the End Phase._

* * *

"With it all monsters are the same level as Gear Golem." All three glowed. "I overlay my Level 8 Ancient Gear monsters!" The three glowed brown. "Three level eight Ancient Gear monsters, what are you summoning?" Kite asked hesitantly.

"From the ruins lays a machine like one another. Except from it's kin it is the most Ancient of them all! Appear now, and help me in this quest! Xyz Summon! Appear Rank 8, Ancient Gear God!" What appeared was a Robot that looks like it is very ancient, and has on a God Cloak.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear God_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 4500_

 _3 Level 8 Monsters  
One per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material; half one monster's ATK, resolve after that when this card attacks your opponent cannot activate any, spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step._

* * *

 _'Ancient Gear God, that thing is an insult to everyone they've killed and carded.'_ Kite thought while clenching his fists. "I activate Ancient Gear God's special ability! Once every turn he steal half of one of your monsters attack points! And when he attacks when this effects applies all traps, and you try to activate are instantly destroyed!" An orb went into the God's crystal as he used a vaccume as Neo Chiper roared feeling's power getting stolen. **(ATK: 4500 - 2250 = 2250)**

As his dragon's strength was drained Kite ran past Leo and grabbed another action card. "I might not be able to activate spells or traps when you attack, but you haven't attacked yet so I can activate the Action Spell Battle Lock." "Not so fast! Shield's Pendulum effect prevents you from activating Action Spells, only one time." Leo replied camly not turning to Kite.

"That's incredible." Zuzu said in amazement.

 _'Only one left, this has to do something.'_ Kite thought grabbing the last action card in the hall. He grabbed it, and looked at it. _'Blinding Blizzard. I need to time this right, one mistake and I lose the duel'_ Kite thought before staring straight at the Ancient Gear God. "Before you play that." Kite looked as Leo said, "Sword's Pendulum effect activated whenever you activate a Spell before I attack you half your strongest monster's attack points as damage. Your strongest is your 3000 Galaxy-Eyes. Once you play that spell you will lose."

 _'Those cards.'_ Kite thought before looking up at Ancient Gear Sword and Ancient Gear Shield. "It's your turn so go ahead and attack." "Very well. God attack-"

BANG!

Leo groaned as he collasped as Kite looked seeing another cloak figure telling him "Come on Kite! Let's go!" "Fine." Kite said before looked back to the group. "You caught me off guard, but next time you won't be so lucky." With those words the two figures ran off into the darkness of the night. "Leo! Yuya!" Zuzu, and the others ran to the fallen Sakaki duo.

"Huh, Zuzu what's that card Yuya's holding?" Gong asked. Zuzu took the Yoko card before it started to glow. "What's going on now?" Gong asked in surprise. Suddenly Yoko appeared looking startled. "Wh-What happened to me?" Yoko asked. "The only thing I remember was- Yuya, Leo!" "They were dueling someone, they nearly lost but Leo managed to Pendulum Summon and nearly won but then someone else showed up and they ran away." answered the little girl with red hair.

"What does their opponent look like?" Yoko asked them. "He was wearing a cloak, but he had yellow and blue hair and a strange duel disc." Gong answered.

* * *

 _The Future..._

"Oh boy that was close. That distortion was fixed too." Sora sighed in relief. "For now, but If you were in standard Kite who knows what other changes might happen." Yuto mentioned. "Not to mention that other figure." "Yeah, someone might wanted to stop Leo. It seems like it does make him a target after all." Kite said. "You're right, but who?" Yuya asked. "Someone who doesn't want him to change things." Yuri noted.

* * *

 _Back in the present..._

 _A few hours later..._

It was still late at night, and Yuya woke up sometime ago, and was explained what happened and was shocked that his new younger brother nearly beat Kite, and he Pendulum Summoned. "Please tell me your not pulling a joke on me." Yuya told them. "No, it's true." Gong mentioned. "All of it." "That's right Yuya." Zuzu agreed.

"Can you show me his Pendulum Monsters?" Yuya asked them. "Why don't we wait until he gets up Yuya, I'm sure he can show you then but we've all had a very stressful night." Yoko suggested. "Yeah. It is 3 in the morning. I"ll stay in here with him just in case." Yuya told them. "That's probably a good idea." Yoko agreed.

Soon everyone spend the night, and Leo is starting to develop nightmares...

"No. Please." Leo cried in his sleep.

* * *

 _Nightmare Sequence:_

 _"Hello?" Leo asked around._

 _"We don't want you."_

 _"Nobody wants you."_

 _"Get lost."_

 _"No!" Leo cried._

 _"Why don't you go?"_

 _"Get lost."_

 _"Come over here." A familiar voice said. Leo looked, and saw Kite smirking, and revealing a card of Yuya. "ONI-CHAN!" Leo cried. Kite smirked "That's right. And guess who's next? You are you reject."_

 _"No! Please! No!" Leo cried._

 _Back outside..._

* * *

"Leo wake up, it's just a dream." Yuya mentioned shaking Leo's shoulders as he continued to toss and turn. "Everything's alright." Yoko, and Zuzu ran inside, as Leo snapped awake. He sees Yuya, and clinged to him. "Oni-Chan..." "It's alright, I'm right here." Yuya replied holding Leo. "Everything's going to be ok." "Yuya what's going on?" Yoko asked. "Leo was having a nightmare, he started screaming." Yuya explained. "Oni-Chan... Where is... Where is he...?" Leo asked his brother.

"I'm right here Leo." Yuya said. "No I mean... that guy Oni-Chan." Leo asked him. "He's gone." Zuzu answered. _'For now.'_ Yuya thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in an abandoned storehouse._

"You didn't tell me about Pendulum Summoning." Kite noted "It was new. We thought that only the one that destroyed your dimension is the one that can do it." Some cloak figure told him. "Well apparently they both can." Kite mentioned. "On top of everything else that card, Ancient Gear God! If they plan on using Xyz against me there's only one choice." **"And what choice is there?"** Some other cloak figure asked.

"Using their weapon against them." Kite replied coldly. "I see what you mean. But their something you might know. That boy was speaking the truth he never done anything to you, and those Ancient Gear monsters he has are from a friend. He was never involved in the destruction of your Dimension." The first cloak figure told him.

"What?" Kite questioned in shock. "Then why was he with him, I saw him with my own eyes as he carded hundreds of innocent people." "It seems he developed a brother bond with the one who destroyed your world." A third cloak figure told him. "Then he'll face the same fate." Kite stated coldly. **"Indeed, thought this has proven more diffulcult for you. You need a partner."** The second cloak figure told him.

Jun 29"Fine, then are you volunteering?" Kite inquired. **_"This boy here. He was also a lone survivor of your world."_** A forth cloak figure said mentioning to a cloak figure who stepped forward. The figure lowered his hood to show... Yuto. "Yuto? I thought you and Shun were looking for Ruri." Kite noted. "We were. But these people told us about that they found who destroyed our world. And stopping them is more important then anything." Yuto told him.

"Indeed." The two looked, as the first cloak figured turned a machine on as it revealed Leo, and Yuya. "One of them is already too powerful on his own. But working together they will be invincable. Their battle styles haven't fully form yet. So you two have some time before they become a perminant team." "In that case we can't afford to wait." Kite mentioned. "We need to get rid of them as soon as possible." **_"Not yet. You two need to train like you haven't dueled before. Trust me they are what you call... morons."_** The forth cloak figure told them. "Fine, but when the time comes they're ours." Kite stated ominously.

"Agreed." With that the four cloaked figured vanished.

* * *

 **My first Arc-V fic. I know surprising but me, and Ulrich362 were working on it, and I didn't realized how long it is. Be sure to review!**


	2. The Heroes Return!

**Alright! Since last chapter was too long I am gonna try to shorten them. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _In the future..._

Yuri, and Yugo were watching over for the night, as Yuri said "Fusion, Leo might've gotten off easy but that figure concerns me." "Yeah, I agree." Yugo replied while sighing in exasperation. "He might be one of the people that Leo has to stop." Yuri said typing in the controls before Yugo spotted something. "Wait, Yuri!" "What is it?" Yuri inquired. "I saw something. Try to zoom it to that figure." Yugo told him.

"I'll try, but Zuzu's better at handling this than I am." Yuri mentioned before zooming in on the figure. That was when they both saw it. The figure has red eyes, and a lock of white hair was shown. "Wait, who is that?" Yugo questioned. "Don't know. But this seems like a clue." Yuri mentioned, as he typed in 'Characters with White Hair.' "What are you two doing?" Kite asked walking up to them.

"We found a clue to who that figure might be." Yugo answered. "He has white hair, and red eyes." The results were 2870. Yuri sighed in annoyance as he said "This could take awhile." "Well it's a start, maybe gender?" Kite suggested. "We did here a voice." "Sounds a bit... male." Yugo added. Yuri re-typed, and this time to results were 6.

Rex Goodman

Ryou Bakura

Yami Bakura (AKA Zorc)

Bandit King Bakura

Noah Kaiba

and Kagemaru

"None of them have Red-Eyes at all. But that did gave us a clue-" Kite began.

ALARM ALARM

Yuri type in as the screen said **"Match Identified!"** "What's going on?" Yuto questioned while running in with Yuya and Zuzu. "We might have a match to the clue Fusion found." Yuri answered. "Well, who is it?" Kite asked. Zuzu got in the spot as she typed in between the figure, and Rex before the screen said **"Not a match!"**

Zuzu re-typed to Noah before the screen said **"Not a match!"**

Aster, and Gong ran in as Zuzu did the same for the regular Bakura before the screen said **"Not a match!"**

This time she done it for Yami Bakura before the screen said **"Match!"** "Yami Bakura?" Yuya asked. "Wasn't that guy destroyed by Atem?" Aster asked a bit surprised by this. "Yeah, or at least he was supposed to be." Kite mentioned. "If he's involved Leo's in more danger than he knows." "It seems here after Zarc was reborn, both he, and three other people were revived. It seems like they want to change history to where evil will prevail for good." Zuzu typed in playing a video to where Yuya was transformed to Zarc as four figures appeared behind him, with one of them before recognized as Yami Bakura.

"Wait, but then who are the other three?" Zuzu asked. "Doesn't seem like... wait. That one there!" Kite pointed at one. "That one looks like Astral!" "Then that means... Number 96!?" Sora realized. Zuzu foucused the picture to show a black, and evil version of Astral. "Hold on, zoom in on the one on the left." Yugo said while Zuzu zoomed in on the figure. "That's Sayer." "And that one!" Aster cried. "That's Nightshroud!"

Yami Bakura, Nightshroud, Sayer, and Number 96." Sora noted. "This is really bad." "What are those 4 main villains from the franchise before us be coming here for?" Yuya asked shocked at this. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Yuri mentioned. "Leo won't be able to beat all four of them without help, and even then if they challenge him as a group none of have a chance of surviving."

"We can't help him too since it will mess history up. He'll need to careful eh Fusion?" Yuri smirked. "Now's not the time for that Yuri, if he loses we all lose." Yuya said. "There has to be something we can do, but what?" "It doesn't help that Yami Bakura and Nightshroud can create cards out of thin air, I wouldn't be surprised if they already have." Kite added. "And with Sayer's psychic abilites, and Number 96's smarts it will be more diffulcult." Aster agreed.

"It isn't just his psychic abilities either, Sayer is an expert at manipulating people. He's probably the one that got us on their side, and who knows who else they might be able to trick." Yuto mentioned. "Then again, it could be worse."

JEEP BEEP BEEP

"You had to say that." Yuya said to Yuto. "Please tell me isn't one of them." Yuto said. "Zuzu?" Zuzu checked, and saw on a camera that what was outside was Syrus Truesdale. "Syrus, what's he doing there?" Yuya asked as Yuto let out a sigh of relief. Aster let him in, as Syrus ran inside. "Syrus Truesdale, how did you get here?" Zuzu asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing to Nightshroud. This doesn't make any sense! Everything back at the GX Realm suddenly reverted back to where Nightshroud evaded, and he bested Jaden! How did Nighsthroud return anyway!?" Syrus asked them. "We don't know, but how did Jaden lose? Didn't he summon Divine Neos?" Yuri asked. "Jaden was startled about all this, and Nightshroud had pulled off something called Pendulum Summoning that bested Jaden very fast!" Syrus told him.

"Pendulum Summoning?" Yuya asked in shock. "That shouldn't be possible." Sora mentioned. "It seems after Zarc was reborn he, and the other villains learned the new Summoning Mechanics." Yuto thought. "If Bakura can Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum summon like Nightshroud does..." Yugo trailed off. Kite finished "This would not be good to Leo."

"You're right, but what can we do?" Yuya asked. "There's no way to warn him, and if he ends up losing or worse..." "There's one option, but it would cost Zuzu her life." Yuri noted quietly. "What's that?" Syrus asked. "Ray." Yuri answered. "If Zarc brought the villains back there's a chance she could do the opposite and bring Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, and Astral here." "And it would cause Zuzu her life? But history will mess up because of that." Yuya warned.

"History already is messed up Yuya, if Nightshroud beat Jaden who's to say the others didn't lose too?" Yuri countered. "We don't have any other choice." Yuya grunted a bit as he asked "Zuzu are you up for this? Without you we won't know how to operate the defenses in case any of Zarc's men find us." "No I'm not, and you're right Yuya." Zuzu replied. "But so is Yuri, this is our only option." "What should we do? Throw in a vote or something?" Syrus asked.

"Hey it's morning." Yuto said. They looked at the screen, and saw Yuya starting to get ready for middle school. "Are you sure that Leo can't go?" Yuya asked Yoko. "I'm sure after all I feel like if he goes to school everyone will reject him. But I'll help him out." Yuya nodded, as he walked out. "More Distortions will happen over time. What will it be Zuzu? Bring the heroes back, or let Leo handle this?" Aster asked.

"Ok. Do it." Zuzu answered while placing he hand over her bracelet. Then she started glowing as it appears Ray had taken over before she started glowing, and they are hearing voices.

"It's time to D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!"

"Get your game on!"

"Let's Rev it up!"

"I'm feeling the flow!"

"It sounds like it worked, now all we can do is hope." Kite admitted.

* * *

 _In the city..._

What appeared were four lights before they vanished. "Huh? What just...?" _"Yugi are you alright?"_ A voice asked the first. "Yes, Other Me. Where are we?" The first voice asked. Another groaned "Ow. No detention this time Dr. Crowler." "I think we are not in school." A grown male voice said. Another groaned "Ah that hurt." _"Get up."_ Another said.

"Huh, Yugi and Jaden?" Yusei asked in shock. "Did we travel through time again?" "Yusei? Huh looks like it." Jaden asked. Yugi asked "Hey who are you?" "I'm Yuma Tsukumo. Do you know what just happened?" Yuma asked. "Looks like we travel in the future what it looks like." Yusei said looking around.

Atem appeared, and said _"Yugi we need to be careful."_ "Whoa hey who's that?" Yuma asked pointing at Atem. _"You can see me?"_ Atem inquired. "Well yeah. I happen to got a partner here." Yuma said pointing at Astral. "Sweetness!" Jaden cried standing up. "That makes three of us." Yugi mentioned as Yubel appeared behind Jaden. "Aside from that where are we. This is quite an interesting screnario." Astral said looking around.

"I don't know, but..." Yusei started before a glowing golden girl approached them. "Whoa, who are you?" Yuma asked caustiosly. "Someone who wants to help you." the girl answered. "Jaden you lost against Nightshroud but I can help." "Hey. How do you know of Nightshroud?" Jaden asked. _"Better than that are you the one who brought us here?"_ Yubel asked her.

"I know who Nightshroud is because he's here, along with Yami Bakura, Sayer, and Number 96." the girl explained. "That's why I brought you here."

"Number 96..." Yuma, and Astral trailed off.

"Sayer..." Yusei trailed off.

"And Yami Bakura..." Yugi, and Atem trailed off.

Jaden, and Yubel looked shocked before Yuma asked "How can they returned!? Weren't they destroyed!?" "No, when I dueled Bakura in the past he used a synchro monster to stop Gandora's effect and I lost." Yugi admitted. "That's just like what happened to me, Nightshroud suddenly used something called Pendulum Summoning and beat me." Jaden mentioned.

"Then the same thing happened to all of us, Sayer managed to beat Goodwin using Xyz monsters and took control of the King of the Netherworld." Yusei realized. "Now that you mention it Number 96 used Fusion Summoning to beat us Yuma." Astral realized. "You people need to help a boy named Leo, he is the only one to make things right." The girl told them.

"That won't be enough, even if we find them again there's no way we can win." Jaden mentioned. "Pendulum Summoning is just too fast." "Leo needs your team work, and stratigies. You are the only people to help him. He knows Pendulum Summoning all too well. He is also a summoning of Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, even Ritual." The girl told them. "Alright, lead the way." Yusei mentioned.

The girl started to guide them somewhere, as Yuma asked "So who are you guys?"

"I'm Yugi Muto." Yugi said introducing himself.

 _"My name is Atem."_ Atem stated calmly.

"The name's Jaden Yuki." Jaden said with a grin.

 _"My name is Yubel."_ Yubel noted calmly.

"And I'm Yusei Fudo." Yusei said.

"You know me." Yuma smiled.

 _"And I'm Astral."_ Astral said.

They were then appeared in a alleyway, as the girl said "I can't guide you any futher people would freak out if they see me. But if you see someone named Yuya Sakaki he will help you." "Right, we appreciate your help." Yugi said calmly. The girl vanished, as they walk around town. "What is this place?" Jaden asked. "This is really not Domino City." "It isn't New Domino either." Yusei mentioned before walking up to a blue haired boy with a duel disc. "Excuse me, do you know where we are?"

"Huh? You new huh?" He asked. "Something like that, my friends and I just got here and haven't gotten used to the city yet." Yusei answered. "You are in Paradise City home of the Leo Corparation, and some of the best Action Duels around." The boy said before walking off. Jaden asked "Action what?" "It must be the type of duel in this city." Yusei said. "Just like Turbo Duels in New Domino City."

"We better find this Yuya Sakaki if Leo is so important." Yubel mentioned to them.

Atem agreed _"She's right if we want to stop them."_ "Did you say Yuya Sakaki?" asked a voice from behind them. "I can tell you where he is, but first I need to ask if you've ever heard of a card called Galaxy-Eyes..." "Galaxy-Eyes, you mean Kite is here?" Yuma questioned. They turned to who it was. "If you're working with him then I won't let you get to Yuya." stated a man in a white uniform with a red headband before he activated his duel disc.

"Hey were's not looking for trouble." Yusei told him. "Why should I believe you?" the man questioned. "I draw, and I summon Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler in defense mode. That ends my move." _"It looks like we won't be able to get out of this without dueling."_ Atem noted. "Hopefully he'll understand during the match." "Yuma why don't you take this one?" Yusei asked him. "Alright, in that case I'll start by summoning Gogogo Golem, and then since I summoned a monster I can play Kagetokage from my hand." Yuya mentioned. "Now I overlay level four Gogogo Golem and Kagetokage in order to build the overlay network."

"You Xyz summon too, that proves you're working with him." the man stated.

"I Xyz summon Number 39 Utopia!" Yuma cried as his ace monster appeared next to him. The man looked shocked, as he asked "Hey kid what's your name?" "My name's Yuma Tsukumo." Yuma replied. "Well then Yuma, I am Gong. And Gong is gonna beat you good time! Blue Brawler can't be destroyed by battle!" Gong told him. _"I somehow doubt that, your Blue Brawler has zero attack points, and if it were to be switched into attack mode Utopia could easily destroy it."_ Astral pointed out.

"That won't be a problem." Gong said calmly. "Well in that case!" Yuma smirked.

Astral cried _"Yuma stop! You need to be careful!"_ "Careful schareful! Utopia attack! Rising Sun Slash!" Yuma cried as Utopia drew a blade.

Yusei cried "Is he always reckless?" _"Unfortunately, though somehow it pays off."_ Astral answered.

"Weren't you listening Blue Brawler can't be destroyed in battle." Gong mentioned. "True, but I activate Utopia's ability! By using an Overlay Unit he can stop his attack!" Utopia stop the attack, as Yuma cried "Now I activate the spell, Inpertatraple Charge! With this Utopia's attack points are doubled, he'll attack again, and can deliever damage even if your monster is in defense mode!" Yuma told him. "He can what!?" Gong asked. The attack landed. **(Gong: 1000)** "Next is Revenge Attack! Since Utopia failed to destroy your monster he attacks again, and gets another 1000 point boost!" "So does he deal piercing damage again?" Gong asked.

"Oh yeah!" Yuma answered. **"Intrusion Penalty 2000 Life points."** announced a mechanical voice. "I play the Action Spell Evasion." called a voice from above them.

The attack was stopped. "What the...? Astral what happened?" Yuma asked surprised. "Action Spell Evasion negates the attack of one monster." replied a boy in a blue hoodie standing on a roof near them. They looked, as Yuma asked "And you are...?"

"He is my younger brother Riley, and my name is Declan. Now then, you all need to come with us." said a voice from behind them. They looked and saw the man from the house that wants Pendulum Summoning. Yusei asked "Do you know Yuya Sakaki?" "You won't be the ones asking questions." Declan stated calmly. "Please? We need to help him." Yugi told him. "Help him, your friend nearly killed him!" Gong yelled.

"What? Kite would never do such a thing with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Yuma cried. "Photon? Don't you seem Cipher?" Gong asked in confusion. "Ci-What?" Yuma asked. "It would appear that things are more complicated than we thought." Astral noted. "The Kite we know uses Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, but it seems there is another Kite that uses Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon." "Does that prove were not here to send Yuya to the stars?" Jaden asked Gong.

"Send him to the stars? What are you talking about?" Gong asked.

"That means kill him." Jaden answered sweat-dropping. "There's clearly a lot we need to discuss. If you want answers then come with me." Declan noted as Riley walked up next to him. "If not, then I'll have to use force." "As long as you'll take us to Yuya, we'll come with you." Yusei told them. "Depending on how you answer my questions will determine how soon you'll meet Yuya, though I can assure you that you will be meeting him eventually either way." Declan responded.

* * *

They soon met in a building as Yusei asked "So what questions do you have?" "Why are duelists from the Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz dimensions together here in the Standard dimension?" Declan questioned. "Say wha...?" Yuma asked. Yusei raise an eyebrow as he said "I don't know what your talking about. This is our first time here." "I'm well aware of that, what that doesn't answer is which of you created the method of traveling between dimensions." Declan noted before looking at Yuma. "None of the duelists here creates such powerful energy during an Xyz, Fusion, or Synchro Summon as you did."

"Uh well that is because I have uh... what do you call it again Astral?" Yuma asked him. "Astral?" Declan inquired. "What are you talking about?" "Oh right you don't seem him never mind." Yuma told him.

Jaden then told Declan, "Long story short Declan this world is in danger, and someone told the four of us that we need to help someone named Leo. And she told us that finding Yuya will guide us to him."

"I see, then you need to stop the Professor from the Fusion Dimension." Declan explained. "I'm planning on gathering duelists to face him as we speak, in one week I intend to start a battle royale tournament, where the most skilled duelists will join me in waging war on the Fusion Dimension." "And that's where you want us to help." Yusei confirmed.

Yugi told Declan "As tempting as it is we need to find Leo fast! Do you know where Yuya is or not?" "I can take you to him, but if you want to safe the world we'll be working together soon enough." Declan replied. "As long as we help Leo we'll help you. But their are some things you new to explain to us. Deal?" Yusei asked holding his hand out.

"Deal." Declan agreed. "Now then, what do you need me to explain?" "What are Action Duels?" Yusei asked him. "Action Duels are a special type of duel on an Action Field. The main difference is that duelists can run around the field searching for Action Cards scattered when the duel begins. You already saw one of them." Declan answered. Yuma asked "What is the Intrusion Penalty? We never heard of it."

"A new feature I've implemented. At the cost of 2000 life points anyone can enter a duel that's already in progress." Declan said. "Don't you think that's a bit far?" Jaden winced. "No." Declan stated. Yugi asked "Who is Yuya Sakaki? Is he a famous Duelist?" "No, but his father was. He can explain, though I have two last questions." Declan said. "What decks do you use, and have you heard of Pedulum Summoning?"

"I use a Syncron Deck but I never heard of Pendulum Summoning." Yusei answered.

"I use a Dark Magician Deck, and I never heard of Pendulum Summoning." Yugi answered.

"And I use a Number Deck. And just like them I don't know Pendulum Summoning." Yuma answered.

"I have an Elemental HERO Deck. ...And I know of Pendulum Summoning." Jaden answered.

"Well then, Yuya will be able to teach you all about. Especially considering he invented it." Declan answered. "He's the one that made it huh? How could he not be famous when he invented us?" Yusei asked. "Because until yesterday it didn't exist." Declan answered. "So it must have time to spread around." Yugi realized. "That won't take long at all." Declan said calmly. "Now then, you wanted to meet Yuya so shall we?" "Yes please." Yugi bowed.

* * *

At the entrance to You Show Duel School:

"He's in there." Declan said calmly. "Thank you. I'm Yusei by the way. This is Jaden, Yugi, and Yuma. Here." Yusei handed him a card as he said "That's my number. Be sur eto lend me a call some-time." Declan nodded. Jaden said "Wow. It's not as different as the Slifer Red Dorm!" "Huh, are you four here to enroll?" Skip asked eagerly. "Actually were here to see Yuya Sakaki. Does he have time to see anyone?" Yusei asked him.

"He should be dueling Leo, I can show you to the arena." Skip replied. "Whoa Leo already." Jaden smiled, as they walked inside.

They see a duel going on.

Yuya: 1500

Leo: 0800

On Yuya's field was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and on Leo's field was Ancient Gear Engineer. "Alright Leo, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Ancient Gear Engineer!" Yuya called. Odd-Eyes attacked as Leo grunted as his monster was destroyed pushing him back.

Yuya: 1500

Leo: 0000

Yuya wins the duel!

"Whoa! The one that has the dragon is sweet! That has got to be Leo!" Jaden cried. "He just attacked Leo." Yusei pointed out. "Oh yeah." Jaden said. Yuya walked to Leo, as he said "You alright?" "Yes, Oni-Chan." Leo nodded, as Yuya helped him up. "Yeah, great duel Leo." Yuya mentioned. "Excuse me Yuya?" Skip asked. Yuya asked "Huh? What is it?"

"You have some visitors." Skip explained. The four walked as Leo gasped, and hid behind Yuya _'Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma? Why are they here?'_

"Yes can I help you?" Yuya asked. "Someone told us to help you." Yusei explained. "Help me? With what?" Yuya asked in confusion. "Saving the world, nothing big." Jaden mentioned calmly. "Uh what?" Yuya asked. Yugi told Jaden "Jaden, that's for Leo not him." "Right, never mind." Jaden admitted. Yuya got defensive as he asked "What do you four want with my brother?"

"Your brother?" Yuma questioned in shock. "Don't worry, we want to help him." Yugi said politely. "Help him? Please he has all the help he needs. Right Little Lee?" Yuya asked Leo. Leo looked down saying "I... I... uh..."

"Didn't you lose to Kite's Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon?" Jaden asked. "Hey don't remind me! ...Uh how did you know him?" Yuya asked wenting from annoyance to amazment. "Well I don't exactly." Jaden admitted

"It's a long story, but I promise we're here to help." Yugi explained. "My name's Yugi Muto."

"The name's Jaden Yuki!" Jaden said.

"I am Yuma Tsukumo!" Yuma said.

"And I am Yusei Fudo." Yusei told him.

"Wait, I think I've heard those names before." Skip mentioned. "Wait not the same Yugi Motu that's called the king of games?" "Yeah that's me." Yugi nodded. "The King of games himself in front of my eyes." Skip said in awe. "Don't be fooled Skip. He is probaly someone dressed as Yugi." Yuya told him.v"No, he's the real Yugi." Yusei mentioned before Yugi revealed his Dark Magician card.

"So what? Other people has their own Dark Magician card so you might've collected it yourself. Plus if Yugi is still alive he would've passed away by now." Yuya crossed his arms not believing it. Jaden said "Well it's this thing called Time Travel." "Time Travel? No way! Time Travel is impossible." Yuya told him. "It's possible, that's how we're here." Yugi explained. "But if the Dark Magician didn't prove it than maybe these will."

As he said that Yugi handed Yuya three cards from his deck. Yuya took them, and gaped.

Slifer the Sky Dragon

The Winged Dragon of Ra

Obelisk the Tormentor

"Wha.. But... Your... When..." Yuya kept stammering transfering his vision to Yugi then the God Cards.

"A mysterious girl sent us here to help Leo, and I guess you too." Yusei answered. Yuya gave the god cards back as he said "Please forgive me Yugi. But I thought you've passed to the afterlife by now." "We all should have, time travel complicates things." Jaden explained. "Sorry but Leo isn't getting involved. Ever since last night when Kite show up he's been having nightmares everytime, and he is still 8 years old." Yuya told them. "Only 8?" Yuma questioned.

"Then we need to help him." Jaden decided. "How are you gonna do that then?" Yuya asked him. "By working with you two." Yusei answered. "Working we us? Fine but only on one thing." Yuya said crossing his arms. "What condition?" Yugi asked. "If one of you can beat me." Yuya threw a confident smirk. "Deal, but if one of us can you'll teach us how to Pendulum Summon." Jaden added. "How did you heard of it?" Yuya asked surprised.

"Someone named Declan told us about it." Yuma mentioned. "Doesn't matter. So which is it gonna be?" Yuya asked. "I'll duel first." Yusei said calmly. "Very well." With that they both started walking. Leo said "Oni-Chan I don't think this is a good idea." "Nonsene. If I can beat Sledgehammer I can beat this guy too." Yuya assured. "Alright Field Spell selected! Motorail of Typhoon!"

At that a speedway station appeared. "Hope your ready." Yuya said. "Same to you." Yusei replied. _'Hopefully I can pick up on these Action Duels quickly.'_

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hyperdrive 5Ds Opening)**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You can go first if you like." Yuya offered.

Yusei 1st Turn:

"Alright, in that case I'll set two cards and set a monster in defense mode." Yusei said calmly.

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya drew, as he cried "Okay I will play Performpal Hip Hippo!" The Hippo appeared before Yuya, and Leo jumped on it catching the four off-guard.

* * *

 _Performapal Hip Hippo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you Tribute this card for a Tribute Summon, this card can be treated as 2 Tributes._

* * *

"What are you doing?" Yusei questioned. "Giddie up!" The Hippo then started to take off. "Is he... actually riding his monster?" Jaden asked surprised. "It must be to find Action Cards." Yusei realized. "In that case I should do the same thing." "I end my turn with a face-down. Your up!" Yuya smirked.

* * *

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

* * *

Yusei 2nd Turn:

"I'll start by revealing Fortress Warrior!" A rock hard monster carrying a slab stone on it's back appeared.

* * *

 _Fortress Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"And then I release him to summon Turret Warrior!" Yusei played as what appeared in the warrior's place was a rock hard warrior.

* * *

 _Turret Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 Warrior-Type monster, and if you do, it gains ATK equal to the Tributed monster's original ATK._

* * *

"Then I play the tuner monster Junk Synchron." Yusei said confidently. A yellow gadget like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

"Now level three Junk Synchron tunes level five Turret Warrior." The two jumped up as Junk Synchron turned to 3 orbs. "What the!? You can Synchro Summon!?" Yuya cried shocked. "I can." Yusei answered. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

* * *

The moment Yusei's Dragon appeared he got on its back and flew after Yuya. _'Whoa Stardust Dragon in person.'_ Leo thought shocked. _'Funny... if we weren't dueling right now I ask for his autograph.'_ "Stardust Dragon, attack Hip Hippo with Cosmic Flare." Yusei said confidently. Stardust Dragon started to charge a blast as Yuya looked around. "Oni-Chan their's one over there!" Leo pointed to one.

"Great job!" Yuya said before the Hippo started running to the Action Card. _'What is he doing?'_ Yusei thought. "Please please make it!" Yuya pleaded.

He got on his Hippo's back with his legs as he reached out, and soon he grabbed it. "Yes! I activate the Action Card, Blinding Bliazzard! You now end your battle phase!" A blizzard came in, and stops Stardust Dragon's attack.

* * *

 _Blinding Blizzard_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _End the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Not quite." Yusei countered flying down and grabbing an action card himself. "Alright I play the Action Spell No Action."

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"No Action?" Yuya asked in shock. "When did you get that?" "Just now." Yusei replied as Stardust Dragon destroyed Hip Hippo. Yuya, and Leo landed hard. **(Yuya: 2300)** "That ends my turn."

Yuya 2nd Turn:

"Ow. That didn't go well." Yuya shake his body. "You okay?" "Yes, Oni-Chan." Leo nodded. Yuya drew, as he smiled "Okay! I now use Stargazer Magician, and Timegazer Magician on the Pendulum Scale!" The two spellcasters appeared.

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

"Pendulum Scale, so that's what it looks like." Yusei noted thoughtfully. "Alright I Pendulum Summon... Performapal Whip Snake! And Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" What appeared was the two as Yuya, and Leo got on the dragon.

* * *

 _Performapal Whip Snake_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, so what does he do?" Yusei inquired flying over Yuya and Leo. "Whenever he destroyed a level 5 or higher monster you take double the points as damage." Yuya answered before the Dragon started to stomp off, with the Snake following. "Then it's a good thing our dragons have the same attack points." Yusei pointed out. "But Whip Snake can make your dragon exchange it's attack points with it's defense points!" Yuya smirked.

"What?" Yusei asked in shock. The snake's eyes flared at Stardust Dragon.

 _Stardust Dragon: **(ATK 2500 - 500 = 2000) (DEF 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

"Now then Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Stardust Dragon with Red Spiral Flame!" Yuya cried. The dragon gave out a blast. "I play the trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, this negates your attack and then I can set it face-down on the field!" Yusei countered.

* * *

 _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

The attack was negated as Yuya grunted. "Alright. You're move." Yuya said.

 _Stardust Dragon: **(ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500) (DEF: 2500 - 500 = 2000)**_

* * *

 **Yuya: 2300**

 **Yusei: 4000**

* * *

Yusei 3rd Turn:

"Alright Yuya, I start by using the Double Summon card to play Mono Synchron and Tuningware both in attack mode." Yusei said.

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

 _Mono Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When using this card as Synchro Material, the other Synchro Material(s) must be Level 4 or lower Warrior or Machine-Typemonsters, and they are treated as Level 1._

* * *

 _Tuningware_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 300_

 _This card can be treated as a Level 2 monster when used for a Synchro Summon. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"Now level one Mono Synchron tunes with level one Tuningware." They two jumped. "Another Synchro Summon?" Yuya asked in shock. "Are you a Synchro Duelist or something?" "You could say that." Yusei replied. "Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"

As Yusei said that his monster appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Formula Synchron_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can draw 1 card. Once per Chain, during your opponent's Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon using this card you control (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"That ends my turn."

Yuya 3rd Turn:

"Synchro Tuner?" Yuya asked in confusion first time seeing a Synchro Tuner Monster. "You sound surprised." Yusei said calmly. "Well I never heard of a Synchro Monster that is Tuner itself." Yuya replied. "Then we're even because until today I'd never heard of Pendulum Summoning." Yusei mentioned. "Now it's still your turn Yuya." Yuya drew, as he said "Okay. I will use this spell called Mystical Space Typhoon! And I think I will target your Battlefield Scarecrow for it!"

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"That's not good." Yusei said nervously. "Okay Whip Snake use your ability!" Yuya cried.

 _Stardust Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 - 500 = 2000) (DEF: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

"Okay Odd-Eyes let's try it again! Red Spiral Flame!" Yuya cried. "Dreams crystallize to open a new door of evolution! Become the path that lights the way! Accel Synchro!" Yusei interrupted before his two monsters vanished in a flash of pink light and Odd-Eyes attack missed. "Huh!? Hey what did you do!?" Yuya asked surprised.

"Arise! Shooting Star Dragon!" Yusei called as a more powerful dragon appeared in the air. "Formula Synchron lets me perform a synchro summon during your turn."

* * *

 _Shooting Star Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner Synchro Monster + "Stardust Dragon"_  
 _Once per turn: You can excavate the top 5 cards of your Deck, shufflethem back in, also this card's maximum number of attacks per Battle Phase this turn equals the number of Tuner monsters excavated. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can negate the effect, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; banish this card, and if you do, negate that attack. During the next End Phase: Special Summon this card banished by this effect._

* * *

"Uh-Oh." Yuya looked and was startled at the size of the dragon. _'I got Wall of Distribution as my face-down. Once I play it both that dragon, and Odd-Eyes will be destroyed, and I can just called Odd-Eyes again, and attack directly with both my monsters to win.'_

"I end my turn!" Yuya ended.

* * *

 **Yuya: 2300**

 **Yusei: 4000**

* * *

Yusei 4th Turn:

"Alright, I play Shooting Star Dragon's ability." Yusei said. "I reveal the top five cards of my deck, and for each tuner I draw Shooting Star Dragon gains one attack." "Wha...?" Yuya asked. "Why does it have that?" "Why does any monster have special abilities?" Yusei asked back before drawing five cards. "Sorry Yuya, but I win. I drew Effect Veiler, Turbo Synchron, Nitro Synchron, Debris Dragon, and Hyper Synchron. That's five tuners."

"F-Five?" Yuya asked shocked. "That's right, now Shooting Star Dragon end this duel with Stardust Mirage!" Yusei called. Shooting Star attacked as Yuya quickly cried "I play my face-down! Wall of Distribution!"

* * *

 _Wall of Distribution_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _This turn, if a monster your opponent controls battles, that monster loses 800 ATK for each monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"Since your attacking me with your monster Shooting Star Dragon loses 800 attack points!" Yuya explained "I counter with the Synchro Striker Unit trap card!" Yusei countered.

* * *

 _Synchro Striker Unit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Equip this card as an Equip Card to a face-up Synchro Monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK. During each of your End Phases, it loses 800 ATK._

* * *

"This give a synchro monster like my Shooting Star Dragon 1000 extra attack points." Yusei replied. "Hold on what!?" Yuya cried.

 _Shooting Star Dragon: **(ATK: 3300 - 800 + 1000 = 3500)**_

"Attack Yuya's monsters and end this duel!" Yusei called as Shooting star dragon split into five copies as they flew towards Yuya's monsters destroying both of them.

* * *

 **Yuya: 0000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Yusei wins the duel!**

* * *

Yuya, and Leo got a hard landing as the field vanished. "Ouch." Yuya groaned. "Are you alright?" Yusei asked walking up and offering his hand. Yuya took the hand, and got up, and Leo done the same. "Yeah. I can't believe I didn't even graze your Life Points." Yuya grumbled. "Don't feel too bad, I've had a lot of time to practice." Yusei replied. "Plus if I hadn't spotted the No Action card you probably would have beaten me. "Yeah, and that was the only Action Card you use." Yuya told him. "That's true, but sometimes one card is all you need to turn a duel around." Yusei mentioned. "Though you acted surprised I could Synchro Summon, does that mean you can't?"

"That was a sweet duel." Jaden mentioned running up with Yugi and Yuma. "Course I can't! In this era Synchro Summoning is only possible through top students. Though Leo can do Synchro Summoning." Yuya answered. Skip said, "What he means is that Synchro Summoning isn't very common like it used to be here." "What about Fusion or Xyz?" Yuma asked.

"Those too." Skip added. "Then in exchange for you teaching us how to Pendulum Summon we'll teach you those three." Jaden offered. "Deal?" Yuya still look a bit annoyed, but he said "Well a deal is a deal." "Hey Yuya where were you I was... Ah!" They looked seeing Zuzu. "Y-Y-Your..." She started pointing at Yugi.

Yuya sighed "Fangirl." "Yugi Motu, it's nice to meet you." Yugi said politely. Zuzu fainted startling them. "Is Mrs. Zuzu okay?" Leo asked. "Mrs. Zuzu?" Yuma asked. "Wait you two are married?" "I think he just made a mistake, he is only 8 Yuma." Astral noted. Yuya blushed as he yelled "What!? Are you out of your mind!? He calls everyone Mr. and Mrs.!" "I didn't know that." Yuma said. "Well now that everything's more or less as normal as they will be shouldn't we wake her up?" Jaden asked.

They nodded.

* * *

 _In the future..._

"Do you really think this will work Yuri?" Yuya asked. "If it doesn't it won't matter anyway." Yuri answered. Yuya tried his best to manage the controls as he said "Hey guys I think I finally got the hang of this. Come check it out." They looked seeing Yusei defeating Yuya. "Can you replay that duel?" Yuri requested. "I'd like to see hoe much of a fight you put up." "He did beat you remember Yuri?" Yugo asked. "Yes, I remember that duel quite clearly." Yuri noted.

"Let's do it later." Yuya said as they look over seeing Yuya agreeing before Zuzu show up before fainting at seeing Yugi. Yuya sweat-dropped as he said "Oh boy... Yugi better be ready." "Can you ever be ready for that?" Sora asked. "Uh you see... once Zuzu gets back up... She will chase him... She's a fan of Yugi's for a long time." Yuya explained. "How long is a long time?" Yuto asked.

"...Since she was 3." Yuya answered. "Well then..." Yugo started. "Yeah." Yuya admitted. "Hey guys, Yugi just got taller." Sora mentioned.

* * *

 **Alright good thing this chapter is shorter. Plus it is much better than a wickedly long chapter with 19,000 words.**


	3. The Gods of Past, Present, and Future!

**Alright time for the third chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

Back at the present...

"Hey Mrs. Zuzu please wake up." Leo shook her. "Huh, what?" Zuzu said. "Oh Leo, I thought I saw Yugi Motu." "Uh... you did." Leo said pointing at Yugi. "It's a pleasure to meet you, but before you faint again..." Atem started before Zuzu passed out again. "... Maybe I should leave the room." "Yeah good idea." Jaden nodded. Nodding Atem walked out of the room with Skip as Jaden tried to wake Zuzu a second time.

* * *

 _The future..._

"Man I feel bad for Yugi right now." Aster chuckled a bit. "Or make that Atem." Kite corrected but still chuckled.

* * *

 _Back at the present..._

"Hey wake up!" Jaden said. "Oh, huh who are you?" Zuzu asked nervously. "Name's Jaden Yuki!" Jaden said with a grin.

Zuzu spot Jaden's hand on her shoulder. Yuya, Yusei, Yuma, and Leo spotted a very evil aura on Zuzu. "Uh... Jaden get your hand off her shoulder..." Yuya warned. "Why?" Jaden asked.

SLAP!

"Yowch!"

"I warned you." Yuya mentioned. Jaden fell on his back as Zuzu held a heavy blush. "Never touch me there again." Zuzu warned in a venomess tone. Jaden yelped, and got up "I won't! I won't!" "Sorry, we were just trying to wake you up." Yusei said calmly. "Are you feeling any better?" "Yeah. What happened?" Zuzu said rubbing her head. "We came to offer to help Yuya and Leo, and Yuya agreed If I could beat him in a duel." Yusei explained.

"He won and I didn't even deal any damage." Yuya admitted.

"Though we're also supposed to teach him how to Fusion Summon, Synchro Summon, and Xyz Summon in exhange for him teaching us how to Pendulum Summon." Yuma added. "Wait you three can Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion Summon?" Zuzu asked in shock. "Yeah, actually Fusion Summoning is pretty much my specialty." Jaden answered.

"The same goes for me and Synchro Summoning." Yusei noted. "Yup, and I know everything there is to know about Xyz Summoning." Yuma said confidently. "Wow. Leo can do those too!" Zuzu cried out. "Wait he can?" Jaden asked.

"That's impressive." Yusei said with a smile. "Oh I ain't that good really..." Leo said a bit embarrssed. "Everyone starts somewhere, besides, if you already know the basics you can only get better from there." Jaden mentioned. "In fact, I know a few Fusion tricks to help you." "Really? Can you... show me?" Leo asked.

"Alright, come on out Elemental Hero Neos and Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin." Jaden said as his monsters appeared in front of him. "This is something only some monsters can do, it's called Contact Fusion." "I mean in a..." Leo looked to shy to say it. Luckily Yuya understood. "I think he means to duel you."

"A duel, sure thing." Jaden said. "You already saw Accel Synchro Summoning, so we don't have to duel for now." Yusei mentioned. "Then I guess after you duel Jaden I can show you how Xyz Monsters evolve." Yuma said confidently. Leo nodded.

They get suitated as Jaden said "Alright. Get your game on!"

Yuya blinked, and asked the three "Get our game on?" "It's his catchphrase." Yusei explained.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Get your game on!)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You can go first Leo." Jaden offered.

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo drew, as he said "I play Pot of Greed."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw two Cards._

* * *

"I can drew two cards with it. Next I summon Ancient Gear Wyvern in attack mode!" The Rusty Dragon appeared, as Leo hopped on it.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Wyvern_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Ancient Gear" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Ancient Gear Wyvern", also you cannot Set cards for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Ancient Gear Wyvern" once per turn. If this card attacks, your opponent's monsters cannot activate their effects until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Ancient Gears, that takes me back." Jaden mentioned with a grin. "What?" Leo asked. "My teacher at duel academy used them." Jaden explained. "Dr. Crowler." Leo nodded, as he said "Since I Normal Summoned Wyvern I am allowed to add an Ancient Gear card to my hand. I chose Ancient Gear Gadjetron Dragon. Your turn, Mr. Jaden."

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman, and I'll equip him with Spark Blaster." Jaden said. Sparkman appeared, with a blaster ready.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

 _Spark Blaster_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to "Elemental HERO Sparkman". During your Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster; change the battle position of that target. After you use this effect 3 times, destroy this card._

* * *

"This card can change your monster's mode three times, so that Wyvern switches to defense mode." Sparkman fired a blast at Wyvern as Leo yelped a bit as Wyvern landed on the ground. "Uh-Oh." Leo said nervously. "Now Sparkman attacks Ancient Gear Wyvern." Jaden said calmly. "Now I'll throw these two facedown and end my turn."

Leo jumped off before the attack hit.

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew, as he said "I summon Ancient Gear Solider in defense mode."

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Soldier_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Then I lay a face-down. Your turn, Mr. Jaden."

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Alright, Sparkman attack Ancient Gear Soldier." Jaden replied. The Soldier tensed as Leo let the attack pull through. "That's all for now." Jaden mentioned. "You're up."

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

* * *

Leo 3rd Turn:

Leo drew, as he widen his eyes. "I... set Ancient Gear Sword, and Ancient Gear Shield on the Pendulum Scale!"

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Sword_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Scale: 2_

 _Effect: You can equip this card to an Ancient Gear Monster you control. When the monster is also equipped with "Ancient Gear Shield", it gains this effect:_  
 _● The equipped monster's original ATK is 3000._

 _Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters except "Ancient Gear" monsters. Whenever your opponent activates a spell card before you attack inflict half your's opponent's ATK at them as damage._

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Shield_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Scale: 8_

 _Effect: You can equip this card to an Ancient Gear Monster you control. When the monster is also equipped with "Ancient Gear Sword", it gains this effect:_  
 _● The equipped monster's original ATK is 3000._

 _Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters except "Ancient Gear" monsters. Whenever your opponent activates a spell card; Negate the activation once per turn._

* * *

"I was waiting for that." Jaden said with a grin. "I Pendulum Summon, Ancient Gear Soldier, and Ancient Gear Beast!" The two monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Beast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Negate the effects of an opponent's monster destroyed by battle with this card (including in the Graveyard)._

* * *

"Now I play Decrease! This lowers Beast's level by 2!" Leo played as the beast glowed.

* * *

 _Decrease_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster you control that has a Level; reduce that target's Level by 2, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Two level four monsters, that can only mean one thing." Yuma noted. "I overlay the level 4 monsters!" The two glowed brown. "Ok, so what's that mean?" Jaden asked.

"From the Ninjutsu Arts lays a Ninja that is very skillfull. A warrior that is unstoppable, and a single swipe of his blade can lay evil to rest! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Blade Armor Ninja!" Jaden caught something moving very fast around the arena, before it stopped in front of Leo which was Blade Armor Ninja crossing his arms.

* * *

 _Blade Armor Ninja_

 _Wind Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters  
_ _Once per turn, at the of the Damage Step, if this card attacked an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack once again._

* * *

"Nice, that's awesome." Jaden mentioned. "Hey Astral, does that monster remind you of Kaze?" Yuma asked. "Yes, it does Yuma." Astral mentioned thoughtfully. "Blade Armor Ninja attack Sparkman!" Blade Armor Ninja charged. Leo then cried "Uh... sorry Mr. Sparkman!" **(Jaden: 3400)**

"Don't be too excited Leo, I play the trap Hero Signal!" Jaden mentioned.

* * *

 _Hero Signal_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"This let's me play a new Elemental Hero as long as it's level four or lower, and I pick Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" A female jumpsuit wearing hero appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Burstinatrix_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _A flame manipulator who was the first Elemental HERO woman. Her Burstfire burns away villainy._

* * *

"Sorry Mrs. Burstinatrix. By using an Overlay Unit, Blade Armor Ninja can attack again!" An orb went into one of Blade Armor Ninja's swords, as it grabbed it, and charged at the female warrior who tensed. "I play the trap Hero Barrier!" Jaden called. "Since I have an Elemental Hero on the field, this trap blocks your attack."

* * *

 _Hero Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect._

* * *

Blade Armor Ninja's blade was blocked. "I play a trap! Ancient Gear Transfer!"

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Transfer_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if your monster's attack is negated; Both players Special Summon 1 monster with equal or less ATK than the attacking monster's ATK_

* * *

"Since my monster's attack was negated we are allowed to summon a monster from our decks as long as they have less attack points then our two monsters attack points! Come on out, Ancient Gear Soldier!" Another Solider appeared.

"In that case I'll summon Neo Spacian Glow Moss in attack mode." Jaden stated. A mass that is glowing blue appeared.

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Glow Moss_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card attacks or is attacked: Your opponent draws 1 card. Reveal it, and based on its type apply this effect. ● Monster: End the Battle Phase. ● Spell: If this card is attacking, you can change it to a direct attack instead. ● Trap: Change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

 _'A real Neo-Spacian.'_ Leo thought as he stared at Glow Moss in awe. "I... I end my turn, Mr. Jaden." Leo said.

Jaden 3rd Turn:

"Alright Leo, you showed Pendulum so it's about time I show you my specialty. I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse the Burstinatrix on my field with the Elemental Hero Avian in my hand in order to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Jaden said confidently.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fuison_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

 _'Jaden's trademark, Fusion Elemental HERO.'_ Leo said as he covered his eyes, by the light. "I'm not done yet, next I activate the field spell Skyscraper." Jaden said as tall buildings appeared all around them. "With this out when an Elemental Hero attacks a monster with more attack points, my monster gains 1000 points. Flame Wingman, attack Blade Armor Ninja with Skydive Scorcher."

Flame Wingman charged as Blade Armor Ninja was destroyed. **(Leo: 3100)** "Next Flame Wingman's effect kicks in." Jaden added. "You take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points." Flame Wingman fired another blast as Leo grunted. **(Leo: 0900)** "Now I attack with Neo Spacian Glow Moss." Jaden continued. "Whenever Glow Moss battles, you draw the top card of your deck and reveal. Then depending on the card, a different effect goes off."

Leo drew, as Jaden cried, "Activating Signal Check!" Glow Moss started showing some signs. Leo revealed the card to be Ancient Gear Castle. "Sweet, since you drew a spell card Glow Moss gets to attack you directly." Jaden mentioned. **(** **Leo: 600)**

"That ends my move."

* * *

 **Leo: 0600**

 **Jaden: 3400**

* * *

Leo kneeled after the attack.

Leo 4th Turn:

Leo drew, as he said "I activate a spell called, Ancient Gear Face-Mask. I can equip this card to one of your monsters, and it's treated as an Ancient Gear Monster." A mask appeared on Flame Wingman.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Face-Mask_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip this card to any monster on the field, and treat it as an "Ancient Gear" monster._

* * *

"Ok, but why would you play that?" Jaden asked.

"For this. I Pendulum summon Solider, and Golem!" The Soldier, and the Golem appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"That can only mean one thing." Jaden realized. "I now play, Super Polymerization!" Leo held the card up.

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation._

* * *

"I knew it, three Ancient Gear monsters means that should be coming out." Jaden noted with a grin. "I fuse Golem, with Soldier, and your Wingman!" The three were combined as he finished "Fusion Summon! Come out! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" The centaur golem appeared.

* * *

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fuison_

 _ATK: 4400_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _"Ancient Gear Golem" + 2 "Ancient Gear" monsters_  
 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions._

* * *

"4400 attack points, that thing can beat Jaden in one hit!" Yuma exclaimed. Then Leo's watch started beeping, before he sees a Distortion.

* * *

 _Distortion in History:_

 _It shows of Ultimate Golem attacking, and Jaden was pushed back and they heard something snapped._

 _Distortion End:_

* * *

"Go ahead and attack Leo." Jaden mentioned confidently. _'If I attack... something bad would happen. This would not be good.'_ Leo thought. "I... end my turn." _'Huh, why didn't he attack?'_ Jaden thought. "Is something wrong Leo?" "I'll explain it later." Leo told him looking down.

Jaden 4th Turn:

"Alright, well if you're sure." Jaden mentioned. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Sorry Leo, but I win." "Huh?" Leo asked confused. "I play Miracle Fusion, banishing Flame Wingman and Sparkman from my graveyard in order to summon the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Jaden declared.

* * *

 _Miracle Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your Graveyard._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Then thanks to Flare Wingman's special ability he gains 300 extra points for every Elemental HERO in my graveyard." _'Flame Wingman's final form.'_ Leo thought in awe. Glow Moss notices this and said **_"Jaden, he seems to be a fan of yours."_** "Yeah, I'm starting to get that feeling." Jaden mentioned. "Now Shining Flare Wingman attack Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem."

 _Shining Flare Wingman:_ **_(ATK 2500 + (300*2) + 1000 = 4100)_**

"But Wingman still has less attack points." Yuya said, a bit confused. "That's true, but I still have this." Jaden said revealing the other card he drew with Pot of Greed.

* * *

 _Battle Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When an attack is declared involving a Fusion Monster you control and an opponent's monster: That monster you control gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster, until the end of the Damage Step. You can only activate 1 "Battle Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"I play Battle Fusion. Thanks to this, Shining Flare Wingman gains the attack points of your Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

 _Shining Flare Wingman: **(ATK 4100 + 4400 = 8500)**_

Shining Flare tackled through the Ultimate Golem as Leo dropped to his knees.

* * *

 **Leo: 0000**

 **Jaden: 3400**

 **Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

"Hey Leo, do you mind if I ask you something?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, Mr. Jaden?" Leo asked.

"Why didn't you attack on your last turn, you had a two out of three chance of winning the duel." Jaden pointed out. "If you'd drawn a spell card Ultimate Golem would have attacked me directly, and if you drew a trap and switched Glow Moss into defense mode I'd still take 3500 points of piercing damage." "Oh uh..." He looked, and he whispered to Jaden "I rather talk about it with you, Mr. Yusei, Mr. Yugi, and Mr. Yuma alone."

"Well if you say so." Jaden admitted. "So who's up next, Yugi or Yuma?" "I don't know." Leo admitted.

Yuya smirked, "I know why not a bit of a Tag Team?" "The two of you against us?" Yuma questioned. "That sounds awesome." "Wait, what about Zuzu?" Yusei asked. "Let her rest a bit..." Yuya said. "Alright, so are we having another normal duel or is this going to be a Tag Action Duel?" Yuma asked while Jaden went to get Atem. "What do you think Leo?" Yuya asked.

Leo answered "Oh... I think uh... Normal!" "Alright, I'm looking forward to our match Leo." Atem noted with a smile as he walked in. Leo blushed a bit in embarrasment. "Hey hey no need to get shy!" Yuya told him. _"Actually Jaden, I think he's a fan of all of you."_ Yubel commented. "Whoa really? Then you think... he's from the real world?" Jaden asked looking at Leo surprised. _"He more than likely is."_ Yubel replied. _"Though if he is, that means he knows more than he's letting on. That's probably related to why he didn't attack you."_

"Okay." Yuya nodded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Lost in the Echo)**

 **Yuya, & Leo: 8000**

 **Atem, & Yuma: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You can make the first move." Yuya told them.

Atem 1st Turn:

"Alright, in that case I'll start by sending one card to the Graveyard in order to summon The Tricky in attack mode." Atem stated.

* * *

 _The Tricky_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 card._

* * *

"Next I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Alright my move. And I play the Field Spell, Performapal Circus!" The place transformed to a circus.

* * *

 _Performapal Circus_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All "Performapal" monsters you control gains 500 ATK, and cannot be destroyed in battle._

* * *

Yuya explained "With this all Performapal monsters I controls gets the immunity to battle, and gets a 500 point boost." "Uh Astral... please tell me we're not in a big circus act." Yuma told his partner. _"I believe we may be Yuma, though it is a nice change of pace from the Barian Sphere Fields."_ Astral responded calmly.

"Next I will call on Performapal Whip Snake!" The snake appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Whip Snake_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And don't forget thanks to my circus he is safe from battle, and gets 500 more attack points." Yuya reminded. "I remember." Atem replied. **(ATK: 1700 + 500 = 2200)** "Now I set a card. Your turn." Yuya said.

Yuma 1st Turn:

"Ok, I set one card facedown and play a monster in defense mode." Yuma mentioned. "That ends my turn." _"I see, that should work well Yuma._ " Astral complimented.

Leo 1st Turn:

"I set a card face-down, then I play Different Dimension Capsule!"

* * *

 _Different Dimension Capsule_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 card from your Deck and remove it from play face-down. During your 2nd Standby Phase after activation, destroy this card and add the removed card to your hand._

* * *

A coffin appeared as Leo explained "With it I can send a card from my deck, and remove it from play. Then after 2 turns it returns to my hand." The coffin closed, as he then said "And next I will summon Ancient Gear Cannon, in defense mode." A cannon appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Cannon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _You can Tribute this card; inflict 500 damage to your opponent, and if you do, neither player can activate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase of this turn._

* * *

"Is that all you're going to be doing Leo?" Atem inquired. "No. Now I play Shield Crush to destroy, Mr. Yuma's face-down. Sorry!" Leo cried.

* * *

 _Shield Crush_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Oh man." Yuma said as his destroyed monster was revealed to be Gagaga Magician. _"Oh my. He really knows how to counter it. We should ask him for some lessons sometime."_ Astral said impressed by what Leo done. "That was quite the impressive move." Atem complimented.

Leo blushed a bit, as he said "Your turn."

* * *

 **Leo & Yuya: 8000**

 **Atem & Yuma: 8000**

* * *

Atem 2nd Turn:

"Alright, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode." A yellow, and brown rock monster appeared.

* * *

 _Beta The Magnet Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Alpha, Beta, and Gamma meld as one to form a powerful monster._

* * *

"Next I attack Ancient Gear Cannon with The Tricky!" Atem declared. The Tricky charged, as Leo then cried "I play the trap! Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"I end my turn with one more facedown card." Atem stated calmly. _"Hey Other me. I think he is different than the Normal Arc-V duelists."_ Yugi told him. _'I agree Yugi, but we'll have to wait until he tells us himself._ ' Atem replied mentally.

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew, as he said "Okay. Whip Snake take a bite out of that Tricky!" The snake charged, at the tricky with it's fangs ready. "I play the trap card Half Unbreak!" Yuma countered. "This protects the Tricky and cuts the damage in half."

* * *

 _Half Unbreak_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also any battle damage you take from attacks involving that monster is halved._

* * *

The Snake attacked but Tricky still remained. **(Atem & Yuma: 7900)** Atem smiled to Yuma saying "Thanks Yuma." "No problem." Yuma replied. "I end my turn." Yuya said.

Yuma 2nd Turn:

"Alright, in that case it's my move again." Yuma mentioned before drawing his card and grinning. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Gagaga Magician, and then I summon Gagaga Girl in attack mode."

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Gagaga Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn: You can declare a Level from 1 to 8; this card becomes that Level until the End Phase. You can only control 1 "Gagaga Magician". This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

 _Gagaga Girl_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can target 1 "Gagaga Magician" you control; this card's Level becomes the Level of that monster. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using only this card and other "Gagaga" monsters as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● When it is Xyz Summoned: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0._

* * *

"Gagaga what?" Yuya asked confused.

Atem asked "Are you a spellcaster user like myself Yuma?" "Not exactly, my deck's a little more complicated than that." Yuma explained. "Though next I use Gagaga Magician's effect, I can change him to any level from 1 through 8, so I make him level 8. Next I can have Gagaga Girl's level become the same as Gagaga Magician thanks to her effect." "Two Level 8s?" Yuya asked. "Hold on... that means..."

Jun 30"I overlay level 8 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl!" Yuma called. ""Appear! Galactic Ultimate Dragon, Numbers 62! Darkness and light wandering in the universe. Sorrowful Dragon who sleep in the interstice. Its power of creating opens the door of the truth! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!"

* * *

 _Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. All monsters on the field, except Xyz Monsters, are also treated as having Ranks that are equal to their Levels. Once per turn: You can increase the Ranks of all face-up monsters currently on the field by 1. When this card battles an opponent's monster, it gains ATK equal to the combined Ranks of all face-up monsters currently on the field x 200, during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field: You can activate this effect; Special Summon this card during your αth Standby Phase after activation. During the turn this card is Special Summoned by this effect, when it declares an attack, multiply its ATK by α. (α is the number of Xyz Materials this card had when it left the field.)_

* * *

A powerful version of Galaxy-Eyes appeared as Yuya widen his eyes "Galaxy-Eyes!? Are you a friend of Kite's!?" "Yeah, Kite's one of my best friends." Yuma explained. "Oh, um different Kite. You haven't met him." "As long as you aren't friend of the one that attacked me, and Leo last night." Yuya warned. "No, that was a different Kite." Yuma reassured him. "Though since I only used Gagaga monsters to Xyz Summon Gagaga Girl reduces your Whip Snakes attack points to zero." "What?" Yuya asked surprised.

 **(ATK: 2200 - 2200 = 0)**

"Now Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon attack Performapal Whip Snake!" Yuya declared. "Though since I didn't use Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to summon it the damage is cut in half." "And Whip Snake is safe from battle!" Yuya added.

 **(Leo & Yuya: 6500)**

"That ends my move." Yuma said confidently.

Leo 3rd Turn:

Leo drew, as he added "Okay. The card I removed from play gets added to my hand." "Alright." Atem noted calmly. "Now I play it." Leo reveals it to be Card from a Different Dimension.

"Huh?" Yuma looked confused. "Card from a Different Dimension. Since it was banished it returns to my hand when it's my turn again. Since it done that. All four of us are allowed to draw two cards."

"That helps us as well Leo." Atem noted as they all drew their cards.

"I now play Ancient Gear Leveler!" A machine that has stars on it's chest appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Leveler_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn: Switch this card's level from 1 to 8._

* * *

"Just like Gagaga Magician I am allowed to switch his level from 1 to 8." The arrow was spin to Level 5. "Oni-Chan you mind?" Leo asked Yuya. "Not at all." Yuya replied. "I now tune Ancient Gear Leveler, with Performapal Whip Snake!" The machine turned to orbs, as the snake jumped.

"A level 9 synchro summon?" Yuma asked nervously. "From the Vermillion depths lays a machine that is powerful enough to destroy an island. A mach that is so Ancient that it is decades old. Synchro Summon! Appear Vermillion Dragon Mech!" What appeared was a machine that has cannons on it's back, and a dragon's body on it roaring.

* * *

 _Vermillion Dragon Mech_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can banish 1 Tuner from your hand, field, or Graveyard, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it. If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 of your banished Tuners; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Sorry Leo, but I reveal my facedown card Magical Dimension." Atem stated.

* * *

 _Magical Dimension_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If you control a Spellcaster-Type monster: Target 1 monster you control; Tribute that target, then Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand, then you can destroy 1 monster on the field._

* * *

"Now by sacrificing the Tricky I can call Dark Magician in attack mode, and then I can destroy one monster on your field. So I'll destroy Vermillion Dragon Mech."

"You what?" Leo cried as Dragon Mech vanished, as the Tricky followed as what appeared was a spellcaster that has long purple hair.

* * *

 _Dark Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense._

* * *

Leo said "In that case, I lay a face-down. Sorry Oni-Chan." "It's alright, the duel isn't over yet." Yuya reassured him. "Your turn." Leo told them.

* * *

 **Leo & Yuya: 6500**

 **Atem & Yuma: 7900**

* * *

Atem 3rd Turn:

"I draw." Atem said before closing his eyes. "Yuma, do you mind if I borrow your dragon?" "Uh... sure." Yuma nodded. "Then I sacrifice Dark Magician, Beta the Magnet Warrior, and Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" Atem declared while holding a card above his head. "Hold on that can only mean...!" Leo stopped himself short. **"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall...call out thy name!"** Atem chanted before placing the card on his duel disc. **"Winged Dragon of Ra!"**

* * *

 _The Winged Dragon of Ra_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, other cards and effects cannot be activated. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can pay LP so that you only have 100 left; this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the amount of LP paid. You can pay 1000 LP, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

 _The Winged Dragon of Ra: **(ATK 2500 + 1700 + 4000 = 8200) (DEF 2100 + 1600 + 3000 = 6700)**_

"Uh... I was expecting Slifer." Leo said timidly while Yuya stared at the God Card in shock. Skip stammered "A real... God Card... in my school..." He fainted from that. "Well I would hate to disappoint you Leo." Atem replied calmly. "Reveal facedown card, Monster Reborn!"

"Eh...?" Leo looked confused. "I sent a card to the graveyard to summon The Tricky remember?" Atem asked. "You... mean it wasn't Dark Magician?" Leo asked surprised. "No it wasn't." Atem replied. "Magical Dimension summoned Dark Magician from my hand."

"Should we wake him up Jaden?" Yusei asked looking down at Skip. "Yeah." Jaden nodded.

"Then the card you sent to the grave was..." Leo stopped short as a red light glowed bright from Atem's graveyard. "Exactly, I summon the second Egyptian God. Slifer, the Sky Dragon!" Atem called as his second god appeared behind him.

* * *

 _Slifer the Sky Dragon_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in your hand. If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's field in face-up Attack Position: That monster(s) loses 2000 ATK, then if its ATK has been reduced to 0 as a result, destroy it._

* * *

 _Slifer the SKy Dragon: **(ATK and DEF: 0 + (1000*4) = 4000)**_

"Great." Yuya face-palmed saying "As if we have to face 1 God Card we now have to face 2." "About that..." Atem mentioned. "Don't tell me... Your about to call on Obelisk now?" Yuya asked surprised. "I am, I activate Card Destruction. This sends our hands to the graveyard and then we draw the same number of cards from our decks." Atem explained.

* * *

 _Card Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded._

* * *

They did the effect, as Atem smiled a bit.

"Now then, my last facedown card is Call of the Haunted." Atem mentioned. "You know what that means."

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"Ah nuts." Yuya groaned. A blue glow overtook the stage as what appeared was the mighty Blue God. Skip woke up, and gaped at the three "All three...?" He then passed out again. "Now then, at the end of my turn Slifer and Obelisk will return to my graveyard." Atem mentioned. "However..."

"You'll attack..." Leo said.

Yuya cried "Not if I play this!" "Oni-Chan!" Yuya looked, and Leo said "Since Ra was Normal Summoned all spells, traps, and effects can't be sued until the end of his turn!" "What!?" Yuya cried shocked looking at the three.

"Actually Leo, I wasn't going to attack with any of the Egyptian God cards." Atem mentioned. "Your... Your not? But you'll win." Leo told him. "Leo, you know more than you've told us don't you?" Atem asked. "Especially regarding me, Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma." "Eh...?" Leo widen his eyes. _'How did he figure out?'_ "Probably the blushing." Yuya teased. "Though, why does it matter?"

"It matters because I want to know if Leo's aware of what happens when I sacrifice the three Egyptian Gods." Atem replied. Leo widen his eyes, as he spoke of one creature "...Holactie, The Creator of Light."

"So you do know her, I sacrifice Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Atem called as a golden light enveloped the three gods. "I summon Holactie, the Creator of Light! Then thanks to Holactie's effect when she's summoned I automatically win the duel."

* * *

 _Holactie the Creator of Light_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Creator God_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?  
_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters whose original names are "Slifer the Sky Dragon", "Obelisk the Tormentor", and "The Winged Dragon of Ra". This card's Special Summon cannot be negated. The player that Special Summons this card wins the Duel._

* * *

As Atem said that, Skip started regaining consciousness. What appeared was a goddess as she glowed brightly as Yuya noticed the Life Point counter he, and Leo has is dropping. Skip gaped big.

* * *

 **Leo & Yuya: 0000**

 **Atem & Yuma: 7900**

 **Atem & Yuma wins the duel by summoning Holactie!**

* * *

"That was an excellent duel, I only wish you'd gotten a chance to use your Pendulum cards." Atem mentioned calmly. Yuya groaned "Me, and Leo haven't won any duels by you 4? What are you champions or something? ...Besides you Yugi since your the King of Games." "We're all more or less champions." Jaden explained. "I mean technically I never won any tournaments but I did save the universe a few times."

"He's right, my friends and I won the World Racing Grand Prix and saved our city from being destroyed. Along with the world but that's still kind of a work in progress." Yusei mentioned.

"As for me and Astral, we saved three worlds." Yuma said. Leo kneeled as he thought _'Mr. Atem knows I am not from Arc-V. What will I explain to him?'_ "Leo, you wanted to talk to us in private?" Jaden asked quietly. Leo nodded, as Jaden said "Hey Yuya, you, and Skip might want to leave." "Huh why?" Yuya asked in confusion. "Leo wants to talk to us about something." Yusei said. "That's all." "You four better not do anything harmful to him." Yuya warned, as he and Skip walked out to see on how Zuzu is doing.

As Yuya and Skip walked out, the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Atem switched places with Yugi. "Alright Leo, what did you want to say?" Yugi asked calmly. "Uh... as you four noticed. I am not from this world." Leo said rubbing his head. "Yeah, we noticed." Yusei mentioned. "But there's more to it than that isn't there?" Leo nodded, as he said "Take a look at this." He revealed his watch to them. "Huh, it just looks like a fancy watch to me." Jaden mentioned.

"Yeah, I don't see anything special about it." Yugi agreed. "You see this was given to me by the future version of Mrs. Zuzu. History in this series wasn't like how it was supossed to be at all." Leo explained. "History was changed?" Jaden asked. "That sounds like what happened to us." Yuma mentioned. "You see their are several people that wanted to stop me from re-correcting history. I don't know who they are, but me, and Oni-Chan seen one of them last night. And I'm confused on Kite is using Cipher monsters instead of Photon monsters." Leo told them.

"So am I, plus Kite wouldn't go after someone like you." Yuma mentioned. "Maybe whoever brought him here brainwashed him."

"If that's true who knows who else could have been brainwashed?" Jaden asked. "I mean Zane, Aster, Lex, Jesse..."

"Speaking of Aster. He, and several other people said that after someone named Zarc was reborn those people split him from his incarnations apart. You saw one of them Oni-Chan. Three others have yet to show up. They told me I need to correct history, and act like one of Arc-V. This watch tells me when a distortion is about to happen by beeping red, and I have just a few seconds to react, and correct it. It happened during our duel Mr. Jaden. If I attacked with Ultimate Golem it would've pushed you back... and you would suffer a broken neck." Leo told him wincing.

"Oh..." Jaden said before rubbing his neck. "Thanks for not doing that." "Then we must be have been brought here by that girl to help you do that." Yusei noted. "Hold on, did you say Zarc or Zorc?" Yugi asked. "Zarc. With an A." Leo answered. "I only fixed 3 so far."

"Well if it isn't Zorc things are a lot easier for us." Yugi admitted. "Three, what were they?" Jaden asked. "Oni-Chan, and Mr. Gong getting crushed, and what I just explain to you. I had another distortion last night where Oni-Chan card carded got Kite. I haven't completely fixed it yet." Leo answered. "Well he's still safe for now." Yugi said. "Though do you have any idea who the other three pieces of Zarc are?"

"Mr. Yuri, Mr. Yuto, and Mr. Yugo. All three of them are from dimensions from each Summoning. Mr. Yuri is from Fusion, Mr. Yuto is from Xyz, and Mr. Yugo is from Synchro." Leo answered. "Fusion, we were told they were the ones responsible for all of this." Yuma replied. "Declan told us that he was going to build an army to fight them."

"In fact. Mr. Yuri gave me his Ancient Gear deck. He was one of the people that were still alive in the future." Leo said looking at the deck. "So that isn't your deck?" Jaden asked. "What kind of deck do you use?" "Summoning Mechanic. It does all the summonings even Ritual, but I was unable to get an Pendulum Cards." Leo answered. "That sounds like an awesome deck, I'd love to challenge you sometime." Yuma mentioned. "...Actually it's gone." Leo said looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Yuma mentioned apologetically.

"Yeah, it sucks when you lose your cards. I remember when it kind of happened to me." Jaden said. "Well hopefully once this is all over you'll be able to start building a new one." "I don't know. A bully named Sawatari threw it to an ocean. He thinks it was a cheating deck since he lost by future Oni-Chan with him using it. But he stole my Super Polymerization card since it wasn't common from where I live." Leo added. "He stole your..." Jaden started.

"Someone like that doesn't deserve to be a duelist." Yuma snapped. "Maybe you can find cards here to take back with you." Yusei suggested. "You never know where you might find something useful." "Really?" Leo asked Yusei. "Trust me, I know that better than most people." Yusei mentioned with a smile. Leo smiled back, as Astral, Yubel, and Atem appeared and Astral said "Yusei's right. Your not alone."

"Thanks." Leo said. "Hey may we come back in?" Yuya's voice called out. "Is there anything else Leo?" Yugi asked. "No Mr. Yugi." Leo said. "Alright, you guys can come in." Jaden called. Yuya, and Skip walked in as Yuya whispered yo Yugi "Oh Yugi... you may want to run." "Run, why would I want to run?" Yugi asked. "Two Words: Fangirl Zuzu." Yuya answered.

"Oh." Yugi said before running off. "Where is he!? There he is! Come back!" Zuzu ran past them after Yugi. Jaden asked "Should we help him?" "Get between them?" Yuma asked. "Are you crazy?" "Well hey have you ever been mauled by a fangirl before?" Yuya asked Jaden. "No, I can't say I have." Jaden admitted. "Trust me it was NOT pretty!" Yuya warned. "I'll take your word for that one." Jaden replied.

They see that Yugi was running, with Zuzu chasing him in circles. "Is it just me, or is she gaining on him?" Yusei asked. "Maybe just you. I'm getting dizzy!" Jaden said wobbling about. "No, she's definitely catching him." Yusei said just as Zuzu grabbed Yugi. "Got you!" Zuzu said as they tripped down with Zuzu on top of him as Yugi blushed heavily. _'Oh boy if Tea sees me like this she's gonna freak out.'_ Yugi thought. "Um could you please let me go?" Yugi asked.

"Fat chance!" Zuzu cried as she hugged him tight. _"Whoa. I guess the Fangirls really are strong."_ Atem smirked a bit. _'Why don't you find out?_ ' Yugi thought before swapping with Atem. "Hey! Yugi! I'm not... You can't... This isn't a duel!" Atem protested before he noticed Zuzu's confused gaze on him. "Huh, what just happened?" Zuzu asked.

"Uh..." Atem stammered a bit. _'Have fun Atem'_ Yugi thought with a grin before retreating into his mind. _'Yugi!'_ Atem thought with venom in his mind. "Ah whatever you look even more handsome now!" Zuzu cried now hugging him tight. "Excuse me, Zuzu." Yusei said. "I think he's having trouble breathing." Zuzu looked and saw Atem is a bit blue. "Opps!" Zuzu let go allowing Atem to breath. "I appreciate that Yusei." Atem mentioned in between deep breathes. "Now if you excuse I need to have a quick chat with someone."

"Mr. Atem I know a spot." Leo whispered with him. "Thank you Leo." Atem replied calmly. Leo guide him to the spot where they were clear from everyone, as Yugi appeared grinning _'How'd it go?'_ "Leo, do you mind leaving us alone for a few minutes?" Atem asked calmly. Leo nodded, walking out. "Is he ok?" Zuzu asked nervously. "Let's say... big arguement." Leo said. Astral mentioned _"I think that Atem is fighting Yugi for that body swaping."_

 _"Probably."_ Yubel agreed. _"Good thing we don't have to worry about that."_ "Mr. Astral. Mrs. Yubel." Leo called to them as they turned, and saw Leo is telling to come over from a distance. _"Is everything alright?"_ Yubel asked. "Um... what's it like being a spirit partner?" Leo asked them shyly. _"I suppose it depends on who your partner is."_ Astral answered. "What is it like? On how you help your partner?" Leo asked. _"It's mostly keeping an eye out for them, pointing out things they aren't thinking of and mostly being an ear to listen."_ Yubel explained.

 _"Is there a reason your asking us those questions?"_ Astral asked. Leo blushed as he said "I..." Astral understood saying _"I see... you want one yourself?"_ Leo nodded. _"Well it isn't that simple, Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle, Jaden fused our souls, and... Actually how did you meet Yuma Astral?"_ Yubel inquired. _"During his duel with Shark he used the Emperor's Key to unlock a door in his realm, and released me from it, and that scattered the Number Cards."_ Astral explained. _"There you go, you need to do something like that to get one."_ Yubel mentioned. _"Actually, Yusei doesn't have one."_

"I know. But I noticed that each Spirit Partner needs help with something. Mrs. Yubel you needed help on you, and Jaden being safe forever. Mr. Astral you needed Yuma's help to save Astral World from Barian World. And Mr. Atem needed help finding his name by Mr. Yugi. I want one myself so I can help her, or him. I want to help everyone." Leo told the two.

 _"You're a good kid, I'm sure if you do get a Spirit Partner they'll be lucky to have met you."_ Yubel mentioned with a smile. Leo nodded, before Yuma cried "Astral! What are you talking to him about?" _"Nothing Yuma, we were just chatting while Atem killed Yugi."_ Astral replied. Leo gasped as Yubel mentioned _"Not litteraly!"_ "Oh yeah, that reminds me." Jaden said suddenly. "You can see Spirits right?" Leo nodded, "Yeah I can." "Then I have someone to introduce you to." Jaden said as a brown furball with wings flew up to Leo

"Winged Kuriboh!" Leo said smiling as the Kuriboh cooed around him. "I thought you'd want to meet him." Jaden replied with a smile. "Yeah, he is one of my favorties!" Leo said. "Yeah, mine too." Jaden agreed. "You probably know my favorite card too." Yugi said walking up to them. "The Dark Magician." Leo said."Yeah, do you want to talk to him?" Yugi asked."I can?" Leo asked. "Yeah." Yugi said before summoning his Dark Magician.

"Whoa!" Leo awed surprised. _"It's nice to meet you Leo."_ the Dark Magician said calmly. "Y-You too Mr. Dark Magician." Leo said a bit surprised. _"Mahad actually."_ the Dark Magician clarified. _"I'd have spoken before but I was sacrificed in the duel."_

"Mahad?" Leo asked looking at Yugi. _"When my pharaoh opposed the thief king Bakura and Zorc I was one of his closest friends. Just before I died I merged my spirit with my soul, and fused with my Illusion Magician."_ Mahad explained. _"The result is what you've come to know as the Dark Magician."_ "So are you a ancient wizard or something?" Leo asked. _"No, however I was the owner of one of the seven Millennium items. The Millennium Ring."_ Mahad answered.

"Isn't the good Bakura the one who is the Millennium Ring's holder?" Leo asked Yugi. "Yeah he is, Mahad was the owner of the Millennium Ring 5000 years ago." Yugi answered. "And Dark Magician Girl?" Leo asked. "My apprentice, Mana." Mahad answered as Yugi summoned the Dark Magician Girl. Leo blushed a bit seeing her. _"Hi, it's nice to meet you._ " the Dark Magician Girl said with a smile. "H-Hello Mrs. Dark Mag-I mean Mrs. Mana." Leo corrected.

 _"Huh, is something wrong?"_ Mana asked. "He is just shy. This is his first time meeting you." Yugi explained. "Sounds like my pal Syrus." Jaden mentioned with a chuckle. Leo blushed more. _"Oh, well you don't have to be shy. What's your name?"_ Mana asked. "L-L-Leo S-Sakaki." Leo answered. _"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Leo."_ Mana said politely. "Y-Y-You t-too ma'am." Leo said back.

 _"It's a good thing she isn't flirting with him, he'd probably pass out."_ Yubel whispered to Jaden.

"You might be right." Jaden whispered back. "Oh yeah weren't you going to show us the upgrade to Xyz Summoning Yuma?" "Oh yeah. It's called Xyz Rank-Up." Yuma said.

Yuya said "Actually me, and Leo seen it yesterday. Can you believe the size of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!?" "What are you talking about, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon shouldn't be an Xyz monster." Yuma mentioned. "Just like Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon wasn't." "Zuzu got a recording of it. Show em." Yuya told her. "Right, I have it right here." Zuzu replied before showing the recording of the duel.

 _"Interesting, so instead of sacrificing two monsters with 2000 or more attack points this version of Galaxy-Eyes is a rank 8 Xyz monster."_ Astral noted. _"Though that special ability could be rather problematic."_ "Yeah! After it this happens!" Yuya said.

At that moment they see the Neo Galaxy-Eyes using it's ability to take Hearatic Dragon Overlord, and Odd-Eyes, before the two real ones attacked with Yuya being beating, and Leo having 1000 points left. "How did you guys turn that around?" Jaden asked in shock. "I mean you have no monsters in play and he has two dragons." They soon see Leo Pendulum Summon, and Xyz Summoning Ancient Gear God. "Oh man, I am definitely telling Dr. Crowler about this when I get back." Jaden mentioned.

They then seeing Kite getting some Action Cards but Leo used the Pendulum abillites to stop him. "Those two cards are incredible." Yusei noted.

 _"Yeah, you must be an incredible duelist Leo."_ Mana pointed out. Leo blushed a lot more darker.

Before Leo can finish it he was suddenly knocked out from behind. "Wait, who was that?" Yugi asked.

They see the hood was lowered a bit as they caught his face.

...Yami Bakura.

"No, this is really bad." Yugi panicked. "Hey! Didn't you defeat him, Mr. Atem?" Leo asked. As Leo asked that, the Millennium Puzzle started to glow as Yugi and Atem switched places again. "I did, but if that's the evil Bakura it means Zorc is here. Which means we're all in grave danger." Atem noted. "Y-You can beat him again right?" Leo asked. "I don't know, if he's learned the new summoning mechanics all of you know and turns our battle into a shadow game then..." Atem started before looking down. "Ah, Atem I haven't seen you in ages." That startled everyone looking around before they see the four cloak figures appearing.

"Zorc, what are you doing here?" Atem questioned as Mahad and Mana moved in front of him. The first hood lowered showing Yami Bakura smirking. "It's not just me. Why don't I introduce you to my new friends?" Yami Bakura asked showing to the other three. "Whoever they are, we'll beat them!" Yuma stated confidently.

Their hoods lowered.

Nightshroud.

Sayer

Number 96

"No way, Atticus?" Jaden asked in shock.

"Why am I not surprised you're involved in all of this?" Yusei questioned.

"Oh man, why did it have to be you?" Yuma asked nervously.

"Sorry Jaden but I have a new body since our last defeat." Nightshroud smirked.

"Your not happy to see me?" Sayer smirked.

 ** _"You better be happy to face me again."_** Number 96 smirked. "You all lost once and you'll lose again." Atem stated. "Or do you need a reminder in what the Creator of Light is capable of Zorc?" "Grrr." Yami Bakura growled a bit. Number 96 told Atem **_"Oh I afraid that he won't be taken down like that again."_** "What are you talking about?" Yuma asked hesitantly. "He now has help." Nightshroud answered.

"Maybe, but if you four are working together than so are we." Yusei pointed out. "With someone like him?" Sayer asked pointing at Leo. Nightshroud laughed a bit "The people of the future must be desperate." "No, they may have a point." Yami Bakura noted. "He was able to defeat Kite in a duel." **_"Almost actually. If you haven't knocked him off then Kite would've lost."_** Number 96 told Yami Bakura. "Then maybe we should deal with him now." Sayer suggested.

"Not yet." Yami Bakura told them. "He needs to get better. After all it would be too easy wouldn't you three agree?"

 ** _"You have a point."_** Number 96 said thoughtfully.

"Agreed." Nightshroud noted. "If you insist, though I wouldn't give him the chance to become an issue." Sayer mentioned. "You hear it you little brat? Your on our Target list now. Well G'Day." Yami Bakura waved bye before they put their hoods up and vanished. "Oh man, this couldn't be worse." Jaden mentioned nervously. "I agree, we'll need more help to stop them." Yusei added. "Till then we should relax. Come on Leo we shod go home. Mom might want us home early." Yuya said taking Leo's hand.

"Yes Oni-Chan." Leo nodded. "We'll see you around Leo." Jaden said while the others all waved goodbye. Leo waved by as Yuya got to climb on his back. "See ya tomorrow." Yuya told them before walking out. _"Things are clearly much more dangerous than we initially thought."_ Astral noted. _"Though at the very least we're only facing Dark Mist and not Don Thousand."_ "And some other worse bad guys." Yuma added.

"Don't say that, they're probably involved somehow." Jaden mentioned. "What we need to know is how their back." Yusei told them. "It's probably related to how they changed history." Atem noted.

* * *

 _Back at the Sakaki Residence..._

Yuya was tucking Leo in. "Oni-chan, do you think we'll be ok?" Leo asked nervously. "Don't worry we will. Do you want to read a story like last time?" Yuya asked. Leo just nodded. Yuya went over, and picked one called the Green Caterpillar. "Oni-chan, thank you." Leo said quietly. "No worries. That's what brothers are for." Yuya smiled before opening it. _'Maybe I can stay here when this is over'_ Leo thought as Yuya began to read. "Once their was an egg on a leaf. Inside the egg it hatched into a little green caterpillar..." Yuya read.

 _'Those two are so close already.'_ Yoko thought standing outside the room. "Wow. I never thought I see a side of Yuya like this." Zuzu said in awe. "Yeah, I think Leo showing up was good for him." Yoko agreed. Once Yuya was done he saw that Leo was dozing off. "Night Leo." Yuya said quietly before putting the book away. "You two are very close already." Yoko said. "Huh, oh well I guess so." Yuya admitted. "I just hope everything works out." "Yeah. Let's hope he stays after all this." Zuzu said nodding.

* * *

 _Meanwhile:_

"I have my doubts letting him get stronger was the best idea." Sayer pointed out.

 ** _"Don't worry. He will still fall. Besides we did vote on Zorc being tee leader and look at where that had gotten us already."_** Number 96 said. Nightshroud added "Evil wins. Good lost." "True, but if they managed to get here what's stopping more of them?" Sayer inquired. "On his own Yusei isn't as great a threat but if the other signers were to show up things could get much more complicated." "The Signers aren't here. Trust me my plans haven't failed us yet." Ywmi Bakura reasured him.

"They aren't here yet." Sayer noted. "When one of them shows up the others won't be far behind. Though for the time being I'll defer to your decisions Zorc."

* * *

 **Here we are chapter 3. Hope you like this. Be sure to review!**


	4. Terror of the Fluffial!

**Hey guys it had been a while but I managed to write another chapter here. This time it shows of Leo's spirit partner, a Barian God called Sentital! Let's see where this leads to. ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a few days after their encounter with the heroes. After it they had an interference with a snotty kid name Slyvio Sawatari, and Leo was trapped as a hostage to make Yuya duel with his magician Pendulum Cards, and Leo HATED heights. He was falling after Yuya won the battle, and was saved by a kid named Sora Perse who claimed himself to be Yuya's apprentice, and he wouldn't stop following Yuya around. Leo is resting as he snoozing as he stiffended a bit.

* * *

 _Dream Sequence:_

 _He found he is in some kind of field. "Hello?" He called._ _"Hello..." his voice echoed._

 ** _"Hi there."_**

 _Startled by the sudden voice he asked "Huh, who's there?" While looking around._

 ** _"You can't see me yet. But trust me I am a friend."_**

 _"A friend?" Leo asked._

 ** _"Yes. Who are you?"_**

 _"I... I'm Leo Sakaki." Leo answered._

 ** _"Well then Leo Sakaki my name is Sentital. I am quite known, and from a world you call Barian."_**

 _"Barian?" Leo asked in shock._ 'The same world Don Thousand was from?'

 _ **"*sigh* I'm afraid so. But trust me I am not in league with him."** Sentital told him._

 _"You can read my thoughts?" Leo asked in shock._

 _"Indeed." Sentital said._

 _"Oh, well I didn't mean you were evil I just remembered that he was from Barian World." Leo explained. "He was the god wasn't he?"_

 _ **"More like Deity, and Embodiment of it, but yes regardless."** Senital answered._

 _"I knew it, but who are you? I don't remember a Barian named Senital." Leo mentioned._

 _ **"I am one of the Barian World Emperor's top guardians but the war happened, and I was captured."**_ _Sentital answered._ _**"I had been released only a year after Don Thousand's defeat. The one you call Atem has heard of me, and he knows I am a god."**_

 _"Wait, but weren't Barian World and Astral World destroyed by Number 96?" Leo asked suddenly._

 _ **"They were reborn now known as a Peaceful galaxy."** Sentital answered._

 _"Then him winning was a good thing?" Leo asked._ _ **"Chaos was born when he won. It was peaceful after Don Thousand's defeat but due to Number 96 chnaging history it waz changed back to it's chaos mode."** Sentital mentioned._

 _"Oh." Leo said quietly._

 _ **"Leo Sakaki I understood you want to help everyone correct?"** Sentital suddenly asked._

 _"Of course I do." Leo answered immediately._

 _ **"Well then their is one thing you can do for me."** Sentital said._

 _"What is it?" Leo asked._

 ** _"Take a look below you."_**

 _Leo looked down as Sentital asked._ _He notices what looks like a wheel like handle._

 _"What is that?" Leo asked._ _ **"That is the handle to the door I am sealed in. Free me."** Sentital said. __"That..." Leo said in realization. "Ok."_ _As he said that Leo grabbed the handle and pulled as hard as he could before opening the door._ _A red light shot out of the door._

 _Dream end:_

* * *

Leo woke up to the sunlight. "Morning Leo." Yuya mentioned walking up to him. "Did you have a good night's rest?" "Yes, Oni-Chan. I had a wacky dream." Leo told him.

 **"That wasn't a dream."**

"Huh?" Leo asked turning towards the voice. "Sentital?" "Who?" Yuya asked. "Huh, oh sorry oni-chan. I'm still a little tired." Leo answered.

 **"No. I believe he means me."** A voice said behind Yuya.

"Huh?" Yuya asked turning around. "Who are you?"

They see a red being that has blue soft eyes, having some yellow markings, no mouth, short yellow hair, and what seems to be having a pendant.

 _ **"I am Sentital."** _ The being answered. Suddenly Yuma ran into the room. "Where is it, where's the Barian?" Yuma questioned. "Yuma why are you here?" Yuya asked. _"He came here because I sensed a Barian, an incredibly powerful one as well."_ Astral explained.

 **"I think their referring to me."** Sentital mentioned.

 _"I don't recognize you, are you somehow connected to the seven Barian Emperors?"_ Astral inquired.

 **"You know who I am Astral. Does the name Sentital remind you?"** Sentital asked him.

 _"Sentital, but that shouldn't be possible."_ Astral said in shock.

"You know her Astral?" Yuma asked. **"Her?"** Sentital asked with a tick mark. "Sorry, you just..." Yuma started. "I'm going to be quiet now."

 **"He freed me from my seal Astral."** Sentital answered pointing at Leo.

 _"I see, then that would mean you're his Spirit Partner."_ Astral noted. _"You made a good choice."_ Leo chuckled a bit in embarrassment, as Yuya whispered to Yuma "Hey you know what their talking about?" "Yeah, I'll explain everything once we meet up with the others." Yuma answered.

* * *

 _At the You Show Duel School..._

Everyone was meeting Sentital with Atem being shocked seeing him. "Sentital, is that really you?" Atem questioned in surprise. **"Atem. You look the same as ever my good Pharaoh."** Sentital chuckled a bit. "Hold on, how do you know him?" Jaden inquired.

 **"I was a god at his time during my life in Barien World."** Sentital answered.

 _"You were a god of Barian World. That must have been interesting."_ Yubel commented.

 **"Boring actually."** Sentital said. "True enough, that's why you left so often if memory serves. You always said you found Egypt ore interesting than your home." Atem recalled. **"Yes. But Don Thousand coming sealed me. I would've sealed forever if he hadn't help me."** Sentital said gesturing to Leo.

"Well I'm just glad I was able to help." Leo mentioned shyly. "Nice job haha." Jaden laughed rubbing his head. "Thank you Mr. Jaden." Leo replied. "Hey mom wants me, and Leo home for a bit. So I guess I'll see ya later." Yuya said waving to then before helping Leo sit on his shoulders. "Alright, see you two later." Yuma replied. "Wow who knew they act like that?" Jaden asked as Sentital started to follow.

"You didn't notice?" Yusei asked.

* * *

 _Back at the Sakaki Residence..._

"Mom were back!" Yuya cried. "Hi!" Yuya dropped down, as Leo looked seeing what looks like a young version of Sora without his lollypop. "Oh, welcome back you two." Yoko called. "Mom why is he here?" Yuya asked a bit irritated.

"Who are you?" Leo asked him.

"It's nice to meet you, my name's Sora." Sora said with a smile. "So are you ready to let me become your apprentice yet Yuya?"

"Apprentice? I didn't know you had an apprentice Oni-Chan." Leo told him.

"I don't." Yuya replied.

 **"This is quite confusing."** Senitial asked Yoko "Mommy, what's for breakfast?" "Eggs, Sora helped me with them. He's really quite the gentleman." Yoko answered. "Hey let me help you with your seat."

Leo was then picked up "Whoa." Yuya, Yoko, and Sentital looked seeing Sora helping Leo to his seat. "There you are." Sora said before walking back to his seat. "Um... thank you." Leo said politely. "Don't mention you are coach's brother." Sora said. Leo raised an eyebrow, and looked at Yuya in confusion. "For the last time I'm not your coach!" Yuya exclaimed in frustration.

 **"I wouldn't trust him Leo, something seems off."** Sentital warned. "Why he seems nice?" Leo asked him. **"I know, but it seems fake."** Sentital answered. "Huh, who are you talking to?" Sora asked. "Just my... imaganary friend." Leo answered. He is 8 after all.

"Oh, alright." Sora answered. As Yoko hand then their plates Leo asked "So Mr. Sora what brings you here?" "Well if I'm going to be Yuya's apprentice I should stay here right?" Sora asked. Leo asked "Didn't Oni-Chan said you are not his student?" "Then how about this, if I can beat one of you two in a duel then Yuya will accept me as his apprentice." Sora suggested.

"No means no!" Yuya cried angered. "Oni-Chan please don't be mean to him." Leo told him. **"Oh what's the harm Yuya, at least give him a chance."** Sentital said. **"Besides, the closer he is the easier it'll be to keep an eye on him."**

"He won't leave me alone ever since I beat some kid named Slyvio Sawatari!" Yuya cried to him. Sora blinked a bit as he asked "Does your brother speak to your imaginary friend?" "Oh, well sometimes." Leo answered. "Oni-Chan do you at least give it some thought?"

"Alright, if Sora beats me I'll let him be my apprentice." Yuya relented. "But if I win you're dropping that alright?" "Actually I would like to see what your brother is about. He never shown his skills but was present when you beat Sylvio, and when I saved his life." Sora told him.

"Huh, me?" Leo asked. "Well yeah. I bet you are as impressive as him." Sora nodded. "Um..." Leo started nervously.

 **"Go ahead Leo."** Sentital said calmly. "Ok." Leo agreed. "After breaskfeast ok?" Yoko asked. "Alright, this should be fun." Sora said with a smile.

* * *

They made their way to the school, as Jaden said "Hey guys!" "Hey Jaden." Yuya said. "Is the duel field clear?" "For what?" Yugi asked. Sora gasped seeing him. "No way, is that the Yugi Muto?" Sora asked in awe. "Oh yeah. You are?" Yugi askes politely. "Sora Perse." Sora answered. "It's an honor to meet you." "Sora huh? What specialty are you in?" Yusei asked.

"Me, well I'm about to duel Leo so why don't you guys watch." Sora suggested. "Leo?" Yuma asked confused. "Yuya why is he dueling your brother?" "Because he was there when Yuya beat someone named Slyvio and if they're brothers Leo should be a great duelist too." Sora answered. "Plus if I win Yuya agreed to let me be his apprentice."

"Apprentice? Did you signed up for a master application?" Skip asked Yuya. "No, he's been bugging me about for days." Yuya explained. "That makes sense, well it's nice to meet you Sora." Jaden mentioned. "Hold on. You wouldn't happen to be Jaden Yuki? One of the Duel Academy's students?" Sora asked. "Yup, that's me." Jaden replied.

"Wow! Everyone says your the best! You took down the Sacred Beasts, Sartorius, and and -"

"The Sacred What?" Yuya asked Jaden. "Basically Evil God Cards." Jaden answered. "Whoa." Yuya looked amazed. "That makes three of us that have battled gods, though in my case they were a little weaker." Yusei added. "The three Nordic Gods." "What about you Yuma have you battled any God Cards?" Yugi asked.

"Not exactly, but there was Numeronius Numeronia." Yuma mentioned. "He had 100,000 attack points. Oh and CXyz Barian Hope." "100,000?" Jaden gaped. "He gives Armityle a run for his money." "Ahem." They looked seeing Sora crossing his arms."Oh, sorry." Yugi apologized.

"You ready Leo?" Sora asked.

"Ok." Leo said." Oh yeah, what Action Field are you going to use?" Yuya asked. "Something sweet!" Sora answered. "Sweet huh, ok what about Sweets Island?" Zuzu asked. 0"Okay!" Sora answered

"Do you want to go first Sora?" Leo asked. "Nah you can." Sora said before they were surrounded by... sweets.

"Desserts everywhere?" Leo asked surprised. **"Well it was called Sweets Island."** Sentital noted. "Oni-Chan after this can we get ice cream?" Leo asked.

"Sure thing Leo." Yuya said with a smile.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Dark Messenger)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo drew as he said, "Okay. I play Red Gadjet in attack mode!" A red machine appeared ready to battle.

* * *

 _Red Gadget_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Yellow Gadget" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Alright, so now you're adding Yellow Gadget to your hand right?" Sora asked. Leo show the card showing Sora he's right. "Ok, so what's next?" Sora asked eagerly. "Facedown. Your turn Mr. Sora." Leo ended his turn.

Sora 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start by activating Toy Vendor. Now I can discard a card and draw a new one from my deck." Sora explained as a gumball machine appears.

* * *

 _Toy Vendor_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; draw 1 card and reveal it, then if it is a Level 4 or lower monster, Special Summon it. Otherwise, discard the card you drew. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect are treated as "Toy" monsters._

* * *

"Plus if it's a level four or lower monster I can summon it to the field."

"A game of chance?" Leo asked recognizing this from Sartorius' mind tricks with the card rotating.

"Chance, not really." Sora replied. "I discard one card to draw a new one. Awesome, I drew my Fluffal Bear." As Sora said that, a pink stuffed bear with wings appeared in front of him.

* * *

 _Fluffal Bear_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; Set 1 "Toy Vendor" directly from your Deck to your Spell & Trap Zone. You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Polymerization" in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can only use 1 "Fluffal Bear" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Whoa. A teddy bear?" Leo said in awe smiling brightly. "Yup, and next I summon Fluffal Leo to go with him." Sora added as a stuffed winged lion appeared next to the bear.

* * *

 _Fluffal Leo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card declares an attack: It gains 500 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now I attack Red Gadget with Fluffal Leo!" The lion charged. **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100)** Senitial cried **"Leo play the trap!"** But Leo looks distracted by Sora's monsters being stuffed animals. Fluffal Leo destroyed Red Gadget. **(Leo: 3200)**

"Now Fluffal Bear attacks you directly Leo!" Sora mentioned. The bear charged as Sential cried "Leo play it!" Leo is still distacted as the bear gave out a weak punch which Leo sighed in bliss feeling it. **(Leo: 2000)**

"Is something wrong Leo, this isn't really fun." Sora mentioned. "I love toy animals!" Leo told him. "Oh, yeah they're really cool aren't they." Sora agreed. "Then again, they are beating you so maybe after the duel we can look at them together?" "Oh yeah!" Instantly Leo agrees.

"Alright, well I end my turn." Sora said calmly.

* * *

 **Leo: 2000**

 **Sora: 4000**

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew, as he thought _'I can't hurt them. I best leave them alone.'_ "I play Yellow Gadget in defense mode!"

* * *

 _Yellow Gadget_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Green Gadget" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

The gadget appeared as he reveals Green Gadget before saying "Your turn."

 **"Leo, you can't just refuse to duel."** Sentital mentioned. **"Yuya is counting on you."**

Sora 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I use Toy Vendor's effect again. Discarding one card in order to draw a new one." Sora said before grinning. "Ok, I summon Edge Imp Sabres in attack mode." As Sora said that, a line of scissors with glowing eyes appeared in between the two stuffed animals.

* * *

 _Edge Imp Sabres_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard: You can place 1 card from your hand on the top of the Deck; Special Summon this card in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Edge Imp Sabres" once per turn._

* * *

"Scissors!? Don't cut them up!" Leo protested. "Cut them up, no way." Sora replied. "I'm just going to make Fluffal Bear a little stronger by activating Polymerization. This lets me fuse Fluffal Bear with Edge Imp Sabres."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Polymerization!? He's a Fusion Summoner!?" Yuya cried shocked.

"Well yeah, it's kind of common where I'm from. Now then." Sora explained. "Edge of sharpness and fury of bear! When the two come together, you had better beware! I Fusion Summon! Here it comes, the most unbearable monster you've ever seen, Frightfur Bear!"

As Sora said that, Scissors began popping out of Fluffal Bear as it grew in size and a mouth lined with sharp teeth and glowing pink eyes appeared in its chest.

* * *

 _Frightfur Bear_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Edge Imp Sabres" + "Fluffal Bear"_  
 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can equip that monster to this card as an Equip Spell Card with this effect._  
 _● The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

"Creepy!" Leo shuddered a bit. "Ok, now I'll attack your Yellow Gadget with Frightfur Bear!" Sora declared. **"Leo the trap!"** Senitial cried. "Trap?" Leo sees his face-down "Oh, I play the trap Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Oh, so that's what you set facedown." Sora mentioned. "I end my turn." "I don't get it. Why didn't Leo play it earlier?" Jaden asked confused. _"Didn't you hear him, he got distracted by the stuffed animals._ " Yubel answered. _"Sora fusing actually helped Leo."_

* * *

 **Leo: 2000**

 **Sora: 4000**

* * *

Leo 3rd Turn:

 _'I'll make that scissor regret it!'_ Leo thought angered. "I play De-Fusion!"

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

"Huh?" Sora asked in shock as both his monsters appeared again. "You use fusion cards too?" "Yeah." Leo nodded. "Wait, so that means you don't know how to Pendulum Summon?" Sora asked. "It looked so awesome." "Uh... I do Pendulum Summon actually. But never mind that! I now summon, Ancient Gear Solider in attack mode!" The rusty solider appeared with his gun ready.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Soldier_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

The moment the soldier appeared Sora's eyes widened in shock before he smiled. "Wow, that's a really cool looking monster."

"Gear Soldier make that pair of scissor regret ruining Fluffial Bear! Rapid Fire Flurry!" The solider attacked with it's gun that destroyed the fiend monster, and causing minimum damage to Sora. **(Sora: 3900)**

"That's better. Your turn." Leo sighed.

Sora 3rd Turn:

"Ok, then first I'll place one card on top of my deck to bring Edge Imp Sabres back in defense mode." Sora said as his monster reappeared. "Not him again! Makes the bad scissors go away before he ruins anything!" Leo protested.

"Sorry, but I'm trying to win this duel." Sora mentioned. "So I'll play the spell Frightfur Fusion. Now by banishing Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Sabres, Frightfur Bear comes back to play."

* * *

 _Frightfur Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Frightfur Fusion" per turn._

* * *

The fiend appeared as Leo groaned "Sorry Fuffial Bear but that scissors got to go down! I'll bring you back!" "Now let's try again, Frightfur Bear attack Ancient Ge... Attack Yellow Gadget." Sora called. The bear charged as it destroyed the monster.

"Now since Frightfur Bear destroyed a monster in battle, he equips that monster from the graveyard and gains 1000 extra attack points." Sora explained.

 _Frightfur Bear: **(ATK 2200 + 1000 = 3200)**_

Leo looks angry that Sora finds a bit unsettling.

"Huh, is something wrong?" Sora asked.

 _"That was strange, why did he change his target to the monster in defense mode?"_ Astral questioned. "ALRIGHT! NO MORE MR. NICE GUY! I AM GONNA MAKE SURE YOU DON'T RUIN ANYTHING ELSE!" Leo shouted while pointing the Fusion Monster... who sweatdropped.

 _"I think Sora just hit Leo's berserk button."_ Yubel said with a chuckle. "Uh... this is new..." Yuya sweatdropped. "Well at least now you know not to tear apart stuffed animals in front of him." Yusei mentioned.

"Yeah, no kidding." Yugi agreed. "Is it the end?" Leo asked still angered. "I set two cards and end my turn." Sora said nervously.

* * *

 **Leo: 2000**

 **Sora: 3900**

* * *

Leo 4th Turn:

Leo drew too quickly as he told the Fusion Monster "Okay you runier. It's on!" "Leo, are you ok?" Yuya asked hesitantly. "I'm fine. Payback is sweet right?" Leo smirked a bit.

 _"Yeah, definitely his berserk button."_ Yubel mentioned.

"If I were Sora, I'd probably run." Yusei noted. "Fast." "I play Polymerization!" Leo cried. "Another fusion monster?" Sora asked. "I combine Solider, with Golem, and Beast! Fusion Summon!" What appeared was Ultimate Golem.

* * *

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4400_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _"Ancient Gear Golem" + 2 "Ancient Gear" monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed: You can target 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" in your GY; Special Summon it, ignoring the Summoning conditions._

* * *

"Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" Sora cried in shock before falling back in fear.

"Now go Limiter Removal!" Sorsa paled at what he just heard.

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all Machine-Type monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem: **(ATK: 4400 x 2 = 8800)**_

"Hold on, I surrender." Sora panicked. "Ultimate Golem smashed that pair of scissors like their's no tomorrow!" The Ultimate Golem with it's power doubled smashed the monster a few times.

* * *

 **Leo: 2000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

"Leo calm down!" Yuya called running up to him and pulling him into a hug. It seemed to work as he shook his head before looking around asking in confusion "Oni-Chan... what's going on?" "You nearly killed me!" Sora shouted. "I already surrendered Leo!" "I... what?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Sora fused Fluffal Bear with Edge Imp Sabres and you just kind of lost it." Jaden mentioned. "Yeah, I've never heard you shout like that before. Is everything alright?" Zuzu asked anxiously. "Oh no..." Leo stepped away as he knelled "Not again!"

 **"Again, what do you mean again Leo?"** Sentital asked. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Leo begged to Sora.

"It's alright, but what happened?" Sora asked. "Everytime stuff like that happens people leave me! Please don't leave me!" Leo begged everyone. "Leave you, why would we leave you over something like that?" Yugi asked. "Just because you got a little mad?" "You don't understand! Everytime that happens people always get hurt, or die! Nobody wanted me because of it!" Leo told them going too all fours.

"You aren't the only one who's done things like that." Jaden reassured him. "I mean I was the Supreme King."

"Yeah, and then there was the whole Dark Zexal thing." Yuma admitted.

"They're right Leo." Yugi agreed. "It's ok."

"No it's not! I let my rage consume me sometimes! Stuff like that happens to me whenever I get really mad!" Leo cried not looking at them. "Leo, don't worry." Yusei said. "We're your friends, no matter what happens that isn't going to change."

"He's right, I promise everything will be ok." Yuya mentioned. "You can't. Go ahead tell me to leave." Leo told them shocking everyone. "No." Yuya responded. "We're not going to do that." "Please tell me to leave. Your just saying that to not make me feel bad. Please! I'm too dangerous to stay with you all!" Leo told him. "No you're not!" Yuya shouted. "Stop saying that because it's not true!"

"It is! Please I'll kill you if this happens again!" Leo protested. "If you're so afraid you'll hurt someone then prove it." Yuya said. "Duel me and go all out. Then you'll see that you won't hurt any of us." Leo looked at him shocked, and said "Oni-Chan... but I'll kill you..." "No you won't." Yuya repeated. "I promise."

 _"Jaden, did you notice it?"_ Yubel asked quietly. "Notice what?" Jaden whispered. _"The dark aura when Yuya shouted. It was definitely something powerful, but I can't tell if it was evil or not."_ Yubel whispered. _"All I do know is that it was dangerous."_

Leo asked still with doubt "Are you sure..." "I'm positive, just trust your oni-chan ok?" Yuya asked with a smile. They got ready as Leo asked "Action or Normal?" "Action, what other kind of duel is there?" Yuya asked with a smile. "As for the Action Field, Zuzu is there anything that might make Leo mad?" Zuzu looked at the field spell selection as she asked "Maybe this?"

As Zuzu said that, the area transformed into an Erupting Volcano.

"Ok Leo, if you lose all of your stuffed Animals are going into the lava." Yuya threatened.

...That seemed to do it.

"YOU WHAT!?"

Yuya fliched a little but smirked "You heard me." **"What should I do?"** Sentital asked a little.

"Well, he managed to get him mad." Yugi mentioned. "That's one way of putting it." Yusei agreed. "You should go with the audience this will get destructive." Yuya told Sentital. **"Alright, but be careful. Both of you."** Sentital replied before walking over to stand next to Yugi.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: A Hidden Insanity)**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuya 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first. Draw!" Yuya drew. "Are you guys sure this is a good idea, I mean Yuya could get really hurt." Sora mentioned. _"This would help Leo I can tell."_ Astral told him, which Yuma said to him. "If you say so." Sora mentioned before turning towards the duel. "Okay I will call on Performapal Skitter Skeemer in attack mode!" A bug appeared, as a light shudder gone on Yusei.

* * *

 _Performapal Skitter Skeemer_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _When this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: You can change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate that attack._

* * *

"Huh, is something wrong Yusei?" Jaden asked.

"Bugs and I don't get along." Yusei answered. "Facedown. Your up." Yuya end his turn.

Leo 1st Turn:

"YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING THEM!" Leo shouted ripping the top card off of his deck. "I USE SCALE 2 ANCIENT GEAR SWORD AND SCALE 9 ANCIENT GEAR SHIELD TO SET THE PENDULUM SCALE!"

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Sword_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Scale: 2_

 _Effect: You can equip this card to an Ancient Gear Monster you control. When the monster is also equipped with "Ancient Gear Shield", it gains this effect:_  
 _● The equipped monster's original ATK is 3000._

 _Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters except "Ancient Gear" monsters. Whenever your opponent activates a spell card before you attack inflict half your's opponent's ATK at them as damage._

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Shield_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Scale: 8_

 _Effect: You can equip this card to an Ancient Gear Monster you control. When the monster is also equipped with "Ancient Gear Sword", it gains this effect:_  
 _● The equipped monster's original ATK is 3000._

 _Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters except "Ancient Gear" monsters. Whenever your opponent activates a spell card; Negate the activation once per turn._

* * *

"Yikes." Jaden remarked.

 _"This might have been a bad idea."_ Astral noted. "PENDULUM SUMMON! ANCIENT GEAR SOLIDER, BEAST, AND GOLEM!" The three monsters appeared looking high, and mighty.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Beast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Negate the effects of an opponent's monster destroyed by battle with this card (including in the Graveyard)._

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Soldier_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

As the three monsters appeared Yuya ran off and grabbed an Action Card. "NOW THEN GOLEM ATTACK MECHANIZED MELEE!" The Golem gave out a punch.

"I use the Action Spell Blinding Blizzard, this ends the Battle Phase." Yuya countered.

* * *

 _Blinding Blizzard_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _End the Battle Phase._

* * *

"YOU WEREN'T LISTENING! WHENEVER GEAR GOLEM ATTACKS ALL SPELLS, AND TRAPS CAN BE ACTIVATED!" Leo shouted. "I didn't activate it when he attacked, I activated it the moment your battle phase started Leo." Yuya explained.

The blizzard kicked in, and Gear Golem stopped his attack. "Is that it Leo?" Yuya asked.

Jul 1"I PLAY A SPELL! TRAP BOOSTER! SO NOW I DISCARD A CARD, TO ACTIVATE COUNTERFORCE!" Leo cried.

* * *

 _Trap Booster_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

 _Counterforce_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a monster's attack is negated that targeted a face-up Attack Position monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference in ATK between the 2 monsters._

* * *

"Oh man, that card means trouble." Yusei noted.

"SINCE YOU STOP GOLEM'S ATTACK YOU TAKE DAMAGE EQUAL TO THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN IT'S ATTACK POINTS, AND YOUR MONSTER'S ATTACK POINTS!" Leo explained. **(Yuya: 1500)** "I SET A CARD. GOLEM TOSS MS OVER THERE!" The Golem grabbed Leo he threw him to a platform where he grabbed an Action Card.

* * *

 **Yuya: 1500**

 **Leo: 4000**

* * *

Yuya 2nd Turn:

 _'Leo'_ Yuya thought. "Ok, I start with the spell card I set last turn, Pendulum Call!"

* * *

 _Pendulum Call_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; add 2 "Magician" Pendulum Monsters with different names from your Deck to your hand, also, until the end of your opponent's next turn after this card resolves, "Magician" cards in your Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by card effects. You can only activate 1 "Pendulum Call" per turn. You cannot activate this card if you activated a "Magician" monster's Pendulum Effect this turn._

* * *

"This lets me add Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician from my deck to my hand." Once Yuya added the cards he added, "Next I set the Pendulum Scale!" The two Magicians appeared.

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

"Two Pendulum Summons going head to head." Sora said. "If this wasn't terrifying it would be awesome." "Now I Pendulum Summon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Whip Snake, and Performapal Swordfish!" The three appeared at the same time with Odd-Eyes roaring.

* * *

 _Performapal Whip Snake_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Performapal Sword Fish_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fish_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

 **"So that's Yuya's ace monster?"** Sentital inquired. "Yeah!" Jaden cried.

Yuya then said "Alright Swordfish lower Ancient Gear Beasts attack points by 800!" "Why did he weaken Ancient Gear Beast, it's Ancient Gear Golem he needs to worry about." Sora mentioned. "It still has 3000 attack points." "He might have something planed." Yusei said.

"Now then Odd-Eyes attack Ancient Gear Beast with Spiral Flame!" Odd-Eyes attacked. "Now when Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks a level five or above monster, the battle damage is doubled, Reaction Force." The attack was surprising successful. **(Leo: 1800)** "Huh?" Yuya looked confused.

Leo smirked "I REVEAL MY TRAP! DAMAGE CONDENSER!"

* * *

 _Damage Condenser_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you take battle damage: Discard 1 card; Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with ATK less than or equal to the battle damage you took, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"Damage Condenser?" Yuya asked nervously.

"NOW I GET TO SUMMON A MONSTER THAT HAS EQUAL OR LESS ATTACK POINTS THEN THE DAMAGE YOU UNLEASHED AT ME! SO COME TO THE FIELD ANCIENT GEAR CALLER!" What appeared was a little gear monster. "AND WHEN HE'S SPECIAL SUMMONED, I CAN SACRIFICE HIM, AND SUMMON AN XYZ MONSTER FROM MY EXTRA DECK WHILE HE ACTS AS AN OVERLAY UNIT! BLADE ARMOR NINJA APPEAR NOW!"

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Caller_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Extra Deck, Special Summon that monster then attack this card as an Xyz Material._

* * *

 _Blade Armor Ninja_

 _Wind Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, at the of the Damage Step, if this card attacked an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack once again._

* * *

"Huh, I thought Leo used Fusion monsters." Sora stated while staring at Blade Armor Ninja. "I end my turn." Yuya said while looking around for an Action Card.

Leo 2nd Turn:

"IT'S MY MOVE, SO I'LL-" Leo started.

"I use the Action Spell Battle Lock." Yuya interrupted. "This prevents you from declaring an attack this turn."

* * *

 _Battle Lock_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

Leo looked at the Action Card in his hand, No Action and smirked. "I DON'T THINK SO! I PLAY-" He suddenly stopped. "Leo?" Yuya asked nervously. "Hey are you alright?" He started stammering as they looked on. "Why...?" "Why what?" Yuya asked. "Leo, is everything ok?" Leo kneeled as he asked "Why Oni-Chan? Why are you acting so nice to me? You show how dangerous I was, and you still wanna help me. Why do you?"

"That should be obvious, you're my longer brother." Yuya answered calmly. "Besides, you've already been through enough. You don't have to worry about it anymore." "But... we aren't related. You think you can help me from this burden?" Leo asked surprised.

"We aren't related, but that doesn't mean we aren't brothers." Yuya mentioned. "As for helping you, I don't know if I can Leo. What I do know is that I'm going to try at least." Leo smiled, before he stared at the No Action spell before saying, "You win." "Leo, are you sure?" Yuya asked. "Yes. This card in my hand would've finished you." He revealed the No Action spell. "Are you sure Leo?" Yuya asked before flipping over a second Action Card at his feet revealing it to be another copy of No Action.

Leo nodded.

* * *

 **Yuya: 1500**

 **Leo: 1800**

 **Duel ended with No Result.**

* * *

"Then I guess we can have our rematch another time." Yuya mentioned as the two of them deactivated their duel discs. "Do you still want to grab some ice cream?" Leo nodded excited as the two brothers hugged it out. "Aw shucks. I'm gonna start crying." Yuma sniffed a bit.

"You and me both Yuma." Jaden agreed rubbing tears out of his eyes. Zuzu smiled a bit. "That's what brother love does for you." "Yeah, you're right." Yusei said with a smile. "Do you know Leo before both he, and Yuya became brothers?" Yugi asked.

"No, but I did hear about something that a brother's love managed." Yusei answered. "One of my friends Leo came back from death and saved his sister from the brink of death at the same time." "He's not talking about that Leo." Skip said.

"I know, it's a different Leo. Kind of like how a different Kite from the one Yuma knew attacked them." Yusei explained. "So you don't know Leo's back story?" Yugi asked Zuzu. "No, he never told us. All he said was that he was an orphan." Zuzu admitted. "Orphan?" Yugi asked suprised as they looked at the two brothers. "I'm so sorry for making you duel me like that Oni-Chan. You would've gotten really hurt. And... and..." Leo stopped.

"And nothing Leo, nobody was hurt and that's all that matters." Yuya replied. Leo then started crying in his arms. "It's ok Leo." Yuya said. "When you're done crying, just smile and everything will be better." "Yuya... you really are a great brother." Zuzu told him. "I'm just doing what I..." Yuya started before looking down and holding his Pendulum tightly. Leo noticed this, and asked "Oni-Chan? What's that...?"

"This, it's something my dad gave me before..." Yuya started before shaking his head. "It's my Pendulum, kind of fitting since I invented Pendulum Summoning right?" Leo understood what he's saying, and smiled "I am sure daddy's okay... we will see him again and I can have fun with him." "Yeah, you're right." Yuya agreed before picking Leo up and walking over to the others.

"Let's go get some ice cream." Yuya told them, as they nodded.

* * *

 _In the future:_

"Did you know about that Yuya?" Yuri inquired.

"Honestly... I don't know." Yuya said smiling.

"Well, the important thing is Zarc didn't get involved in that duel. If he did, who knows what might have happened." Yuto noted. Yugo nodded, "You really show some true brotherhood Yuya." "Thanks Yugo." Yuya mentioned with a smile.

* * *

 _The present..._

"Taste good?" Yuya asked.

Leo got a nice sundaie of Choacolate, and strawberry as he nodded. He then used the spoon to gather some and held it up to Yuya. "Take a bite Oni-Chan!" "Well if you insist." Yuya said before taking the bite. "Yup, that's definitely awesome." Hearing some cooing they looked seeing some middle school girls in a table in front of them were finding the sight adorable.

"Looks like you two have attracted an audience." Atem noted with a smile. Yuya laughed a bit nervously. "Why so nervous Yuya, you are an entertainer aren't you?" Zuzu teased. "Well I didn't had this planned." Yuya told her. "Sometimes what you don't plan works the best." Yusei admitted. "Actually, do you mind if we step outside for a minute?"

"Alright. I promise I'll be back." Yuya said. "Actually Yuya, I meant Yugi, Jaden, and Yuma talking with me." Yusei clarified. "Oh." Yuya said, as the four walked out.

"What's on your mind Yusei?" Jaden asked. "Do you remember the Battle Royale Declan mentioned?" Yusei asked. "Yeah." Atem nodded. "I have a feeling Yuya and Leo will be dragged into this war." Yusei mentioned. "I know that Leo told us he needs to save the world but after what we saw today, if he's put in a situation like that and someone gets hurt or worse..."

"He did say that he needs to make history right. And if Nightshroud and those other guys are planning to change it, we need to help him fix it." Jaden told them. "That's exactly what I'm thinking." Yuma agreed. "We just need to make sure we go along with them." They nodded in agreement before Yusei noticed Yoko walking to him. "Excuse me have you seen my boys? Their names are Yuya, and Leo."

"They're inside miss, attracting a crowd by being cute sharing some ice cream." Yugi answered as more cooing was heard from inside. Yoko went inside,and her heart melted at the sight. "Ok Leo, on three." Yuya said as the two of them held their spoons. "1... 2... 3!"

As soon as Yuya said three, the two of them ate the bite from each other's spoon before laughing. "So this is where you two were." They looked seeing Yoko. "Hi mommy!" "Hi mom, is everything alright?" Yuya asked. "No. I was wondering where you two went. So who win that duel of Sora being your apperentice?" Yoko asked.

"Oh, Leo won but I'll tell you later ok?" Yuya asked as Leo looked down sadly. "Hey what's wrong sweetie?" Yoko asked getting closer to Leo. "The duel didn't go well." Leo answered quietly.

"I'll explain when we get home mom." Yuya repeated. Yoko nodded, as she asked "You two ready to go?" "Yeah, I think so." Yuya mentioned while picking up Leo. "Bye." the middle school girls said with smiles on their faces. Yuya waved to them, as he told his friends "See you tomorrow."

"See you Yuya." With those words the three Sakakis walked back home.

"Hey Oni-Chan, Mommy? What's today?" Leo asked. "It's April 23rd, why?" Yoko asked. "Two days. It's my birthday there." Leo gave out a smile. "It is, well we'll have to make sure to do something for it." Yoko replied with a smile. "Yeah, anything special you want to do?" Yuya asked. "...For to be together all day." Leo answered. "Just family, or everybody?" Yuya asked. "Both." Leo smiled looking at the sky.

"Then that's what we'll do." Yuya replied calmly. "Really?" Leo asked.

"Of course." Yoko said with a smile. "I love you." Leo told them both. "We love you too bro." Yuya said happily.

* * *

 **This chapter held a lot of surprises. Now we know of some parts of Leo's origins, after dueling the mysterious Sora Perse, and he had been given support by his friends, and new family. Next chapter is Leo's birthday! Be sure to review!**


	5. Leo's Birthday! Part 1!

**Hey guys. It is time for chapter three, and to show a new dragon joining the guys which in fact fits Ritual Summoning, and Leo's birthday, and his love interest! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Night before Leo's Birthday..._

Yuya was tucking him in as usual.

"Oni-chan?" Leo asked

"Yeah?" Yuya asked him

"Thank you. For not making me leave." Leo mentioned quietly.

"Don't worry about it. You got me, everyone, and Sentital. Speaking of where is he?" Yuya asked looking around

"He said he was going to talk with Mr. Atem." Leo answered.

"Alright. See ya tomorrow. And you remember what tomorrow is?" Yuya asked him smiling.

"Yeah, I do." Leo smiled.

"Well what story is next?" Yuya asked going to the booksealf when Leo grabbed his hand. "Huh, Leo?"

"Can you tell me a made up one this time?" Leo asked him.

"A made up story?" Yuya asked. "Well I can try."

Yuya thought of one then snapped his fingers getting an idea.

"Once upon a time their was a lonesome Prince that had never been happy. He was never had any friends because of studys to become King, or because he was not an oridinary Prince."

"What made him not normal?"

"Well he was born with great and powerful abilites." Yuya answered before continuing the story with Yoko listening outside.

"Did Yuya tell you what happened?" Yusei asked her.

"Yes. I was surprised, and the poor thing thought I was gonna abandon him." Yoko told him.

"Hearing that makes me wonder, was Leo orphaned or abandoned?" Yusei questioned.

"I don't know." Yoko answered.

"Yeah, none of us do." Yusei admitted. "I'd say it doesn't matter anymore but that isn't true."

"Why do you think of that?" Yoko asked him.

"After what he said, if one of the people who told him to leave were to come back and try to hurt him..." Yusei started before shaking his head. "It isn't the time to talk about depressing things like that, tomorrow should be a day to enjoy."

"Yes. Let's get it ready." Yoko suggested to him.

"Right." Yusei agreed with a smile.

* * *

 _Back in the room..._

"...and then after he had freed everyone from the evil king, he was given great friends and he was truely happy that his power wiuld never harm anyone again. The End." Yuya ended his story, before looking seeing Leo starting to doze off.

 **"I'm a bit skeptical that you made that up entirely on your own.** " Sentital noted quietly.

"Whoa! When did you come in here? Weren't you speaking to Atem?" Yuya asked him surprised.

 **"I was, but we finished reminiscing so I decided to come back to my partner."** Sentital answered. **"He looks so peaceful like that."**

"Haven't you ever seen little kids sleeping?" Yuya duly asked him.

 **"No, I never have. Neither as a human, or after being reborn as a Barian."** Sentital replied.

"Well enjoy the sight while it lasts." Yuya told him.

Sentital asked him **"How was the talk of Leo's... anger rants to your mother go?"**

"Better than I expected." Yuya said.

 **"Like how better?"** Sentital asked.

Jul 1"She didn't ask any questions, though something tells me she wanted to." Yuya answered. "Instead all she did was listen to what happened and make the same promise I did. Whenever we stop those four, I'll have to explain everything to her."

 **"What about Leo?** " Sentital asked.

Yuya said "Let's say... he thought she'll abandon him."

 **"Will she?"** Sentital asked. **"Does she consider him too dangerous?"**

"Luckily no." Yuya answered.

Sentital then said **"Observation 1: Family is all that matters no matter how dangerous they are."**

"Yeah, it is." Yuya said quietly. "Family, and friends. Come on. Tomorrow is his Birthday." Sentital nodded, and flew out. They went down stairs, and bumped into Zuzu.

"Oh Yuya, tomorrow's the day huh?" Zuzu asked.

"Yeah. This is his first birthday without whoever took care of him. With him being homeless, or something." Yuya told her.

Sentital told him **"It doesn't matter what happened to him. What matters is for him to have a happy time tomorrow."** "Yeah, I agree." Zuzu mentioned. "Well, good night Yuya, Sentital." "Night." Yuya said.

Sentitial said **"Have a good rest."**

* * *

 _Early the next morning:_

"Time to get up little bro, did you have a good night's rest?" Yuya inquired. Leo woke up, yawning saying "Yep." Scratching his head. "Well come on, everybody's waiting downstairs." Yuya explained. Leo nodded, as he got up, and he and Yuya walked down stairs. "There you are, we were starting to think you'd sleep through your own birthday." Jaden teased.

"Do you?" Leo asked him. "Of course not, you can't have a birthday without the guest of honor." Jaden answered. "He's right after all." Yuma agreed. "Well, now that you're here Leo what do you want to do first?" Yugi asked. Leo thought about it, as he smiled "Well it's starting to be spring right?" "Yeah, it is." Yusei answered.

"Let's go explore the aspects of nature." Leo suggested.

"Alright, that sounds good to me." Yoko said with a smile.

 _"The aspects of nature? What is that?"_ Astral asked Yuma.

 **"Something we'll both have to learn about Astral."** Sentital replied. **"Though, you more than me."**

* * *

They soon arrived at a lush green forest, as they explored around in awe, and see some of the forest animals play with Leo who was laughing with it, and they arrived at a lake that has a few ducks which Leo feed them some bread, and were taking pictures of what their seeing. And then-

"AAAAHHHH!"

...There's that.

They looked at Yuma who was running around crying out "Monkey attack, monkey attack, monkey attack! Their's a monkey on my back!" "A monkey, seriously?" Zuzu asked in disbelief. "I gotcha little fella." Yusei mentioned before taking the monkey off of Yuma and placing it on the ground before it ran off. Leo then started laughing at that show. "That wasn't funny it was trying to kill me." Yuma complained. _"Monkeys kill people?"_ Astral asked in plain confusion.

Jaden told Yuma "Uh Yuma... monkeys don't kill people. Their harmless." "Tell that to the one that nearly ripped my head off!" Yuma shouted. _"He doesn't get along well with animals does he Astral?_ " Yubel inquired.

 _"Last time I checked no. But Yuma didn't Master Roku do the same to you once?"_ Astral asked Yuma.

 **"Well that definitely settles what we'll be doing after we finish exploring the aspects of nature.** " Sentital said. **"You four can share your fascinating stories with the rest of us."**

* * *

They soon continued their exploring looking around. Soon Leo was laying down on the green grass breathing in bliss, by the nice warm sun hitting his skin. "So how's the day going so far?" Yuya asked with a smile while sitting down next to Leo. "Going great. I never went out with my parents like this." Leo sighed answering to him staring at the sky. "Leo, do you mind if I ask you something?" Yuya asked.

"Yes, Oni-Chan?" Leo asked him curious. "Well, it's just... Are mom and me enough of a family for you?" Yuya asked hesitantly. "I mean we have a lot of great friends and it feels like we're making more every day but still..."

Leo sat up and asked "Why are you asking Oni-Chan?" "Do you remember what everyone was saying the day we met?" Yuya asked. "The reason I was dueling the Sledgehammer in the first place?" Leo shrugged saying no. "Never mind then." Yuya said quietly. "Wait... is it... about daddy?" Leo asked now getting it. "Yeah, it is." Yuya admitted. "I can't believe he just ran away like that. Not to mention now that you're a part of our family, I just feel like I need to find him."

"A friend of mine named Joe once told him that people ate saying he's a coward." Leo mentioned sadly to him. "I know, but that can't be true." Yuya replied. "I know he had a reason for leaving, I just don't know what it was." "I believe we will see him Oni-Chan. I hope he accepts me like how you, and mommy did." Leo said smiling. "I'm sure he will." Yuya mentioned with a smile.

Leo lay back, as he said "Hey lay down." "Alright." Yuya said before lying down. They were both looking up, at the clouds as Leo pointed at one saying "Hey! That one looks like Hip Hippo!" "Really?" Yuya asked. "Oh yeah, it does." "Hey what's that one?" Yuya asked pointing at one.

Leo looked, and answered "That looks like Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" "Really, it looks kind of different to me." Yuya admitted just as the others walked up to them.

"Ok you two, enough being cute." Sora mentioned. Leo, and Yuya blinked and they sat up. "Ah, you ruined it." Zuzu feigned before all laughed too, before Sentital sensed something. **"Huh, who's there?"** Sentital questioned.

Then their hear a... dragon roar. "Ok, is somebody dueling around here?" Jaden asked. They hear some flapping, as it grew stronger as Yuma said nervously "I don't think someone is dueling." "Well whatever it is, it's getting closer." Yusei mentioned. They hear the roar is now louder before they turned, and screamed seeing a dragon just whooshed past them. "Ah ah what was that!?" Leo cried hugging Yuya's arm.

"I don't know, but I don't plan on staying and finding out." Yuya said before picking Leo up. "Run!" They started to run but then suddenly a wave of fire blocked their path. "Can't go that way." Yuya said looking around.

"That way, into the forest." Jaden mentioned quickly. They started to run over but Leo tripped. Yuya notices this, and cried "Leo!" He tried to run over, but a wall of fire blocked his path. They started to run but then suddenly a wave of fire blocked their path.

"Oni-Chan!" Leo called fearfully. Yuya tried to get by but the wall doesn't seem to have any gaped. He turned to them, as he said "Do any one of you have a Fire Extinguisher or something!?" "No." Zuzu answered. "Then what are we supposed to do?" Jaden asked.

Leo tried to get around before he heard a soft roar looking up seeing a huge sky blue dragon, that has spikes on it's elbows, and knees, a horn on it's nose, while having a long tail, and big wings on it, and it also appears to have a Crystal on it's chest.

"Oh man, this is really bad." Yuma said nervously.

Leo whimpered as the dragon landed before a voice said **"Fear not young one. I bring you no harm."** Leo looked surprised, as Sential said **"I think the dragon is talking."** "Well that's hardly the weirdest thing we've been through." Yusei admitted. "Who.. who are you?" Leo asked.

 **"I am Crystal Born Ritual Dragon. I come in peace."** The dragon answered.

"Crystal Born Ritual Dragon?" Leo asked.

"Huh, that sounds like your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Yuya." Zuzu realized.

 **"I am a Dragon unlike anything you have ever seen."** Crystal Born Ritual Dragon told Leo. "Hey, if you're not here to hurt him why'd you separate us!?" Yuya questioned angrily. **"Forgive me for doing that. I wanted to make sure you aren't his kidnappers. But I didn't know that you were Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's holder."** Crystal Born Ritual Dragon answered.

"You know Odd-Eyes?" Yuya asked before his eyes widened in shock. "Wait what kidnappers?" **"Forgive me for thinking of that. I give mercy on defenseless creatures."** Crystal Born Ritual Dragon told him. "Well, I wouldn't exactly say we're defenseless but..." Jaden started. "Then what are you doing here?" Yuya questioned.

 **"I sense this boy... is a lot like my previous wielder."** Crystal Born Ritual Dragon said before landing on his two legs. Then a single flap of his wings extingushed the fire walls. "Your previous wielder, who were they?" Leo asked as the others ran up to him. **"A wise wielder. But he passed away centurys ago. But to make sure..."** Crystal Born Ritual Dragon got his eyes to glow, as what appeared in front of him was a crystalized man who appears to be wielding a crystal like Duel Disk. **"Duel me."**

"Hold on, if you're going to be dueling anyone you're dueling me." Yuya stated quickly. Crystal Born Ritual Dragon said **"No. He is the one I need to find out. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon has chosen you. It would be unwise of me to steal you from him."** He turned back to Leo saying **"Do you accept my challenge?"** Leo looked down for a few seconds before looking up. "Ok."

He, and Crystal Born Ritual Dragon's Crystal form activated their duel disks.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Horizons by Royalties)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Crystal Born Ritual Dragon: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You can take the first turn." Leo offered.

Crystal Born Ritual Dragon 1st Turn:

The Crystal form drew, as he said **"I will play Crystal Skull in defense mode."** What appeared was a skull that is really a Crystal before it fired a blast at his owner. **(Crystal Born Ritual Dragon: 3000)**

* * *

 _Crystal Skull_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Summoned, its controller takes 1000 damage._

* * *

"The Crystal Skull?" Yusei asked. "Wait, was your previous owner Yanagi?" **"You had my owner mistaken for someone else young one."** Crystal Born Ritual Dragon answered. **"Now I set two cards facedown, and end my turn."**

"He's the only person I ever knew that played that card." Yusei mentioned.

Leo 1st Turn:

"Ok, I set two cards facedown and then I summon Ancient Gear Knight in attack mode." Leo stated as a robotic rusty knight appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Gemini_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._  
 _● If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Now I attack your Crystal Skull!" The knight charged at the skull.

Crystal Born Ritual Dragon said **"I play the trap, Crystal Barrier!"**

* * *

 _Crystal Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack on a 'Crystal' Monster; Negate the attack, and if you do inflict damage to your opponent equal to half it's ATK._

* * *

 **"Since your attacking a Crystal Monster not only does this card not only stops your attack it also deals damage to you equal to half your attacking monster's attack points."** Crystal Born Ritual Dragon explained as a beam hit Leo, as Ancient Gear Knight stopped attacking. **(Leo: 3100)**

"I end my turn." Leo said.

* * *

 **Leo: 3100**

 **Crystal Born Ritual Dragon: 3000**

* * *

Crystal Born Ritual Dragon 2nd:

 **"I draw."** Crystal Born Ritual Dragon's Crystal form drew as he said **"Now I activate the other trap, Crystal Illusion."**

* * *

 _Crystal Illusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a 'Crystal' monster with lower ATK attacks one of your opponent's monsters; Exchange the ATK of both monsters until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 **"So now for the rest of this turn whenever a Crystal monster I have is attacking a monster of yours that has less more attack points they exchange attack points!"**

"Wait, what?" Leo asked nervously.

 **"Allow me to show you. But first I equip Crystal Skull with this. Crystal Pendant."** Crystal Born Ritual Dragon continued as a Crystal appeared on Crystal Skull.

* * *

 _Crystal Pendant_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Only equip to a 'Crystal' Monster; The equipped monster is unaffected to spells, or traps then each end phase if switched to attack position switch it to defense position. When the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle destroy this card instead._

* * *

 **"So now he is uneffected by all traps, spells or effects, and switches to defense mode during each end phase. And when you try to take him out by battle."** Crystal Born Ritual Dragon explained. _"This is quite the powerful combo, however it does have a rather crucial flaw."_ Astral noted.

 **"Now Crystal Skull switch to attack mode.** " The Skull stood up, as Crystal Born Ritual Dragon said **"Attack that Ancient Gear Knight with Crystal Blast."** The Skull fired the same lighting bolt that it fired on him, and was destroyed. **(Leo: 1300)**

 **"Now I set a card face-down, and end my turn. And due to Pendant's effect Crystal Skull switches back to defense mode.** " The Skull lowered as Yuma asked "What flaw do you mean Astral?" _"Just watch Yuma, I have a feeling Leo realized it as well."_ Astral noted calmly.

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew, as he thought _'How I'm I gonna beat that?'_ **"Leo, do you need help?"** Sentital asked walking up next to him. **"We are partners after all."** Leo nodded, as he said "Yes. You are my Spirit Partner, and you do need help on something." **"I don't know about that, but I do know that I can help you."** Sentital mentioned before looking at Leo's hand and the cards on the field. **"You can win this turn, even without your Pendulum Cards."**

"Huh?" Leo looked at Senitial confused.

 **"Both of his trap cards have warn off, the only cards that dragon has on the field are his Crystal Skull and the Crystal Pendant."** Sentital explained. **"Look at what you're holding and you'll see how to win."**

Leo did looked at his hand. In his hand was Ancient Gear Castle, Ancient Gear Beast, and Polymerization. _'I don't get it. I don't got enough monsters to summon Beast, and Castle won't work, and I don't got any monsters to fuse how I'm I- Wait a moment.'_ He spied his face-down, and thought _'Oh! I get it! Let's hope this works!'_

 _ **'Exactly.'**_ Sentital thought confidently.

"Okay. This next move here will beat you." Leo told the dragon. Crystal Born Ritual Dragon asked **"And why's that?"**

 **"It's simple, because Leo is a skilled duelist."** Sentital answered calmly. "First I activate Ancient Gear Castle from my hand, and next I reveal my facedown Ancient Gear Catapult!" Leo declared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Castle_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _All "Ancient Gear" monsters gain 300 ATK. Each time a monster is Normal Summoned/Set, place 1 counter on this card. If you Tribute Summon an "Ancient Gear" monster face-up, you can Tribute this card instead, if the number of its counters is equal to or greater than the number of required Tribute(s)._

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Catapult_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _While you control no monsters: Target 1 card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can banishthis card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Token" (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use 1 "Ancient Gear Catapult" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Now I use Catapult to destroy Ancient Gear Castle, and summon an Ancient Gear monster from my deck, and I pick Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode!"

The golem appeared as it readied it's fists.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Crystal Born Ritual Dragon thought **_'True it's strong. But Crystal Skull will survive why would he play that?'_**

"When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference is dealt to you as damage." Leo explained. "Since Crystal Skull has no defense points, you'll take 3000 points of damage."

Crystal Born Ritual Dragon started to chuckled, as everyone looked on in confusion. "Of course I am not allowed to activate any spells, or traps when he attacks. But since you haven't I activate this! A quick-play spell called, Crystal Alchemy!"

* * *

 _Crystal Alchemy_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Tribute one 'Crystal' Card on the field; Draw 1 card. The battle phase cannot be conducted the turn this card was activated._

* * *

 **"You see in exchange for your battle phase not being conducted this turn I sacrifice a Crystal card on my field, and I am allowed to draw one more card. So Crystal Pendant you've done a well job."** The Pendant vanished.

Leo thought _'So now I can't attack!?'_

"So close, he almost had him." Yuma mentioned. "Maybe, but with that Ancient Gear Golem on the field and that dragon only having one card in his hand Leo can win next turn." Jaden mentioned calmly.

* * *

 **Leo: 1300**

 **Crystal Born Ritual Dragon: 3000**

* * *

Crystal Born Ritual Dragon 3rd Turn

Crystal Born Ritual Dragon drew, as he eyed the card he just drew. **"I now play, the Crystal Reborn Ritual Spell Card!"**

* * *

 _Crystal Reborn_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Crystal Born Ritual Dragon.". You must also tribute monsters that adds up to level 7 or more, or tribute 1 "Crystal" monster to pay for the tribute._

* * *

"Why do I have a bad feeling I know what that does?" Yuya asked nervously.

 **"You see normally I would have to give up monsters to at least add up to a total of 7. But whenever I use a Crystal Monster as a Tribute it counts as the entire tribute!** " Crystal Skull vanished.

 **"This may complicate things."** Sentital admitted.

The Dragon vanished surprising everyone, as his voice finished **"Now then Crystal Dragon! Break your seal of your Crystal Prison, and help me win against all those who harm the environment. Ritual Summon! I call on Crystal Born Ritual Dragon!"** The Dragon appeared this time roaring on his field.

"Ok, does anyone have any bright ideas on how Leo can take that thing down?" Yusei asked.

* * *

 _Crystal Born Ritual Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell card, "Crystal Reborn". When this card is Ritual Summoned all effect damage you take is halved only if you discard a card from your hand, then draw one card. Whenever this card attacks you can have this card use one of these effects:_  
 _● Your opponent cannot activate any spell/trap cards until the end of the damage step._  
 _● When this card destroys a monster your opponent controls inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._  
 _● Gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the monster this card is attacking._  
 _● Your opponent must discard a card from their hand._

* * *

"Well, at least Leo's monster is stronger." Yuma mentioned.

 **"Maybe. But while I'm at it, since I am Ritual Summoned all effect damage I take is halved, and I get to draw an extra card. Perfect. It's one called Crystal's Shading. This gives a Crystal Monster like myself a 600 extra attack points."**

* * *

 _Crystal Shading_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a 'Crystal' Monster. It gains 600 ATK._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2500 + 600 = 3100)**

"3100 attack points?" Leo asked nervously.

 **"Yes along with each of my effects. For when when I attack I can use one of the four effects I have one is that you cannot activate any spell/trap cards until the end of the damage step. When I destroy a monster your controls I inflict damage to you equal to the destroyed monster's attack points. I gain Life Points equal to half the attack points of the monster I am attacking. Or you just discard a card from your hand."** Crystal Born Ritual Dragon explained.

"Wait, but that means Leo's going to lose." Zuzu realized.

 **"However to give you a chance how powerful you are I am gonna use my forth effect. I attack your Golem, and you discard a card! Crystal Beacon!"** Crystal Born Ritual Dragon fired a blast.

"I play Negate Attack." Leo said quickly.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"I send Polymerization to the graveyard." Leo said revealing the card. **"This turn is your last chance to show how strong you are."** Crystal Born Ritual Dragon warned before ending his turn.

Leo 3rd Turn:

"I draw, I play Pot of Greed." Leo said before drawing Ancient Gear Mask and a glowing card.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

 **"Huh?"** Sential caught the glowing card, as he asked **"Leo what card is that?"** "I don't know, I've never seen it before." Leo said before the card revealed itself to be called Ancient Barian Gear. **"Ancient Barian Gear?"** Sentinal asked moving closer. His hand accedentally touched Leo's triggering something.

The moment Sentital and Leo came into contact, a flash of red light enveloped both of them.

"Wh-What the!?" Yuma cried shocked seeing the two were glowing brightly Crystal Born Ritual Dragon asked **"What is this?"** Suddenly both Sentital, and Leo grabbed hands as the two flew up as Sentinial swirled around, as he chanted **"Whenever the balance of Pendulum Falls their is one hero that can restore the balance!"** "One that would have the used of Pendulum Summoning, for good!" Leo added.

 **"PENDULUM CHARGE!"** They then high-fived that caused a glow, as what appeared was a Leo that transformed into a Red-Barian hybrid with a long purple cape, along with a red Duel Disk, and yellow boots, while having the pendant as a crown.

After it Leo blinked before crying while looking at himself in a grown up demonic voice _**"Hey! Sentital what just happened to us!?"**_

"Astral, is that what I think it is?" Yuma questioned in shock.

 _"I believe it is Yuma."_ Astral answered staring at Leo.

Sentital said in shock _**"I think we've just done ZEXAL morph Leo."**_ "ZEXAL Morph?" Yuya asked confused about the name.

"They fused together, well kind of." Yuma answered. "Astral and I could Overlay ourselves but this was something different."

 _ **"Leo, use the card. It will assure our victory!**_ " Sentital told Leo deceiding to worry about what just happened later.

 _ **"Right, I play the equip spell Ancient Barian Gear and equip it to Ancient Gear Golem!"**_ Leo declared.

 **"Ancient Barian Gear?"** Crystal Born Ritual Dragon questioned never hearing about that card.

* * *

 _Ancient Barian Gear_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Only equip to an 'Ancient Gear' monster. The equipped monster can be used as an Material for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon without any monsters. When used this way gain LP equal to half one 'Ancient Gear' monster on the field.  
_ _Xyz: If used as an Xyz Material send all Xyz Monsters form your Extra Deck to the graveyard, inflict 200 damage to yourself for each one sent this way.  
(Other effects unknown)_

* * *

 _ **"It's an spell that can only be equipped to an Ancient Gear monster, it lets us use Ancient Gear Golem as the material to perform a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz summon without any other monsters."**_ Sentital stated calmly. _**"Then the attack points of one Ancient Gear monster on the field are added to our life points."**_

 **"Interesting."** Crystal Born Ritual Dragon mumbled. _**'Perhaps he is the one.'**_

"Whoa. A spell like that?" Yuya asked dumbfounded.

"There has to be a catch." Yusei mentioned.

 _"There likely is, I doubt Leo can draw that spell under normal circumstances."_ Astral noted. _"It must be related to their Zexal morph."_

 _ **"Now then we Overlay, Ancient Gear Golem with Ancient Barian Gear!"**_ The two glowed as they went into the Barian Overlay Network, as both Senitial, and Leo cried out _**"With the powers of Barian on our side this heavy monster is un-match by any other monster known! With the powers of Pendulum this monster can destroy all those who stood in it's path! Xyz Summon, Emerge Rank 8! Barian Cannon!"**_

What appeared was a great cannon that looks like it is demonic and seems to have two Overlay Units as cannons balls above the cannon, while having 3 legs on each side.

* * *

 _Barian Cannon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Level 8 Monsters  
Once Per Turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card inflict the difference between this card's current ATK, and one of your opponent's monster's ATK as damage to your opponent. Each time it uses these effects it gains 1500 ATK. When this card has no Xyz Material; Pay half your Life Points, and tribute this card inflict damage equal to it's current ATK._

* * *

"Barian Cannon!" Yuma cried in shock.

 _"Yes, it's fortunate that none of our enemies possessed such a powerful card Yuma."_ Astral commented.

 _ **"Next up the catch of the equip card. Since we used it, and it's equip form as an Xyz Material the catch is that we have to send every Xyz Monster in our Extra Deck to the graveyard, and we take 200 points of damage for each one. We have 4 that's 800."**_ Leo, and Sential added as they send the cards to the grave. **(Leo: 0500)**

"I'd say that qualifies as a catch." Jaden mentioned. _'Oh man, I wouldn't even be able to play that.'_

"Now we play Barian Cannon's ability! By using an Overlay Unit we get to inflict 1000 points of damage to you, is you have a monster higher than Barian Cannon's attack points!" The cannot charged as it fired a blast that hit the Crystal form. **(Crystal Born Ritual Dragon: 2000)**

 **"That's quite the effect, but it wasn't enough to defeat me."** Crystal Born Ritual Dragon noted.

 _ **"Not so fast! We now play Barian Cannon other ability! By using an Overlay Unit when you have a monster higher than his attack points, we get to inflict the different as damage to you! Oh and each time we use the abililty he gains 1500 attack points!"**_ They both declared.

 _Crystal Born Ritual Dragon: **(ATK: 2500)**_

 _Barian Cannon: **(ATK: 1500)**_

 **(Crystal Born Ritual Dragon: 1000)**

 _Barian Cannon: **(ATK: 1500 + 1500 = 3000)**_

"So close, they're just 500 points short." Yuya mentioned.

"I doubt they're done. I have a feeling Barian Cannon has a powerful effect that can only be used once it has no overlay units." Yusei noted.

 _ **"Now we play Barian Cannon's final ability! By sacrificing it, and paying half our Life Points you take damage equal to it's current attack points! 3000!"**_ Leo, and Sentital cried as the Cannon fired a blast before exploding. Crystal Born Ritual Dragon took the hit, as it's Crystal Form was destroyed by the blast.

* * *

 **Leo: 0250**

 **Crystal Born Ritual Dragon: 0000**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

"That was amazing Leo!" Yuya called as Leo floated down to the ground before glowing and separating back into his normal appearance and Sentital. Leo kneeled as he asked Sentital through breathes "Sentital... was that really... ZEXAL?"

 **"No, well at least not as far as I know."** Sentital explained. **"ZEXAL is supposed to be something only Astral can do, that was something different."**

 **"Well done..."** They looked at Crystal Born Ritual Dragon who... bowed to Leo?

"Um... thank you?" Leo asked.

 **"I now see you are worthy though you didn't attack me. Regardless you are him."** The dragon vanished in a crystal as a glow took over as what appeared in Leo's hand was both Crystal Born Ritual Dragon's card, and Crystal Reborn.

 _'Well, this could complicate things.'_ thought a figure before revealing a card and vanishing in a flash of light.

"Whoa." Leo awed astonished.

"Looks like you earned a new monster Leo." Jaden mentioned. "I don't think that's what you were expecting as a birthday present but it's definitely awesome."

"Yeah..." Leo nodded before smiling brightly.

 ** _'Congratulations.'_** Crystal Born Ritual Dragon's voice surprised Leo as he added **_'You are worthy to wield me, and use my power for good intentions. Use me to bring good around for good.'_**

"Okay." Leo said in his hand.

* * *

 _In the future:_

"Crystal Born Ritual Dragon, I don't remember a card like that." Yuto noted.

"Then that means history is changing itself again, the only question is will it be for the better or..." Yugo started before pausing, unable to finish the thought that crossed all of their minds. "No... there is a Ritual Dimension we never heard about?" Yuri guessed.

"There must be, but Zarc was only split into the four of us wasn't he?" Yuya asked.

"Wait a second, what if this Ritual Dimension existed alongside the Original Dimension." Kite suggested. "So... the Ritual, and Original Dimension were both combined before any of this ever happened?" Aster asked.

"I don't know." Kite admitted.

"And if Crystal Born Ritual Dragon is now Leo's Dragon then... History changed to where Leo is my Ritual Incarnation!?" Yuya asked in shock. "That would explain Leo's... anger." Sora mentioned.

"No... I believe Leo isn't that. Might be someone else. Remember Crystal Born Ritual Dragon's regular wielder passed away so your Ritual Incarnation might be the one that passed away." Gong mentioned. "Wait, but if he died how did we turn back into Zarc, and what about Zuzu's Ritual Incarnation?" Yuya asked.

"Show the future!" Yuri commanded the computer.

The screen shows the Final Battle with Zarc where both a man with black hair, with a dark blue suit just Xyz Summoned with Zarc doing some Xyz Summoning, and Kite doing the same but with Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's effect negated. Yuma then joined taking the intrusion penalty, and Xyz Summoning, Utopia. "What who's that?" Yuto asked pointing at the sky.

The screen was rolled showing... Leo as when he fused with Sentital but he now has long purple, and black hair, with demonic wings on his back, as he and Astral touched hands as it shows the fusing, and crying out _"XYZ CHARGE!"_ Then they high-fived and what shows was a glowing white version of Leo's form, with his hair acting like Astral's as they see Yubel, Sentital, and Astral behind him.

"Did Leo just fuse with Yubel, Sentital and Astral?" Gong asked in shock.

"I see. With each Spirit Partner he fuses with he gains new abilites, and powers. With Astral fused he is now able to Xyz Summon." Kite mentioned, as they see Leo Xyz Summoning a dark dragon as he cried "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

"Hold on, Yusei doesn't have a Spirit Partner." Yugo mentioned. "How can he bring out Clear Wing Synchro Dragon?

"I think... the answer is right there." Yuto pointed to where they see Yusei, with some kind of Spirit beside him that looks like Stardust Phantom. "That would be a good reason." Yugo admitted. "We should study this battle, and look for any Distortions. Then we can send them to him when the time is right." Yuya suggested.

"You're right." Gong agreed.

* * *

 **That's part one of the birthday done. Be sure to review!**


	6. Leo's Birthday! Part 2!

**Hey guys. It is time for chapter three, and to show a new dragon joining the guys which in fact fits Ritual Summoning, and Leo's birthday, and his love interest! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Back at the Present..._

"So what now Leo?" Yuma asked him. Leo think about it, and said "Let's go to the park." "That sounds perfect." Zuzu said with a smile. They both walked to the park watching kids having fun then Leo bumped into someone. "Sorry!" He cried landing in the ground.

"It's alright." the person replied before offering a hand to help Leo up. Leo blushed a bit seeing it was a girl his age, before taking her hand. "Are you alright?" the girl asked. "Y-Yeah. I'm okay. I'm Leo Sakaki." Leo introduced himself to her.

"It's nice to meet you Leo." the girl said with a smile. "My name is Carlita." Leo nodded, while blushing a bit. "Carlita, why do I feel like I've heard that name before?" Yuya asked curiously. "What brings you to the park here today?" Carlita asked Leo. "Oh... um well it's my birthday so oni-chan and my friends came with me." Leo answered shyly. "Happy Birthday then. You won't mind if I tag along?" Carlita asked them.

"Of course not, the more the merrier." Yuya mentioned with a smile. Zuzu then whispered to Yuya "Hey Yuya? Do you think Leo's got a crush on that girl?" "Huh?" Yuya whispered back before glancing at Leo. "Now that you mention it he might." Leo still has the blush as Carlita was lightly skipping to keep up.

Sentital asked Leo **"Leo are you running a fever or something? You face is red."** "It's nothing." Leo replied quickly before looking down.

 _"I'll explain it to you later Sentital."_ Yubel mentioned. "Oh look!" Leo looked, and see that Carlita was pointing at something. They looked, and see a duel was happening where they see a Kaibaman, against a Marshmallon. "Who do you think is dueling?" Yuma asked. "The one that has Kaibaman is named Seto Kaiba the 2nd. He is THE Seto Kaiba's great great great grandson, and current wielder of his three Blue-Eyes. And the one he's dueling a new duelist named Jack. Though he honest he's a bit of a whimp." Carlita explained.

"I don't know, something tells me Jack has a surprise or two in store." Yusei mentioned noting the two facedown cards on Jack's field.

"You played good. However i sacrifice Kaibaman to call on Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The man vanished as what appeared was one of the most legendary dragons in history roaring eager to be used again.

"That's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! The real one!" Yuma noted excitedly. "This is incredible."

"Oh and I play this. Heavy Storm!" Jack's eyes widen as firece winds destroyed his face-downs. Carlita said "Seto Kaiba the 2nd isn't something to be tricked. He's always prepared."

"That's true, but Marshmallon can't be destroyed in battle." Jaden mentioned.

"Now I play Fairy Meteor Crush on Blue-Eyes!" The dragon roared as Jack stepped back. "Now go Blue-Eyes! White Lightning!"

Jack: 100

Jack: 0000

Seto Kaiba II wins!

"Whoa. Guess I stand corrected." Jaden said rubbing his head.

Kaiba stepped to Jack saying "You play a good match. Get better, and next time will be different." Offering a hand to the fallen duelist.

"No you were right, Fairy Meteor Crush is just a really powerful card." Yugi mentioned before walking up to them. "That was a really good move."

"Why thank yo-" Kaiba stopped short. "Yugi Moto?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you've heard of me?" Yugi asked.

"You are my grandfather's main rival. How are you still alive, and young?" Kaiba asked him.

"Time travel, this is the third or fourth time its happened." Yugi answered. "Though you inherited his cards?"

"Some of them. Though the main ones, I inherit from him are his Blue-Eyes White Dragons." Kaiba answered.

"I noticed, I still remember all the times I went up against those dragons. Pegasus actually made the cards weaker than the should be you know." Yugi mentioned.

"But their legend is still as strong as they were the first time they been famous." Kaiba responded smiling before revealing the three Blue-Eyes, and Blue-Eyes Ulitmate. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, in fact do you mind if we have a match?" Yugi requested.

"Hmmm. I don't know. No matter how hard my grandfather tries he wasn't able to beat ya. I would like to get stronger before I face people such as yourself if you don't mind." Kaiba offered to him.

"I understand." Yugi said before taking a card out of his deck. "Though here, why don't you take this?"

Kaiba took the card seeing it was Dragon Master Knight.

"Take care then." Yugi bowed before walking back to them, as Kaiba stared off.

"How did your little meeting go?" Jaden asked his idol.

"It went well." Yugi replied.

"Yeah. Kaiba is always a nice, and respectful person unlike his grandfather." Carlita explained.

"Kaiba's grandson wasn't respectful?" Yugi asked curiously. "I meant the regular Seto Kaiba." Carlita answered. "That's not really true, Kaiba just had a different way of showing his respect." Yugi mentioned. "Once you earned it you didn't lose it easily."

"Regardless." Carlita mumbled.

"Hey you!" They looked, and saw Kaiba walking to Leo. "I never seen you here before. Are you new here?" "Huh, kind of." Leo mentioned. "He's my younger brother, we kind of adopted him recently." Yuya explained. "I see- Huh? Hang on. Are you that guy that defeated the Sledgehammer a few days ago?" Kaiba asked Yuya.

"Yeah, I am." Yuya admitted. "Huh. While I am disappointed that someone defeated the Sledgehammer before yours truly I will introduce myself. Seto Kaiba the 2nd." Kaiba said bowing. "So Yuya what brings all here on this fine warm evening?

"It's my birthday so my friends and I came here." Leo answered. "Birthday huh? Well then. Why don't you show me what you can do?" Kaiba offered. "Why not Leo, you can try out your new card." Sora suggested. Leo looked at Sentital silently asking him what he thinks.

 **"It's your choice Leo, if you don't want to duel nobody's forcing you too."** Sentital noted calmly.

Leo then answered "Very well then." "Alright, you can go first." Kaiba said.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: A Passoinate Duelist)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Kaiba: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo said, "Okay I play Ancient Gear in defense mode."

* * *

 _Ancient Gear_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you control an "Ancient Gear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

The gear appeared as he said, "Now I lay a face-down. Your turn."

"Alright, I start with the White Dragon Ritual spell card, sending Battle Ox to the graveyard to summon Paladin of White Dragon in attack mode." Kaiba said.

* * *

 _White Dragon Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 4 or more._

* * *

 _Paladin of White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "White Dragon Ritual". At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that face-down monster. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or Deck, but "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" cannot attack for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"Then I set two cards and attack your Ancient Gear." The Gear was easily destroyed, as Leo grunted a bit before looking at his opponent's side.

"That ends my move." Kaiba said confidently.

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Seto Kaiba II: 4000**

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

He drew, and saw it was Crystal Reborn. _'No Crystal Reborn Ritual Dragon yet.'_ "Okay, now I will summon Ancient Gear Leveler in attack mode."

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Leveler_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn: Switch this card's level from 1 to 8._

* * *

The Leveler appeared, as he then said "Now I play this, Ancient Gear Catapult!"

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Catapult_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _While you control no monsters: Target 1 card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Token" (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use 1 "Ancient Gear Catapult" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"By destroying my face-down, I call on an Ancient Gear Monster from my deck. Come to the field Ancient Gear Beast!" The Beast appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Beast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Negate the effects of an opponent's monster destroyed by battle with this card (including in the Graveyard)._

* * *

"Now for Leveler's ability I am allowed to change it's level once every turn. And I am picking level 2." The arrow spin to two.

"What are you planning?" Kaiba asked. "Now I tune both Ancient Gear Leveler, and Beast." The two monsters jumped as Leveler turned to 2 seperate orbs. "A synchro summon?" Kaiba asked in shock.

"From the Dark Ages lays a dragon that can consume anything in it's path. No matter how full he gets he can always eat another victim! Synchro Summon! Rise from the Dark Ages, Dark End Dragon!" What appeared was the dark dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Dark End Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner DARK monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card loses 500 ATK and DEF, and you send that target to the Graveyard._

* * *

"I play Breakthrough Skill." Kaiba countered. "Now your Dark End Dragon's special abilities are negated."

* * *

 _Breakthrough Skill_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that face-up monster your opponent controls has its effects negated until the end of this turn. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that target has its effects negated until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Even with Dark End's effect gone he is still strong enough to destroy your Paladin!" Leo reminded as Dark End charged. "Not once I reveal Shrink." Kaiba mentioned.

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; the original ATK of that monster is halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2600 - 1300 = 1300)** The Paladin waited a chance before stabbing the Dragon. **(Leo: 3400)** "Anything else?" Kaiba asked. "I set a card. Your move." Leo ended his turn.

Kaiba 2nd Turn:

"Alright, first I'll summon Maiden With Eyes of Blue in attack mode and then I'll attack you directly with Paladin of White Dragon." Kaiba said. "Go Negate Attack!" Leo cried.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"I set two cards and end my move." Kaiba said.

* * *

 **Leo: 3400**

 **Seto Kaiba II: 4000**

* * *

Leo drew, as he smiled seeing it was Crystal Born Ritual Dragon. "Okay I will play the Crystal Reborn, Ritual Spell Card!"

* * *

 _Crystal Reborn_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Crystal Born Ritual Dragon.". You must also tribute monsters that adds up to level 7 or more, or tribute 1 "Crystal" monster to pay for the tribute._

* * *

"Crystal Reborn, I've never heard of that card." Kaiba mentioned.

"By tributing Golem in my hand, I can call on Crystal Born Ritual Dragon!" Leo cried as a Crystal envlepoed the Golem before it shattered showing that Crystal Born Ritual Dragon has emerged roaring.

* * *

 _Crystal Born Ritual Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell card, "Crystal Reborn". When this card is Ritual Summoned all effect damage you take is halved only if you discard a card from your hand, then draw one card. Whenever this card attacks you can have this card use one of these effects:_  
 _● Your opponent cannot activate any spell/trap cards until the end of the damage step._  
 _● When this card destroys a monster your opponent controls inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._  
 _● Gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the monster this card is attacking.  
_ _● Your opponent must discard a card from their hand._

* * *

"I don't know what that dragon can do, but I use the effect of Breakthrough Skill in my graveyard to negate its special abilities." Kaiba said quickly. "I play Dark Bribe! By you drawing a card, your trap is negated." Leo explained.

* * *

 _Dark Bribe_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"Alright." Kaiba mentioned drawing a card. "That's an impressive Dragon."

"Well I just got him today. Your the first to fight him against me." Leo said smiling. "Well I hate to do this to you if it's the first time you've summoned him, but I reveal my Ring of Destruction." Kaiba said.

* * *

 _Ring of Destruction_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Destroy 1 face-up monster and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK._

* * *

"Aw shucks." Yuya frowned.

"What does that do again?" Leo asked in confusion.

"I destroy a monster on the field and we both take damage equal to its attack points." Kaiba explained. "Or that's what would happen if I didn't have my Ring of Defense."

* * *

 _Ring of Defense_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Reduce the effect damage to you from the effect of a Trap Card to 0._

* * *

"Then that means..." Leo widen his eyes, as the ring was wrapped around Crystal Born Ritual Dragon's neck. Then he expolded.

 **(Leo: 0900)**

"Is that all?" Kaiba asked. Leo looked, at the cards in his hand as he said "I will activate Card of Sanctity! What this does is allows us to draw until we have 6."

* * *

 _Card of Santity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"I appreciate that, my hand was empty." Kaiba mentioned calmly. Leo then widen his eyes, as he cried "Now I play this spell card, Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"That doesn't sound good." Kaiba noted. "I fuse Ancient Gear Golem, with Beast, and Engineer! Fusion Summon! Appear Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" The centaur machine appears.

* * *

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fuison_

 _ATK: 4400_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _"Ancient Gear Golem" + 2 "Ancient Gear" monsters_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions._

* * *

"That thing has 4400 attack points!" Kaiba exclaimed in shock. "Now attack that Paladin!" The Ultimate Golem lifted it's arm before it slammed it on the Paladin. **(Kaiba: 1500)** "I set a card. Your turn." Leo ended his turn.

Kaiba 3rd Turn:

"I'll start by destroying your facedown card with Mystical Space Typhoon." Kaiba said calmly. "It was Ancient Gear Gift. And since you destroyed it the two of us are allows to draw a card each." Leo explained.

"Alright but that won't change things once I activate my Polymerization card and use it to fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons together!" Kaiba declared. "I summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" What appeared was the three-headed ace of the regular Seto Kaiba.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_

* * *

"Now Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem with Neutron Blast Attack!" Kaiba called. The dragon landed a successful blast. **(Leo: 0800)**

"Now I'll set one card and end my move." Kaiba said calmly.

* * *

 **Leo: 0800**

 **Seto Kaiba II: 1500**

* * *

Leo 4th Turn:

Leo drew, as he saw "I activate Crystal Revival!"

* * *

 _Crystal Revival_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 'Crystal' Monster from your Graveyard._

* * *

"With this card I can Special Summon a Crystal Monster back from my Graveyard. Can you guess who wants to make a return?"

"Your dragon." Kaiba answered. A Crystal rose from the ground, as it shattered showing Crystal Born Ritual Dragon roaring upon being free from the Graveyard. "Don't forget your Crystal Born Ritual Dragon is 2000 points weaker than my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Kaiba noted. "I... I know that. If I'm going down, I better at least make sure the Dragon that I collected today does down with me. Its called Loyalty if you know what I mean." Leo smiled.

"I know exactly what you mean, I'd do the same for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba agreed. "Your up." Leo smiled.

Kaiba 4th Turn:

"Alright Leo, I attack Crystal Born Ritual Dragon with Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Kaiba said calmly. Blue-Eyes Ultimate attacked as Leo smiled, as Crystal Born Ritual Dragon was obliterated.

* * *

 **Leo: 0000**

 **Seto Kaiba II: 1500**

 **Seto Kaiba II wins the duel!**

* * *

"Are you alright Leo?" Yuma asked. "Yeah. I had fun." Leo replied. "So did I, a bunch of us duel here most days so stop by if you can." Kaiba offered. Leo nodded, as he, and Kaiba shake hands, and part ways. "So a new dragon and new friends and it's barely noon, I'm going to guess you're enjoying your birthday?" Jaden asked. "Yeah!" Leo nodded excited.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Yuma asked. "I know! An ice cream store is nearby!" Carlita suggested. Leo nodded, liking that idea.

"Sorry but that's a no." Zuzu mentioned. "We have cake and ice cream for when we head back." "Aw your no fun." Carlita pouted a bit as Leo smiled sadly at her.

"Well if you want ice cream you're more than welcome to come with us." Yuya said with a smile. "Come on Oni-Chan!" Leo started pulling on Yuya's arm, as the boy said "Their is an Arcade close by!" "Ok, let's go." Yuya mentioned before following Leo. They entered as a cashier asked "Hello. What brings you here today?"

"My brother's birthday." Yuya answered. "Oh well happy birthday. And since their is a birthday here you will get a discount. Each ticket costs 5 dollors, but with the discount each one costs 1 each." The cashier told Yuya smiling. "Ok then we need..." Yuya started before looking at their group. "Ten tickets please." The cashier gave him the tickets, and Yuya gave the money, as the cashier said "Have a good time, and have a happy birthday."

"Thank you." Leo said. They entered as Yuya asked "What do you want to try out first?"

Leo looked, and said "That one!" He was pointing at a Ski Ball machine. "That sounds good." Sora said. They were playing on it, and it was Sora's turn. He rolled it as he got a... 40. "Wow, you're good at this." Leo said. "Haha." Sora laughed it off. "So who's next?" Yusei asked.

Everyone tried it, but Yuma kept getting 5s. "Wow your terrible at Skee Ball." Jaden laughed at that. **"Do you mind if I give it a try?"** Sentital asked. "Uh... okay?" Leo said wondering how Sentital can even try.

As Leo said that Sentital started glowing before landing on the ground next to him.

 **"Just a little Barian trick I picked up, as long as you're ok with it I can have a physical body."** Sentital explained before rolling a 50. Everyone gaped as Jaden bowed "Master teach me." **"It isn't that hard."** Sentital mentioned before glowing and floating up next to Leo.

They went out on other games, and Leo kept picking which one. Then they were guided to where their was a dancing game. "Hey come on let's try this one!" Carlita urged Leo. "Huh, um..." Leo started anxiously. He wasn't able to protest as Carlita entered his ticket, as she used the controls to pick a song called ALL MY LOVE.

"Get ready!" Carlita told him. "Wait, I... I don't know how." Leo admitted shyly. It was too late as the song started, as Carlita was doing it like an expert, while Leo having poor knowledge about the game tried to follow but kept missing several notes from the steps.

"Poor Leo." Zuzu said sadly. "I'll admit it is a bit romantic." Sora said shaking his head. "Yeah, though I think Leo might want some dance lessons for next time." Yusei mentioned. The song was finished as the results were shown for Carlita having a double A, while Leo had a D as he breath heavily.

"Are you ok Leo?" Yuya asked. Leo gave a thumbs up, as Carlita laughed "That was fun." "That's good." Yusei mentioned with a smile. "Want to do it again?" Carlita asked. Leo nodded a bit hesitantly as he thought _'I think I'm in love!'_ "He's completely smitten isn't he Sentital?" Yubel asked with a smirk.

 **"Yeah... what ever that means."** Sentital answered. _"I believe that means Leo is deeply in love with Carlita."_ Astral replied. The two tried again, with Leo getting better each time he tries it. Three songs later was when the two got a double A. "Finally." Leo mentioned with a smile. "First time trying it?" Carlita asked him.

"First time dancing." Leo admitted. "Haha. You did well though." Carlita laughed a bit. Yuya looked at the clock, and saw it was 5:21 PM. "We should start to head back." Yuya mentioned. "Mom's probably waiting for us." Everyone nodded.

* * *

 _Back at the Sakaki Residence..._

"Mom were home!" Yuya called out. "Welcome back." Yoko replied before noticing Carlita. "Oh, who are you?" "Hi I'm Carlita." Carlita answered smiling to her. "Well it's nice to meet you Carlita." Yoko replied. Zuzu whispered to Yoko "I think Leo's got a bit of a crush on her."

"Oh, I see." Yoko whispered back. They walked to the kitchen where they see a lot of sweets as Yuya said "Wow mom you sure put a hard work in that." "Well the main treat isn't quite ready yet." Yoko explained. All of them sat down, as the spirit partners stayed floating. "So what did you all do today?" Yoko inquired.

"Well as you already know we went to the forest to enjoy the aspects of nature." Sora started. Zuzu chuckled "Then Yuma got 'attacked' by a monkey." "It's not funny, it nearly ripped my head off." Yuma complained.

"Yeah, though thinking about that reminds me of when I dueled a monkey." Jaden mentioned. "Then we explored, and uh... Leo found a new dragon card, and a Ritual Spell." Yusei said unsure if he should explain that Leo dueled a dragon.

"Then we visited the park, and met Carlita." Yugi continued. "Then we ran into Kaiba's great great great grandson, and Leo dueled him, while summoning his new dragon, and he lost."

"But both he, and Kaiba were made friends, and Kaiba offered they can duel again more often." Carlita mentioned. "After that we stopped by an arcade for a while and Leo and Carlita played a dancing game." Sora mentioned. "That's when we decided to head back here."

"Sounds like everyone had a fun time." Yoko chuckled. "Yeah." Leo said with a smile.

DING!

"Sounds like its ready, Yuya could you grab the ice cream from the freezer?" Yoko asked. Nodding Yuya went to the freezer, and got a container out. "Thank you Yuya." Yoko mentioned as she placed a cake on the counter. "Whoa what flavor is that?" Sora asked her. "Chocolate." Yoko answered before slicing the cake in half and opening the container of ice cream.

"Whoa, that's quite a combo Yoko. Where did you learn that from?" Zuzu asked her. "It was something Yusho taught me." Yoko answered quietly before spreading ice cream on half of the cake and putting the other half on top. "Normally you make the cake the day before so it can cool a bit, but I didn't have a chance this time." "Aw well, ice cream soaked in it does make it sweeter doesn't it guys?" Yuya asked them.

"You have a point." Yugi agreed with a smile. After Yoko placed candles on it, Yuya rubbed Leo's head saying "Happy birthday little bro." "Thanks oni-chan." Leo said. 'I wish I could just stay here forever.' Yoko placed the cake on the table with the candles lit. Do you have a birthday wish?" Zuzu asked.

"Can we sing the song first?" Sora asked. "Sure thing." Yuya mentioned. "Ok, on three. One, two, three." "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you." everyone except Leo sang. "Happy Birthday dear Leo. Happy Birthday to you."

Leo closed his eyes, as he thought _'I wish I can stay in this world for good, and that my daddy in this world can come back.'_ He then blowed the candles out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"The preparations are almost complete, the battle royale can begin tomorrow." mentioned a figure in a business suit.

"Good, and are they ready?" Declan inquired.

"Yes." answered the figure.

"Then tomorrow it will begin." Declan noted calmly. "But keep an eye on someone name Leo Sakaki." Declan told the man.

"Yes sir." Then man nodded calmly. "Dismiss." Declain said. "Yes sir." the man said calmly before walking out. Declain then looked at a card before typing in a number on a phone.

* * *

 **The next chapter is the final chapter of the Birthday! Be sure to review!**


	7. Leo's Birthday! Part 3!

**Hey guys. This is the final chapter of Leo's birthday, and a performance of a New Deck he currently use until further notice! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Back at the party..._

"Here open this one." Yuya said handing Leo a pesent.

"Ok." Leo said before unwrapping the gift.

He then saw a locket that looks like a card. Curious Leo opened it, and gasped seeing a picture of Yuya, and him smiling on Leo's first day being Yuya's brother.

"Yuya, when did you make that?" Zuzu asked. "About yesterday. It took me a while to get it together." Yuya answered. "I reminds me of Kaiba and Mokuba." Yugi noted. "I reminds me of Kaiba and Mokuba." Yugi noted.

"Why do you say that?" Yuma asked. "Well speaking of that I made one for myself." Yuya said revealing he has one. "Ah, how sweet." Zuzu said with a smile. They looked seeing Leo had tears in his eyes with a smile as he hugged Yuya saying "Thank you so much Oni-Chan."

"You're welcome little bro." Yuya said while hugging Leo. Suddenly a ring was heard as they see Yusei answering a phone. "Yusei Fudo." He answered the caller. "Good, I was hoping this was your number." Declan stated calmly. "I'm just letting you know that I have your cards ready for you to pick up tomorrow morning, they should fit your decks rather well."

"Okay thank you." Yuesi said before Declain hanged up. "What was that about Yusei?" Jaden asked while handing another gift to Leo. Leo took it, as Yusei answered "About Declain. He has our cards ready." "Declan, you mean Declan Akaba?" Yoko inquired. "Yes. How do you know him?" Yusei asked as Leo unwrapped it.

"His mother is the chairwoman of the Leo Duel School. It's the only school where you can learn how to Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summon." Yoko explained. "Well, unless you already knew how." "Mr. Jaden this is..." They looked seeing Leo's gift from Jaden is in his hands. A stuffed Winged Kuriboh. "Do you like it Leo?" Jaden asked.

Leo nodded, as Winged Kuriboh appeared beside him. Yuya asked "Jaden where did you find it?"

"A friend of mine led me to it." Jaden replied smiling at Winged Kuriboh. "Though after what you said during your match with Sora I thought a stuffed animal would be a good choice." Leo hugged Jaden "Thanks Mr. Jaden." "Hey just call me Jaden." Jaden told him chuckling a bit. "Oh, ok." Leo said happily.

"Hey take this one." Zuzu said giving him one. "If it's from Zuzu it's definitely going to be a great gift." Yuya mentioned. "Why do you say that?" Yuma asked him. "Huh, oh well..." Yuya started. "Just look."

Leo gasped seeing what it was. "Do you like it Leo?" Zuzu asked. Leo held it up for everyone to see. A new deck. "You got him a new one, that's awesome Zuzu." Yuya mentioned with a smile. "What's it focused around?" Yusei asked her. "Well there's one way to find out." Yuma answered. "Why don't you try it out in a duel?"

"Who should face against is it?" Leo asked. "Why not you Zuzu, he's dueled everyone else here." Yugi suggested. "Okay." Zuzu agreed. "So what kind of deck does Zuzu use Yuya?" Jaden asked as they stepped outside. "Cards on something called Melodious." Yuyu answered shrugging. "Melodious, you mean like music?" Yusei asked. "Yeah. Basically annoying sometimes." Yuya shrugged.

"I HEARD THAT YUYA!" Yuya fell down (anime style) hearing Zuzu's scream.

The two activated their Duel Disks as they get ready. "You can go first Leo." Zuzu said with a smile.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Figure 0.9 by Lickin Park)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo drew, as he looked surprised by the cards. "Okay I'm gonna summon Crystal Warrior Badger in defense mode!" A warrior that has on crystal armor, and has a shield appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Crystal Warrior Badger_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _A warrior protected by shards of Crystal._

* * *

"A Crystal deck, that's perfect for Leo." Yugi mentioned calmly.

"Now I play a face-down. Okay Mrs. Zuzu your turn." Leo told her.

Zuzu 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with two facedown cards and then I summon Aria the Melodious Diva in attack mode!" Zuzu said as a singer appeared humming.

* * *

 _Aria the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, when your opponent does not take any battle damage from an attack involving this card: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now Aria attack Crystal Warrior Beaver!"

The fairy attacked, as it destroyed the warrior as Leo grunted. "I play this! Crystal Shatter!"

* * *

 _Crystal Shatter_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Whenever a "Crystal" Monster is destroyed by battle or by card effect you can Special Summon 1 "Crystal" Monster from your deck._

* * *

"Whenever a Crystal Monster I have is destroyed either by battle, or by card effect I am allowed to summon another Crystal Monster from my deck, and I pick Crystal Skull!" Leo cried.

"Crystal Skull? He can't use that!" Yusei cried.

"Well apparently he is using it." Yugi mentioned.

"Leo, I should probably mention that since Aria didn't deal any damage even though she attacked you take 800 points of damage." Zuzu explained as the Crystal Skull appeared on Leo's field.

* * *

 _Crystal Skull_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Summoned, its controller takes 1000 damage._

* * *

After Crystal Skull appeared, it fired a blast as Aria landed a corus at Leo. Leo told her, "Good I was waiting to see if your monster has an ability like that?"

"Huh?"

"That's why I play this." Leo reveals a Quick-Play spell called, Crystal Mirror.

* * *

 _Crystal Mirror_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Whenever you take 1000 or more points of effect damage: Make that damage to zero. Then inflict that same amount of damage to your opponent._

* * *

"So whenever I take 1000 or more points of effect damage this deflects it back to you."

"Huh?" Zuzu asked in surprise as the blast and chorus redirected off a crystallized mirror and struck her instead.

 **(Leo: 4000)**

 **(Zuzu: 2200)**

"Whoa." Jaden looked surprised.

Yuya cried "Hey look! None of those effects even grazed Leo's points!"

"That was really clever Leo, but since I have a Melodious monster in play I can summon Sonata the Melodious Diva from my hand." Zuzu said as another singer appeared.

* * *

 _Sonata the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"That ends my move."

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Zuzu: 2200**

* * *

Leo drew, as he then said "I now sacrifice Crystal Skull to summon Crystal Sorcerer Paotia!" What appeared from a wizard with a long beard and holding a Crystal Staff, while in his hand was a spell book.

* * *

 _Crystal Sorcerer Paotia_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can tribute summon this card by tributing 1 "Crystal" monster you control. This card gains 500 ATK for each "Crystal" Monster in your graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle you can send that monster to your opponent's deck instead of the graveyard._

* * *

But everyone sees he is a level 7.

"Let me guess, if you tribute a Crystal monster then Crystal Sorcerer Paotia only needs one sacrifice?" Zuzu guessed.

Leo nodded. "Ok." Zuzu said calmly.

"Next he gets 500 attack points for every Crystal Monster in my grave." Leo added.

Their are two. **(ATK: 1000 + 500 x 2 = 2000)** "And when he destroys a monster by battle they get sent back to the deck instead." Leo mentioned.

"Wow, that Crystal deck is really powerful." Sora noted. "But do you guys think it has any Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum cards?" "Well the only Crystal Monster we seen that isn't an Effect Monster is Crystal Born Ritual Dragon." Yusei answered.

"And all this Crystal Stuff reminds me of Jesse." Jaden said.

"Jesse?" Yuma asked. "Yeah one of my best friends. He uses something called a Crystal Beast Deck." Jaden mentioned. "So he's the one that used Rainbow Dragon?" Yusei guessed. Jaden nodded.

Leo then said, "Next I activate this spell, Path to the Crystal."

* * *

 _Path of the Crystal_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you have a "Crystal" Monster on your field: Both players add 1 monster card from their decks to their hands equal or lower then that monster's original attack points._

* * *

"Here's how it works. When I have a Crystal Card on the field the two of us are allowed to add a monster to our hands equal or lower than it's original attack points. Since Crystal Sorcerer Paotia's original attack points are 1000, I add Crystal Mage Weaver to my hand."

"Ok, in that case I'll add Serenade the Melodious Diva to my hand." Zuzu decided.

"Now then Paotia send Sonata back to the deck with Crystal Seal!" The wizard slammed his staff to the ground as a seal appeared below his target as he pointed his staff at her.

"Not so fast, I play the trap Melodious Rhythm Change!" Zuzu countered.

* * *

 _Melodious Rhythm Change_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Melodious" monster on the field; return it to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

"This lets me return Sonata to my hand, and summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra in her place."

What appeared was a fairy. Yuya groaned "That thing is Zuzu's main card."

* * *

 _Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

"It's definitely powerful." Yusei noted.

"Okay. Well I play this card here. Beacon of the Crystal." Leo told her.

* * *

 _Beacon of the Crystal_

 _Normal Tarp Card_

 _When your opponent Special Summons a monster: Each player draws 1 card._

* * *

"Since you just Special Summoned a monster the two of us are allowed to draw 1 card each." Leo explained.

"Alright." Zuzu replied as they drew their cards.

"I set a card. Your turn." Leo said.

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I'll start by using Mozarta's effect to summon Serenade in defense mode, and then I'll summon Sonata back to the field too!" Zuzu mentioned as the two fairys appeared.

* * *

 _Serenade The Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fairy-Type monster. After this card is Special Summoned to your side of the field, you can Normal Summon 1 "Melodious" monster during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"After that, I summon Solo the Melodious Songstress in attack mode." Another fairy came out signing.

* * *

 _Solo the Melodious Songstress_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Okay, I play my trap card, Crystal Treasure!" Leo cried showing a trap.

* * *

 _Crystal Treasure_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent Special Summons two or more monsters: They draw 1 card, and you activate 1 Field Spell Card._

* * *

"Since you Special Summon two or more monsters in a row, in exchange for you drawing a card I gain the priviledge of activating a field spell." Leo countered. "A field spell, that doesn't sound good." Yuya noted. "So after you draw a card, I activate, Crystal Palace." What appeared was a glassland, with a palace that is really a Crystal behind him.

* * *

 _Crystal Palace_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _While you have 1 "Crystal" monster on the field: All effect damage you take is halved. When a Crystal Monster is destroyed by battle your opponent cannot declare anymore attacks except with level 5 or higher monsters. Discard this card from your hand, all effect damage is halved._

* * *

"Alright." Zuzu said drawing her card. "Though I activate my Musical Mayhem trap, this deals 800 points of damage for each Melodious monster on my field, and I have five!"

* * *

 _Musical Mayhem_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Melodious" monster you control._

* * *

"That's 4000!" Yuya cried.

The five monsters fired their corus. Then the smoke cleared showing something interesting. **(Leo: 2000)** "Huh, why didn't that work?" Zuzu inquired. "It did actually. Well most of it. While I have a Crystal monster on the field Palace's effect activates. So now I only take half the damage." Leo explained. "That's a useful effect, but it's still my turn Leo so I'll attack Crystal Sorcerer Paotia with Mozarta." Zuzu stated.

The sorcerer was destroyed as Leo looks on calmly. **(Leo: 1400)** "Now Solo the Melodious Songstress, attack Leo directly!" Zuzu declared. But much to her surprise she isn't moving. "Ok, shouldn't Zuzu have won the duel with that attack?" Yuma asked. _"It would appear that either Crystal Sorcerer Paotia, or the Crystal Palace has an effect we aren't aware of."_ Astral noted.

"Whenever a Crystal Monster I control is destroyed Crystal Palace prevents you from making anymore attacks except from level 5 or higher monsters." Leo explained. "I end my turn." Zuzu said.

* * *

 **Leo: 1400**

 **Zuzu: 2200**

* * *

Leo 3rd Turn:

Leo drew, as he said "Palace's effect comes in handy. Because I play Crystal Revival. By giving you 500 Life Points I can bring a Crystal back from my graveyard to the field."

* * *

 _Crystal Revival_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent gains 500 Life Points. Special Summon 1 level 3 or lower "Crystal" Monster from your graveyard._

* * *

 **(Zuzu: 2700)**

"You're bring back Crystal Sorcerer Paotia aren't you?" Zuzu guessed.

"Wrong." It was Crystal Skull that appeared as he fired a blast. **(Leo: 0900)** "Crystal Revival only brings back a level 3 or lower Crystal Monster." Leo explained. "Ok, is anybody else..." Jaden started before pausing. "Wait, you don't think he's holding that do you?"

"Go Crystal Reborn!" Leo declared holding the card up high.

* * *

 _Crystal Reborn_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Crystal Born Ritual Dragon.". You must also tribute monsters that adds up to level 7 or more, or tribute 1 "Crystal" monster to pay for the tribute._

* * *

The card glowed, as Crystal Skull was enveloped in Crystals before it shattered showing Crystal Born Ritual Dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Crystal Born Ritual Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell card, "Crystal Reborn". When this card is Ritual Summoned all effect damage you take is halved only if you discard a card from your hand, then draw one card. Whenever this card attacks you can have this card use one of these effects:_  
 _● Your opponent cannot activate any spell/trap cards until the end of the damage step._  
 _● When this card destroys a monster your opponent controls inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._  
 _● Gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the monster this card is attacking.  
_ _● Your opponent must discard a card from their hand._

* * *

"I was afraid you were going to do that." Zuzu admitted nervously.

"Now then attack Solo with Crystal Beacon!" The dragon fired a blast.

"Which effect are you using?" Zuzu asked.

"His second one. When he destroys a monster you control you take it's attack points as damage." Leo answered.

Zuzu took cover as the blast destroyed Solo. **(Zuzu: 0200)**

"I set a card. Your turn." Leo ended his turn.

Zuzu 3rd Turn:

"I draw." Zuzu said before looking at her card. "I set one card and attack Crystal Born Ritual Dragon with Mozarta the Melodious Maestra."

The corus attacked, but Leo countered "I play a familiar trap. Crystal Barrier!

* * *

 _Crystal Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack on a "Crystal" Monster; Negate the attack, and if you do inflict damage to your opponent equal to half it's ATK._

* * *

"This negates your attack, and deals damage to you equal to half your monsters attack points." "I playPianissimo!" Zuzu countered quickly.

* * *

 _Pianissimo_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; that target's ATK becomes 100 until the end of this turn, but it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"This reduces Mozarta's attack points to 100 so I only take 50 points of damage." Zuzu mentioned quickly.

 **(Zuzu: 0150)**

"I end my turn."

* * *

 **Leo: 0900**

 **Zuzu: 0150**

* * *

Leo 4th Turn:

Leo then said "I now I play, Heavy Storm!"

* * *

 _Heavy Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

The palace vanished, as he now said "Now I play another Crystal Revival." **(Zuzu: 0650)**

"Wait, but you don't have enough life points to bring back Crystal Skull." Zuzu pointed out. The Crystal was reborn as it fired a blast. That was when he revealed...

...Curse Reflection Doll.

* * *

 _Curse Reflection Doll_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only when an effect that inflicts damage is activated. The damage inflicted by that effect becomes 0, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total damage that would have been inflicted._

* * *

"I knew it, he wouldn't risk summoning Crystal Skull so many times if that wasn't somewhere in his deck." Yusei noted as the dolls attacked Zuzu.

* * *

 **Leo: 0900**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

"Wow. You sure are a natural with that deck. I knew getting you a Crystal Deck was the right choice." Zuzu admitted. "Thank you Mrs. Zuzu." Leo replied with a smile. "It's wonderful." "Wow." Yuya said, before Yusei stepped forward. "Here." Leo looked seeing Yusei giving him a new Duel Disk. "Hold on, where did you find that?" Yuma questioned.

"It's my old one. I didn't had enough time to wrap it." Yusei answered. "Thank you." Leo said as tears started to form in his eyes. "Thank you all so much." "Haha. That's what were here for." Yuya replied. "Oni-chan." Leo cried before hugging Yuya. Yuya hugged it out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The four villains were talking before a door opened showing Kite, and Yuto walking to them.

"Is something wrong you two?" Sayer inquired calmly.

"No..." Kite said.

Yuto mentioned "We were wondering if we're ready."

 _ **"Almost, there's just one thing to do first."**_ Number 96 said before walking up to them. **_"A gift for both of you, Rank up Magic Zarc Force for Yuto, and for Kite, why stop at just one when you can have three? Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Number 107 Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, and Number C107 Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. Along with Rank-Up Magic Barians Force, and a little something extra just for fun."_**

The two smirked, as Yami Bakura added, "Yuto despite their appearance don't underestimate them. Tomorrow morning the two of you will attack them, and if things go as planned you will avenge your fallen comrades."

"That's all I needed to hear." Yuto said calmly before the two of them walked out of the room. "What will we do with them after they dispatch Leo?" Nightshroud asked Yami Bakura once their out of earshot.

"Simple, the synchro duelist must fall as well." Yami Bakura answered. "Of the four he could prove the most problematic, especially if he's able to acquire his more powerful dragon." "What about the fusion aspect?" Sayer inquired. "I leave him in your capable hands Dark Mist, his dragon's strength will be useless against your Chaos powers." Yami Bakura stated calmly.

* * *

 _At the future..._

"It's almost time, do you think he'll be able to handle everything that happened in the Synchro Dimension?" Sora asked. "Especially Roget?" "We don't know. We're not even sure if he can handle Fusion." Yuri said smirking at Yugo. "Well that Crystal deck is definitely..." Kite started before pausing. "Did you hear that?" They listened as they turned their attention to the screen.

Suddenly a fireball destroyed the wall as a cloaked figure approached them.

 ** _"So this is where the little mice have been hiding."_** the figure noted. "No! Not now!" Yuya cried. Yuri sighed as he said "I'll take care of him. **_"If you insist, but before we begin I have something interesting to show all of you._** " the figure mentioned before revealing the Crystal Born Ritual Dragon card. Everyone gasped, as Yuya demanded "What have you done!?"

 ** _"I think you already know what happened Yuya, now then are you ready to start the duel?"_** the figure asked Yuri. Yuri sneered "Let's take it outside." The figure nodded, as he and Yuri stepped out. The moment their outside Yuya hopped on the computer, and typed in some controls as he gaped. "What is it?" Yuto questioned running up next to Yuya.

"...See this."

The moment Yuya said that Yuto's eyes widen seeing himself was dueling Leo, and things look bad.

Leo: 0100

Yuto: 2500

Yuto has Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, while Leo only has a crystal like assassian on the field. "Now Dark Rebellion finish him off!"

"No, I'd never do something like that." Yuto argued. "It doesn't matter, if they tricked me they could have done the same thing to you." Kite noted. "We have to warn him about what's coming." "How can we? If go there it will mess history up." Yuya wondered. Aster said "All we can do is hope, and hopefuly Yuri can stall that guy long enough that Leo can at least beat Yuto."

* * *

 _Back at the present..._

Leo was resting still haven't awakened with Carlita beside him. "Do you guys think he enjoyed his birthday?" Yuya asked. "It was probably the first one he's had with people who didn't..." "Took care of him?" Yusei guessed. "I was gonna say abandon him." Yuya admitted. "You saw how he reacted last night." Yuya stepped inside but found an adorable sight. "Oh boy. You guys got a camera?" He asked smiling.

Just as Yuya asked that Yoko handed him a camera. Yuya aimed it to make sure it was right, before he pressed the button. The flash was enough for Leo to slowly wake up. "Did I get it?" Yuya asked showing them the photo. "Get what oni-chan?" Leo asked sleepily before noticing Carlita and blushing. "But you, and her sleeping together were just so adorable." Zuzu answered.

"She has a point." Jaden agreed. Carlita is starting to wake up, as she said "Boy, that was a good sleep." "Oh, um... good morning Carlita." Leo said quietly. "Morning." Carlita said rubbing her eyes. Zuzu asked "Carlita why are you in Leo's room?" "Well I was scared of being left alone, so I went to his room, and wasn't able to wake him." Carlita answered. "Oh, that makes sense." Yusei mentioned.

Yoko chuckled, "Well as tempting as that is Leo you, Zuzu, and Yuya will have to get ready for school soon." "Oh yeah that's right." Yuya mentioned. "Come on little bro." Leo followed him. Carlita said "Well I need to get home to mommy." "Ok, see you tomorrow." Leo replied. Both Yuya, and Leo reached the bathroom, as Yuya helps getting Leo prepard.

"Do you think Skip would mind if we watched the classes ourselves?" Yugi asked. "I think so." Yuya answered. "Okay are you two ready?" Yoko asked. "I think so." Leo said. After he said, that both he, and Yuya were walking in the kitchen where Yoko handed both him, and Yuya a packed lunch. "Thanks." Yuya mentioned with a smile.

"Your welcome. Now you two get going. Yuya I already called your school, and told them you will guide Leo to his homeroom." Yoko told him. "Alright, thanks mom." Yuya replied before walking out of the house with Leo.

Three minutes after they left Yuto, and Kite walked in front of the houses. "So this is their house?" Yuto asked Kite. "Yeah, it is." Kite answered. "You get the front door. Since they see me they will not listen to what I have to say." Kite said walking behind a tree. Yuto walked to the door, and knocked on it.

"One second." Jaden called before opening the door. "Huh, Yuya what are you doing? Shouldn't you and Leo be heading to school?" "I'm sorry you had mistaken for someone else." Yuto told him. "Huh, what are you talking about?" Jaden asked. "I'm Yuto." Yuto simply answered. "Yuto, ok enough with the jokes Yuya come on we should head back to Leo." Jaden mentioned.

"No, he may look the same Jaden but this is not Yuya." Atem stated. "You said your name is Yuto, who are you and what are you doing here?" "I'm here looking for Yuya, and Leo. And I'm not surprised to see you Yugi. I been through too much to be surprised to see you. Are Yuya, and Leo inside?" Yuto asked them.

"Didn't you hear them Yuto, they're going to school." Kite replied. "Make sure they repent, I'll handle them." _'Their's no way I'm letting him have all the fun._ ' Yuto thought.

"Sorry dude. But they are heading to school." Jaden told Yuto. Yuto nodded "I understand. Thanks for your time." Walking off. "What do you think that was all about?" Yuma inquired. "Do you think he was a fan of Yuya's or something?" _'Hey other me isn't that the same Yuto, Leo told us about?'_ Yugi asked Atem.

"You may be right." Atem replied.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Attention everyone!" A teacher cried to her little students.

"We have a new student joining us. I want you all to be nice to him. His name is Leo Sakaki." Leo rose up waving hi to everyone.

"Hi Leo." called some of the students as others waved back.

"Alright Leo you came at a good day because today we are reviewing what we have learned so far..." While the teacher was talking Yuto was behind one of the class mirrors, as he wondered _'Which one of these classes holds Leo? I wish Kite would hand me a picture of him.'_

* * *

 **And that's the final part of Leo's birthday! Coming up next is the duel between Leo, and Yuto! Be sure to review!**


	8. The Pitch-Black Number's Revenge!

**Hey! This is where Yuto duels Leo in a battle of survival! Let's see where this leads to! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Attention everyone!" A teacher cried to her little students.

"Yes?" the students all asked together.

"We have a new student joining us. I want you all to be nice to him. His name is Leo Sakaki." Leo rose up waving hi to everyone.

"Hi Leo." called some of the students as others waved back.

"Alright Leo you came at a good day because today we are reviewing what we have learned so far..." While the teacher was talking Yuto was behind one of the class windows, as he wondered _'Which one of these classes holds Leo? I wish Kite would hand me a picture of him.'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Future..._

 _ **"Now thanks to the four Crystal monsters in my graveyard Crystal Sorcerer Paotia has 3000 attack points, and with Crystal Prison preventing your dragon from using any of its abilities I can attack."**_ the figure noted sadistically. **_"Crystal Sorcerer Paotia attack Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"_**

Yuri gritted his teeth, as he cried "I reveal my face-down! Predaplant Prison! This stops your attack!" A barrage of vines appeared as Yuri breath heavily. _'Leo you better hurry up. I can't take much more of this!'_

* * *

 _Back at the present..._

It was recess time with Leo sitting alone. "Hey Leo, are you ok?" asked a boy walking up to him. "Hmm. Joe?" Leo asked. He hadn't seen Joe ever since he first met Yuya.

"Yeah, you're just sitting on your own. Don't you want to come play with us?" Joe asked. "I don't know. I'm shy." Leo told him. "So you're Leo, I've been looking everywhere for you." called a voice from behind them.

They looked, and saw Yuto walking to them. Leo widen his eyes thinking _'Mr. Yuto? What is he doing here from the future?'_

"Oni-Chan?" Leo asked. "Not quite, I challenge you to a duel Leo Sakaki." Yuto stated. Leo, and Joe looked surprised as Joe asked "Why do you want to duel Leo, Mr..."

"Yuto, and he has no choice but to accept my challenge." Yuto answered. "And if I say no?" Leo asked him a bit uneasy.

"Then your friends cards will be torn in half, and I'm not talking about their decks." Yuto said coldly. "I'm sure Kite would be more than willing to get revenge for our fallen allies." While Joe looked confused, Leo stood up shocked "Your one of Kite's friends!?"

"Yes, so I'll ask again. Do you accept my challenge Leo Sakaki?" Yuto questioned.

Joe said "I think it would be best to leave this guy alone. Besides he can't force you to duel-" He was cutoff when a Duel Anchor caught Leo's wrist. Joe finished "Or he can."

"With this on me, I guess I have no choice." Leo gave in. "I'm glad you've come to that decision. Now, prepare for the last duel of your life." Yuto stated while activating his duel disc. "Hey uh sir can you please quit talking like that, and hurry this duel up? We only got 7 minutes left of recess." Joe told Yuto.

"Do you think I care about that?" Yuto questioned. "Get out of the way." "No way." Joe refused shaking his head. "If we're late we will have to stay after school for skipping, and we'll get in trouble." "Let me explain it a way you can understand." Yuto stated. "Once I beat Leo, he'll die."

"Yeah right. Duels don't kill people." Joe laughed finding that as a joke. As Joe started laughing Yuto turned towards him and pressed a button on his duel disc as a flash of light enveloped Joe. Leo gasped seeing this. "You're surprised after all of the people you carded?" Yuto asked angrily. "You killed thousands of innocent people, most weren't even duelists."

Leo looked angered as he asked "How bout a bet?"

"Oh, what kind of bet?" Yuto inquired. "If I win, both you, and Kite will stop this." Leo said "And what if I defeat you, which we both know is what will happen." Yuto said. "...Take me instead. I done more killings than my brother." Leo said deciding to play Yuto's game for a moment. "No deal, your brother took the most important person in the world from me." Yuto stated coldly. "Now take your first turn!"

"I'm not done. If you win. You can take this." Leo reveals Crystal Born Ritual Dragon. "Fine, and if you manage to win I'll give you mine." Yuto agreed before revealing Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Leo nodded as he said "You will make a fine warm up."

* * *

 _In the future..._

"Do you guys think he's taking this a little too far?" Sora asked.

"I think he's annoyed that Yuto is thinking he killed his friends." Yuya answered.

"I know but still..." Sora started before Yuri walked back in.

"Well he should be gone for now." Yuri noted before noticing the duel. "What are you doing now Yuto?"

"What does it look like?" Yuto asked.

* * *

 _Back at the present..._

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Major Dueling Theme: Rivers in the Desert from Persona 5)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuto thought _'If I remember from Kite he uses Ancient Gear cards. The moment he summons one, I will gladly beat him!'_

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo drew, as he said "Okay. I will summon Crystal Guard Koga in defense mode!" A warrior that has a shield, and a Crystal Helmet appeared.

* * *

 _Crystal Guard Koga_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once every of your stand-by phases your opponent draws 1 card._

* * *

"Crystal?" Yuto questioned. "Where are your Ancient Gear cards?" "I don't use them anymore." Leo answered. "Fine, it won't change the outcome of the duel." Yuto noted.

"Now I lay a face-down. Your move." Leo ended his turn.

Yuto 1st Turn:

"Fine, I start by summoning The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves in attack mode!" A pair of ghostly gloves appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And then since I have a level three Phantom Knights monster I can summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots." Yuto stated as a knight appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Now I'll overlay my two monsters."

 _'Here it comes.'_ Leo trailed off.

Sentital appeared beside him asking **_"Leo what's going on?"_**

"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" Yuto chanted as a knight with a broken blade appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyx_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 DARK monsters_

 _If this card leaves the field while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to this card as Xyz Materials, but their Levels become 4._

* * *

"Now since I used Ragged Gloves to Xyz Summon Break Sword, he gains 1000 attack points! Now attack Crystal Guard Koga!"

 **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**

The Guard was destroyed as as Leo cried "I play my trap card Crystal Summon!"

* * *

 _Crystal Summon_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a "Crystal" Monster you control is destroyed both players can Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from their hand if able._

* * *

"When you destroy a Crystal Monster I control we are allowed to summon another monster from our hands. You summon first."

"I don't have any other monsters in my hand." Yuto revealed.

"Well I can call on Crystal Skull. Of course summoning him is risky. When I summon him I take 1000 points of damage." Leo said as the skull appeared firing a blast.

* * *

 _Crystal Skull_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Summoned, its controller takes 1000 damage._

* * *

 **(Leo: 3000)**

"I set two cards and end my turn." Yuto stated as The Phantom Knights of Break Sword lowered back down to 2000 attack points.

* * *

 **Leo: 3000**

 **Yuto: 4000**

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew, as he said "Okay, I will set another card, and activate Crystal Greed."

* * *

 _Crystal Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Give one "Crystal" Monster to your opponent, Draw two cards._

* * *

"By giving one of my Crystal Monsters I can draw two cards." Leo threw a card to Yuto.

Yuto looked at the card which was Crystal Sorcerer Paotia as Leo drew.

"Now I will summon out Crystal Mage Weaver in defense mode." A mage appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Crystal Mage Weaver_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _During your opponent's stand-by phases: They gain 500 Life Points. If this card destroys a monster by battle they gain Life Points instead of damage. While this card is on the field all "Crystal" Monsters you control can't be destroyed in battle, and all damage is halved._

* * *

"When she's summon she gives you 500 Life Points during each of your stand-by phases."

"What kind of trick are you playing?" Yuto questioned.

"I am someone who just respects opponents, and do risky moves. Your turn, and since this is your stand-by phase Crystal Mage Weaver gives you 500 Life Points." Leo ended his turn. **(Yuto: 4500)**

Yuto 2nd Turn:

"Respects your opponents, that's a lie." Yuto stated as his eyes began glowing. "I activate the spell The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch, and use it on Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Launch_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) If this effect was activated by targeting a "The Phantom Knights" Xyz Monster or "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" you control: You can attach it to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material. During your Standby Phase, if you control the Xyz Monster Special Summoned by this effect: You can target that Xyz Monster; attach this card from your Graveyard to that monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

 ** _"Rank Up?"_** Sentinial asked.

Leo asked "What are you planning?"

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto chanted before his dragon appeared behind him.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

"Now I reveal both of my Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace traps both of which reduce Crystal Mage Weaver's attack points by 600 and summon a level two monster to my side of the field. Now I overlay both Lost Vambraces!" Two ghost armor appeared before overlaying.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK, then Special Summon this card in Attack Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 0), and if you do, "The Phantom Knights" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)_

* * *

 _ **"Another Xyz!?"**_ Sentital cried shocked while Leo looked calm.

"Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!" Yuto chanted as ghost knight with a spear, and shield appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Level 2 monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; its ATKbecomes 0, also it has its effects negated._

* * *

"Now Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack!" The dark dragon attacked, before Leo cried "I play Crystal Barrier! Your attack is negated, and you take damage equal to half of Dark Rebellion's attack points!"

* * *

 _Crystal Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack on a "Crystal" Monster; Negate the attack, and if you do inflict damage to your opponent equal to half it's ATK._

* * *

 **(Yuto: 3250)**

"Fine, then I'll attack with The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!" Yuto declared. The mage tensed, as Leo cried "I play Attack Guidance Armor! And I'll equip it to Crystal Skull!"

* * *

 _Attack Guidance Armor_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Direct an attack to the monster that is equipped with the Cursed Armor._

* * *

"Fine, I end my turn." Yuto said as the skull shattered.

* * *

 **Leo: 3000**

 **Yuto: 3250**

* * *

Leo 3rd Turn:

Leo drew, as he said "Now I play Crystal Revival! I can bring back a level 3 or lower Crystal back from my graveyard!"

* * *

 _Crystal Revival_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent gains 500 Life Points. Special Summon 1 level 3 or lower "Crystal" Monster from your graveyard._

* * *

 _ **"Leo, be careful."**_ Sentital warned. **_"Giving up too many life points could be a huge mistake."_**

"I know what I'm doing." Leo told him. "And it gives you 500 more points."

 **(Yuto: 3750)**

The Skull appeared again as it fired a blast. "What was the point of that?" Yuto questioned. "For this." Leo reveals Crystal Mirror.

* * *

 _Crystal Mirror_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Whenever you take 1000 or more points of effect damage: Make that damage to zero. Then inflict that same amount of damage to your opponent._

* * *

"What does that card do?" Yuto questioned.

"Inflicts damage to you equal to the effect damage I would take." Leo answered as the mirror reflected the blast to Yuto.

 **(Yuto: 2750)**

"Now I lay a face-down. And then I activate my Crystal Reborn ritual spell card!" Leo cried playing the spell.

* * *

 _Crystal Reborn_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Crystal Born Ritual Dragon.". You must also tribute monsters that adds up to level 7 or more, or tribute 1 "Crystal" monster to pay for the tribute._

* * *

"By sacrificing a Crystal I can call on Crystal Born Ritual Dragon!" The Skull was enveloped in Crystals before it shattered showing the Dragon.

* * *

 _Crystal Born Ritual Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell card, "Crystal Reborn". When this card is Ritual Summoned all effect damage you take is halved only if you discard a card from your hand, then draw one card. Whenever this card attacks you can have this card use one of these effects:_  
 _● Your opponent cannot activate any spell/trap cards until the end of the damage step._  
 _● When this card destroys a monster your opponent controls inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._  
 _● Gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the monster this card is attacking.  
_ _● Your opponent must discard a card from their hand._

* * *

Dark Rebellion roared, as Crystal Born roared back. "Our dragons have the same strength." Yuto noted.

"Not one of your Xyz. Crystal Born Ritual Dragon attack The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin! And I can use one of his four effects when he attacks, and I chose you can't use Spells, or Traps until the end of the damage step." Leo countered as the dragon fired a blast as crystals enveloped Yuto's face-downs.

"I use the effect of the Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin, your Crystal Born Ritual Dragon loses all of its attack points and its effects are negated!" Yuto countered.

Crystal Born Ritual Dragon was bounced off as the Crystals on Yuto's Face-downs shattered. But the Dragon survived surprising Yuto. "Whenever Crystal Mage Weaver is on the field on Crystal monsters I control are immune to be destroyed in battle, and all damage I take is cut in half." Leo explained. **(Leo: 2200)**

"You saved your dragon, but what use is it to you without any points or effects?" Yuto questioned.

"I already told you. I respect my opponents, and use risky moves. While I did do my job, I always respect them as they are well deserved opponents. But I envy them sometimes. I never wanted to kill anyone before." Leo told him.

"I've heard enough of those lies." Yuto stated as a dark aura formed around him. "End your turn."

 ** _"Be careful I can tell this will get tougher."_** Sentital warned. Leo nodded, as he said "We might have to go to that transformation that we used on Crystal Born Ritual Dragon. You with me?"

 _ **"I agree completely."**_ Sentital agreed.

They touched as a bright glow took over surprising Yuto.

Both Sentital, and Leo grabbed hands as the two flew up as Sentinial swirled around, as he chanted _**"Whenever the balance of Pendulum Falls their is one hero that can restore the balance!"**_ "One that would have the used of Pendulum Summoning, for good!" Leo added.

 **"PENDULUM CHARGE!"** They then high-fived that caused a glow, as what appeared was a Leo that transformed into his Barian ZEXAL transformation.

"What is that?" Yuto questioned in shock.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Astral sensed something as he said _"I'll be back Yuma!"_ Ignoring Yuma's questions he flew out.

* * *

 _Back at the school..._

Leo told Yuto in his transformation voice **_"You are the second I use this on."_**

"Then I'll be the last." Yuto replied.

"Let's find out then shall we?" Leo asked ending his turn.

Yuto 3rd Turn:

"Then it's my move." Yuto said before drawing his card only to start screaming as the dark aura surrounding him got much more intense.

 _ **"Huh?"**_ Leo looked surprised as Sentital said in his head **_"Be careful he's much dangerous now."_**

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic Zarc Force, and use it to rank up Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto declared just as Astral landed next to Leo.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Zarc Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Rank 4 or higher Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Destroy one monster your opponent controls, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to half it's ATK. Then add that ATK to the monster summoned by this effect._

* * *

"From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!"

A much more stronger version of Dark Rebellion appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_

 _If this card has a "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" as Xyz Material, it gains these effects._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that monster's ATK becomes 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to its original ATK._  
 _● During either player's turn, if a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Graveyard, and if you do, negate its effect._

* * *

 _In the future..._

"Rank Up, Zarc Force!? I never used that card!" Yuto protested.

"Neither have I, but I have a feeling it won't be good." Yuya mentioned.

* * *

 _In the present..._

 _"Leo, Sentital what's going on!?"_ Astral cried shocked.

 ** _"He's working with Kite."_** Leo answered quickly.

 _"Your Kite!?"_ Astral asked.

Leo then said **_"Since this is your Stand-By phase Crystal Mage Weaver gives you 500 more points!"_** The mage started some magic, before Leo added "Now I play the Trap, Bad Reaction to Simochi! Now all effects that increases your Life Points are turned to damage instead!"

* * *

 _Bad Reaction to Simochi_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any effect of increasing your opponent's Life Points is changed to inflict the same amount of points in damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

The mage got a wicked grin as she fired a blast at Yuto.

 **(Yuto: 2250)**

"I ACTIVATE ANOTHER EFFECT OF RANK-UP-MAGIC ZARC FORCE! I CAN DESTROY ONE MONSTER YOU CONTROL AND INFLICT DAMAGE EQUAL TO HALF ITS ORIGINAL ATTACK POINTS, AND THEN THAT DAMAGE IS ADDED TO DARK REQUIEM'S ATTACK POINTS." Yuto declared coldly. "I DESTROY CRYSTAL BORN RITUAL DRAGON!"

Dark Clouds surrounded Crystal Born as it dissloved it. Then the clouds rushed to Leo, as he cried **_"I activate Crystal Shield! This Quick-Play spell halves all effect damage!"_**

* * *

 _Crystal Shield_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When a effect would cause you damage: Half it._

* * *

 **(Leo: 0950)**

"FINE, DARK REQUIEM XYZ DRAGON STILL GAINS 1250 ATTACK POINTS. NOW RIP CRYSTAL MAGE WEAVER TO PIECES!" Yuto cried.

The mage whimpered as the dragon tore it apart.

"NOW PHANTOM KNIGHTS OF CURSED JAVELIN END THIS DUEL!" Yuto declared savagely.

The Knight rushed as Leo looked desperate at his hand, before saying **_"I activate Crystal Palace's effect! By sending this field spell to the Graveyard your monsters attack points are reduced by 700!"_**

 **(ATK: 1600 - 700 = 900)** The knight landed a hard strike that got Leo to scream as he was pushed back, and his back hit the wall before he dropped to the ground. **(Leo: 0050)**

"YOU SAVED YOURSELF FOR ONE TURN!" Yuto stated as Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon roared to the sky. "I END MY MOVE!"

* * *

 **Leo: 0050**

 **Yuto: 2250**

* * *

Leo 4th Turn:

Leo struggled to get up, as Astral cried _"Leo get up!" **"Easier said than done."**_ Sentital told him.

Meanwhile Yuya walking to Leo's school caught the roar as spotted the chaos. "What's going on!? Leo are you okay!?" Yuya ran to the school hoping nothing bad happened.

Leo got up but feel his back stung a lot. **_"Argh! My... my back!"_**

 _'There's only one chance'_ Astral thought. _"Leo, do you trust me?"_

 _ **"Yes... why are you asking?"**_ Leo asked him in pain.

 _"Because there may be a way for you to win this duel."_ Astral replied as Yuya ran up to them. _"I overlay myself with Leo!"_

Astral, and Leo glowed as they flew up as Yuma, and everyone else arrived. "What the...?" Yuya asked surprised, as Yuto looked up.

 _"When two souls unite as one the power of ZEXAL reveals itself!"_ Astral cried as he swirled with Leo. **_"And with ZEXAL, the power of Xyz will be used for truth, and justice!"_** Leo added.

 _ **"XYZ CHARGE!"**_ Both he, and Astral high-fived as a bright light came on. When the light backed-off it shows Leo still in his Barian form, but has on white, and red armor, with golden glowing hair, and his Duel Disk evolved to a red Duel Disk.

Leo blinked as he cried looking at himself **_"Astral!? What did you do!?"_**

 _'The only chance you have of winning is a Shining Draw.'_ Astral replied into Leo's mind. _'The most powerful duelists are capable of generating the very cards that they draw.'_

 ** _"With the power of the Xyz let this draw count as one!"_** Leo chanted as his hand glowed. While he drew all him, Sential, and Astral cried **_"SHINING DRAW!"_** He looked as he said ** _"I play Zexal Weapon - Crystal Pendulum!"_**

* * *

 _ZW - Crystal Pendulum_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Rock/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Tribute this card in your Pendulum Zone, gain Life Points equal to the damage you took._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _Once per turn: Summon 1 "Crystal" Monster from your graveyard ignoring summoning conditions, then make the level of this card equal to the level of the summoned monster._

* * *

A Crystal appeared as it glowed as Leo explained **_"Once every turn this monster can bring back a Crystal Monster back from the graveyard ignoring requirements!"_**

"WHAT?" Yuto asked surprised.

All three cried **_"BE REBORN! CRYSTAL BORN RITUAL DRAGON!"_** The Dragon came back as Leo then said **_"Now Crystal Pendulum can clone the level of the monster it brings back!"_** The Crystal glowed as it turned to 7. **_"NOW WE OVERLAY CRYSTAL BORN RITUAL DRAGON, AND CRYSTAL PENDULUM!"_** The two glowed as they entered the Overlay Network.

"WHAT?" Yuto questioned in shock.

 ** _"_** ** _WITH THE POWER OF XYZ, LET THE MIGHT OF THE CRYSTAL DRAGON BE REBORN! XYZ SUMMON! APPEAR RANK 7, CRYSTAL ELDER XYZ DRAGON!"_ ** What appeared was a more powerful version of Crystal Born as it roared.

* * *

 _Crystal Elder Xyz Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 level 7 Monsters_

 _When "Crystal Born Ritual Dragon" is used as an Xyz Material all of your opponent's monsters have 0 ATK. Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Negate the effects of 1 monster on the field._

* * *

 ** _"SINCE WE USED CRYSTAL BORN AS AN OVERLAY UNIT ALL YOUR MONSTER'S ATTACK POINTS ARE REDUCED TO ZERO!"_** The three cried as Crsytals enveloped Yuto's two monsters.

 _"NOT QUITE, I USE THE PHANTOM KNIGHTS OF CURSED JAVELINS OTHER OVERLAY UNIT TO ACTIVATE ITS ABILITY!"_ Yuto countered.

 ** _"THAT IS WHERE CRYSTAL ELDER'S ABILITY ACTIVATES! BY USING AN OVERLAY UNIT HE CAN STOP YOUR XYZ MONSTER'S ABILITY! CRYSTAL SHATTER!"_** Crystal Elder snapped his fingers as the Overlay Units on Cursed Javelin turned to Crystals, and shattered.

* * *

 _In the future..._

"That did it." Yugo said confidently.

"No, the duel isn't over yet." Yuto pointed out.

* * *

 _The present..._

 ** _"THIS IS WHERE WE WIN! CRYSTAL ELDER ATTACK DARK REQUIEM WITH CRYSTAL SHOUT!"_** The Elder let out a roar at the dark dragon.

"I USE DARK REQUIEM XYZ DRAGON'S ABILITY, THIS LETS ME REDUCE CRYSTAL ELDER XYZ DRAGON'S ATTACK POINTS TO ZERO AND ADDS THE SAME AMOUNT TO DARK REQUIEM." Yuto declared. "YOU LOSE!"

 **"NOT YET! I USE CRYSTAL ELDER'S ABILITY AGAIN! CRYSTAL SHATTER!"** The Elder took another orb as the Overlay Units on Dark Requiem shattered. Yuto stepped back as his dragon roared exploding as Yuto screamed landing on the ground.

* * *

 **Leo: 0050**

 **Yuto: 0000**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

The moment Yuto lost, Rank-Up-Magic Zarc Force appeared above him before shattering as he lost consciousness.

* * *

 _With the four villains..._

 ** _"What!? But Rank-Up-Magic Zarc Force is suppose to be unstoppable!"_** Number 96 protested seeing this.

"Apparently not, which means the other two may be defeated as well." Sayer noted. "We may need to intervene directly in the next battle, after all the tuner you gave him could be overpowered as well."

"Yuto may failed us. Let's hope Kite doesn't..." Yami Bakura trailed off.

* * *

 _In the future..._

A great blow of a grassland appeared, as the Crystal Cards appeared behind Yuri. Yuri smiled "He did it. He defeated Yuto."

"You're surprised?" Yuya asked with a smile. "I knew he'd win."

Yuto was gaping seeing this.

"Yuto?" Yugo asked hesitantly.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming..." Yuto trailed off. "If he can defeat me then there might be a chance he can handle Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion in the future."

"I don't know, don't forget it won't just be Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion he has to deal with." Yugo mentioned. "There's also Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing, Supreme King Dragon Starve Venom, and Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes. Not to mention his Pendulum cards."

* * *

 _In the present later..._

Leo transfromed back as he began to drop to the ground. "LEO!" Yuya ran to him and caught him before he can land on his stomach. ** _"He'll be alright, but after that duel and merging with both of us I'm not surprised he's exhausted."_** Sentital mentioned. **_"That was incredibly risky Astral."_**

Astral nodded, as Leo started "Ha... ha... haha... hahaha!" He looked at Yuya smiling weakly as he asked "Did I... do it?"

"Yeah, you did." Yuya replied with a smile.

"Where... where am I?" Yuto asked while struggling back to his feet. He was then suddenly assailted with memories. Leo's deck being thrown in the ocean, Leo being adopted by Yuya, and Yoko, Kite dueling the Sakaki duo, and everything else Leo has done.

 _'He... never destroyed my home?_ ' Yuto thought surprised, and shocked. Leo smiled, "Oni-Chan... I'm so tired..." He then closed his eyes, and passed out in Yuya's arms. "This is my fault." Yuto said looking at his hands in shock. "Wait, where's Kite?"

"Yuto!" Yuto looked over seeing Kite. "What happened!?" Kite asked shocked. "They stopped you, even with that dragon?" Yuto asked in shock. "No! I haven't dueled yet! But what I did saw was that he beated you even with that card he gave you!" Kite answered. _'This is bad.'_ Yuto thought. "Kite, duel me instead."

"...What?" Kite asked before growing serious. "Tell me that was a joke because I'm not laughing." "You aren't in your right mind." Yuto explained. "And I'm going to fix that." "Wha... don't tell me you actually believe in those lies they spout!" Kite cried angered.

"Do you?" Yuto countered.

"No! I don't believe in that nonsense!" Kite answered. "Then why are you listening to them?" Yuto questioned. "If they want to help us then where's Shun?"

"I had it with this! YUYA SAKAKI!" Yuya startled look at Kite who stomped to him saying "You better be ready! Because after your brother got my friend to believe your lies I can still card you!" Kite activated his Duel Disk ready to finish Yuya. "Stop it Kite." Yuto said before activating his own duel disc. Kite said "Why don't you stop!? These over here destroyed our home, and you know it!"

"No they didn't, it was someone else." Yuto countered. "You saw it just like me, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon." "Yeah and!?" Kite asked not getting what Yuto is going at. "Leo Sakaki doesn't have that dragon, and I doubt Yuya even can fusion summon." Yuto explained. "They can't be the ones who attacked our home."

"Even if that's true one of them uses Ancient Gear cards! That proves it that they destroyed our world!" Kite argued. "You aren't listening, fine if words won't prove it to you then there's only one option." Yuto countered.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Blooming Villain)**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuto 1st Turn:

"I draw, and play two cards facedown. That ends my move."

"If it's the only way to get you back to me fine." Kite said before looking at Yuya. "Once I get Yuto back your next." He drew before saying "I shall summon Cipher Wing!" The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Cipher Wing_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control "Cipher Wing", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; increase the Levels of all "Cipher" monsters you currently control by 4._

* * *

 _'This is our only chance.'_ Yuto thought nervously.

"Since I control a Cipher monster I can call on another from my hand." Another wing appeared. "Then I use the same effect for a third!" The third one appeared. "I knew it." Yuto mentioned. "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon."

Jul 3"Next by sacrificing one of Cipher Wings all Cipher monsters I control have their levels increase by 4!" The two Cipher monsters glowed. "Next I'm overlay my two level 8 Cipher Wings!" "Oni-chan." Leo said nervously remembering what happened when they dueled Kite.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness, dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kite's best monster appeared roaring like mad.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters  
_

 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase. While you control that monster by this effect, its name becomes "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", its ATK becomes the same as this card's, it cannot attack directly, and its effects are negated._

* * *

 _'That's one, but he still has two left.'_ Yuto thought.

"Now then Galaxy-Eyes! Attack Yuto directly! Cipher Stream of Destruction!" Kite ordered. "I play the trap cards The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace." Yuto countered. "You know what these traps do Kite."

Kite gritted his teeth. **(ATK: 3000 - 1200 = 1800)** As two tokens appeared. **(Yuto: 2800) "Intrusion Penalty 2000 Life Points.** " They looked seeing Yuma had joined Yuto with something shocking him. **(Yuma: 2000)**

"Yuma?" Yuya asked in shock.

"If I know Kite I now he is very powerful. Your not doing it alone Yuto." Yuma told Yuto. "Thanks, but be careful. Kite doesn't have one Galaxy-Eyes dragon, he has three different ones." Yuto mentioned. "Huh?" Yuma looked surprised as he smirked "Then that makes it more fun."

"Yuma? I told you to stay back at home!" Kite yelled at Yuma. "Huh, what are you talking about?" Yuma asked.

 _"It would appear that he knows a different version of you Yuma."_ Astral noted.

"Nevermind! We can talk about it later! I set a card! Your turn!" Kite ended his turn.

Yuma 1st Turn:

"I'll start by summoning Gogogo Golem in attack mode, and then I'll use the effect of Kagetokage in my hand and play him in defense mode." Yuma stated. "Now I'll overlay my two level four monsters."

* * *

 _Gogogo Golem_

 _Eart Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Once per turn, this Defense Position card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

 _Kagetokage_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. When you Normal Summon a Level 4 monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

"Here comes, Number 39: Utopia!" What appeared was the warrior appeared. Though he does look a bit confused seeing a different version of Galaxy-Eyes.

* * *

 _Number 39: Utopia_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack of 1 monster._

* * *

"Number?" Zuzu asked in confusion. _"They're a special group of Xyz monsters connected to my memories."_ Astral explained. "Memories? You mean you lost your memories sometime ago?" Yuya asked Astral.

 _"Yes, and with each number card Yuma recovered some of my memories returned."_ Astral said calmly.

"Alright! Utopia attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Utopia redied a blade. "Now by using an Overlay Unit, Utopia can put a stop to his attack!" After an orb in his chest the blade in Utopia's hand vanished.

"Why would you negate an attack that would destroy Galaxy-Eyes?" Kite asked a bit confused. "Because of this! The spell, Double or Nothing! This doubles Utopia's attack points, and he can attack again!"

* * *

 _Double or Nothing!_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When a monster's attack is negated: Target that monster; during this Battle Phase, it can attack once again, and if it does, its ATK is doubled during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"What!?" Kite cried as he looked up seeing Utopia wielding two blades. **(ATK: 2500 x 2 = 5000)**

"I play Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Shock, this prevents Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon from being destroyed, and it negates the effects of every monster on the field until the end phase." Kite said quickly. "Then it lets me rank up Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon after the battle."

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Shock_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _During the Battle Phase: Target 1 battling "Cipher" Xyz Monster you control; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also negate the effects of all monsters that were on the field when this card was activated, until the end of this turn. After damage calculation, if the targeted monster battled, end the Battle Phase, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Cipher" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

 **(Kite: 0800)**

"Galaxy shining in the darkness. Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" The three-headed dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 9_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 9 monsters_

 _If this card is Xyz Summoned by using "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" as Material, it gains these effects._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card; take control of as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, but their names become "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", their ATK become the same as this card's, their effects are negated, also they cannot attack this turn._  
 _● If this face-up card leaves the field: Return control of all monsters whose control was taken by this card's effect to their owner._

* * *

Yuma smirked saying "Well this has gotten more fun. I set a card. Your move Yuto."

* * *

 **Yuto: 2800**

 **Yuma: 2000**

 **Kite: 0800**

* * *

Yuto 2nd Turn:

"I draw, and I set one card and overlay my two level two Phantom Knights of Lost Vamprace!" Yuto declared. The two glowed, as Yuto cried "Appear now! The Phantom Knights of the Cursed Javelin!" The monster appeared ready to fight.

 ** _"They win."_** Sentital said calmly. **_"Cursed Javelin can reduce Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's attack points to zero and negate it's abilities."_**

Kite widen his eyes seeing Galaxy-Eyes roaring **(ATK: 4500 - 4500 = 0)**

"Now Cursed Javilen attack!" The monster rushed to the dragon.

"I use the effect of Galaxy Trinity in my hand." Kite said quickly. "If I control a Galaxy-Eyes monster this ends the battle phase and lets me summon two Galaxy-Eyes monsters from my extra deck, so I'll play Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, and Number C107 Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon! Though if any of my dragons are destroyed I take their total attack points as damage."

"Photon?" Yuya asked in confusion.

A red version of Neo Cipher Dragon, and a golden version of them appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 8 monsters_

 _When this card is Xyz Summoned using "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" as any of its Materials: Negate the effects of all other monsters currently on the field. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; send all Xyz Materials from all other monsters on the field to the Graveyard. If you activate this effect, this card gains 500 ATK for each, also it can make a attacks on monsters up to the number of Xyz Materials sent to the Graveyard._

* * *

 _Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 9_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 9 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field until the End Phase. Also, negate the effects of all other cards activated this turn, and if you do, return them to the state they were at the start of this turn, until the End Phase. After you activate this effect, only you can choose which cards on the field can activate their effects, until the End Phase. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", it gains this effect._  
 _● You can Tribute 2 monsters that did not declare an attack; this card can make 3 attacks during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"What the...? Kite where did you get those at?" Yuma asked Kite.

"The same place I got Rank-Up-Magic Zarc Force." Yuto answered. "From a man named Dark Mist."

Yuma widen his eyes, as Astral told Yuto _"Yuto Dark Mist is a enemy of mine, and Yuma's! He is very evil, and will stop at nothing to destroy everything!"_

"I know that now, but when we met him we weren't thinking clearly." Yuto answered. "Kite still isn't, and with those three dragons getting through to him won't be easy."

"I end my turn." Yuto said.

Kite 2nd Turn:

"My move! And I'll sacrifice both Neo Cipher Eyes, and Tachyon Dragon!" The two dragons vanished, as Kite finished "A force much dangerous than a Black Hole! A cataclysm much more savage than a supernova!" He threw some key like thing as he finished "Appear at long my very servant! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

What appeared was a white, and red version of Cipher Dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target the monster this card is battling; banish both the opponent's monster and this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, return any monsters banished by this effect to the field, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material it had when it was banished._

* * *

"Wait, you sacrificed Neo Tachyon and Neo Cipher to summon the normal Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon?" Yuma asked in confusion. "They don't have any Overlay Units so their useless! Now then Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack Cursed Javelin with Photon Stream of Destruction!" Kite ordered.

"Not so fast, I use Utopia's other Overlay Unit to stop that attack." Yuma countered.

Utopia pulled up, a shield as Yuma cried "Lightwing Shield!" The attack was stopped. "Fine. Then this will be yours! Neo-Galaxy Eyes attack Utopia now!" Neo-Galaxy Eyes fired a blast at Utopia.

"It's my turn to help Yuya, I use Cursed Javelin's second Overlay Unit to reduce Neo Galaxy-Eyes attack points to zero." Yuto stated.

Neo-Galaxy eyes attacked but it was brought at a cost.

* * *

 **Yuto: 2800**

 **Yuma: 2000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Yuto, and Yuma wins the duel!**

* * *

"I... lost?" Kite asked in shock.

"Yes, now are you willing to listen Kite?" Yuto asked.

Kite growled as he said "It will take more than that. Next time we meet Yuto I will get you back from their grasp. And Yuma don't next time would be so easy." He then retreated.

"Kite..." Yuto said quietly. "What a jerk." Sora mentioned. "You're wrong." Yuto argued. "You don't know Kite like I do." "He actually believes that both Yuya, and Leo are responsable for destroying his-" "Oh right! Leo how's he doing?" Yuto remembered walking to Yuya. "He's ok, he fell asleep." Yuya answered.

"Then we'll have to wait until tomorrow." said a voice walking up to them. "If we're going to put a stop to everything that's going on we'll need him at his best." They looked seeing who it was. "These are yours Yuma Tsukumo." Declan said handing him two cards. Yuma said "Thanks." Yuya asked him "Who are you?" "My name is Declan Akaba." Declan answered. "And you're Yuya Sakaki, the inventor of Pendulum Summoning."

"Uh yeah..." Yuya raised an eyebrow.

Yuto then said "And I'm Yuto." "I see, well then I'll see you all tomorrow." Declan noted before leaving. "Tomorrow? For what?" Yuya asked him. "The Battle Royale." Declan answered calmly. "Battle Royale?" Yuya asked in confusion.

Unfortunately as Yuya tried to ask that Declan had already walked off. "What Battle Royale is he talking about?" Yuya asked. "I can tell you." They looked seeing Joe had recovered from Yuto's earlier move. "You can, what was he talking about?" Yuya asked.

"A special tournament that is called the Arc League Championship. Duelists from the world can be competing." Joe explained.

"Wait, but isn't a Battle Royale refer to a free for all?" Yuma asked. "And with the Intrusion Penalty anyone can join a duel at any moment?"

"It's one of the stages in it." Joe explained. "And it's a new update Declan made. At the cost of half your Life Points you can join a duel that is progressing." _"That sounds like it would be difficult to determine a winner, especially if you can enter a duel just before it ends."_ Astral noted. "In order to join you must at least have Participated in at least fifty official Duels in a year, with a win rate of at least 60%, or have at least Six consecutive wins in official Duels." Joe explained.

* * *

 _With the four villains..._

Unknowest to the heroes Number 96 was listening while his three comrades were talking. **_"Zorc..."_** Number 96 called which succeded in catching Yami Bakura's attention.

"What is it?" Yami Bakura inquired. **_"You won't mind if I join this tournament?"_** Number 96 asked him.

"You want to join the competition?" Nightshroud asked. "This is where he'll form the Lancers you know."

 _ **"I know. But if I join I can lessen our troubles along with that little brat that defeated Yuto, and ruined my plans."**_ Number 96 smirked. **_"I will show him the true might of Xyz!"_** "Alright, that should be fine." Yami Bakura said calmly. "Though leave those three to us."

 ** _"Agreed. Now if you excuse me I gotta go find a body to possess."_** Number 96 walked out.

* * *

 _With the heroes..._

"Six wins?" Yuya asked. "Yeah, have you won six duels?" Joe asked. "Yeah. But Leo only won 3 right now." Yuya said. "Wait, then he only has one day to win three more." Joe mentioned. "It doesn't look like he is the perfect condition." Yuto mentioned.

 ** _"Then he won't be participating in the tournament."_** Sentital said. **_"Unless someone can duel for him."_**

That got Yuya an idea as he asked Sentital "Sentital your his partner can you take over for him for the day?"

 ** _"Duel for him, have you ever done something like that Astral?"_** Sentital asked.

 _"Yes I did. I done it against our final battle against Number 96."_ Astral nodded.

 ** _"Well alright then."_** Sentital mentioned as a Barian duel disc appeared and he picked up Leo's deck. He then glowed as he grown physical, and retained a Human Form. "Little trick I picked up from the Barians." Sentital explained.

"Perfect, and winning three duels should be no problem." Yuma mentioned.

Sentital nodded.

* * *

 ** _A few hours later..._**

Sential just won a third duel as he looked at his record seeing he has 6 wins.

"That was amazing." Yuma mentioned as Yuya ran up.

 ** _"Thank you."_** Sentinal nodded. Joe looked at his watch, and said **_"Well I better get going. See ya."_** "See you tomorrow Joe." Yuma mentioned calmly. Joe chuckled, "Haha what a fun day. I better make sure I better get home in time for supper."

While he was walking down the street alone, he was unaware of Number 96 slowly reaching to him, as Joe turned around, and Number 96 hid before Joe's gaze can catch him. Joe continued to walk as Number 96 smirked, as he made some mist to him. Joe noticed something wrong, and turned around.

 ** _"Hello there, could I ask you something?"_** Number 96 asked calmly.

"Wh-Who's there?" Joe asked a bit uneased.

 ** _"Someone who wants to know if you'd want to be a world champion duelist."_** Number 96 asked calmly. **_"I can help you with that."_**

"Huh? Where are you?" Joe asked looking around.

 ** _"My apologies, why don't you look down at your feet?"_** Number 96 asked calmly.

Joe looked down, and only sees mist.

"I don't see anything." Joe said.

 ** _"Perhaps this will help."_** Number 96 said as a card floated up to sit in front of Joe. "If you want to be a champion, then take it. It's a gift from me to you."

"Huh?" Joe picked it up, and read the name: "Number 96: Dark Mist?"

Then he felt something un-natural, as he heard a demonic voice **_"Yes, Let the Number Take Hold."_** Then Number 96's essence enters him as he closed his eyes before opening theme showing they are red. "Hehehehe. I knew this brat would cooperate. Let's see here." Number 96 said as he checked over Joe's deck.

He smirked "Not bad. A bit insignificant but not not bad." He checked the Duel Disk that shows 5 consecutive wins.

"Five, just one more. Now then who will it be?" Number 96 asked with a smirk. He walked over to the park, as he sees Seto Kaiba II getting a win. "Don't worry you'll get better next time." Kaiba told his opponent offering a hand. "You're a duelist?" Number 96 inquired.

"Yeah. Thought you heard of me. You are?" Kaiba asked him.

"Joe, and I only need to defeat you before I'm eligible for the upcoming tournament. So let's make this quick shall we?" Number 96 asked with a smirk. "Your a bit creepy talking like that. But why not?" Kaiba said.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Back from the Dead from Skillet)**

 **Seto Kaiba II: 4000**

 **Number 96: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Number 96 1st Turn:

"This won't take long at all." Number 96 said calmly. "I'll go first and set one monster in defense mode. Then I'll set two cards and end my turn."

Kaiba 1st Turn:

Kaiba drew, as he said "Okay I will call on this card here. Vorse Raider!" A beast wielding an axe appeared.

* * *

 _Vorse Raider_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This wicked Beast-Warrior does every horrid thing imaginable, and loves it! His axe bears the marks of his countless victims._

* * *

"Now Vorse Raider attack that face-down!" "Thank you, that was my Giant Germ so now not only do you lose 500 life points but you also let me summon the two waiting in my deck." Number 96 said calmly as two other germs appeared.

* * *

 _Giant Germ_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent, then you can Special Summon any number of "Giant Germs" from your Deck in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

 **(Kaiba: 3500)**

"Should've known that was trap." Kaiba shrugged. "I lay a face-down. Your turn."

* * *

 **Seto Kaiba II: 3500**

 **Number 96: 4000**

* * *

Number 96 nd Turn:

"In that case it's my move again so I'll start by revealing Axe of Despair and equipping it to your Vorse Raider." Number 96 said. "Then I'll revive my fallen Giant Germ with Monster Reborn."

* * *

 _Axe of Despair_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_  
 _The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Tribute 1 monster; place this card on the top of your Deck._

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Huh?" A new axe appeared on Vorse Raider as he gladly took it. **(ATK: 1900 + 1000 = 2900)**

"Why would you do something as immature as that?" Kaiba questioned.

"Simple, but first I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that facedown card of yours." Number 96 said.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"And now that we've gotten that out of the way I overlay my three level two Giant Germs."

"Huh?" Kaiba looked on shocked. "First Synchro, and now Xyz?"

"Show yourself, my doppelganger! The messenger from pitch black darkness, Dark Mist!" Number 96 said calmly.

* * *

 _Number 96: Dark Mist_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _3 Level 2 DARK monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; halve the ATK of the attacking monster, and if you do, this card gains an equal amount of ATK._

* * *

"But I'm far from done, I reveal Rank-Up-Magic Barians Force and use it to rank up Dark Mist into a Chaos Number!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" or "CXyz" monster with the same Type as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Then, if possible, detach 1 Xyz Material from a monster your opponent controls and attach it to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material._

* * *

"A Chaos what?" Kaiba asked in confusion.

"Watch and learn. Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" Number 96 declared with a smirk. "Appear, Chaos Numbers 96! Swoop down with chaotic pitch black winds! Dark Storm!" A four-legged version of Dark Mist appeared.

* * *

 _Number C96: Dark Storm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _4 Level 3 DARK monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When this card would be destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, both player take battle damage from that battle. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 96: Dark Mist", it gains this effect._

 _Once per battle, during either player's turn, when an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; the ATK of that opponent's monster becomes 0, and if it does, this card gains equal to the amount of ATK that changed._

* * *

"Now by using one Overlay Unit Dark Storm absorbs all of Vorse Raider's attack points!"

 _Vorse Raider: **(ATK 2900 - 2900 = 0)**_

 _Dark Storm: **(ATK: 1000 + 2900 = 3900)**_

"Now attack his Vorse Raider and end this duel!" "So that's why you give my Vorse Raider, Axe of Despair!" Kaiba realized losing his cool knowing this means trouble for him.

"Of course, so now you lose." Number 96 said as Dark Storm destroyed Vorse Raider.

* * *

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Number 96: 4000**

 **Number 96 wins.**

* * *

The spectators gaped as they whispered to each other.

"Did you just see that!?"

"A one turn kill!"

"And Kaiba is one of the best duelists here!"

"That boy didn't even lose any Points!"

"While I am surprised that I lost, it shows you are powerful." Kaiba said as he offered a hand to Number 96. "Congratulations." "You were hardly worth my time." Number 96 stated. "I have more important duels to get to, though I appreciate the free win."

"Free... win?" Kaiba asked a bit surprised, as Number 96 walked out of the park.

* * *

 **Uh-oh Number 96 is now looking for revenge. What's gonna happen now? Be sure to review!**


	9. The Battle with the Venom Dragon!

**Hey guys is the beginning the Battle Royale, and the debut of one of the most dangerous characters of the series. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the Sakaki house..._

"Hey Leo, are you feeling any better?" Yuya asked. "Yeah... I feel my strength returning... What about Mr. Yuto?" Leo asked Yuya. "I'm alright, a little tired though." Yuto admitted. "Tomorrow's the Battle Royale so we should make sure we're ready." "But... I only got 3 consecutive wins." Leo told them.

"Actually Sentital got the other three for you." Jaden mentioned. "You should have seen that last match, he turned it around after being down by 3900 points." "Whoa. I wish I could see you dueling Sentital." Leo told his Barian partner.

 **"Well I'd need my own deck first but maybe one day we can have a match."** Sentital mentioned calmly. Leo smiled, "That a promise?" **"Sure, it's a promise."** Sentital agreed. Yuya smiled at this.

Suddenly someone barged in as what it was it was Carlita with a man with her. "You okay Leo?" Carlita asked walking closer to Leo. "Huh, I'm ok." Leo answered. "Good." Carlita smiled. The man said "Hello. I'm Carlita's father." "Oh..." Leo said shyly before looking down. "Is something wrong sir?" Yuya asked. "My daughter heard what happened, and begged me to see if Leo is alright." He answered.

"Oh, well he's ok. Just a little tired." Yuya answered. "He's resting for tomorrow's tournament." Carlita yelled at Yuto "How can you do this to him!? He never done anything to you!" "It wasn't his fault, he was brainwashed." Jaden explained. "Bad people were making him do bad things but he's better now." Carlita went to Leo's side again. "Hi, Carlita." Leo said shyly.

Carlita smiled as she gave a small peck to his cheek. The moment Carlita did that Leo started blushing. Yuya looked surprised by that move, as Carlita's father chuckled "This changes things." "You can say that again." Yoko said in agreement. Astral asked Yuma _"Can you remind me what that was?"_ "She kissed him Astral." Yuma explained.

 **"Kiss?"** Sentital asked. **"Observation 2: Love works in mysterious ways."** "That's probably the best way to describe it Sentital." Yubel agreed.

* * *

 _Late at night..._

Yuya was snoozing until he heard his door slightly being knocked on. "Huh, who is it?" Yuya asked half asleep. "Can I come in?" A voice asked. "Sure." Yuya replied before yawning. Leo entered looking like he has tears in his eyes. "Leo, what's wrong?" Yuya asked. "Before... Mr. Yuto... I... I was..." Leo wasn't to continue. "It's ok Leo, I promise." Yuya said hugging him.

"I... I was bullied today." Leo told him. "What? What happened?" Yuya asked. "I don't know. They say... I was weak.. and look." He shown him a torn card of Baby Dragon. "Leo..." Yuya said quietly. "He... he was favorite too!" Leo sobbed. "I'm sorry." Yuya said holding Leo as he cried. "I promise I'll make everything better."

"Promise?" Leo asked him. "Of course." Yuya said with a smile. "Ok?" Leo nodded smiling. "That's good, now we should get some sleep for tomorrow." Yuya mentioned. Leo nodded, as he, and Yuya laid down. They were unaware that Sentital had been watching, with the Spirit partners as he asked them **"Do any of you had any siblings like them?"**

 _"Siblings, no."_ Astral answered.

 _"I don't have any either."_ Yubel mentioned.

 _"No."_ Atem answered.

 _"What about you, I mean when you were human that is."_ Astral inquired.

 **"Siblingless."** Sential answered. _"Then that makes all of us."_ Yubel noted. **"Though... it does feel good having siblings."** Sentital mentioned. _"True."_ Atem agreed calmly.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Hey mom?" Yuya asked Yoko.

"Yes?" Yoko asked. "Last night Leo told me something bad." Yuya answered, "What is it?" Yoko asked. "He gotten bullied yesterday, and look at what they done." Yuya showed Yoko the torn card. Seeing the card Yoko frowned. "Why would someone do something like that?" "I don't know. I hope we don't encounter one of them in the tournament." Yuya answered shaking his head.

"I hope not, but you might." Yoko noted. Leo entered the room rubbing his head.

"Morning Leo, are you ready to win?" Yuya asked. "But... what if..." Leo trialled off as Yuya knows what he's thinking, "Don't worry, it'll be ok." Yuya replied. "None of us will let anything bad happen." Leo nodded, as Yoko said "You two better hurry. It will start in 9 minutes." "Right, come on everybody's waiting." Yuya mentioned with a smile.

Leo added, as he, and Yuya looked surprised seeing Yusei working on what Yuya recognized as a Duel Runner. "Uh Yusei what's this for?" Yuya asked. Yusei smiled "Just something I worked on for you, and Leo to ride on." "Really?" Leo asked. "Yeah. Why don't you try to out?" Yusei offered. "Alright, thanks." Yuya asked before getting on the runner.

"Do you know how to start it?" Leo asked as he sat behind Yuya holding onto his waist. "Actually no." Yuya admitted. "We got time for me to tell you how to start it, oh and here Leo you might need this." Leo took the card, and saw it was named Montage Dragon while Yusei is showing Yuya how the controls work. "Montage Dragon." Leo said looking at the card. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Yusei said. "You think you got it?" Yusei asked after showing Yuya how to work it. "I think so." Yuya replied.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Everything is set." mentioned a man in a suit.

"In that case activate the Action Field, and begin the Battle Royale." Declan stated calmly.

* * *

Meanwhile at another part of the city was Number 96 now having Joe dressed in a black uniform, with his hair combed down to a bad spike. "Number 96?" Yami Bakura asked though a comlink in his ear.

"What is it?" Number 96 inquired. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I am seeing that the Battle Royal is about the start. Hope your ready, don't forget why your doing this." Yami Bakura reminded.

"I remember, this should be entertaining."Number 96 said calmly.

* * *

Yuya, and Leo arrived on the Duel Runner, as Leo remarked "Your good at that." "Thanks." Yuya replied sheepishly. "It looks like it's starting." Declan's face appeared on the screen as he said "Your attention please! I like to explain the rules here first!" "I wonder what rules he's talking about." Jaden mentioned. "First, no duel can be conducted unless both participants have located two Pendulum Cards located around the city." Declan stated. "Second, at any time if you have two Pendulum Cards you can intrude on a duel at the cost of 2000 life points."

"We gotta be careful, and work together Oni-Chan." Leo told Yuya. "We'll all work together." Yugi mentioned calmly. "Third, the at the end of a 48 hour period the duelists with the best win loss records will meet at the stadium for a final free for all match." Declan continued. "And finally these will all be Action Duels." "Final Free for all Match?" Leo asked confused on what that means.

"It means if 20 people make its a twenty person duel with no teams." Yusei explained. "You against 19 other people." Leo winced as Declan said "Good luck to all participants." "Don't worry, the most important thing is to have fun." Yuya reassured him. Leo nodded, as a voice called out, "HEY!" They looked seeing a trio of three boys. Leo hid behind Yuya in fright.

"Can we help you?" Yugi asked. "Yeah. We want to duel him first." The middle one said pointing at Leo. Leo told Yuya, "Oni-Chan... that's them." "Hold on, do you have Pendulum Cards?" Jaden asked. "Yes, we do." The three revealed a set of 2 each. "Then why wait?" Yuya asked. "Why not have a three on three team duel?" "Nah we like to take him on alone." The middle scoffed.

Leo whispered "Oni-Chan they are the ones that were picking on me..." "Don't worry, we're right here Leo." Yuya said. "Just have fun. "Well?" The middle asked. Leo nodded, as he got down. The four got their duel disks on.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Number 96 was dueling a competitor, and he has three Giant Germs on his field, with his opponent having a strong Black Luster Solider on the field, and the two has 4000. Now it was Number 96's turn again.

"I'll admit your Black Luster Soldier is powerful, but it isn't powerful enough." Number 96 stated. "What did you say you little punk?" The contestant asked offended. "I said your Black Luster Soldier is too weak to make a difference, and to prove it I'll overlay my three level two Giant Germs." Number 96 said. "Show yourself, my doppelganger! Numbers 96! The messenger from pitch black darkness, Dark Mist! Next I'll use Rank-Up-Magic Barians Force to evolve my number into a chaos number."

"Chaos Number?" The contestant asked in a confused tone. "Watch and learn, go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" Number 96 called. "Appear, Chaos Numbers 96! Swoop down with chaotic pitch black winds! Dark Storm! Now by using one Chaos Overlay Unit, Dark Storm steals all of Black Luster Soldier's attack points."

 _Dark Storm: **(ATK: 1000 + 3000 = 4000)**_

 _Black Luster Soldier: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

"Now attack!" "Ahh!" The Soldier was destroyed as Number 96's opponent cried out.

Opponent: 0000

Number 96 wins.

"Now then, who should I destroy next?" Number 96 asked coldly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Yuto was dueling a competitor.

Yuto: 1200

Opponent: 0100

Yuto has Dark Rebellion with an Overlay Unit on the field while the opponent has on Battleguard King.

"Your dragon is powerful, but thanks to Storm Battleguard's Pendulum Effect, you can't use any spell or traps when a Battleguard attacks. Attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." "True you said spells, and traps but not effects! I activate Dark Rebellion's special ability! He can steal half of your monster's attack points, and Dark Rebellion gains that much!" Yuto countered.

"What!?" "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack and end this duel." Yuto declared. The dragon landed the final blow.

Opponent: 0000

Yuto wins the duel!

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with Leo..._

Leo: 0900

Bully Leader: 1900

The other two were taken out sometime ago, and Leo has Ashoka Pillar, and Cabera Stone on the field, and a face-down. The bully leader has on Legendary Fiend with it's effect making it 2900.

"Just give up, once I attack your Ashoka Pillar on my next turn you'll lose the duel." the bully leader said with a smirk. "I wouldn't count on that." Leo said drawing as he said "Now I play Crystal Revival! You get 500 points, and a level 3 or lower Crystal monster returns form my graveyard." Crystal Skull appeared as it fired a blast, "Now I play the Action Spell, Half Effect! This negates half of the effect damage." **(Leo: 0400)**

 **(Bully Leader: 2400)** "Wow, how stupid are you?" the bully leader asked. "Now I activate the spell, Triangle O!" Leo added. "Triangle what?" the bully leader questioned.

Yusei explained "Triangle O. A powerful spell that destroys every card on the field if you have Crystal Skull, Cabera Stone, and Ahsoka Pillar on the field. It destroys all of the cards, and the opponent takes the damage instead of the person controlling the three cards." "Wait, but that means..." the bully leader said in realization.

Bully Leader: 0000

Winner Leo Sakaki.

"Who's the weak one now? That was for tearing my Baby Dragon card in half." Leo told him in a calm manner. "This isn't over, you're going to pay for what you just did." the Bully Leader snapped before the three of them ran off. "Wow you really show them!" Jaden cried excited. "That was awesome Leo." Yuma said with a smile. Leo nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Sir?" A man asked Declan. When Declan looked up the man said "We have the win, lose records." He shows on the screen loses, and wins on the first 4 hours. The one who made the highest wins is Number 96 with the second being Yuto. The win that has most loses is the bully trio.

"What kind of deck is he using?" Declan asked calmly.

"The boy named Joe? Take a look at this." A video was shown of Number 96's battle with the Black Luster Soldier player, as he summoned Dark Mist, and Dark Storm before finishing the opponent. "Chaos Xyz Evolution, keep an eye on his duels." Declan mentioned. "I have a feeling he'll be one of Lancers." "Yes sir. Also take a look at this." The man shows the 13th person who scored high wins was Leo Sakaki, as the videos shows the one-on-three duel before Leo finished it with Triangle O.

"Then things are progressing exactly as I expected." Declan said calmly. "And this kid uses something called a Crystal Deck. I have reports that such a Deck is very rare. Much rarer than the Lost Treasure Deck." The man told Declan. "Interesting." Declan noted calmly. "Let me know if anything unusual occurs."

"Yes sir." The man nodded before walking out.

 _'If I know him, they should be showing up soon.'_ Declan thought calmly.

* * *

The next day...

It was 3 hours before the final match, and everyone was doing good. While this was happening Leo, and the others decided to take a break. And Yuya had bought Leo something to eat. "So how many wins have you gotten again Yuto?" Yuya asked Yuto. "50." Yuto answered.

"Not bad, I have 43 myself." Yusei replied. "Leo has 39." Jaden added. Yugi said, "Both me, and Jaden has 37 each." "While I have 35." Yuma said. "Looks like we've got some catching up to do." Jaden mentioned. "Big deal I had 80 in a row." They looked seeing Number 96 still disguised as Joe sipping on some Orange Juice.

"Joe, you won 80 duels in a row?" Leo asked in shock. "That's incredible." Yuya mentioned. "I only have 40." "Yeah. My opponents kept dropping like flys so easily. Kind of boring." Number 96 told them. "You mind if I challenge you then?" Yuma asked. Number 96 smirked a bit but said "Nah. You got the lowest wins. You won't be any fun."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuma asked. "Oh I get it, you're scared of losing." "You think I'm gonna fall for that? Nice try." Number 96 smirked at his location. "Well we're all doing well so it's..." Yusei started before a group of masked men in blue uniforms walked up to them. "Looks like we hit the jackpot." one of the masked men said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Yuya asked them. "You can call us Obelisk Force." one of the masked men said with a smirk before the five of them activated their duel discs. "Obelisk Forces? You mean you are elite members of the Obelisk Blue Dorm?" Jaden asked them excited. "Dorm, what are you talking about?" questioned another of the masked men.

"It doesn't matter, soon they'll be nothing more than cards." mentioned a fourth masked man. "You know... the dorms of Duel Academy?" Jaden asked them. "I don't think it's what you think Jaden." Yuya mentioned as Yuto activated his duel disc.

"They're the ones who attacked my home." Yuto stated angrily. "Your home, oh you mean that pathetic Xyz Dimension." replied the first masked man. "Don't worry, you'll be seeing your friends soon enough." "Five on one, that's hardly a fair duel." Number 96 noted. "Xyz Dimension...?" Yuya asked in confusion.

Leo stood up, as he said "Let me join you Mr. Yuto! I would like to make sure to teach them a lesson they won't forget! It's because of them that Kite had gone after me, and Oni-Chan!" "Hey same room for me!" Yuma agreed. Number 96 sighed, "If this is an Xyz Team then I suppose I can join.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Resistance by Skillet)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Number 96: 4000**

 **Obelisk Force Member: 4000**

 **Obelisk Force Member: 4000**

 **Obelisk Force Member: 4000**

 **Obelisk Force Member: 4000**

 **Obelisk Force Member: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Obelisk Force Member 1st Turn:

"Fine then." stated the first masked man. "I'll go first, and I'll use summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in attack mode and play two cards facedown."

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster: You can inflict 600 damage to your opponent. If you control another "Ancient Gear" monster: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

Seeing the hound got Leo to freeze, before he said "Oh I get it! These guys uses Ancient Gear cards so Kite thinks I was one of them! That makes sense now! Yuto, Joe, Yuma let me make this first move!" "Go ahead, take them down." Yuto said while glaring at the masked man with hatred in his eyes. Leo nodded, and he said "I promise Yuto they'll not get away with this."

Leo 1st Turn:

He drew, as he said "First I play the Spell card, Crystal Hope!"

* * *

 _Crystal Hope_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 2 "Crystal" cards. During your 2nd Standby Phase after activation, add 1 Monster Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"By sending 2 Crystal Cards to the graveyard in two turns we can draw a monster card. Now I summon Crystal Dragon LV4!" A dragon that has Crystal scales appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Crystal Dragon LV4_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _During each of your Standby Phases, this card gains 500 original ATK and increases its "LV" by 1. When it's LV reaches 8 all spells, and traps on your opponents field are negated. When it's LV reaches 12 destroy all cards on your opponent's field, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined ATK._

* * *

"That dragon won't help you at all." the third masked man said calmly. "I ain't done dummy. With each turn passing his level goes up by 1. When it reaches to 8 now it gets real! I end my turn." Leo ended his turn.

"One second kid, I play the trap card Fusion Trench." the first masked man said.

* * *

 _Fusion Trench_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Monsters cannot attack, except Fusion Monsters. Once per turn, if the controller of a Fusion Monster did not Normal or Special Summon a non-Fusion Monster this turn, 1 Fusion Monster they control can attack directly._

* * *

"Now the only monsters that can attack are Fusion monsters."

Obelisk Force Member 1st Turn:

"I appreciate that, so now I'll use Polymerization to fuse three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds!" the second masked man said.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A three headed machine dog appeared howling.

* * *

 _Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_  
 _OR "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_

 _This card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Now attack that Xyz scum directly." The hound slashed Yuto. **(Yuto: 2200)**

"That ends my move."

"Yuto!" Leo cried.

Yuma 1st Turn:

Yuma grunted "You'll pay for that! I summon Goblindbergh in attack mode!"

* * *

 _Goblindbergh_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand, also, after that, change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

A Goblin bird appeared, as he added, "So come join the party Gogogo Golem!"

* * *

 _Gogogo Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Once per turn, this Defense Position card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

The Golem appeared, as he added "Now I overlay Gogogo Golem, and Goblinburgh!" "Weren't you listening, Xyz monsters can't attack as long as Fusion Trench is in play." the fifth masked man said with a smirk.

"Here comes Number 39: Utopia!" The monster appeared, as it sprout it's blades.

* * *

 _Number 39: Utopia_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack of 1 monster._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now I set two cards. Your turn."

Obelisk Force Member 1st Turn:

"Then it's my move, so I'll use Polymerization to fuse three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds." the third masked man said. "Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! Now attack him directly!"

As he said that, the third Masked man pointed at Joe/Number 96.

"Not so fast! You wonder why I summon him? It's because of this! By detaching an Overlay Unit a attack you make is put to a close! Lightwing Shield!" Utopia act it's shield as it blocked the attack, as Number 96 smirked _'Why thanks Yuma.'_ **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"You got lucky, but that effect only works one more time." the third masked man said ending his turn.

Yuto 1st Turn:

Yuto drew, as Leo said "Yuto, my cards are your cards." Yuto nodded, as he said "Okay with Crystal Hope's effect I can add a monster to my hand." "Add whatever you want, it won't change anything." the second masked man said with a smirk. "Soon enough you'll all be cards." "I pick The Phantom Knights of the Ragged Gloves! Next I set two cards, and end my turn." Yuto ended his turn.

Obelisk Force Member 1st Turn:

As the next member drew, Leo interrupted "Okay! Since 4 turns has passed Crystal Dragon LV4 has turned to a LV8, and I can use his ability! For three turns all spells, and traps you 5 control are negated!"

"What?" questioned the fourth masked man. "I set one card and end my turn."

"This is bad." mentioned the fifth masked man.

Number 96 1st Turn:

Number 96 smirked, as he thought _'In order to not blow my cover, I better keep Dark Mist, and Dark Storm out of this duel. Not be easy but hope it works. Now let's see here.'_ "Okay I play a face-down, and lay another face-down, now I play Mystical Space Typhoon on that Fusion Trench!" Number 96 said.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Nice work, that frees our monsters to attack." Yuma complimented. "Your turn." Number 96 said.

Obelisk Force Member 2nd Turn:

"It's my move, so I'll start by activating Polymerization and fusing one Ancient Gear Hunting Hound with my partner's Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Declared the first masked man. "I summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A much more powerful version of the hounds appeared.

* * *

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _1 "Ancient Gear" monster_

 _When Fusion Summoned, your opponent's LP is halved. This card can make up to 3 attacks during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Now attack that Utopia!"

"Not so fast buddy! Go Lightwing Shield!" Yuma cried as the shield blocked the second attack. **(ORU: 1 - 0)** "Go ahead, you just used up your shields." the first masked man said as the first ended his turn.

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew, as he said "Crystal Dragon LV8 is now able to attack. And with each level he gains he gets 500 points! With his power being 2000, and added up by 500 since he's a level 8 that's 4000!" Leo added. "What did you just say?" questioned the second masked man nervously.

"Oh, and by the way brace yourself. Because when he gets to LV12 on monsters on the field goes bye-bye, and you five take damage equal to their attack points." Leo added smirking. "You brat." growled the first masked man. "That Crystal is finished." "Wanna bet? Cause after this turn he gets to 12." Leo smirked. "We'll see about that." the fourth masked man said coldly.

"Alright." Leo said ending his turn. Instantly after that the Dragon grew taller. "Alright use your special ability!" The dragon attacked as theat caused them to lose.

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Number 96: 4000**

 **Obelisk Force Member: 0000**

 **Obelisk Force Member: 0000**

 **Obelisk Force Member: 0000**

 **Obelisk Force Member: 0000**

 **Obelisk Force Member: 0000**

 **Yuma, Leo, Number 96, and Yuto wins the duel!**

* * *

"Just that one move took care of all that." Yuma said laughing. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." the third masked man said with a smirk.

Suddenly screams were heard from all over the city as flashes of purple light randomly appeared. They ran out leaving the defeated the force, as they gasped seeing what their seeing with only Number 96's expression being annoyance. Countless Obelisk Force were dueling and carding their opponents once they lost with only a small handful of duelists being able to put up a fight.

Yusei grabbed one of the defeated members as he said "Start talking. What's going on here?" "What do you think the Professor ordered us to come here, and that's what we're doing." the Obelisk Force Member said with a smirk.

"The who?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"It must be their boss." number 96 surmised. "Still, there's too many of them. If we end up in a duel there's no guarantee they won't be able to simply use numbers and those irritating hounds to defeat us." "Does that mean the tournament is cancealed?" Yuma asked. "I would guess yeah, it's cancelled." Yusei answered. "Ah man!" Yuma groaned.

Number 96 looked angered as he walked to a private spot, and contacted "Zorc this is Number 96." "I know, Nightshroud and I are dealing with them already." Yami Bakura mentioned. "Dark Necrofear attack!" A fiend attacked.

Obelisk Force Member: 0000

Yami Bakura wins.

Number 96 added "This puts a change of plans! What now?" "Now, we deal with this issue." Yami Bakura said. "Our plan will have to be put on hold for the time being." "Fine." Number 96 said before cutting the comlink off. "Joe, are you alright?" Leo asked. "Yeah. Just irratated." Number 96 answered crossing his arms. "I understand the feeling." Yuto agreed as Gong and Zuzu ran up to them.

"Yuya what's going on?" Zuzu asked. "We don't know! These people came up all of a sudden! These might be the people that destroyed Kite, and Yuto's home!" Yuya answered. Yusei asked the Obelisk Force Member "Where do you guys go? Like where's your base." "Do you honestly..." the Obelisk Force member started.

"If one of you managed to beat me I'll tell you exactly where the Professor is." Interrupted a voice from behind the Obelisk Force members. They looked seeing it was Yuri.

Leo widen his eyes, _'Mr. Yuto, and Mr. Yuri?'_

* * *

 _The future..._

Yuri groaned "Oh crap."

"That's one way of putting it." Yugo agreed.

* * *

 _Back at the present..._

"Yuya?" Zuzu asked surprised. "Yuri, what are you doing here?" asked one of the Obelisk Force members nervously.

"The Professor wanted me to finish my mission." Yuri answered staring at Zuzu. "Now then, do you plan on dueling for yourself or will one of the others duel for you?" Leo looked serious as he asked "Who are you?" "Me, my name is Yuri. One of the Professor's most loyal students." Yuri answered. "Are you challenging me to a match?"

Leo answered by activating his Duel Disk. "If your one of these peoples leaders than you must be resposable for the destruction of Yuto's home, and you'll not get away with this!" "Destuction, not at all." Yuri replied activating his duel disc. "That's left to the Obelisk Force, not me."

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Burn it Down by Skillet)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo drew, as he said "Okay Crystal Skull get ready for defense mode!"

* * *

 _Crystal Skull_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Summoned, its controller takes 1000 damage._

* * *

The skull appeared, as it fired a blast as Leo added "Now I play Crystal Mirror! Now you take damage instead per to Crystal Skull's ability!"

* * *

 _Crystal Mirror_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Whenever you take 1000 or more points of effect damage: Make that damage to zero. Then inflict that same amount of damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **(Yuri: 3000)**

"Not bad, dealing damage even though you can't attack." Yuri noted calmly. Leo didn't respond as he said "Now I set two cards. Let's see what you can do!"

Yuri 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll set two cards of my own and then summon Predaplant Moray Nepenthes in attack mode." Yuri said as a Venus flytrap monster appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Moray Nepenthes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card gains 200 ATK for each Predator Counter on the field. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can equip that monster to this card. Once per turn: You can target 1 Monster Card equipped to this card by this card's effect; destroy it, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK._

* * *

"Now I end my turn." A plant appeared roaring. Zuzu asked "Is that a Venus Fly Trap?" "Well whatever it is, why didn't he attack with it?" Yuya inquired.

"It has to be Leo's facedown cards." Yusei noted.

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Yuri: 3000**

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew, as he said "Okay I sacrifice Crystal Skull!" The Skull shattered as he said "Rise to the field Crystal Plant Venus!" A Copy of Yuri's monster appeared but it has Crystals for leaves.

* * *

 _Crystal Plant Venus_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When this card is tribute summoned both players can add 1 Monster Card to their hands. When this card declares an attack your opponent can select which card in your hand, and discard it. A different effect goes off based on what card type it is:_ _Monster: Your opponent gains LIfe Points equal to this card's ATK. ● Spell: If this card is attacking, you can change it to a direct attack instead. ● Trap: This card's ATK is halved. Banish the card one of your monsters gains 900 ATK._

* * *

"Oh, and what does this new monster do?" Yuri inquired curiously. "You see whenever he's tribute summoned we are allowed to add a card from our decks. I select Crystal Sorcerer Paotia." Leo said revealing the card. "In that case I'll add Predaplant Stapelia Worm." Yuri said revealing his own card. "And whenever he attacks you select which card in my hand to send to the grave, and an effect goes off depends on the result." Leo added.

"Interesting, this may actually be fun." Yuri noted with a smirk. "Let's test it out then. Plant Venus sic that plant!" The Crystal swiped it's vines as Leo shows his three cards to Yuri. "Interesting choices, I choose the card on the left." Yuri chose. Leo reveals it to be a trap. "Since it's a trap it does this: My monster's attack points are reduced by half."

 **(ATK: 2000 - 1000 = 1000)** "Which means your attack is a waste, Predaplant Moray Nepenthes has more attack points." Yuri noted.

 **(Leo: 3400)** "True normally but I was hoping you pick that one." Leo said still looking serious. "Oh, and why is that?" Yuri questioned.

Leo reveals the trap, and said "Crystal Shatter. And whenever it's sent to the graveyard, a Crystal Monster in my grave returns, and if I take effect damage you take it instead." The Skull appeared as it fired a blast at Yuri.

 **(Yuri: 2000)**

"Is that all?" Yuri asked. "Make your move." Leo said.

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"Alright, I'll summon Predaplant Stapelia Worm in defense mode." A worm like plant appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Stapelia Worm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would change the ATK of a monster(s): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"And now I'll attack with Moray Nepenthes." Yuri stated. "Shatter that Crystal Skull." The Plant attacked as Leo made no attempt to stop it as it shattered. "That ends my turn." Yuri said calmly.

* * *

 **Leo: 3400**

 **Yuri: 2000**

* * *

Leo 3rd Turn:

Leo drew, as he said "Alright. I Now play Crystal Mage Weaver!" The female mage appeared.

* * *

 _Crystal Mage Weaver_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _During your opponent's stand-by phases: They gain 500 Life Points. If this card destroys a monster by battle they gain Life Points instead of damage. While this card is on the field all "Crystal" Monsters you control can't be destroyed in battle, and all damage is halved._

* * *

"During each of your Stand-By phases you get 500 Life Points."

"You're giving me life points?" Yuri questioned with a look of confusion on his face. "You do know how duels work don't you?" Leo then activated a trap called, Bad Reaction to Simochi.

* * *

 _Bad Reaction to Simochi_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any effect of increasing your opponent's Life Points is changed to inflict the same amount of points in damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

He asked Yuri "Does this trap answer your question?"

"Well, that changes things." Yuri noted with a grin. "You may actually be worth my time after all." "Now then Mage Weaver attack that Predaplant Morry Nepenthes!" Leo cried. With the banishment of Crystal Plant Venus, Mage Weaver gained points. **(ATK: 900 + 900 = 1800)** "Go ahead." Yuri said calmly.

The Mage turned to to a crystal, and she shattered it. "Though normally you gain LIie Points instead of taking damage, but my trap changes that." **(Yuri: 1800)** "Is that all?" Yuri asked. "I reveal the trap Predaplant Reborn to bring Moray Nepenthes back from the graveyard."

"Yes it is. And during your stand-by phase Weaver would normally restore your Life Points, but the trap changes that." Weaver gave out a wicked grin as she fired a blast. **(Yuri: 1300)**

"This isn't possible, Yuri's losing!" panicked one of the Obelisk Force members only for Yuri to turn and glare at him.

Yuri 3rd Turn:

"Your monsters are powerful, but I'll use Ivy Bind Castle. This negates the effect of every card on your field and your monsters aren't allowed to attack." Yuri stated as all of Leo's cards were enveloped in vines.

* * *

 _Ivy Bind Castle_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls, also monsters your opponent controls cannot attack. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Target 1 "Predaplant" monster you control; Tribute that monster or destroy this card. Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each monster they control._

* * *

"Now then, I can tell you have something powerful so this is your last turn to summon it. I end my turn with one more facedown card."

* * *

 **Leo: 3400**

 **Yuri: 1300**

* * *

Leo 4th Turn:

 **(Leo: 2600)**

Leo drew as he sees Ritual Dragon. "Okay Yuri... you want to see my true power? Here it is!" He lifted the ritual spell up as he said "Go Crystal Reborn!"

* * *

 _Crystal Reborn_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Crystal Born Ritual Dragon.". You must also tribute monsters that adds up to level 7 or more, or tribute 1 "Crystal" monster to pay for the tribute._

* * *

"Oh?" Yuri inquired. "A ritual monster, interesting."

"I tribute Paotia, to summon Crystal Born Ritual Dragon!" The sorcerer appeared as it was enveloped in Crystals before it shattered as Crystal Born Ritual Dragon flew out roaring.

* * *

 _Crystal Born Ritual Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell card, "Crystal Reborn". When this card is Ritual Summoned all effect damage you take is halved only if you discard a card from your hand, then draw one card. Whenever this card attacks you can have this card use one of these effects:_  
 _● Your opponent cannot activate any spell/trap cards until the end of the damage step._  
 _● When this card destroys a monster your opponent controls inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._  
 _● Gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the monster this card is attacking.  
_ _● Your opponent must discard a card from their hand._

* * *

"Incredible, so that's what you've been hiding from me." Yuri said eagerly.

"You shouldn't get to excited if I were you. On behalf of Yuto, and Kite's homeland, I will defeat you, and I'll prove it by playing this Mystical Space Typhoon on your castle!" Leo cried.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

As his castle was destroyed Yuri started laughing.

"Now I play Monster Reborn, and I chose to bring Crystal Skull back!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

The Skull appeared as it fired a blast, as Leo said "Now I back it up with Cursed Reflection Doll! This transfers the damage to you!"

* * *

 _Curse Reflection Doll_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only when an effect that inflicts damage is activated. The damage inflicted by that effect becomes 0, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total damage that would have been inflicted._

* * *

 **(Yuri: 0300)**

"Ah no!" The Obelisk Forces are starting to panick.

"Now then Crystal Born Ritual Dragon attack that Predaplant Stapelia Worm! And I play his thrid ability! I gain half the attack points of te monster he's attacking as Life Points!" Leo cried.

"Actually that won't be happening, first I reveal my facedown Dark Seed Planter." Yuri stated.

* * *

 _Dark Seed Planter_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When this card is activated: All monsters your opponent controls become DARK. When a DARK monster you control is targeted for an attack by an opponent's DARK monster: You can negate the attack._

* * *

"This turns every monster on your side field into dark monsters." The monsters morphed, as Leo asked "What good would that even do?" "You'll learn soon enough." Yuri said with a smirk as his monster was destroyed.

 **(Leo: 2650)**

"Very well. Weaver your turn!" The mage attacked as it destroyed the Mory Nepithines again. **(Yuri: 0100)** "Okay Yuri, I play my final card Crystal Shut Down!"

* * *

 _Crystal Shut Down_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Negate all effects of "Crystal" Monsters until the end of your opponent's turn._

* * *

"This shuts down all Crystal Monsters effects until the end of your turn. I am doing this because I am curious of what your talking about, and having Weaver finishing the job before you get a chance won't be any fun. Your turn."

Yuri 4th Turn:

"Alright then." Yuri said drawing his card. "I summon Predaplant Flytrap, and next by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard I can reveal this. Super Polymerization!"

Everyone eyes widen, as Jaden cried "Super Polymerization!?"

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation. Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"You're familiar with its effects, good then you know that it lets me fuse Predplant Fly Trap together with the dark attribute Crystal Mage Weaver." Yuri said with a sadistic smile. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

A dragon that litteraly has planets growing on it appeared roaring. Yuto widen his eyes seeing the dragon.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"Now since all the fusion materials were on the field Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's attack points increase by the total attack points of every monster on your field." Yuri explained.

 _Staving Venom Fusion Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 + 2500 = 5300)**_ Leo gritted his teeth before declaring boldly "You don't scare me Yuri!"

"Oh, not even once I use Starve Venom's special ability to steal the effects of your dragon?" Yuri inquired. "Wha-!?" Leo looked seeing Crystal Born roaring in agony as some light from it is flying to Starving Venom.

"Interesting choices, I'll go with the effect to deal damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points." Yuri noted. "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon attack Crystal Born Ritual..."

As Yuri was declaring his attack, Zuzu's bracelet started to glow and he vanished in a pink light.

"Wha...?" Yuya asked surprised. "Yuri, he..." the Obelisk Force Members said nervously before fleeing.

* * *

 **Leo: 2650**

 **Yuri: 0300**

 **Duel ended with No Result.**

* * *

 _In the future..._

"That was way too close, if you'd won you could have absorbed him and then things would have gotten even worse." Yuto mentioned. "Yeah. Though I'll admit I was surprised he nearly defeated me too. If he hadn't played Crystal Shut Down he would've won." Yuri added nodding. "Yeah, it doesn't make sense why he'd..." Yugo started before they all stared at each other.

"Zarc!" they all said simultaneously.

* * *

Back at the present...

Leo fell down on his bottom breathly heavily at that close call "Leo, are you alright?" Zuzu asked. "Yeah... close call... he would've won if that didn't happen..." Leo breathed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Yuri appeared as he said "Drago- Heeeyyyy! How'd I get here?" Looking around, Yuri saw he was back in the fusion dimension.

"Clever, that won't be happening again." Yuri noted before walking off.

* * *

 **That's the end of the next part. That was way too close on Leo's part. Who knows what would happen if Yuri would win the duel? Be sure to review!**


	10. The birth of the Tyrants!

**Hey guys now here we are taking things in the Synchro Dimension. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Back with everyone else..._

Yuya ran to Leo's side trying to help him up. "So you've met them?" Declan asked walking up to the group. "Then come with me, the others are waiting." "What others?" Yuya asked him. "Your allies for war." Declan answered.

"Theirs a war going on?" Jaden asked surprised as they followed Declan, with Number 96 slipping out having no interest. Yusei asked him "Declan what will you do that the tournament was cancealed?"

"The tournament was a ruse, the real goal was to gather the best duelists from our dimension in order to fight back against the Fusion Dimension." Declan explained. "You Lancers are those duelists." "Okay their are some things you need to explain to us. You set this whole tournament up so we can fight some evil dimension?" Yuya questioned a bit offended.

"You've seen what they do to people firsthand." Declan replied. "This is the only way to stop them." "Hey, did anyone see where Joe went?" Yuma asked suddenly. They looked around as Declan sighed "I was hoping he'd stick around. He's the one who claimed the most wins in this ruse."

"Yeah, he said he had 80 wins in a row." Yusei mentioned. "That takes a lot more than luck. Declan motioned them to follow him. "Before we follow you I need to know if you already knew these Obelisk Force duelists would arrive." Atem stated. "Yes, but I didn't expect them to show up this early." Declan answered.

"Hold on, that means you started this knowing people could be killed!" Jaden stated. "That makes it as much your fault as it was their fault." "They're right, if you knew about this don't wait when people's lives are at risk." Yusei agreed.

"Trust me I know the risks but it is everything I can to make sure they won't cause anymore harm. I'll explain it on the way." Declan said, before staring at Leo. "And he just dueled the most powerful of them. I am astonished that he nearly defeated him. If you haven't play that card you would've won. Next time you see him Yuri won't take things so easy again."

"He was going easy on Leo?" Yuma asked in shock. "What? You never noticed? He always goes serious when he gets in trouble, and calls on Starving Venom Fusion Dragon to prove it." Declan told Yuma. "Hold on, just how powerful is he?" Jaden asked. "Just as powerful as Joe but with let's say 70 more wins." Declan answered.

"150 wins in a row?" Gong asked in shock. "How can any of us beat him?" "You won't need to worry about that, I'll handle him personally." bragged a man walking up next to Declan. They looked to see it was Sylvio. Seeing him Leo hid behind Yuya. Yuya noticed Leo's position. "Leo, what's wrong?" Yuya inquired.

"That guy's name..." Leo trailed off. "And I will make sure that guy will regret doing the things he just done here." Sylvio continued. "Names don't mean anything Leo Sakaki." Declan said. "But a bully by the name of Sawatrai trashed my deck, and stole my Super Polymerization card." Leo told him.

Hearing that everyone except Declan turned to glare at Sawatari.

"Huh, I've never even met him how could I have done either of those things?" Sylvio questioned. "Now now, we shouldn't be fighting ourselves." mentioned a red-haired man walking up while clapping his hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you my fellow Lancers, my name is Dennis McField." "Yeah. He never done it. Sorry sir, it's just your name reminded me of HIM." Leo said bowing to him.

"Yuto, is that you?" asked a figure in a purple jacket before walking up to him. "I thought you were... What happened?" "Shay?" Yuto asked surprised. "I thought you were looking for Lulu." "I was, that's why we came here but then the flash of light blinded us both and when i could see you were gone." Shun answered. "I've been trying to find you since then."

"Are the other two waiting?" Declan asked calmly. "Yeah, she's with him." Dennis answered. "It's best not to keep a lady waiting though." "What lady?" Yuya asked. "The lovely miss Celina of course." Dennis answered with a bow. They walked to some room with two people waiting. "So these are the rest of them?" inquired a girl with dark blue hair wearing a Slifer red uniform.

"Blair?" Jaden asked her. "Blair?" the girl questioned. "My name is Celina." "Oh sorry. You look like one of my dorm mates." Jaden told her. "You're from the Fusion Dimension?" Selena questioned.

"Wha... I don't even..."

"Let's question about that later." Yusei interuppted. Leo whispered to Zuzu "Mrs. Zuzu, Selena looks like you." "Huh, really?" Zuzu whispered back. "Actually now that you mention it she kind of does." "Riley?" Yuma asked the other person. "You sound surprised." Declan said calmly. Carlita appeared behind Leo, and tapped his shoulder. He turned but find no-one, as Carlita tapped his other shoulder as he turned again but found no one before she tapped his shoulder again, and finally saw Carlita.

"Carlita, what are you doing here?" Leo asked with a smile. "Well I was part of tournament, and was chosen as one of the Lancers." Carlita answered. "You can't be serious, they're just kids!" Yuya argued. "Kids, or no kids we need all the help we can get. And your little brother has proved it by nearly defeating Yuri." Declan told him.

"He nearly lost, I'm not letting you put him in that kind of danger!" Yuya argued. "Oni-Chan." Yuya looked at Leo, who said "I'm not scared, if he says he needs my help I will do everything I can to help! You know I wanted to help everyone!" "But Leo, what if..." Yuya started but couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Leo smiled, and said "I promise I'll be fine. I got Sentital with me." He pointed to his Barian Partner. "Sentital, promise me you won't let anything happen to him." Yuya said. Sentital nodded, _**"You can count on me."**_ Hearing that Yuya looked back at Leo and opened his mouth to say something before shaking his head. "Just make sure you're careful."

Leo nodded, before a voice said "How touching." They looked seeing Number 96 still as Joe crossing his arms. "Joe, you're back." Leo said with a smile. "Yes I am." Number 96 rolled his eyes. Declan asked him "I suppose you heard about what happened?"

"I did, that's why I'm here." Number 96 answered. _'This plan of yours better work Sayer.'_ He then smirked toward Astral's location who noticed something off. "Great! So what's first?" Jaden asked Declan. "First, is gathering allies." Declan answered while handing a card to each of the Lancers. "This is how we can travel through dimensions."

Leo looked, and asked "So these cards are like telepoters?" "Yes." Declan answered. "So how can we get them to work?" Yuma said observing his. "These look like regular cards to me." "They are, just activate them." Declan explained. "The card will send you to the Synchro Dimension." "Synchro Dimension... my guess is that they have Turbo Duels?" Yusei asked him.

"Turbo duels?" Zuzu asked. "Special Duels in new Domino City, I'll explain later." Yusei answered. Yuto asked "What will you do Declan?" "I'm a Lancer as well." Declan answered. Okay so all we do is go to the Synchro Dimension, and recruit some allies?" Yugi asked Declan. "In theory yes." Declan answered. "Won't they target us if they know we're not from their world?" Carlita asked. "That's a possibility, but only a minor one." Declan stated.

Leo looked at his card, before he ask "Will the Fusion Dimension find out about this? It won't do us good if we encounter Yuri again." "They'll definitely go to the Synchro Dimension. Which is why we need to find allies before that." Declan answered. "So it's a race against the clock." Yusei realized.

"A race we're already losing." Declan noted while looking at Yuto, Yuma, and Shay. "What?" Yuma asked not liking his stare. "They already destroyed the Xyz Dimension." Shay answered. "So we gotta hurry, and find some members before they do the same to the Synchro Dimension." Zuzu realized. "Then what are we waiting for?" Jaden asked.

"So all we do is just activate them like a normal spell card?" Yusei asked. "A field spell, but yes." Declan replied. "So like this?" Jaden slid the Field Spell Spot opened, and inserted the card as his duel disk glowed an odd color. As Jaden played the card so did the rest of the Lancers before a flash of light enveloped them.

* * *

 _Somewhere else..._

They appeared in some sort of location as Yusei looked around, "This is New Domino City." "Yusei, we have a tiny problem." Gong mentioned revealing that it was just the two of them and Yuto. "Huh? Where's everyone else?" Yuto asked confused.

* * *

 _Somewhere else..._

Leo, Carlita, Riley, and Number 96 were alone as they looked around. "This is quite a change of scenes." Carlita mentioned. "Yeah, it is." Number 96 agreed. "Sentital, where's Oni-chan?" Leo asked nervously. **_"I don't know. We must have gotten separate from them during the transfer."_** Sentital answered. Riley looked around, as he pointed "This way over here!" The three kids looked over, and they followed him.

"You know where to go Riley?" Carlita asked. Suddenly something WOOOSH! passed them.

It startled Carlita who fell back, and cried "Ah! What was that!?" They looked, and Number 96 said "This might be those Turbo Duels, Yusei told us about." "They nearly ran us over!" Leo exclaimed. Then a bike stopped as it gave out a hiss, as he said "Darn it..." Another stopped as it shows a man with spike blonde hair, and wearing a white, and blue uniform. "You got stomped by me." The man said taking his helmet off.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something sir?" Number 96 inquired. The man looked over, as he asked "Are you four new here?" "Yes, we got separated from our friends." Leo explained. "Hmm." The man put the helmet on his bike, as he said "I am Jack Atlas, the Turbo King of New Domino City. And you four are?" "My name is Joe." Number 96 answered.

"I'm Leo." Leo said politely.

"Riley Akaba." Riley mentioned quietly.

"My name's Carlita. Nice to meet you Jack." Carlita said with a smile.

"You said you were separate from your friends. When did you last see them?" Jack asked them. "Um..." Leo started. "Another..." "What Leo means is we don't know, one minute we together and the next we weren't." Number 96 explained. "I see..." Jack started. "Can you help us sir?" Leo asked him. Jack answered "...I will. But on 1 thing."

"What is it?" Leo asked. "If you can prove you can put up a duel." Jack said getting back on his Duel Runner. Leo spotted what looks like a hover board. "You mean beat you?" Carlita asked. "I said put up a duel. Win lose I just wanted to see how much talent you can hold." Jack answered. "But none of us can Turbo Duel." Carlita mentioned. "I can now." They looked seeing Leo getting the hover board ready. "I know how Turbo Duels work."

"Then the only question is who takes the first turn?" Jack asked. "You can." Leo said, as he kept his balance on the board, as they ride to the starting line. Jack pushed a button, as a computerized voice said **"Duel Mode Engage, Auto Pilot activated."**

"LET'S RIDE!" They sped off.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Not Gonna Die by Skillet)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Jack: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jack 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start by setting two cards and summoning Red Sprinter in attack mode!" A horse with a flaming mane appeared sprinting.

* * *

 _Red Sprinter_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is the only monster on the field: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Tuner monster from your hand._

* * *

"And since he's the only monster I have I'm allowed to summon Red Resonator in attack mode." Jack said racing around a corner while another fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Red Resonator_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Synchro Monster on the field; gain LP equal to its ATK._

* * *

"Now I'll tune level two Red Resonator with level four Red Sprinter!" "A Synchro Summon on his first turn?" Leo gaped a bit. "Then again he is the Turbo King."

"The crimson souls shall become one. All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Appear, Red Wyvern!" Jack chanted as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _Red Wyvern_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your opponent's turn, if your opponent controls 2 or more monsters with higher ATK than this card: You can target the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has the highest ATK (your choice, if tied); destroy that target (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"That ends my move."

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo drew, as he said "Okay. I will summon Crystal Centipede in attack mode!" A centipede with Crystal Claws, appeared using it's speed to catch up.

* * *

 _Crystal Centipede_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is attacked, or is being attacked by an opponent's monster: You don't any battle damage. Your opponent gains Life Points equal to the damage you would take._

* * *

"Interesting." Jack commented. "Now I lay a face-down! Your move!" Leo ended.

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Jack: 4000**

* * *

Jack 2nd Turn:

"I draw, and now Red Wyvern attacks your Crystal Centipede." Jack stated. The centipede was destroyed. **(Jack: 4900)** "I end my turn." Jack stated calmly

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew, as he said "I play my trap, Crystal Trap!"

* * *

 _Crystal Trap_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate 1 Trap Card from your deck._

* * *

"What does that trap do?" Jack inquired.

"It allows me to activate a trap from my deck. And I pick Bad Reaction of Simochi!" Leo answered.

* * *

 _Bad Reaction to Simochi_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any effect of increasing your opponent's Life Points is changed to inflict the same amount of points in damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

"I see, so that's your plan." Jack noted. "Now I play Crystal Revival!" Leo cried.

* * *

 _Crystal Revival_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent gains 500 Life Points. Special Summon 1 level 3 or lower "Crystal" Monster from your graveyard._

* * *

"By giving you 500 points, I can bring a level 3 or Crystal Monster from my graveyard!" Leo added. **(Jack: 4400)** The centipede appeared again, as Leo added "Now I summon another Crystal Centipede!" Another centipede appeared. "Alright." Jack mentioned calmly.

"Let's battle! Attack that Wyvern with Crystal Venom!" The centipede rushed to the dragon. **(Jack: 3500)** "Again! Crystal Venom!" The second centipede charged.

"I play the trap King's Synchro!" Jack countered.

* * *

 _King's Synchro_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a Synchro Monster you control is targeted for an attack: Target that Synchro Monster and 1 Tuner monster in your Graveyard; negate the attack, and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using those targets only. These Synchro Materials are banished._

* * *

"This negates your attack and then I can use red Wyvern and Red Resonator in order to perform a synchro summon!" Jack countered. The centipede was blacked as the second resinator appeared, as it, and Wyvern flew up.

Jul 4, 2017"The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack chanted as his dragon appeared above him.

* * *

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters on the field as possible with ATK less than or equal to this card's (other than this card), then inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

"I set two cards face-down, then activate a spell called Crystal Clone!"

* * *

 _Crystal Clone_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When your opponent controls a level 6 or higher monster on the field while you control 1 "Crystal" Monster: Special Summon 1 "Clone" Token to your field that has all the effects, ATK, DEF, and LV of that monster._

* * *

"When you have a level 6 or higher monster on the field this spell clones that monster, and has it's name, effects, everything!" Leo said, as a copy of Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend appeared roaring.

"What did you just say?" Jack asked in shock. "That's right." Leo checked his new monster's effect as he said "Not a bad effect you got there no wonder your the Turbo King." "Then let me guess, you're using the effect of my dragon?" Jack questioned. "Yep." With that the clone fired a blast.

"I play Invalid Insensitive." Jack countered. "This trap prevents any monster on the field from being destroyed by an effect this turn."

* * *

 _Invalid Insensitive_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card when your opponent activates a card or effect that would destroy a monster(s): This turn, monsters on the field cannot be destroyed by card effects. If a monster battles, during damage calculation: You can send this card to the Graveyard; halve any battle damage from that battle. During the End Phase, destroy this card._

* * *

The blast was nulifeid, "Your move." Leo said.

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Jack: 3500**

* * *

Jack 3rd Turn:

"It's my move, so now I'll use Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's ability and destroy your Crystal Centipede and your clone of my dragon!" Jack declared. The centipede, and the clone was destroyed. **(Leo: 3000)** "Now I attack you directly with Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack stated. The attack hit, as everyone gasped as Jack said "That was a bit disappointing."

"Is it?"

"What?" Jack inquired. He looked, and saw through the smoke it was Leo. **(Leo: 3000)** "How did you block my attack?" Jack asked. "I didn't block it actually. More like send half of it back." Leo pointed to a trap to seems have Crystal Born Ritual Dragon dividing half of a ray.

* * *

 _Crystal Divide_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your being attacked directly: You can negate that attack then your opponent gains half that monster's ATK to their Life Points._

* * *

"Crystal Divide. And I can only activate if I'm being attacked directly. It can negate the attack, and give half the attacking monster's attack points to your Life Points. But with my trap it changes it to damage." Leo explained. **(Jack: 2000)**

"Not bad, I set one card and end my turn." Jack said.

Leo 3rd Turn:

Leo drew, as he said "Okay my now I show you MY dragon!" "Your dragon?" Jack asked before starting to laugh. "Alright then bring it out Leo." "Very well. Go Crystal Reborn!" Leo cried playing the Ritual Spell.

* * *

 _Crystal Reborn_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Crystal Born Ritual Dragon.". You must also tribute monsters that adds up to level 7 or more, or tribute 1 "Crystal" monster to pay for the tribute._

* * *

"A ritual monster, interesting choice." Jack admitted. "After sending Crystal Skull to the graveyard he comes out!"

Crystal Skull appeared it appears to be enveloped in Crystals, as Leo chanted "Now then Crystal Dragon! Break your seal of your Crystal Prison, and help me win against all those who harm the environment. Ritual Summon! I call on Crystal Born Ritual Dragon!" The Crystal shattered as Crystal Born Ritual Dragon flew out, and started flying to keep up with his master.

* * *

 _Crystal Born Ritual Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell card, "Crystal Reborn". When this card is Ritual Summoned all effect damage you take is halved only if you discard a card from your hand, then draw one card. Whenever this card attacks you can have this card use one of these effects:_  
 _● Your opponent cannot activate any spell/trap cards until the end of the damage step._  
 _● When this card destroys a monster your opponent controls inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._  
 _● Gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the monster this card is attacking.  
_ _● Your opponent must discard a card from their hand._

* * *

"So that's it, your dragon is impressive but its still 500 points weaker than mine." Jack pointed out. "True. But I'll gladly change it. But let's not get hasty yet. I set a card, and end my turn." Leo said.

* * *

 **Leo: 3000**

 **Jack: 2000**

* * *

Jack 4th Turn:

"I activate my dragon's ability again." Jack declared.

The dragon fired another blast, but Leo cried "I play the trap, Shield of the Gem!"

* * *

 _Shield of the Gem_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only if 1 "Crystal Born Ritual Dragon" you control would be effected by an effect: It gains 700 ATK, then take it's original ATK as damage._

* * *

"This protects Crystal Born from all effects, and gives him 700 points each time an effect activates though it is risky because it will cost me Ritual Dragon's attack points to play this trap." **(Leo: 0500) (ATK: 2500 + 700 = 3200)**

"I end my turn, but answer one question. Are your friends as skilled as you are?" Jack asked.

Leo 4th Turn:

Leo drew, as he answered "Some of them but my Oni-Chan is the best out of all of us. Now Crystal Born attack Starlight! And I activate his second ability to deal damage to you equal to Starlight's attack points!" Leo's dragon, and destroys Scarlight.

"I play a trap card Red Gazer, this negates the damage from your effect and lets me summon a Red Token in defense mode." Jack mentioned.

* * *

 _Red Gazer_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage: Pay half your LP; make that effect damage 0, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Red Token" in Defense Position (?-Type/?/Level 1/ATK ?/DEF 100)._

* * *

 **(Jack: 0800)**

A blonde hair boy with a Duel Runner appeared as he said "This is one duel I hate to miss." He start it up. "Very well I end my turn." Leo ended his turn.

 **"Intrusion Penalty 2000 Life Points."**

They looked seeing a helmet boy had joined the duel. **(Boy: 2000)** "Who are you?" Jack questioned.

Mysterious Boy 1st Turn:

"You'll find out. My move. Since I don't control a card I activate Speed Draw!"

* * *

 _Speed Draw_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control no cards: Draw 2 cards, then send 1 "Speedroid" monsterfrom your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"I draw two cards, and send a Speedroid monster from my hand to the graveyard." The boy started. "Next I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo." A machine that has two green wheels appeared spinning it's wheels.

* * *

 _Speedroid Double Yoyo_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"What are you planning?" Jack questioned.

"Since I summoned him I bring back Tri-Eyed Dice!" A pyrimid monster appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the attack._

* * *

"Now I tune Tri-Eyed Dice, with Double Yoyo!" "A synchro summon." Jack realized. "But what is he summoning?" Leo asked. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" What appeared was a white dragon, with clear wings, and has a large horn appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Whoa. That thing is as strong as Crystal Born." Leo gaped. Speaking of Crystal Born he roared at Clear Wing who roared back. "That's quite the impressive dragon, but it isn't strong enough to defeat Leo's." Jack noted.

"Did I say I'm done? I lay a card. Now I'm done." The boy ended his turn.

* * *

 **Leo: 0500**

 **Jack: 0800**

 **Boy: 2000**

* * *

Jack 5th Turn:

"I start with the spell Red Reborn!"

* * *

 _Red Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Red" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"This revives Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Next I'll summon the tuner monster Double Resonator!" Jack said as another fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Double Resonator_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can target 1 face-up monster you control; that face-up monster is treated as a Tuner this turn._

* * *

"Now since I summoned Double Resonator this turn I can treat another monster I control as a tuner, and I choose my level 1 Red Token." "A Synchro Summon with all that?" Leo asked surprised.

"Now you two are about to see something very few people get the honor of witnessing. I double tune Double Resonator and Red Token with Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack declared as the two tuners turned into rings of fire that enveloped his dragon. "Ruler and Devil, they cross now and here! Touch the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and raise up the cry of creation! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 10, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!"

A much more powerful version of Scarlight appeared.

* * *

 _Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Tuners +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can destroy all other cards on the field. When this card declares an attack, if a Spell/Trap Card is activated: You can negatethe activation, and if you do, destroy that card, then this card gains 500 ATK (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

 _'Whoa he reminds me of Red Nova Dragon.'_ Leo gaped seeing Red Nova Dragon's Arc-V counterpart.

"Now then, I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Jack stated. The dragon attacked, as the boy cried, "No you don't! I play the trap Follow Wing!"

* * *

 _Follow Wing_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster you control. It cannot be destroyed by battle. If it is targeted for an attack by an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster: You can destroy that monster, and if you do, it gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

"I counter with Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend's effect." Jack mentioned. "Your trap is negated and Tyrant gains 500 attack points."

"Not so fast, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect negates it destroys it, and Clear Wing gains attack points equal to your dragon's attack points." The boy countered.

"What?" Jack questioned as his monster was destroyed.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 3500 = 6000)**_

"I set two cards and end my turn."

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 6000 - 3500 = 2500)**_

Leo 5th Turn:

 _'Whoa. I gotta ask how this guy does it.'_ Leo gaped.

"Okay my draw!" He drew, as he said, "Okay I play Crystal Skull!"

* * *

 _Crystal Skull_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Summoned, its controller takes 1000 damage._

* * *

The Skull appeared, as he added "Now I play Cursed Reflection Doll, and target him for this effect!"

* * *

 _Curse Reflection Doll_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only when an effect that inflicts damage is activated. The damage inflicted by that effect becomes 0, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total damage that would have been inflicted._

* * *

He pointed at the boy, as he said "Now Crystal Skull's effect inflicts 1000 points of damage to me, but with Cursed Reflection Doll it transfers the damage to him!" **(Mysterious Boy: 1000)** "Let's battle! Crystal Born Ritual Dragon attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" On command the Dragon focused a blast tho the Synchro Dragon.

"You triggered Follow Wing's effect, this destroys Crystal Born Ritual Dragon and then Clear Wing gains your monsters original attack points." the mysterious boy explained.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon:_ ** _(ATK: 2500 + 2500 = 5000)_**

"Well shoot. I lay a face-down. Your turn sir." Leo ended his turn.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 5000 - 2500 = 2500)**_

Mysterious Boy 2nd Turn:

"In that case it's my move." the mysterious boy mentioned. _'This is awesome, I'm about to take down Jack Atlas himself.'_

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Jack Atlas directly!"

"I use Revival Gift!" Jack countered

* * *

 _Revival Gift_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 Tuner monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it. Its effects are negated. Special Summon 2 "Gift Fiend Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1500/DEF 1500) to your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

"By summoning two Gift Tokens to your field in defense mode and reviving Double Resonator in defense mode on mine with its effects negated." Jack countered. The Resinator appeared before it was destroyed as the Mysterious Boy growled a bit.

* * *

 _With Yusei..._

Yusei's deck started to glow as Yuto noticed it. "What's going on?" Yuto asked. "What?" Yusei asked. "Your deck is glowing." Yuto mentioned. Yusei looked over, as he took a glowing card out that shows Stardust Phantom.

 _"Yusei..."_

 _'Ok, this is different.'_ Yusei thought before putting the Stardust Phantom card on his duel disc. A spirit version of Stardust Phantom appeared as he said _"I'm glad you finally noticed me."_

"I'm guessing you're my Spirit Partner then, I'd have guessed it would be Stardust Dragon." Yusei commented. _"Every Spirit Partner brings great surprises. Follow Me."_ Stardust Phantom took off. "You heard him." Yusei said before running after Stardust Phantom.

"Ok, everybody heard that card talk right?" Sylvio asked before Yuto and Jaden ran after Yusei. "Hey, wait for me." They arrived seeing Jack, Leo, and the mysterious kid dueling.

"You gotten that off. I end my turn." The mysterious boy ended his turn, as Stardust Phantom flew to Leo's side. "Wait is that Jack?" Yusei asked in surprise.

* * *

 **Leo: 0500**

 **Jack: 0800**

 **Boy: 1000**

* * *

Jack 6th Turn:

Jack drew, as he said "Only my face-down to help. Your move."

Leo 6th Turn:

Leo drew, as he said "Jack sorry about this." "Don't be, make your move." Jack said calmly. "Okay. I play Crystal Inflict!"

* * *

 _Crystal Inflict_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _For every card in your hand inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"For every card in my hand Jack you lose 500 points. I have two." Leo said. "What-" **(Jack: 0000)** Jack's Duel Runner slowed down as the Mysterious Boy looked shocked before growling at Leo.

 _"I think you might have upset him Leo."_ Stardust Phantom said thoughtfully. "WAH!" Leo nearly fall down, before he looked at Stardust Phantom, and asked him 'Where did you come from?"

 _"Yusei."_ Stardust Phantom answered while helping Leo regain his balance on the board. _"Though yeah I'm pretty sure he wanted to beat Jack, do you have any way of dealing those last 1000 points of damage?"_ "To protect Jack's title from this guy." Leo answered, as the mysterious boy got beside him.

"Why did you do that!?" The boy demanded. Leo answered "To defend his title from you."

"From me, what are you..." the boy started.

 **"Intrusion Penalty, 2000 life points."**

They looked to see who joined. It was Yusei who had jumped on a duel runner to try and find out what was going on. **(Yusei: 2000)**

"Yusei what are you doing?" Leo asked surprised.

Yusei 1st Turn:

"I could ask you the same thing, but right now we need to stick together so we can find the others." Yusei replied. "Now then, it's my move so I'll start by setting one card. Then I'll use Double Summon and play Max Warrior and Hyper Synchron, and I'll tune them together in order to perform a synchro summon."

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

 _Max Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase: this card becomes Level 2 and its original ATK and DEF are halved._

* * *

 _Hyper Synchron_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type monster: That monster gains 800 ATK, also banish that face-up monster during the End Phase._

* * *

The mysterious boy, and Leo looked up at the Synchro Summoning.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei chanted as his ace monster appeared above him. "Now I end my turn."

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

* * *

Mysterious Boy 2nd Turn:

"Very well. Your dragon doesn't come close to my beast." The mysterious boy said drawing. He glared at Leo saying "For preventing from reaching my goal I handle our intruder first! I play Speed Accel which doubles Clear Wing's attack points!"

* * *

 _Speed Accel_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Double 1 Synchro Monster's ATK until end of turn._

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 x 2 = 5000)**_

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon destroy Stardust Dragon!"

"I play the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, this negates your attack and then I can set it facedown." Yusei countered.

* * *

 _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"No you don't! I reveal my Dark Bride trap! You drawing a card, and your trap is gone!" The mysterious boy countered.

* * *

 _Dark Bribe_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"Ok." Yusei said nervously. His dragon was destroyed. **(Yusei: 0000)** His Duel Runner stopped, as the mysterious boy said "Now with him out of the way we can finish this one."

"You already attacked, which means it's Leo's turn." Yusei mentioned. "I already know that. Your move." The boy set two cards.

* * *

 **Leo: 0500**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Boy: 1000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Jack, and Yusei loses the duel.**

* * *

Leo 7th Turn:

Leo drew, as he thought _'If I attack then Clear Wing gets more points. And if I activate an effect Clear Wing gets more points. What now?'_

Stardust Phantom checked over before saying _"What you need is-"_ Leo gone over a speed bump before he, and Stardust Phantom's hands touched as a bright glow took over.

 _ **'Again?'**_ Sentital asked in shock. "What are you doing now?" the boy questioned.

Both of them flew up as Stardust Phantom said _"The balance of Synchro will help us protect the universe, from evil threats!_ " "And with the power of Synchro we can guaranteed it!"

"SYNCHRO CHARGE!" The two high five as Leo morphed to a little version of Stardust Phantom but doesn't have the cape. Leo blinked before crying "HEY! Phantom... I'm not... You can't... What did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything." Stardust Phantom mentioned before the top card of Leo's deck started to glow. Leo drew, as the Mysterious Boy questioned "How did you change like that?" "It's a really long story." Yusei answered. "Though the short answer is Leo's about to win the duel."

"Wha...?" He started laughing as he said "How can he? His monsters won't even graze Synchro Dragon's." "I wouldn't so sure about that." Yusei said calmly. Leo cried, _"Okay. I play Crystal Tuner!"_

* * *

 _Crystal Tuner_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Crystal" Monster from your gravyeard ignoring requirements then treat that monster as a Tuner Monster._

* * *

 _"This brings a Crystal monster back ignoring requirements, and treats it as a Tuner. Be reborn Crystal Born Ritual Dragon!"_ The Dragon came back roaring. "A tuner?" the mysterious boy asked in shock.

 _"Now I tune Ritual Dragon, with Crystal Tuner!"_ Leo cried.

"It won't change anything, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon will beat whatever you summon." the mysterious boy stated.

 _"With the Crystal of the Past it will bring about the power, of the Dragon know to history! Synchro Summon! Appear now Crystal Tyrant Synchro Dragon!"_ A powerful version of Crystal Born appeared but has a white patch on it's chest.

* * *

 _Crystal Tyrant Synchro Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Crystal" Tuner Monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters_

 _If this card is Synchro Summoned while using "Crystal Born Ritual Dragon" as a Synchro Monster Material negate all the effects of all monsters on your opponent's field. Once per turn: Destroy 1 Spell/Trap on your opponent's field, then this card gains half of 1 Synchro monster's ATK until end of turn._

* * *

 _'Crystal Tyrant, that settles it.'_ Jack thought.

 _"Since he was Synchro Summoned with Crytsal Born Ritual Dragon all effects of your dragon are negated!"_ Leo, and Phantom said at the same time as Crystals enveloped Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

"What?" the mysterious boy asked nervously.

 _"Now once every turn he can destroy a spell or trap on your field! And we choose your Follow Wing!_ " The trap exploded upon impact.

* * *

 _In the future..._

"Ok, Sentital, Astral, and Stardust Phantom. Who wants to bet Atem is next?" Sora asked. "I mean he's merging with all of them."

They show the battle with Zarc where Phantom is fusing with Leo, and Synchro Summoning, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Crow, Sawatari, Jack, and Gong.

"Well that answers that I guess." Yuya mentioned.

* * *

 _Back at the present..._

 _"Finally he gains half the attack points of one Synchro Monster on the field!"_ Leo added.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon:_ ** _(ATK: 2500 / 2 = 1250)_**

 _Crystal Tyrant Synchro Dragon:_ ** _(ATK: 2500 + 1250 = 3750)_**

"You're kidding me." the mysterious boy said nervously. _"Now Crystal Dragon attack Clear Wing!"_ The Synchro dragon fired against the boy's.

* * *

 **Leo: 0500**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Mysterious Boy: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

The boy's Duel Runner stopped, as The hoverboard on Leo stopped before he returned to normal. "That was an incredible duel." Jack commented. "So I take it this is one of your friends?" "Yes." Leo said.

The boy removed his helmet to show Yugo. "Yuya?" Yusei asked surprised. "Yuya, my name isn't Yuya it's Yugo." Yugo mentioned. "You asked me about your friends, well I can't tell you where they are. Though I do know where they'll be." Jack mentioned. "Where?" Leo asked him.

"The Friendship Cup, the greatest duelists in the city compete there. That's where you'll find your friends." Jack answered. Jaden then asked "Uh... You... go where?" He was asking that question to Yugo. "What?" Yugo asked. "Where are you going? Yusei was asking what your name is." Jaden told him. "I already told you it's Yugo." Yugo replied. "If you're going to be competing I have work to do on my deck to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Sorry bout that ealier." Leo told Yugo. "It's fine, but don't think it'll be easy to beat me next time." Yugo replied before racing off. "Hmm." Yusei trailed off. Sylvio said "Come on. Everyone must be waiting for us." Carlita grabbed Leo's hand. "Hold on, we still don't know where they..." Yusei started before sirens sounded and security officers surrounded them.

"Sector Security?" Yusei asked as they gathered around tensed. Jack told them "Stop it!" "Apologies Jack, but our orders came directly from the director himself. These people are to be taken to him immediately." stated one of the officers.

"What director?" Yusei asked. Jack told the officers "Tell him to leave them alone. They haven't done anything wrong." "They aren't under arrest, he just wants to know why they're here and if we can help them." the officer explained. "Your friends are waiting in his office." "Oni-Chan's there?" Leo asked.

"Oni-chan, what's his name?" the officer asked. "Yuya Sakaki." Leo answered. "Then you're in luck, he's there. Now then, you can all come with us and we can get everything taken care of." the officer stated.

"Come on. We'll have a talk later Jack." Yusei said as they walked off, leaving Jack to ponder on what Yusei meant.

* * *

 **Hope you all like that duel there! Be sure to review!**


	11. Rank-Up-Magic lesson!

**Hey guys now here we are taking things in the Synchro Dimension. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _In the director's office..._

"Ah, you must be the last of our guests." stated a blonde man in a purple suit looking at the Lancers except for Declan.

"Oni-Chan!" Leo ran to Yuya.

"Leo I'm so glad you're safe." Yuya mentioned hugging him.

"Such a touching reunion, though tell me." the security director said calmly. "What Dimension are you from, and what are you doing here?"

"We are from something you call Standard. Now then we are on an important mission, and- Wait... where Declan?" Yusei asked seeing the Lancer Leader wasn't with them.

"Declan, we weren't able to locate anyone besides you all." the security director stated. "Now, what exactly are you doing here in the Synchro Dimension?"

"We need to gather allies. People from the Fusion Dimension will be coming here soon." Yusei answered.

Yuto nodded "Yes, me and Shun are from the Xyz Dimension, and destroyed out home, and are starting to take over the Standard."

"I see, then I have a offer for you all." the security director stated. "The Friendship Cup is starting soon, should one of you manage to defeat Jack in an official match and become the new champion I will provide whatever assistance I can in your battle with the Fusion Dimension. Is that a fair trade?"

"Very well. But their's one thing you need to tell us. What is this Friendship Cup about?" Yusei asked.

"It's simply a duel monsters tournament to promote companionship between the Tops and the Commons." the security director answered. "You all know how to Turbo Duel correct?"

"Some of us." Yusei said motioning to him, Yuya, and Leo.

"I see, then I would suggest you teach your friends. After all the more of you competing the better, and once this competition is concluded we can deal with the Fusion Dimension as partners." the security director said calmly.

"Agreed." Yusei said shaking the directors hand. "If their a place we can train at?"

"Of course, officer take them to the stadium. Oh and if this Declan shows up let him know where he can find them." the security director said calmly. "Now I wish you all the best of luck."

Yusei nodded, as the officer lead them somewhere.

Celina asked her own question "With Declan gone what are we gonna do?" "Why not we picked Yusei as our temporay leader?" Jaden suggested.

 _"Jaden, we have a more important problem. You don't really trust him do you?"_ Yubel asked.

"Of course. Don't forget he helped us against Paradox, Yubel." Jaden told her.

 _"I was talking about the security director, Roget if the nameplate is right."_ Yubel explained. _"To be honest Yusei's the best choice for a temporary leader so I agree with you on that."_

"Alright. Yubel agrees that Yusei will be the temporary leader of this team." Jaden said smiling. Carlita mentioned "That's not a bad idea actually."

 _"You understand what I'm talking about don't you Astral, Sentital?"_ Yubel asked.

 ** _"Don't forget Atem. And yes."_** Astral, and Sentital nodded with Stardust Phantom.

"Jaden, I think Yubel means we shouldn't trust Roget." Yugi mentioned.

"Why? I mean he helped us get back together Yugi." Jaden told him.

"That's true, but he also knew about the other dimensions before we told him." Yusei pointed out. "We need to play along for now, but I have a feeling he won't be making good on his promise to help."

Number 96 told them "Yes, this is indeed quite fishy. He is most in league with the Fusion Dimension or something like that."

"Yeah, that would make the most sense. Which means there's probably..." Yuya started before collapsing to his hands and knees.

"Oni-Chan!" Leo instantly rushed to Yuya's side.

As Leo ran to Yuya's side, Yuto suddenly started grabbing his head.

"Argh! My head..." Yuto groaned as Shun went to his side.

"Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya chanted while taking the card out of his deck and holding it up.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto chanted in unison while revealing his card as the two dragons appeared in the sky and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared in the distance before the four dragons started roaring.

"Those dragons, it's almost like they're calling each other." Yugi realized.

Then Leo's deck box started to glow as a voice cried out _"Now then Crystal Dragon! Break your seal of your Crystal Prison, and help me win against all those who harm the environment. Ritual Summon! I call on Crystal Born Ritual Dragon!"_ The card was revealed as it started roaring with the other four.

"What's going on?" Sylvio asked nervously. "Why are those dragons acting like that, they're just holograms right?"

"Something tells me the answer is no." Yusei replied staring at the five dragons.

"Whoa." Leo was in awe. _'What do the guys from the future know about this?'_

* * *

 _Speaking of future..._

"Ok, that didn't happen." Yuri mentioned. "I didn't arrive in the Synchro Dimension until you dueled Selena."

"I know, something's definitely wrong." Yugo agreed. "The only question is..."

"What?" finished a voice from outside. "Oni-chan, are you in there?"

Everyone frozed, as they looked at the door before Yuya flipped the controls for outside.

An older Leo was standing outside the door.

"...Okay please tell me I'm not dreaming." Yuya said shocked.

"No, I see him too." Yuto mentioned.

"How did a...!?" Yugo trailed off.

Aster cried "But he's from the real world! How can he have a future counterpart here!?"

Yuri sighed, as he said "Let's just let him in."

"It's so good to see you guys again." Leo mentioned with a smile.

"Yeah but uh..." Yuya trailed off. Kite said "What happened Leo?"

"What do you mean, I never left once I came here." Leo explained. "You guys are my friends and family aren't you?"

"Well yeah but..." Yuya trailed off.

Yuri sighed, as he said "Come come. I'll explain it." He, and Leo walked somewhere.

"This complicates things." Yuto remarked as they nodded.

* * *

 _Back at the present..._

The five dragons kept on roaring.

"What's going on, Leo do you know why they're doing that?" Catlina asked fearfully.

"I don't know. This never happened before. And that dragon!" He pointed it at Starve Venom as he said "That's Yuri's dragon! It means he must be here."

"Wait, if he's here that would mean..." Jaden started. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, and Crystal Born Ritual Dragon." Yusei noted.

"Five types of summoning, and five dragons." Atem stated having switched with Yugi when the dragons appeared.

"What does this all mean?" Zuzu asked. "I don't know, but I have a feeling it has to do with why we're here." Atem answered.

Then the five dragons vanished. "What... what just happened?" Yuto asked in confusion.

"You, and Yuya just summoned your Dragons, and Clear Wing, and Starve Venom's appeared then Crystal Born appeared!" Jaden answered.

"We did, I can't remember anything. One minute we were talking about how that guy was working with the Fusion Dimension and the next I'm almost on the ground." Yuto mentioned.

Number 96 smirked before contacting "Zorc?"

"Yes?" Yami Bakura inquired.

"I have seen something unlike any other. I'll send you a recording." Number 96 said before pushing a button on his Duel Disk.

With the four villains they see the five dragons appearing.

"Good, everything is going as planned." Yami Bakua noted as the recording ended. "Make sure they meet up so that we can ensure our victories. Without Zarc's contributions we would have all fallen to our enemies." "Agreed." Number 96 nodded before hanging up. "Are you okay Oni-Chan?" Leo asked Yuya.

"I think so, but if Yuri's here we need to be careful." Yuya said. "Yeah. And keep an eye for Declan." Yuma nodded.

"That makes the most sense." Gong agreed.

They walked as Number 96 suddenly dropped to his knees.

"Joe, are you alright?" Leo asked. "I'm fine. Just I bit... tired all of a sudden." Number 96 said. "Hey you never told us, how you and Joe met." Yuya realized. "Oh yeah, Joe showed me how to get to your duel with the Sledgehammer oni-chan." Leo explained. "Oh yeah." Yuya chuckled.

Number 96 growled in his mind _'Stupid brat. If you blow my cover now I will make sure you suffer for all eternity.'_ "The Sledgehammer?" Shay asked in disbelief. "Someone was actually named that?" "Haha!" Jaden laughed.

Yuya nodded, "Yeah he's a tough one with Battleguard King."

"Oh I have an idea." Carlita said suddenly. "Some of us can swap stories while the others practice riding."

"Hey yeah!" Jaden agreed as they made it to the stadium.

While Yusei was helping Celina, and Jaden, Leo asked "Mr. Shay who is Lulu?" "Lulu is my younger sister, and she was kidnapped by..." Shay started before glaring at Yuya only to look down. "By Yuri."

Leo noticed the glare, as he said "Don't worry. You, and your sister can be reunited. I know me, and my daddy will." "I hope you're right." Shay mentioned. "It's just still a bit unsettling that Yuya and Yuri have the same exact face." "I know... weird huh? Hey can we duel?" Leo asked Shay. "A duel, why not." Shay replied. "You can go first Leo." "Right. Since we're a team we can get to know our play styles right?" Leo asked a but shyly as Yuto notices them.

"You're right, that does make sense." Shay agreed.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Comatose by Skillet)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Shay: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

"Okay. I summon Crystal Snake in defense mode." A snake with fangs that has Crystals for fangs appeared

* * *

 _Crystal Snake_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1100_

* * *

"I set a card. Your turn."

Shay 1st Turn:

"Alright, in that case I'll start by summoning Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius in attack mode!" A small black bird appeared on Shay's field.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Raidraptor" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And then thanks to his effect I can summon a second Vanishing Lanius, and then a third." Shay said as two more birds appeared on his field. "Next I overlay all three of my monsters!"

Leo grunted seeing an early Xyz.

"Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" Shay chanted as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Rise Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

 _This card can only attack Special Summoned monsters, also it can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls once each. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all face-up Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Now I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Raidraptor?" Leo asked.

"It's Shay's archetype." Yuto mentioned. "Don't underestimate them, he's one of the best duelists I've ever met."

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Shay: 4000**

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo nodded, as he drew. "Okay I play the spell card, Crystal Bank!"

* * *

 _Crystal Bank_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 2 cards from your hand: Add 1 "Crystal" card to your hand._

* * *

"With this card in exchange by discarding two cards I add another Crystal Card. I chose Crystal Reborn. Next I summon Crystal Scorpion in attack mode." A Scorpion that has crystals on it's pinchers, and stinger appeared.

* * *

 _Crystal Scorpion_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 2000_

* * *

"Your turn."

Shay 2nd Turn:

"I'll pass." Shun mentioned calmly. "Eh?" Leo asked surprised. "Is something wrong Leo?" Shun asked. "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon can't attack a monster that wasn't special summoned."

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Shay: 4000**

* * *

Leo 3rd Turn:

"Oh well okay." Leo drew. "Okay then, Crystal Scorpion take that raptor down! Crystal Sting!"

"I play my facedown card Rank-Up-Magic Escape Force, this negates your attack and lets me rank up my Xyz Monster!" Shay stated as his monster flew to the Overlay Network.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Escape Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If an Xyz Monster you control is targeted for an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack, and if you do, Special Summon from your Extra Deck in Attack Position, 1 Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

"Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!"

A red bird monster appeared in it's place.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Rise Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 5 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

 _This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

"Just like Kite, and Yuto you can Rank-Up Xyz?" Leo asked surprised.

"You're surprised?" Shay asked with a smirk. "We're all from the Xyz Dimension remember?"

"It's just not fair I can't." Leo pouted.

"Well you don't have any Xyz monsters in your Crystal Deck." Yuto pointed out. "If you did we could show you how it works." "I do. And I'll prove it!" The two crystal monsters glowed blue.

"Well then." Shay said calmly.

"From the Ninjutsu Arts lays a Ninja that is very skillfull. A warrior that is unstoppable, and a single swipe of his blade can lay evil to rest! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Blade Armor Ninja!" Yuto, and Shay caught something moving very fast around the arena, before it stopped in front of Leo which was Blade Armor Ninja crossing his arms.

* * *

 _Blade Armor Ninja_

 _Wind Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, at the of the Damage Step, if this card attacked an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack once again._

* * *

"Blade Armor Ninja, alright well that's half of what you need. The other half is a Rank-Up-Magic card." Yuto explained.

"How do we find one?" Leo asked ending his turn."

"You could always ask Astral for one." Yuma suggested.

"Your turn, Mr. Shay." Leo said.

"Alright, but you wanted to rank up Blade Armor Ninja didn't you?" Shay asked.

"Yeah... too bad I don't have a Rank-Up-Magic Card." Leo said looking down.

 _"Actually Leo, you do have one."_ Astral said suddenly.

"What? I do?" Leo asked him surprised.

 _"Yes, Rank-Up-Magic Crystal Force."_ Astral replied. _"It was created when we merged together. You simply need to draw it."_

"Okay." Leo nodded, before he turned back to Shay ready to continue.

Shay 3rd Turn:

"Alright, in that case I'll play Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force to rank up my Blaze Falcon!" Shay stated as his monster flew to the Overlay Network.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can banish this card from your Graveyard and 1 "Raidraptor" card from your hand, then target 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card in your Graveyard, except "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force"; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!"

A new stronger bird appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 6 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

 _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a face-up Special Summoned monster your opponent controls: You can make that monster's ATK and DEF become 0. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card is Xyz Summoned by using a Rank 5 or lower "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

"2 Rank-Ups in a row?" Leo asked. "That's how Shun's deck works." Yuto mentioned.

Leo nodded. Yuya remarked "I never seen Leo toughen up like this." "He's been through a lot Yuya." Zuzu explained.

"Yeah, by the way you two are up." Jaden mentioned.

"Yeah but... when he said he wasn't scared of Yuri I thought he was joking." Yuya said. "Maybe some of your bravery's rubbing off on him." Zuzu guessed before the two of them walked over to try and learn how to ride a duel runner.

"Okay Mr. Shay what else you got?" Leo asked.

"That depends, how much do you want to Rank-Up in this duel?" Shay asked. "I could wipe out half your life points this turn."

"A lot." Leo answered.

"Then I'll end my turn, but Leo if I wanted to I could have used Revolution Falcon to destroy Blade Armor Ninja and deal it's attack points as damage, then attack directly for 4200 points of damage." Shun explained.

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Shay: 4000**

* * *

Leo 4th Turn:

"Wait wha- Whoa. That would surely suck." Leo chuckled a bit embarassed, as he drew.

"That's why I asked." Shun replied. "Well Leo, did you pull it?"

Leo looked, as he made a frown. "Not yet."

"Two turns left." Shay said. "If you don't draw your Rank-Up-Magic card in two turns I'll just end the duel."

Leo nodded, ending his turn.

Shay 4th Turn:

"I draw, and activate Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force!" Shay said as his monster once again flew back to the Overlay Network.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 2 Ranks higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

"Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, become the flash of light that burns the land to ash! Rank Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

A stronger Raidraptor appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 8 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; apply this effect, up to the number of "Raidraptor" monsters in your Graveyard._  
 _● 1 monster your opponent controls loses 800 ATK._

* * *

"That ends my turn."

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Shay: 4000**

* * *

Leo 5th Turn:

"Whoa." Leo looked at the monster in awe, as he drew "How many Rank-Ups could you have?"

"Eleven." Shay answered. "Ele-Wow." Leo said. 'Sentital remind to me ask him if he can be my Rank-Up mentor?'

 **'I'll ask him for you.'** Sentital replied.

Leo nodded, as he looked at the card, and growled slightly. "One turn left." He told Shay.

Shay 5th TurnL

"Then it's my move, so I'll discard Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force in order to add Skip Force back to my hand, and now I'll activate it and rank up Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Shay cried as his monster flew to the Overlay Network for the forth time.

"Supreme falcon. Carry on the wishes of your fallen friends, and fly off to the sky of victory! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 10! Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon!"

A new falcon looking the most powerful appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 10_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 10 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

 _Unaffected by your opponent's card effects. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negatethe effects of as many face-up cards your opponent currently controls as possible until the end of this turn, also all monsters your opponent currently controls lose 1000 ATK. During the End Phase, if this card was Xyz Summoned by using a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster as a Material this turn: Apply the appropriate effect._  
 _● If your opponent controls a monster: All monsters your opponent controls lose 1000 ATK._  
 _● If your opponent controls no monsters: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"This is it Leo, your last turn."

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Shay: 4000**

* * *

Leo 6th Turn:

Leo gaped at the size, as he closed his eyes, _'This is it. If I don't draw it I'm dead meat.'_

"Here goes!" Leo drew, as he opened his eyes before he made a wide open smile. "I'm guessing that means you drew the card?" Shay asked.

"Yeah!" Leo nodded, as he revealed the card to him. "Then all you need to do is use it, and Rank Up your Blade Armor Ninja." Shay said calmly. "Okay." Leo nodded, as he reads the effect before frowning. "Hey Astral do I even have a Rank-Up form of Blade Armor Ninja?"

 _"There's only one way to find out."_ Astral mentioned.

Leo nodded, as he played "Okay I play the Rank-Up-Magic Crystal Force! This evolves Blade Armor Ninja up for two ranks!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up Magic Crystal Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

Blade Armor Ninja jumped in the Overlay Network as Leo finished "Crystals of the Ninja! Show your might in the ways of the Crystal Art! Rank Up Xyz Change! Jumped to action, Rank 6! Crystal Armor Ninja!"

What appeared was a Ninja that has a short crystal blade, wearing Crystal armor, and has on a yellow spandex suit.

* * *

 _Crystal Armor Ninja_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _3 Level 6 Monsters  
_

 _Once Per Turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, target 1 monster your opponent controls half it's ATK then conduct battle with each other with that monster's abilities negated._

* * *

 _"It would appear that you did possess a Rank-Up form of Blade Armor Ninja."_ Astral commented.

"Yeah." Leo nodded. "Now I activate, Crystal Armor Ninja's ability! By using an Overlay Unit your monster's attack points are cut in half, and they conduct battle with each other! And it's abilities are negated!"

"Sorry, but Ultimate Falcon is unaffected by your card effects." Shay explained.

"What?" Leo asked as Crystal Armor Ninja stand down. "Well that was a waste."

"No it wasn't, your new monster is impressive. Against any of my other monsters it would worked but Ultimate Falcon is my strongest monster." Shay explained. "Are you going to be doing anything else Leo?"

"No." Leo shook his head.

Shay 6th Turn:

"Alright, in that case it's my move so first I'll equip Ultimate Falcon with Raptor's Ultimate Mace!" Shay cried.

* * *

 _Raptor's Ultimate Mace_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Raidraptor" monster. It gains 1000 ATK. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle: You can make the battle damageits controller takes from this battle 0, then add 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"This boost its attack points to 4500, then I'll use one of Ultimate Falcon's seven overlay units to negate Crystal Armor Ninja's effects and lower his attack points by 1000." Shay said. "Now I'll attack!"

 _Crystal Armor Ninja: **(ATK: 2500 - 1000 = 1500)**_

Leo grunted as his Rank-Up Xyz was destroyed, **(Leo: 1000)** He smiled at Shay, before he said "You win."

"Right." Shay said calmly.

* * *

 **Leo: 1000 (Surrendered)**

 **Shay: 4000**

 **Shay wins the duel!**

* * *

"Well you got the basics down at least." Yuto mentioned.

 _"Leo, did you happen to notice the other effect of Crystal Force?"_ Astral inquired as Yuya raced past them on the duel runner.

"Their is?" Leo asked.

 _"Rank-Up-Magic Crystal Force: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz monster that is 2 Ranks higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) If you control Crystal Born Ritual Dragon, you can banish this card from your graveyard and summon one Xyz monster that lists Crystal Born Ritual Dragon as an Xyz Material. If you do attach three cards from your deck as Xyz Materials to the summoned monster."_ Astral quoted.

"So your saying..." Leo said widening his eyes. _"Exactly."_ Astral replied.

"If I would summon Crystal Born Ritual Dragon I would Crystal Force, and summon Crystal Elder Xyz Dragon, then defeat Ultimate Falcon, and win!" Leo summerized.

 _"True, but you would have needed Crystal Born Ritual Dragon on the field first."_ Astral noted as Yuya and Zuzu walked up.

"It's your turn little bro." Yuya mentioned. "You and Yuma."

"Huh?" Leo asked confused.

"To practice riding a duel runner." Zuzu explained.

"Uh... I'm more of a hover board person." Leo said. "Besides a Duel Runner is to big for me."

"I figured as much, but there's still something you should learn how to do." Yusei mentioned walking up to him. "Can you ride backwards?"

"Ride... what?" Leo asked staring at Yusei.

"Watch." Yusei mentioned before racing away on his duel runner before turning and riding past them only to turn around and pass them while facing backwards. "It could definitely come in handy in the tournament, or if anything unexpected happens."

"Whoa... but won't accendents happen?" Leo asked.

"That's why we're practicing it here." Yusei answered. "Knowing how to do this prevented my friend from getting into an accident."

"Uh okay..." Leo nodded.

"Trust me, it's better you know how to ride backwards and never need to then end up in a situation where you have to in order to avoid crashing." Yusei mentioned recalling what nearly happened to Akiza.

"Well... I don't know..." Leo trailed off still unsure. "But I'll do it... if Joe tries it with me."

"Me?" Dark Mist asked in surprise.

"Well yeah. Your the first friend I made before meting Oni-Chan." Leo told him.

"Well alright." Dark Mist agreed. "I can try."

* * *

 **That's all for today guys. First time Leo using Rank-Ups congrats to him! Be sure to review!**


	12. Blackwing Experience!

**Now we get to see our Blackwing Boy! ENJOY!**

* * *

"So how can we do this?" Leo asked Yusei as they walked to the Duel Runner.

"You said you prefer a Duel Board right?" Yusei inquired.

"Yeah." Leo nodded.

"What about you Joe?" Yusei asked.

"Never been on a ride before." Number 96 answered crossing his arms.

"In that case the first we need to do to is help get you used to riding." Yusei mentioned while picking up a duel board.

'Eh?" Number 96 blinked sweat-dropping.

"It isn't really that hard Joe, you just need to try and keep your balance." Leo mentioned reassuringly.

 _'Dark Mist.'_ Sayer mentioned 5, 2017"Eh? Excuse me for a moment." Number 96 said as he stepped back. When he got to a private spot, he said with venom "Sayer you nearly blew my cover what is it?"

"You're cover is already blown, they just haven't realized it yet." Sayer explained.

"He's right, that other one has footage of you using your counterpart in a duel." Yami Bakura explained.

"What!? But who-" Number 96 suddenly realized. "Declan Akaba!"

"Exactly, the moment he reunites with them your cover will be blown and as skilled as you are I doubt you'll be able to beat all of them at the same time." Yami Bakura stated. "Even with Dark Storm."

"Argh. Then in that case I better make sure I defeat Leo before he gets a chance to come back, and the only to do that is that the Friendship Cup must go on fast. Nightshroud why don't you try to... slow him down?" Number 96 smirked.

"I'd love to, but in case you've forgotten we aren't in the Synchro Dimension." Nightshroud pointed out. "We could get there but it's going to take time."

"Well you better hurry up, my plan depends on it." Number 96 growled a bit before hanging up.

He walked back to the two, and asked "Sorry what was it again?"

"Yusei was just explaining how it's important to keep an eye on your opponent even when you pass them." Leo explained.

"Hold on, all of you are entering the Friendship Cup?" questioned a voice as an orange haired man walked up to them.

"Yes. You are?" Number 96 asked.

"Crow, you guys aren't from around here are you?" the man asked. "Don't you know what happens to the losers?"

Yusei blinked, as Leo said "They just lose."

"If that's all that happened it would be such a big deal." Crow mentioned. "If you lose you're taken underground and nobody ever sees you again."

"Just like people of the sattelite?" Yusei guessed.

"Sattelite?" Crow asked in confusion. "You mean us Commons right?"

"Uh. Yusei this isn't like your home." Leo whispered to Yusei.

"Sorry I was asking about something else." Yusei told him.

"Well if I were you I'd keep the kids out of the tournament. If they lose, you won't see them ever again." Crow mentioned.

"Sorry sir." Yuya walked to him saying "But we need them to enter. Because people from the Fusion Dimension will be coming soon, and we need all the help we can get, and winning the Friendship Cup is the only way how to."

"Fusion Dimension?" Crow asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" Yuya looked surprised.

Sylvio said "What he means to say is that an evil group will come here soon. And we need to win the tournament to get all the help we can."

"The only evil group is the Tops." Crow said. "If words won't get you to keep them out of this then I'll have to convince you with a duel."

"Then I'll accept." Leo stood up. "I'll show you we're ready for this."

The moment Leo said that his duel disc activated.

"Action Field: Crossover activated." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell Card_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Not Gonna Die by Skillet)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Crow: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo said "You can go first."

The moment Leo said that, a dome of cards suddenly exploded, scattering Actions cards across the track.

Crow 1st turn:

"Ok, I'll start by setting two cards and then I'll summon Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak in defense mode to end my turn." Crow stated as a small bird appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1500_

If this card was Special Summoned, it cannot be used as a Synchro Material.

* * *

Leo drew, as he said "Okay I Double Summon, and use it to summon Ahsoka Pillar in defense mode, and Cabrera Stone in attack mode."

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

 _Ashoka Pillar_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _When this card is destroyed, its controller takes 2000 damage._

* * *

 _Cabreara Stone_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is in Defense Position, destroy it. When this card is destroyed, its controller takes 1000 damage._

* * *

A pillar, and a stone appeared, as he added "Now I play Quick Summon to summon Crystal Skull in defense mode."

* * *

 _Quick Summon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Normal Summon 1 monster._

* * *

 _Crystal Skull_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Summoned, its controller takes 1000 damage._

* * *

The skull appeared as he added "Now I play Crystal Mirror so you take damage from Crystal Skull's effect."

* * *

 _Crystal Mirror_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Whenever you take 1000 or more points of effect damage: Make that damage to zero. Then inflict that same amount of damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **(Crow: 3000)**

"An OTK, well that was fast." Dark Mist noted.

"Now go Triangle O!" Leo cried.

* * *

 _Triangle O_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you control a face-up "Crystal Skull", "Ashoka Pillar", and "Cabrera Stone". Destroy all cards on the field. During this turn, if you would take damage by a card effect, your opponent takes that damage instead._

* * *

"This destroys all cards on the field, and all effect damage I take is dealt to you instead." The three stones were destroyed as they charged to Crow.

"I play the spell Black Feather Reversal!" Crow countered.

* * *

 _Black Feather Reversal_

 _Quick-Play Spell card_

 _If a monster battles, during damage calculation, or when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to a player(s): Make the damage from that battle or effect 0, then Special Summon 1 "Blackwing" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck with the same ATK as the original damage._

* * *

"This negates the damage from your spell and then I can summon a Blackwing synchro monster from my extra deck with the same attack points as the damage I just negated."

"Darn." Leo said a bit angered.

"Whoa that is a one turn kill I like to learn." Jaden said amazed.

Yuma mentioned "He seems less fearful in his dueling."

"Must be his duel with Shay." Yuto guessed.

"Jet-black wings, wield the power of thunder, and resonate through the skies! Synchro Summon! Slash! Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Thunder!" Crow chanted as a huge monster appeared.

* * *

 _Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Thunder_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _If this card declares an attack: It gains ATK equal to the number of times you Synchro Summoned a monster this turn x 1000._

* * *

"I lay a face-down your turn." Leo said.

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Crow: 3000**

* * *

Crow 2nd Turn:

"It's my move, so I summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear." Crow stated as a spear Blackwing appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Bora the Spear_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Sorry, but this duel is over. I attack you directly with both of my Blackwings."

"Not if I play this. Negate Attack!" Leo played.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"I end my turn." Crow said.

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew, as he said "I play Monster Reborn, and bring back Ahsoka Pillar."

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

The pillar appeared again, "Next I play Pot of Greed."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice, and said "Now I play a face-down."

"Is that all?" Crow inquired.

Leo nodded.

"Alright then." Crow mentioned. "Then it's my move."

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Crow: 3000**

* * *

Crow 3rd Turn:

"Actually, before I start what are all these cards all over the track?" Crow asked.

"You don't know Action Duels?" Leo asked.

"Action Duels?" Crow asked.

"Let me show you how they work." Leo walked over, and picked up and Action Spell as he said, "Attack Ahsoka Pillar."

"Ok..." Crow replied. "Onimaru the Divine Thunder attack Ashoka Pillar!"

The monster charged but it was stopped.

"What just happened?" Crow questioned.

He looked as Leo explained "It was the work of an Action Spell. Action Duels are duels where you have access to an Action Spell. They are like Quick-Play spells, and you can only add one to your hand."

"I get it, so the spell you just used negated my attack." Crow realized. "In that case I'll end my turn."

Leo 3rd Turn:

"Yeah, it's traps that are nasty." Leo said drawing. "Now then I summon Crystal Mage Weaver, and whenever your Stand-By phase comes you gain 500 points."

* * *

 _Crystal Mage Weaver_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _During your opponent's stand-by phases: They gain 500 Life Points. If this card destroys a monster by battle they gain Life Points instead of damage. While this card is on the field all "Crystal" Monsters you control can't be destroyed in battle, and all damage is halved._

* * *

"I have a feeling that isn't what's actually going to happen though." Crow noted.

Leo proves what he said by activating, Bad Reaction to Simochi.

* * *

 _Bad Reaction to Simochi_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any effect of increasing your opponent's Life Points is changed to inflict the same amount of points in damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

"Ok, anything else?" Crow inquired.

"No." Leo said.

"Alright, then it's my move." Crow stated.

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Crow: 3000**

* * *

Crow 4th Turn:

 **(Crow: 2500)**

"Sorry Leo, but you lose. I summon the tuner monster Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind." A small bird appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK and DEF become half its current ATK and DEF until the end phase._

* * *

"Synchro Summoning." Leo said,

"I tune level three Gale the Whirlwind with level four Bora the Spear!" Crow declared.

 _'Blackwing Armor Master.'_ Yusei thought calmly.

"Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! A slash of lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Crow chanted.

* * *

 _Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _If this card is Synchro Summoned using a "Blackwing" monster as Material, it is treated as a Tuner monster while face-up on the field. Once per turn: You can target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of "Blackwing" monsters you control; destroy them._

* * *

"Now I use Raikiri's effect, destroying one card you control for every Blackwing on my field which means Crystal Mage Weaver and Ashoka Pillar both go to the graveyard."

The two vanished as Leo play, "I play Crystal Mirror. Ahsoka Pillar will give me 2000 points of damage but this spell does it to you."

 **(Crow: 0500)**

"Now I'll attack you directly with both of my monsters!" Crow declared.

The attacks hit as everyone gaped.

Then the smoke cleared... showing Leo! **(Leo: 4000)**

Jul 5, 2017"Was that another one of those Action Spells?" Crow asked.

"Blinding Blizzard." Leo answered pointing at the spell he played.

* * *

 _Blinding Blizzard_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _End the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Sorry, but I'm kind of a quick learner." Crow mentioned revealing he'd picked up an Action Card too. "No Action."

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

The spell was negated as Leo played, "I suspected that." He picked up another one from his feet, and played Battle Lock.

* * *

 _Battle Lock_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"In that case I'll end my move with a facedown card." Crow stated.

Leo drew, as he said "Alright. I play Mystical Space Typhoon, on your face-down."

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Which one Leo, I have two facedown cards." Crow noted.

"The one you just laid." Leo answered.

"My Against the Wind spell." Crow revealed as his card was destroyed. "You're not going to give up the idea of dueling even if it means sending one of your friends underground forever?"

"I'll dig them out. We can do whatever it takes. Our home, and our future depends on it." Leo answered.

Hearing that Crow met Leo's eyes before deactivating his duel disc. "Then I'll see you guys at the tournament."

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Crow: 0500**

 **Duel ends with No Result.**

* * *

"What?" Leo asked surprised.

"It's obvious how the duel's going to end, and our deal was if you beat me I wouldn't say anything about you entering kids in the Friendship Cup." Crow mentioned. "I'm not going to lie and say I like this, but at least I know you aren't being thrown into a situation you can't possibly survive."

Hearing that made Leo think, as he offered "Friends?"

"Yeah." Crow agreed with a grin before racing off on his duel runner.

Number 96 asked "With him out of the way let's get back to learning."

Shay asked Yuto, "Yuto how long have you, and Leo know each other?"

"Not that long, well I suppose it would be longer for him than me." Yuto admitted.

"What made you say that?" Shay asked.

"Someone, or something manipulated my mind." Yuto answered. "I don't know everything that happened, but Yuya and Leo do."

"So you dueled him because you were brainwashed?" Shay asked.

"Yeah." Yuto answered. "Wait, Kite's still brainwashed by them."

"Kite's what?" Shay asked shocked.

"He dueled me and oni-chan." Leo answered. "He thought we were the ones who attacked your home."

"And Leo was using Ancient Gear Cards at the time." Yuto added.

"Ancient Gear cards, those sounds rather dangerous if you ask me." Dennis noted.

"They are." Yuto nodded.

"And I'm glad Mrs. Zuzu gave me some new cards so I won't use them anymore." Leo mentioned.

"Yeah, besides your Crystal Deck is a much better fit." Zuzu agreed.

Leo nodded.

"Right, then in that case it's your turn right Joe?" Yusei inquired.

Number 96 nodded, as he asked "So how do you start this thing?"

"You attach your duel disc to the back and then ride it like any other skateboard." Yusei explained while taking a cord from Number 96's duel disc and plugging it in.

"I never road a- WHOA!" Number 96 start it to fast, and the board crashed to a tree with him upside down. "...Ouch."

"Are you alright?" Zuzu asked.

"Dandy." Number 96 said sarcasticly crossing his arms. "Can someone let me down?"

"Right." Shay mentioned before jumping up the tree and helping Number 96 down as chuckling echoed in his ear.

"Hey!" Number 96 yelled. "Don't you dare laugh!"

"Who are you yelling at Joe?" Yugi asked. "None of us are laughing."

"This guy here." Number 96 answered motioning to Shay.

"I'm not..." Shay started.

"Just forget it." Yusei mentioned.

"Fine, so how do I avoid doing that?" Dark Mist inquired.

"Takes practice." Yusei said showing Number 96 how to work it.

"Thank you." number 96 replied.

"No problem." Yusei said.

Astral mentioned to Yuma **_"Yuma something's off about Joe."_**

"What do you mean Astral?" Yuma asked. "Wait do you mean that?"

"It's possible or something else. Keep an eye on him." Astral advised.

"Yeah, I know." Yuma agreed.

Celina was working on her deck, as Carlita asked her "Celina?"

"Huh, what is it?" Selena asked.

"Are you from the Fusion Dimension?" Carlita asked.

"Why do you ask?" Celina asked.

"I'm... I'm from Xyz." Carita answered looking down.

"...Yes." Celina answered.

"If you are from it how come you are a part of the Lancers, and not fighting us?" Carlita asked.

"I went to Standard to try and help the Professor, but after seeing what was really going on... It's just wrong." Selena explained.

Carlita nodded understanding.

"You left before... They arrived?" Celina asked.

"They destroyed everything. I was brought to the Standard by my papa before he was gone. He told me not to be scared, and fight the Fusion Dimension for the Xyz. I swear for that to happen. And with Leo I feel he is giving me the courage I need." Carlita answered.

"I understand, I'm sorry to hear that." Celina mentioned. "Are you going to tell him?"

"N-Not now..." Carlita answered blushing a bit.

"I understand." Celina answered calmly.

"Do you know Yuri?" Carlita asked.

"Not personally, but I do know that he's the greatest duelist in the Fusion Dimension." Celina answered. "I saw him duel once, he OTKed five people."

Carlita looked down, as she mentioned "Leo nearly beat him when they met."

"He did?" Celina asked in shock.

"Yeah, but Declan said he was only going easy. Yuri wouldn't won if he hadn't vanished." Carlita said.

"Vanished, what are you talking about?" Celina asked.

"Uh..." Carlita showed a recording of the duel on her phone, and Yuri vanished the moment he was about to declare a winning attack.

"Wait, can you rewind to just before he vanished?" Celina requested as Yuto got on the duel runner.

Carlita done that.

"Look at that." Celina mentioned pointing to her Zuzu's glowing bracelet.

Carlita asked "What is that?"

"I don't know." Celina mentioned. "Zuzu, could you come over here for a minute?"

Zuzu nodded, as she walked closer "What is it?"

"Could you look at this." Celina said before showing Zuzu the video.

She looked surprised seeing her bracelet glowing before staring at it.

"Has it ever done that before?" Selena asked.

"No." Zuzu shook her head.

"Then why did it glow when Yuri was dueling Leo?" Carlita asked.

"I don't know." Zuzu answered.

Yuto got off, as he said "It is quite a bike."

"Ok Celina, it's your turn." Yusei called.

Celina nodded, walking to the Duel Runner.

* * *

 **Okay guys this fills us with memories about Crow hasn't it? Be sure to review!**


	13. Spellcaster vs Warriors!

**Hey guys. I'm back here. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Late at night..._

Leo was working on something while everyone was sleeping.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Sentital inquired.

"Trying to get this Hover Board the way I like it." Leo answered yawning slightly.

"Well get some rest. You can finish working on it tomorrow." Sentital mentioned calmly.

"No. Tomorrow is the Friendship Cup." Leo said before yawning again. "Then again I can go for some cream coffie or something."

"It's in two days Leo." Sentital reminded him.

"Whatever works." Leo said before rubbing his eyes, and continue working. He then started to doze off, as he said "Besides... I wanted to... to..." He yawned before falling asleep on the chair.

"Good night Leo." Sentital said calmly.

* * *

 _The next day.._

Leo was still sleeping on the chair.

"Leo, did you sleep in that chair all night?" Yuya asked.

Leo snorted a bit before mumbling "Board... working..." He dozed off again.

"He was up all night working on the board." Sentital explained.

"He's not wrong there. He was just trying to get use to it." Yusei said taking the board.

"Well we still have another day to practice." Yugi mentioned.

"Should we get him up?" Jaden asked looking at Leo.

"Not yet, give him a chance to rest." Yuto replied. "He's one of the only people here who has Turbo Dueled anyway."

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Leo jolted up, "Ah what a night." He looked around seeing the sun was up. "How long was I out?" Leo asked

"Ten hours, the others are getting some practice matches in." Celina answered.

"10!?" Leo asked shocked before groaning slightly.

"Well only two more than everyone else." Celina clarified.

Leo looked around, before asking "What time is it?"

 **"10:45."** Sentital answered.

Leo rubbed his head.

"Are you alright Leo?" Celina inquired.

"Yeah." Leo said.

"Then do you want to head out, Jaden's about to duel Carlita." Celina mentioned.

"She is?" Leo asked.

 **"Yes, if you hurry you can catch the start of the duel."** Sentital mentioned.

Leo, and Celina walked out seeing the two about to begin.

"You can go first Carlita." Jaden offered.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Superhero by Simon Cirtus)**

 **Carlita: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Carlita 1st Trun:

Carlita drew, as she said "Okay. I will go with Trickster Lycoris." A red dressed fairy, with long black hair appeared.

* * *

 _Trickstar Lycoris_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _(Quick Effect): You can reveal this card in your hand, then target 1 "Trickstar" monster you control, except "Trickstar Lycoris"; Special Summon this card, and if you do, return that monster to the hand. Each time a card(s) is added to your opponent's hand, inflict 200 damage to them for each._

* * *

"Now I lay a face-down. Your turn." Carlita said.

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll draw." Jaden said confidently.

Carlita smirked a bit.

 **(Jaden: 3800)**

"Huh, why'd I take damage?" Jaden asked.

"Well Lycoris' effect activates. Each time you add a card to your hand you take 200 points of damage." Carlita explained.

"Oh, sweet effect." Jaden mentioned.

Carlita looked a bit surprised but chuckled.

As Jaden continues his turn, Leo said to Celina "Hey Celina?"

"What is it Leo?" Celina asked.

"I... think I am love with Carlita." Leo said shyly.

"I know." Celina replied.

"Eh?" Leo looked at Celina surprised.

"Zuzu told me you were." Celina explained.

"Oh. Uh... do you know... how to ask someone out?" Leo said shyly.

"Huh?" Celina asked. "Actually I don't, sorry."

"Oh." Leo sighed.

"I'm sure someone can tell you. Maybe Yuya?" Celina guessed.

"He... doesn't have a girlfriend." Leo said looking at Yuya who was talking to Yugi, and Yuma.

"Then maybe Yusei?" Celina suggested before glancing at the duel.

"Now's as good a time as any, I use Scale 2 Elemental HERO Dawn and Scale 6 Elemental HERO Dusk to set the Pendulum Scale!" Jaden declared.

A hero that is the sunset, and a hero that is wearing a gray jumpsuit appeared taking some scales.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Dawn_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** "Elemental HERO" monsters you control gain 100 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" on your field. _

_**Monster Effect:** When this monster is summoned add 1 "Elemental HERO" monster from your deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Dusk_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale 6_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon one "Elemental Hero" Fusion Monster using monsters from your hand, or side of the field._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When this card is destroyed shuffle 1 "Elemental HERO" monster from your graveyard into your deck._

* * *

"Ok, let's try this out. I Pendulum Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman, Elemental Hero Wildheart, and Elemental Hero Necroshade!" Jaden stated.

A dark hero, a golden armored hero, and a blue hero with a bubble gun appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Necroshade_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once, while this card is in the Graveyard, 1 Level 5 or higher "Elemental HERO" monster you Normal Summon can be Summoned without Tributing._

* * *

"Thanks Elemental HERO Dawn's Pendulum Ability, they all gain 300 attack points." Jaden continued. "100 for each HERO out."

 _Sparkman: **(ATK: 1600 + (100 * 300) = 1900)**_

 _Necroshade: **(ATK: 1600**_ _ **\+ (100 * 300) =**_ _ **1900)**_

 _Wildheart: **(ATK: 1500**_ _ **\+ (100 * 300) =**_ _ **1800)**_

"Now I'll attack with Elemental HERO Wildheart."

"Not so fast. Go Mirror Force!" Carlite cried.

* * *

 _Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters._

* * *

"Wildheart isn't effected by trap cards." Jaden explained as Sparkman and Necroshade were destroyed.

 _Wildheart: **(ATK: 1800 - 200 = 1600)**_

"Our monsters have the same strength so they're both destroyed."

The two were destroyed.

"Now I'll set one card and end my turn." Jaden mentioned calmly.

* * *

 **Carlita: 4000**

 **Jaden: 3800**

* * *

Carlita 2ndTurn:

Carlita drew, as she said "Very well. I will play Fiend's Sanctuary. This creates a Metal Fiend Token."

* * *

 _Fiend's Sanctuary_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving it. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 LP or destroy this Token._

* * *

 _Metal Fiend Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Fiend's Sanctuary". This Token cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving this Token. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 Life Points or destroy this Token._

* * *

A fiend appeared, as she added "Now I play Cost Down."

* * *

 _Cost Down_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; for the rest of this turn, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned)._

* * *

"I don't think I like where this is going." Jaden noted.

"I discard Undeveloped Greed, and tribute my token. Come to the field Dark Magician!" Carlira cried as the token vanished as the spellcaster appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense._

* * *

"Oh man, that's even worse." Jaden commented nervously.

"You want to know what's worse than the Dark Magician?" Carlita asked.

"If I say no will you not play it?" Jaden asked hopefully.

"Fat chance. It's his girlfriend. Go Dedication through Light and Darkness!" Carlita smirked as the Dark Magician glowed red.

* * *

 _Dedication through Light and Darkness_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 "Dark Magician"; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician of Chaos" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Oh boy, that guy was hard enough to beat once." Jaden mentioned nervously.

What appeared was a female magician that has red markings, long black hair, and looks intimidating.

* * *

 _Dark Magician of Chaos_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _During the End Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Dark Magician of Chaos" once per turn. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster. If this face-up card would leave the field, banish it instead._

* * *

"That thing's powerful." Jaden said nervously.

"Yeah she is." Carlita smirked. "Alright Dark Magician of Chaos attack him directly with Dark Chaos Magic Attack!"

 **(Jaden: 1000)**

"Okay I set a card. Your turn." Carlita smirked, as Leo blushed like mad seeing this.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I'll draw and start by using my Pendulum Scales to summon Sparkman, Wildheart, and Necroshade back to the field." Jaden declared as the three appeared. "Then I'll use Elemental HERO Dusk's Pendulum Effect to fuse Sparkman with the Elemental HERO Bladedge I just drew."

The two jumped as they fused into the portal.

"I summon Elemental HERO Plasma Vice." Jaden stated as his hero appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Plasma Vice_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Bladedge"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercingBattle Damage to your opponent. You can discard 1 card to target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

 _Wildheart: **(ATK: 1500 + (100 * 3) = 1800)**_

 _Necroshade: **(ATK: 1600**_ _ **\+ (100 * 3) =**_ _ **1900)**_

 _Plasma Vice: **(ATK: 2800**_ _ **\+ (100 * 3) =**_ _ **3100)**_

"Now Plasma Vice attack Dark Magician of Chaos!"

"I play Negate Attack!" Carlita cried.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"I end my turn." Jaden mentioned.

"It looks like Carlita's doing well." Celina mentioned to Leo.

* * *

 **Celina: 4000**

 **Jaden: 1000**

* * *

Carlita 2rd Turn:

Carlita drew, as she said "Okay attack Necroshade!"

 **(Jaden: 0100)**

"By the way monsters destroyed by her are removed from the game." Carlita added.

"I know, this is the second time I've battled her." Jaden mentioned.

"I end my turn with a face-down." Carlita ended her turn.

Jaden 3rd Turn:

"Alright, I play De-Fusion to split Plasma Vice back into Sparkman and Bladedge." Jaden said as the two appeared.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Bladedge_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now I summon Elemental HERO Avian in attack mode." The Winged Warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Avian_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

 _Avian: **(ATK: 1000**_ _ **\+ (100 * 4) =**_ _ **1400)**_

 _Sparkman: **(ATK: 1600**_ _ **\+ (100 * 4) =**_ _ **2000)**_

 _Wildheart: **(ATK: 1500**_ _ **\+ (100 * 4) =**_ _ **1900)**_

 _Bladedge: **(ATK: 2600**_ _ **\+ (100 * 4) =**_ _ **3000)**_

"Here goes nothing, Bladege take down that Dark Magician of Chaos!"

The spellcaster was destroyed. **(Carlita: 3800)**

"Since she was destroyed she's removed from play." Carlita mentioned.

"Now I attack directly with Sparkman and Wildheart!" Jaden stated.

Windheart's attack pulled through. **(Carlita: 1900)** Though Sparkman missed his target.

"Huh, what happened?" Jaden inquired.

Carlita pointed to a card called Spellcaster Barrier.

* * *

 _Spellcaster Barrier_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _All Non-Spellcaster-Type Monsters can't attack this turn after you take damage from a direct attack._

* * *

"All non-Spellcasters can't attack until the end of this turn."

"I end my turn." Jaden said.

* * *

 **Carlita: 1900**

 **Jaden: 0100**

* * *

Carlita 4th Turn:

Carlita drew, as she said "Okay I will play, Premature Burial. By giving up 800 points. I can call on Dark Magician."

* * *

 _Premature Burial_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

The magician appeared again. **(Carlita: 1100)**

"Alright." Jaden said calmly.

"Now I play Dedication through Light, and Darkness!" Carlita played.

"Another one?" Jaden asked in shock.

"I have two in total." Carlita explained as the female spellcaster appeared again. "Now take that Avian down!"

"Go Hero Barrier, since I have an Elemental HERO on my field this negates your attack." Jaden countered.

* * *

 _Hero Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect._

* * *

The attack didn't pull though as she revealed her second card. Magical Blast.

* * *

 _Magical Blast_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a Spellcaster-Type monster: Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each Spellcaster-Type monster you currently control. During your Draw Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, instead of conducting your normal draw: You can add this card from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"Well, that settles that then." Jaden mentioned as his life points hit zero. "I definitely like these two though."

* * *

 **Carlita: 1100**

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **Carlita wins the duel!**

* * *

Leo blushed a bit.

"Oh Leo, you're up." Yuya mentioned walking over to him.

"Hey Oni-Chan..." Leo said.

"Do you want to have a practice match?" Yuya offered.

"Oh I..." Leo started.

"He needs help on asking Carlita out." Celina interrupted.

"Huh, really?" Yuya asked in surprise.

"Ye-Yes." Leo said looking down.

"Oh Leo, is something wrong?" Carlita asked walking up to them. "Everybody said you were sleeping."

Leo blushed before looking away.

"Why don't we give them some space Yuya." Celina mentioned before dragging Yuya off.

Leo then started shyly "Carlita... would you like to..."

"Would I like to what?" Carlita asked shyly

"...Go... Go out?" Leo finally asked.

Hearing that Carlita blushed before slowly nodding.

"You... will?" Leo asked.

Carlita just nodded again while blushing.

"Young love." Yuto smiled.

"Though aren't they a bit too young to be dating?" Jaden asked him.

"Aw let em." Yuma dismissed that thought.

"Well, if you say so." Jaden mentioned. "It sure is sweet though."

The two hugged each other.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Future..._

"Looks like someone has a little sister now too." Yuri said with a smirk.

Yuya protested "She isn't yet!

"Yuya, we all know she will be before long." Yugo pointed out.

"But I..." Yuya trailed off.

"Just accept it Yuya." Yuto noted.

Yuya sighed.

* * *

 _Back at the present..._

"So who's up next?" Yusei asked.

"I still need some learning." Sylvio said.

Riley stepped up, "So do I."

"Alright, then you two can have the next match." Yusei mentioned calmly.

The two nodded. Carlita, and Leo went under a tree just talking to each other.

"Carlita, do you mind if I ask you something?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Carlita asked.

"Are you scared?" Leo asked. "I... I had a dream last night that oni-chan lost to Yuri and..."

"I know. I am scared. But... for some reason your giving me the courage." Carlita told him.

"Really? I feel the same way." Leo admitted.

"Yeah." Carlita nodded taking his hand in her own.

 _'Maybe getting rid of him won't be as difficult as I expected.'_ Number 96 thought with a smirk.

Number 96 turned back as Sylvio, and Riley were done.

"So do you think you both have the basics down?" Yusei asked.

The two nodded.

"Then who's left? Isn't that everyone?" Sylvio inquired.

"Uh... Atem still needs to learn." Yugi said as he, and Atem traded places.

"So do I." Number 96 noted. "Though I'm still not the best at riding." _'I'll have to throw the match, we can't spoil the fun too early.'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the three villains..._

"You sure this will work?" Yami Bakura asked Sayer who is making a transpoter.

"In theory, Dark Mist is the only one of us to have actually traveled across dimensions." Sayer responded.

"He means will that thing work? We have to stop Declan before he reunites with them." Nightshroud corrected.

"I know that, I have no idea if it will work." Sayer explained.

"Why don't we test it out?" Yami Bakura suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Nightshroud asked.

"Oh I think..." Hearing a meow they looked seeing a fat tabby cat, as he smirked.

* * *

 _In the Synchro Dimension..._

A portal opened in a allyway as what appeared yowling was the tabby cat before he shake his head, and ran.

* * *

 _With the villains..._

"Success!" Sayer cried out in victory.

"Then it's time to move on to the next phase of the plan. Prevent Declan Akaba from reaching them." Yami Bakura smirked seeing this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The cat that was thrown in the portal was wondering before a glowing orb popped out of his mouth, and what appeared was a asian man, with long brown hair, and glasses. **_"Oh boy. This doesn't look like home Pharaoh. Where's Jaden?"_**

The cat just looked at him and meowed in confusion.

 ** _"You know. He's gotta be- Wait! Pharaoh go that way!"_** The man pointed at the left.

"Meow?" Pharaoh questioned as the man turned back into an orb before eating it and going to the left.

He arrived in the stadium, as it walked over to the tree as Carlita saw him, "Hey look!" He pointed at him.

"Huh, no way Pharaoh?" Jaden asked in shock. "How did you get here?"

Pharaoh meowed before the orb came out, and the man appeared again with a smile.

 ** _"Jaden!"_** The man cried.

"Professor Banner, it's great to see you again." Jaden said with a smile before suddenly frowning. "Do you know anything about what's going on?"

Banner said **_"Yes. Three villains, and one of them is Nightshroud have found a way to come here!"_**

"Four actually, but if they have a way to come here things are worse than we thought." Jaden mentioned before explaining the dimensional war.

 ** _"Huh? That's odd. But we counted four. Maybe one of them is missing?"_** Banner guessed.

Number 96 looking shocked slipped to a private spot, as he asked in the comlink "You three in he Synchro Dimension?"

"We just arrived, but what were you talking about earlier?" Yami Bakura inquired.

"Someone just arrived, and told everyone you three are here!" Number 96 answered.

"What, how is that possible?" Sayer questioned. "The only creature that went through besides us was a cat."

"That CAT was carrying a spirit that knows that boy Nightshroud defeated!" Number 96 answered.

"Wonderful, so they know that the three of us are here. At least your cover hasn't been blown yet." Nightshroud mentioned.

"Except it will be if you three don't stop Declan now!" Number 96 hissed.

"You let us worry about him." Yami Bakura said calmly.

Number 96 cut the transmission off, as he walked back to everyone.

"Is everything alright?" Atem asked.

"Dandy." Number 96 said.

"If you say so." Yuma mentioned. "So all that's left is to wait for the tournament right?"

"Yeah. And to prep for the villains." Yusei agreed.

"Right." Jaden agreed.

* * *

 **Well that's it. Sorry for making it short today was crazy. Be sure to review!**


	14. Number 96 vs Jaden!

**Hey guys. I'm back here. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Late at night..._

Number 96 quietly slipped out. After he went outside of the stadium he took out a Fusion Monster card that resembles Dark Storm. "Once our match with Leo begins I will make sure he suffers by using you. Thanks for the card Nightshroud." He put it back, as he walked quietly, and sees the villains.

"Hey!" Number 96 cried to them.

"Is there a problem?" Sayer inquired.

Number 96 tched, as he revealed his true form, as Joe's body kneeled.

"Won't you be needing that?" Nightshroud inquired.

 ** _"Yes. But he he'll stay stunned for hours. Now then have you three found him yet?"_ ** Number 96 asked them.

"Even better, why don't you come out Declan." Sayer said calmly.

"Of course, what do you need?" Declan asked absently.

Number 96 looked surprised before smirking **_"Oh ho Sayer your terrible."_**

"You seem surprised, my powers may not be quite to your level but I can certainly make due with them." Sayer said. "He'll act normal around them but your secret is secure, and when the time comes he'll help us."

 ** _"Then that gives us a second ally hidden in their group."_** Number 96 noted calmly. **_"That is, provided she's willing to come with me."_**

"She?" Yani Bakura asked. "Who?"

 ** _"It seems little Leo has a girlfriend."_** Number 96 explained. **_"So we offer a trade, her soul for Yugi Muto, Atem, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, and Astral."_**

"And if he refuses?" Nightshroud smirks.

 ** _"Then she dies."_ ** Number 96 answered. **_"You can seal her soul away correct Zorc?"_**

"Oh yes. This is make the plan more sweeter." Yami Bakura smirked. "Now go back to them. They will suspect something's off."

 ** _"Right."_** Number 96 said before returning to Joe's body and walking off.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Is this it?" Number 96 asked Yusei who was checking over the map.

"Yeah, it is." Yusei answered.

"Good let's get signed up." Yuya smiled.

"Already done." Roget mentioned walking up to them. "I took care of everything for you so once one of you win we can move on to our common enemy."

"Thanks." Jaden said smiling as they walked up.

"So you guys really entered?" Crow asked.

"Yes, we have a promise to keep Crow." Yusei told him.

"Well I wish you guys luck, but everyone here wants to..." Crow started before a boy ran up to them.

"You guys are entered?" the boy questioned.

"Yeah." Yuya nodded.

"This time you won't be so lucky." the boy declared.

"Huh do we know you?" Carlita asked.

"We dueled before, but this time it's going to be one-on-one." the boy said.

"Hey your... uh... Fusion?" Jaden guessed.

"No, my name isn't Fusion. It's Yugo." the boy snapped before turning to Leo. "This time Clear Wing and I will win."

Leo smirked, as he said "May the best dragon win."

"Well it sounds like our competitors are fired up, so let's not keep them waiting any longer." announced a blonde woman with a microphone.

"Let's go." Yuya said, as thy ran over.

Jaden waved to Yugo, "See you around... uh Jugo?"

"It's Yugo!" Yugo shouted.

"Right see you around, Jogo!" Jaden laughed running with his friends.

* * *

 _A few minutes later._

"Do you want to go first Jaden?" Number 96 asked calmly.

"Yeah!" Jaden said as they speed off.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Indestructible by Disturbed)**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Number 96: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

"I'll start by throwing down two cards and summoning Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode." Jaden said calmly as the warrior appeared defending.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Clayman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost._

* * *

"That's it for now."

Number 96 1st Turn:

Numer 96 drew, as he smirked "Very well. I will go with Acorno!" A plant boy appeared.

* * *

 _Acorno_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _You can discard 1 card from your hand: Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

"I can summon him by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard. Now I summon forth Darklon!" A fiend that has dark hair appeared.

* * *

 _Darklon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can have all face-up monsters you currently control gain 1 Level, also, they become DARK(these effects last until the End Phase)._

* * *

 _"Yuma, those cards."_ Astral realized.

"Yeah I know, do you think Jaden can win?" Yuma asked.

"Now I am overlaying them togther!" The two formed the Overlay Network, as Number 96 added "From the darkness lays the master of blades. Come from the darkness, and be my servant! Number 65: Djinn Buster!" A bladed fiend appeared that has two dark orbs surrounding it.

* * *

 _Number 65: Djinn Buster_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Level 2 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. During either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated on the field: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"You can Xyz Summon?" Jaden asked in surprise.

"Yes. Who can't?" Number 96 asked smirking. "Now I set a card face-down. Your turn."

* * *

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Number 96: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Ok, in that case I'll use Polymerization and combine Clayman with the Sparkman in my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Jaden declared.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Thunder Giant_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _"Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "_ _Elemental Hero Clayman"_

 _This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Fusion Summoned, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card._

* * *

"Now I'll use his effect and destroy Djinn Buster."

"Not so fast! I play Djinn Buster's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit whenever a monster effect activates this Number card can negate that effect, and deals 500 points of damage to you!" Number 96 called. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 **(Jaden: 3500)**

"Well if my effect didn't work I'll attack Djinn Buster instead." Jaden stated.

The man attacked, and Number 96 smirked letting it go though. **(Number 96: 2900)**

"Not bad Jaden. Though you should study up!" Number 96 declared pointing that Djinn Buster survived the blow.

"Ok, so what just happened?" Jaden asked.

"A Number Card can only be destroyed in battle by another." Number 96 smirked.

"Hold on, but since I don't have any numbers..." Jaden started nervously.

"That's right Djinn Buster is here to stay." Number 96 smirked. "Hope you like his time here."

"I end my turn." Jaden mentioned.

Number 96 2nd Turn:

Number 96 smirked, as he revealed "I play the trap, Steal Monster!"

* * *

 _Steal Monster_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 1 monster from your opponent's Deck in attack position to your field._

* * *

"A get to steal a monster card from your deck, and bend it to my will!"

"You what?" Jaden asked nervously.

Cards appear from Jaden's deck as Number 96 smirked at one. "Of I'll pick this one." The card flew from Jaden's deck as what appeared was...

Yubel!

* * *

 _Yubel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent takes all Battle Damage from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card. During your End Phase, Tribute 1 monster or destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, except by its own effect, Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

"Yubel!" Jaden cried fearfully.

 ** _"Hey let me go!"_** Yubel demanded trying to pull her way from Number 96's hold.

Number 96 read her effects, as he smirked "Oh this will be fun. Yubel my servant attack that Thunder Giant with Nightmare Pain!" Yubel under his control got her eyes to glow, as Thunder Giant's glowed too.

"No way, I play the trap Hero Barrier." Jaden declared quickly.

* * *

 _Hero Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect._

* * *

"This negates your attack as long as I have a Elemental HERO out!" Jaden cried.

Number 96 growled, as the lightning vanished.

"Fine then. Your move." Number 96 said laying a face-down.

* * *

 **Jaden: 3500**

 **Number 96: 2900**

* * *

Jaden 3rd Turn:

"Alright Joe, I start with De-Fusion to separate Thunder Giant into Sparkman and Clayman!" The two appeared ready.

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Clayman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost._

* * *

"Though they won't around for long because I sacrifice both of them to summon Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden declared as his warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

 ** _"Do it Jaden!"_** Yubel called.

Neos appeared as Number 96 smirked "What's the point? Djinn Buster still can't be destroyed by him, and if you attack Yubel you'll take damage."

"I send one card to the graveyard to activate Super Polymerization!" Jaden declared.

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation._

* * *

"This fuses monsters from either side of the field, so I'm fusing Neos with Yubel!"

"What!?" Number 96 cried, as Yubel, and Neos flew up.

"I summon Neos Wiseman!" Jaden said as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _Neos Wiseman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Spellcaster/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Elemental Hero Neos" +_ _1 "Yubel" monster_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card battles an opponent's monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the target monster, and gain Life Points equal to that target monster's DEF. When this card is destroyed by battle, you can remove from play 1 "Yubel" from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Elemental Hero Neos" from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Now attack Djinn Buster."

"Activating Shrink! This halfs your monsters attack points!" Number 96 cried.

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its original ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Neos Wiseman: **(ATK: 3000 - 1500 = 1500)**_

 **(Number 96: 2700)**

"That ends my move." Jaden said as a ghostly version of Yubel appeared next to him.

 **(Number 96: 1400)**

"Huh? How did I lose more points!? I was suppose to only take 200 from that attack!" Number 96 protested.

"When Neos Wiseman battles, you take damage equal to your monsters attack points and I gain life points equal to its defense points." Jaden explained. "Of course Djinn Buster's defense points are zero so you just took 1300 points of damage. Now it's your move Joe."

Number 96 3rd Turn:

Number 96 growled, as he he drew, as he thought _'Useless card!'_

"I set a card, and switch Djinn Buster to defense mode! Your turn!" Number 96 said.

* * *

 **Jaden: 3500**

 **Number 96: 1400**

* * *

Jaden 4th Turn:

"Neos Wiseman, attack Djinn Buster again!" Jaden stated.

 **(Number 96: 0100)**

"That ends my move." _'Next turn, this duel is over.'_

Number 96 4th Turn:

Number 96 drew, as he growled _'Another useless card!'_

He then declared "You know what? Fine! Screw the cover!"

"Cover, what are you talking about?" Jaden asked.

"I knew it, Jaden that's Dark Mist!" Yuma yelled.

"What!?" Leo asked shocked.

"Yes! I play Monster Reincarnation to bring Darklon back from the graveyard after sending Pinecono to the graveyard!"

* * *

 _Monster Reincarnation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

As he says that Pinecono appeared.

* * *

 _Pinecono_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard: Special Summon it from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Since I send Picecono to the Graveyard, it sprouts from it! Now I summon Darklon!" The fiend appeared again, as their levels changed. "Now I play Star Changer to increase Djinn Buster's level by 1!"

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

"Hold on, Djinn Buster doesn't have a level." Jaden pointed out.

"It changes it once Darklon was summoned." Number 96 explained. "Now I am overlaying Djinn Buster, with Darklon, and Pinecono!" The three glowed black as they flew to the Overlay Network.

"Oh man, I have a really bad feeling about this." Jaden mentioned nervously.

"Show yourself, my doppelganger! Number 96! The messenger from pitch black darkness, Dark Mist!" Dark Mist cried as his monster form appeared as his eyes glowed red.

* * *

 _Number 96: Dark Mist_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _3 Level 2 DARK monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; halve the ATK of the attacking monster, and if you do, this card gains an equal amount of ATK._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Wait a second, that monster only has 100 attack points." Jaden pointed out. "Djinn Buster was a lot stronger."

"I'm far from done, I reveal Rank-Up-Magic Barians Force and use it to rank up Dark Mist into a Chaos Number!" Number 96 added.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" or "CXyz" monster with the same Type as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Then, if possible, detach 1 Xyz Material from a monster your opponent controls and attach it to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material._

* * *

Jaden asked "A Chaos What?"

 _"Jaden, you have to surrender the duel before it's too late!"_ Astral called urgently.

"He's right, Dark Mist is way too dangerous!" Yuma added desperately.

"Watch and learn, go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" Number 96 called. "Appear, Chaos Number 96! Swoop down with chaotic pitch black winds! Dark Storm!"

What appeared was the hound version of his real form.

* * *

 _Number C96: Dark Storm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _4 Level 3 DARK monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When this card would be destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, both player take battle damage from that battle. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 96: Dark Mist", it gains this effect._

 _Once per battle, during either player's turn, when an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; the ATK of that opponent's monster becomes 0, and if it does, this card gains equal to the amount of ATK that changed._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

Jaden said un-eased "Okay so you got yourself a dog. But he has 1000 attack points."

 _"Jaden, you have to listen to us. If Dark Storm attacks the consequences will be far worse than you realize!"_ Astral shouted.

"Huh?" Jaden asked.

"I'll show you what he means. Now by using one Chaos Overlay Unit, Dark Storm steals all of Neo Wiseman's attack points!" Number 96 smirked. **(ORU: 4 - 3)**

 _Dark Storm: **(ATK: 4000)**_

 _Neos Wiseman: **(ATK: 0000)**_

"4000 points?" Jaden asked nervously.

"Yes! Now finish him Dark Storm!" Number 96 cried, as Dark Storm charged, and clawed Neos Wiseman as Jaden screamed getting flown back.

"JADEN!" Everyone screamed.

* * *

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **Number 96: 0100**

 **Number 96 wins the duel!**

* * *

 ** _"Jaden, get up."_ ** Yubel said nervously as the others ran towards him. _ **"He's not waking up."**_

"Don't bother." They looked seeing Number 96 stopping his Duel Runner as he said "He's the first out of all of you to fall beneath my might. Oh, and thanks for teaching me about the Duel Runner, Yusei."

"Dark Mist, you'll pay for that." Yusei said angrily as a crimson dragon head on his arm starting glowing.

"Oh really? You'll have to wait your turn. And Leo..." Number 96 turned to Leo.

"What is it?" Leo asked angrily.

"Hope you don't get beaten early. I would like to crush you myself for ruining my plans of Yuto failing to destroy you." Number 96 said as he laughed wickedly before speeding off, as his laughter echoed.

"THAT'S IT, I DON'T CARE HOW POWERFUL DARK STORM IS I'M DESTROYING HIM!" Leo yelled furiously.

"Leo? Calm down okay pal?" Yuma asked a bit scared.

"Leo...?" Carlita asked nervously.

"Uh... he gets berserk when he's mad." Yuya mentioned stepping back.

Suddenly the group started hearing cheering from the stands.

"That was an amazing duel, that Joe person really knows how to surprise you." commented a man in a suit.

"Agreed." said a woman in a dark green dress.

"But uh..." Yuya tried to stop them.

"STOP IT!"

"Um, I don't know what just happened but do you all mind if we move on to the next match?" asked the blonde woman.

"Why are you all cheering about this!? Don't you all know what he just done!?" Leo snapped at the crowd before running out.

"Leo wait!" Yuya cried to him.

"I'll get him, just promise me you'll win ok?" Carlita asked before running after Leo.

They nodded, watching Carlita running off.

"Do you think she'll be able to calm him down?" Shay asked.

"I hope so." Yuya admitted before they walked off of the track with Gong carrying Jaden.

* * *

 **Well this ain't good. Dark Mist managed to beat Jaden, and now Leo is angry. Be sure to review!**


	15. Crystal vs Predaplant Round 2!

**Hey guys. I'm back here. Also sorry for the hitatus on the Sixth Dimension. Ulrich had been making a plot twist that went horribly wrong that is connected to the nightmares the Magicians had, and that they were under the Vex's control. We'll be fixing that soon. ENJOY!**

* * *

Leo was still running before he made it to the tree.

 **"Leo, you have to calm down. Jaden's hurt but he can recover and now we know where Dark Mist is."** Sentital said calmly.

"How can I!? He sent Jaden to a coma!" Leo yelled at him.

 **"You know it could be worse, and if you're this upset you could end up losing too and that means the end of everything."** Sentital pointed out.

"I won't lose to that freak!" Leo yelled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Carlita..._

"Excuse me miss, are you looking for someone?" asked a man with white hair.

"Yes. I'm looking for my boyfriend. He ran somewhere have you seen him?" Carlita asked.

"No, but maybe if we look together we can find him." the man said.

Carlita nodded, as they looked around.

"Oh, by the way miss. I have something to show you." the man mentioned suddenly.

"Hm?" Carlita looked confused.

"This." the man said as the Millennium Ring appeared around his neck before a flash of light enveloped Carlita and she lost consciousness. "Now then, how to get him to come to us?"

Leo was pacing angirly under Sentital's worried gaze.

 **"Leo, we need to head back. We both know that if Yusei somehow loses to Dark Mist then you're going to have to duel him."** Sentital pointed out.

"You were talking about me, I'm flattered." Number 96 stated walking up to them.

Leo, and Sentital instantly turned their gaze to him. Leo told him with venom in his voice "What do you want?"

"Me, I wanted to make you a deal." Number 96 said. "One that I'm certain you'll agree to."

"Forget. I'm not interested in what your planning." Leo refused.

"Look, we both know that if we were to duel I would have no chance of defeating you." Number 96 said calmly. "You're simply better than me, at least hear me out."

"Why are you admitting defeat? If you know that you, and the four villains should back away." Leo said crossing his arms.

"You're more willing to listen to reason aren't you?" Number 96 asked looking at Sentital. "If you agree to my deal you have my word that you'll only need to see us one more time and I'll even throw my match against Yusei."

"And if we refuse?" Leo asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Number 96 smirked. "Should you refuse, I'll have to destroy this card."

As he said that, Dark Mist revealed a card with Carlita on it.

"Carlita!" Leo cried shocked, as Sentital widen his eyes.

"You want her back correct?" Number 96 asked. "My partners and I are willing to return her and leave you two alone forever."

Leo growled, as he asked "What do you want?"

"In exchange for her, you're going to get rid of our enemies. You know who I mean don't you?" Number 96 asked calmly.

"So it's her for Jaden, Yugi, Yusei, and Yuma?" Leo asked indeed knowing who Number 96 is talking about.

"Along with the pharaoh and Astral." Number 96 stated calmly. "Do that, and you will get your precious Carlita back."

Leo growled before looking down. This is indeed bad news. Of he refuses Number 96 will tear the card up. But if he says yes he will send a few of his friends to the Shadow Realm. He asked him "What's the time limit?"

"To agree or not, or to actually do it?" Number 96 inquired.

"Actually do it?" Leo asked.

"If you agree you can take as long as you need." Number 96 answered. "The moment the last of them is sent to the Shadow Realm you and Carlita will be reunited. So, do we have a deal?"

Leo looked down as he stared at the Carlita card, before he said "Give me a little time to think it over."

"Very well, you have until my match with Yusei to answer." Number 96 stated calmly. "That's the first duel tomorrow morning. Oh, and if you happen to let the others know what happened, well I think you can figure out what will happen."

After he said that Number 96 turned and walked off.

Leo sat down, as he said "What I'm I gonna do? I need Yusei, Yuma, Yugi, and Jaden to help fixed the Distortions, but I need Carlita with me for the courage."

 **"I don't know, it's an impossible decision."** Sentital admitted.

Leo gritted his teeth trying to pull his hair out.

"Oh ho? What have we here?" They looked seeing Yuri as he leaned against the wall, "I mean your friends for your girlfriend that must be hard."

"Yuri!" Leo yelled standing up as Yuri chuckled.

* * *

 _Back with everyone..._

After the matches they were looking for Carlita, and Leo.

"Where do you think they went?" Yuma asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find them before something bad happens." Yugi answered.

"Indeed." Yusei nodded.

* * *

 _Back with Leo, and Yuri..._

"What do you want Yuri?" Leo asked annoyed. "Can't you see I have a hard discison right now?"

"Oh I noticed, it must be difficult for you to choose between them." Yuri smirked.

"Tell me about it." Leo said looking away.

"I'll be honest, you were probably the most fun opponent I've ever dueled." Yuri admitted. "So I have an offer for you, one that will let you avoid hurting them and get her back."

Leo looked at Yuri surprised as he asked "You... really can do that?"

"Of course, you sound surprised." Yuri noted. "All I ask in return is a rematch."

"Of course what else would I think you want. So what you want is that after you free Carlita from them, then we'll have a rematch to settle the score?" Leo asked.

"Not exactly, I can't free her but I can deal with the others so you won't have to." Yuri clarified. "You won't have to lay a finger on any of them."

"Eh?" Leo looked down, as he sat down. So Yuri can handle them but, that will make things worse. What can he do?

* * *

 _The future..._

"This is great what is he suppose to do now?" Yugo groaned.

"I can tell you what I'd do in his situation." Yuri replied.

"What's that?" Yuya asked.

"Agree to the deal." Yuri answered. "True he'll lose Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma. Though they weren't even part of our original plan."

* * *

 _Back to them..._

Leo then made a heard descison "...Okay. But do one thing for me."

"Oh, what is it?" Yuri asked calmly.

Leo threw him something as Yuri caught it and saw a deck box, "Do it using me deck. That will let them get modivated enough for them to know you beaten me, and wanted them to suffer by using my deck."

"Deal." Yuri said with a grin.

Yuri walked out, as Leo head to the shack to wait.

* * *

 _With the heroes..._

Yuya cried "Where can they be? LEO, CARLITA!"

"This is bad, if Leo's dueling while he's that upset then..." Zuzu started.

"He won't lose Zuzu, we all saw how skilled he was." Gong stated.

"Oh really?" They looked seeing Yuri, as he said "I highly doubt such a thing."

"You, what are you doing here?" Yuya questioned.

"Going to take care of Yugi, Yusei, and Yuma." Yuri smirked a bit.

"What do you mean?" Yuma questioned. "Wait, you're working with them aren't you?"

"You mean that awful Number 96? No way." Yuri said.

"Then why are you challenging us to a duel?" Atem questioned.

"Because if you don't... well does this answer?" Yuri held up a card before revealing it to be Crystal Born Ritual Dragon.

"No way." Yuya said in shock as he dropped to his knees. "First dad and now... It's a lie."

"Alright, if you want a duel you'll get one!" Yuma shouted. "Let's do this Astral."

 _"I agree completely Yuma."_ Astral stated before Yuma turned into a red light and Astral turned into a blue one.

The two jumped as everyone looked on.

 _"Whenever two souls combine as one the power of ZEXAL reveals itself!"_ Astral cried.

"ZEXAL MORPH!" The two fused into a red, and white armored a version of Yuma with glowing golden hair.

"Oh ho my. That's quite a style." Yuri laughed.

"You wanted a duel, well you've got one." Yuma stated.

Yuri smirked "Oh this is gonna be fun."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"So, how did it go?" Yami Bakura asked Number 96.

"He asked for time to think it over, but we all know exactly what he'll choose." Dark Mist replied.

Sayer nodded, as he said "This is the most nasiest idea you ever come up with."

"Of course, I took inspiration from you after all." Dark Mist noted calmly.

Suddenly the Carlita card was snatched.

"Huh?" Number 96 looked and saw it was Declan who snatched it.

"What?" Nightshroud questioned.

"I see now you four are evil. I see I faked playing your servant, and waited for the right moment to get her back. Not a bad idea wouldn't you say?" Declan asked putting the Carlita card in his deck box.

"That shouldn't be possible, my Brain Control card put you completely under my control." Sayer stated in disbelief. "You couldn't have possibly freed yourself."

"Oh I did. Your tricks can't harm me." Declan said before running out.

"Well, this slightly complicates things." Nightshroud noted.

"Not at all, let him go. This helps us quite a bit." Yami Bakura stated calmly.

Declan ran around before he spotted the group, with Yuma having a bit a tussle.

* * *

 **(Yuma: 1900)**

 **(Yuri: 2100)**

"Not bad, but not good enough either." Yuri stated. "Now then, time to finish this duel. I activate Triangle O!"

"Ah!" Yuma cried out as Ahsoka Pillar, Caebera Stone, and Crystal Skull were destroyed.

Yuma: 0000

Winner Yuri.

"Now then, you lost so that means its time to take my prize." Yuri stated while walking up to Yuma and pressing a button on his duel disc.

"STOP!" Yuri stopped what he was doing, as they see Declan.

"Oh, and why should I stop?" Yuri inquired. "He lost the duel after all."

"Because I have the reason why your doing this." Declan answered before revealing the Carlita card.

"Huh, why would I care about something like that?" Yuri inquired.

"Because both you, and Leo made a deal about it." Declan answered to him.

"A deal, what in the world are you talking about?" Yuri inquired. "Why would I make a deal with him?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. Both you, and Leo agreed if you can defeat Yuma, Yugi, and Jaden then he can have her back." Declan answered.

Hearing that Yuri smirked. "Oh, and how do you know I haven't already carded him? These are his cards aren't they?"

"No. You said he was fun opponent during your duel with him, so I doubt you carded him yet." Declan said.

"Impressive, but you're only partially right." Yuri noted. "I did agree that I would deal with the four of them for him, but not in exchange for the girl. Instead I'm doing it in exchange for another duel."

"With him correct?" Declan asked.

"Who else?" Yuri asked before turning to Yuma. "Now then, one down and three to go."

"Yuri." Said boy turned his attention to who was Leo walking up.

"Yes?" Yuri inquired.

"You can stop now." Leo said. "Now that he has Carlita back their's no need to continue. But we can duel now if that will make you better."

"Make me feel better, you have it all wrong." Yuri explained walking over to Leo. "It has nothing to do with that, I enjoyed our match. Why wouldn't I want to have another duel with someone of your level?"

"Because while they are experiance they are all not exactally as strong as me. You seen it yourself. You defeated Yuma in a few simple turns." Leo explained.

"You have a point, alright then." Yuri stated handing Leo his deck. "I'll even go one step further and make you a deal, if you somehow defeat me in a duel I'll assist you no questions asked."

"Agreed." Leo nodded, as he and Yuri got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Carnivore by Starset)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You can go on first this time." Leo said.

Yuri 1st Turn:

"Alright then, I'll set two cards and summon Predaplant Stapelia Worm in defense mode." Yuri stated. "That ends my move."

* * *

 _Predaplant Stapelia Worm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would change the ATK of a monster(s): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

Leo drew, as he said "You remember this guy right? Crystal Mage Weaver." The mage appeared, as he said "Now I lay a face-down. Your move."

* * *

 _Crystal Mage Weaver_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _During your opponent's stand-by phases: They gain 500 Life Points. If this card destroys a monster by battle they gain Life Points instead of damage. While this card is on the field all "Crystal" Monsters you control can't be destroyed in battle, and all damage is halved._

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Yuri: 4000**

* * *

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"I remember him quite well, so I'll summon Predaplant Flytrap in attack mode." Yuri stated. "Now I activate Polymerization, merging my two Predaplants together."

* * *

 _Predaplant Flytrap_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles a monster with an equal or lower Level: You can destroy that monster, then increase this card's Level by the original Level of the destroyed monster._

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Oh, I know where this is going." Leo said before activating Bad Reaction to Simochi.

* * *

 _Bad Reaction to Simochi_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any effect of increasing your opponent's Life Points is changed to inflict the same amount of points in damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

 **(Yuri: 3500)**

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chanted as his dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"Now then, attack Crystal Mage Weaver."

The dragon attacked as the Mage didn't stood a change. **(Leo: 3000)**

"That ends my move, I hope you don't disappoint me." Yuri mentioned calmly.

Leo 2nd Turn:

"If I didn't during our last match I won't now." Leo said drawing his card.

"Now I play Crystal Revival by giving you 500 Life Points I can bring a level 3 or lower Crystal back from my graveyard." Mage Weaver appeared again in defense mode.

* * *

 _Crystal Revival_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent gains 500 Life Points. Special Summon 1 level 3 or lower "Crystal" Monster from your graveyard._

* * *

 **(Yuri: 3000)**

Seeing the monster Yuri smirked.

"Now I summon Crystal Warrior Badger in defense mode." The warrior from his duel with Zuzu appeared.

* * *

 _Crystal Warrior Badger_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is destroyed both players can add 1 Spell Card from their Decks to their hands._

* * *

"Oh, what are you planning?" Yuri inquired curiously.

"You'll see. I lay a face-down. Your turn." Leo ended his turn.

* * *

 **Leo: 3000**

 **Yuri: 3000**

* * *

Yuri 3rd Turn:

"I'll set one card and attack Crystal Warrior Badger with Staring Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri declared

The dragon attacked again, as it destroyed him. "Nice job Yuri. But whenever Badger is destroyed we are allowed to a spell from our deck to our hand. I pick Crystal Mirror."

"Interesting, in that case I'll choose Violet Flash." Yuri stated.

"Now I play Crystal Shatter!" Leo called.

* * *

 _Crystal Shatter_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Whenever a "Crystal" Monster is destroyed by battle or by card effect you can Special Summon 1 "Crystal" Monster from your deck._

* * *

"So now since a Crystal Monster I have is destroyed I can summon another. Crystal Skull appear in this battle." The Skull appeared as he added "Now I play Crystal Mirror. You know what this does right?"

* * *

 _Crystal Mirror_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Whenever you take 1000 or more points of effect damage: Make that damage to zero. Then inflict that same amount of damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **(Yuri: 2000)**

"I know exactly what it does, but that's not all you're doing is it?" Yuri questioned.

 **(Yuri: 1500)**

"You know me so well. But it's still your turn." Leo answered.

"I'll end my turn." Yuri said. "Now stop stalling and bring it to the field."

Leo 3rd Turn:

"You know it's in my hand do you? Very well. I play Crystal Reborn!" Leo played as the Skull was enveloped in Crystals.

* * *

 _Crystal Reborn_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Crystal Born Ritual Dragon.". You must also tribute monsters that adds up to level 7 or more, or tribute 1 "Crystal" monster to pay for the tribute._

* * *

"I've been looking forward to this." Yuri admitted with a smirk.

"Now then Crystal Dragon! Break your seal of your Crystal Prison, and help me win against all those who harm the environment. Ritual Summon! I call on Crystal Born Ritual Dragon!" Leo chanted as the Crystal Shattered to show the dragon.

* * *

 _Crystal Born Ritual Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell card, "Crystal Reborn". When this card is Ritual Summoned all effect damage you take is halved only if you discard a card from your hand, then draw one card. Whenever this card attacks you can have this card use one of these effects:_  
 _● Your opponent cannot activate any spell/trap cards until the end of the damage step._  
 _● When this card destroys a monster your opponent controls inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._  
 _● Gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the monster this card is attacking.  
_ _● Your opponent must discard a card from their hand._

* * *

"I activate the trap card Ridiculing World! This gives all the monsters on your field 100 extra attack points." Yuri stated quickly.

* * *

 _Ridiculing World_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Until the end of this turn, monsters your opponent currently controls gain 100 ATK, also monsters whose ATK is higher than its original ATK cannot attack._

* * *

"Wha...?" Yuya asked.

"Your obviously planning something like this." Leo guessed.

"True, Ridicule World also prevents any monster you control that has more than its original attack points is prevented from attacking. Though this effect only lasts until the end of the turn." Yuri explained. "I remember that your dragon has very powerful effects when it attacks."

"Indeed. But he isn't stronger than yours. Your move." Leo said laying a face-down.

* * *

 **Leo: 3000**

 **Yuri: 1000**

* * *

 **(Yuri: 1000)**

Yuri 4th Turn:

"Then it's my move and I'll start with Violet Flash." Yuri stated.

* * *

 _Violet Flash_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Apply these effects until the end of this turn._  
 _● Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards in response to the activation of your "Polymerization" cards and "Fusion" cards, except "Diffusion Wave-Motion".  
● Once per turn, if you Fusion Summon a monster: You can draw 1 card._

* * *

"Thanks to this card, until the end phase you can't negate my fusion cards and if I Fusion Summon I can draw an extra card."

"Huh? Are planning to Fusion Summon again?" Leo asked.

"I am, so now I'll summon Predaplant Moray Nepenthes. Now by sending one card to my graveyard I can reveal Super Polymerization!" Yuri declared.

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation. Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"I fuse Predaplant Moray Nepenthes with Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

"But both of them are on your side!" Leo protested.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chanted before drawing a card as a new stronger dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster +_ _1 Level 8 or higher DARK monster_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned, the Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon gain this effect._  
 _● If "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" from your Graveyard, also the following effects of "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" cannot be used for the rest of this turn.  
_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, change that target's ATK to 0, also that target has its effects negated. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many monsters on the field as possible, then inflict damage to the controllers equal to the combined original ATK on the field of their destroyed monsters._

* * *

"As for them both being on my field, I'm aware of that. Super Polymerization can fuse monsters that are only on my field if I want."

"Okay so that does this one do?" Leo asked looking up at the dragon.

"You'll find out soon enough, but for now I'll just get rid of Crystal Mage Weaver." Yuri stated. "That ends my turn."

Leo 4th Turn:

Leo drew, as he smiled, "Okay. I'll play Crystal Spiked Cage! By giving you 500 Life Points I am safe from all battle damage as long as the Crystal I chose to bring back from the graveyard stays on the field." Crystal Skull appeared as Leo this time takes the cost.

* * *

 _Crystal Spiked Cage_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent gains 500 Life Points. Target 1 "Crystal" Monster in your graveyard, and if you do Special Summon it. You cannot take any battle damage as long as the targeted monster is on the field._

* * *

 **(Leo: 2000)**

 **(Yuri: 0500)**

"Now I play a face-down. Your turn." Leo ends his turn.

* * *

 **Leo: 2000**

 **Yuri: 0500**

* * *

Yuri 5th Turn:

"Alright, in that case I'll just have to summon Predaplant Lilizard in attack mode." Yuri stated.

* * *

 _Predaplant Lilizard_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card._

* * *

"Now then, I use Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's ability, reducing Crystal Born Ritual Dragon's attack points to zero and negating its special abilities."

"Wha-!?" Crystal Born was suddenly wrapped in vines. **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**

Jul 6, 2017"Now, Predaplant Lilizard destroy Crystal Skull." Yuri said calmly.

"I play Crystal Wall of Defense! Thanks to it all Crystal Monsters this turn can't be destroyed by battle!" Leo countered.

* * *

 _Crystal Wall of Defense_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _"Crystal" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. Take damage equal to half of the strongest monster's ATK._

* * *

"But I take damage equal to half of one of your monsters attack points." **(Leo: 1400)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Yuri said calmly. "Which means your dragon regains its attack points and abilities."

The dragon ripped it's way from the vines. **(ATK: 0 + 2500 = 2500)**

Leo drew, as he said "Now I play Crystal Defense Wall. By giving up 500 Life Points all my Crystal Monsters will be safe. So in short if you try to destroy one of my Crystal Monsters I can just give up 500 points instead. Your turn." Laying a face-down.

* * *

 _Crystal Defense Wall_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When a "Crystal" you control should be destroyed: You can pay 500 Life Points instead._

* * *

 **Leo: 1400**

 **Yuri: 0500**

* * *

Yuri 6th Turn:

"I switch Lilizard into defense mode, and now I'll have Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon attack Crystal Skull." Yuri said.

 **(Leo: 0900)**

"That ends my move."

Leo 6th Turn:

Leo drew, as he wondered _'How can I do this?'_

 ** _"Are you okay Leo?"_** He looked seeing Yubel.

He asked "How's Jaden doing?"

 _ **"He's still unconscious, but he's breathing normally at least."** _ Yubel answered. **_"Leo, let me take down Dark Mist."_**

"After this. We gotta-" But he, and Yubel touched shoulders as a bright glow took over.

"Yubel now?" Yugi asked in shock.

Yuri asked "What's going on?"

The two flew as Yubel chanted **_"The power of Fusion will guide us the way, to defeat all those who harm the world!"_** "And Fusion's guidance will show us the path to victory!" Leo cried.

"FUSION CHARGE!" The two high-fived as Leo transformed to a half human, half demon hybrid where he has Yubel's wings, purple hair while having her third eye on his chest, and some patterns of Yubel's appearance.

Leo blinked as he looked at himself, as he asked **"Again?"**

"Well you wanted a Spirit Partner, I guess you have four now." Yusei mentioned.

 **"Whoa. Yubel what do you think of this?"** Leo asked admiring the claws the metamorphosis gave him.

 ** _"It's definitely different if that's what you're asking."_** Yubel noted.

Leo looked serious as he played, **"I play the face-down Card of Sanctity! This allows us to draw until we hold at least 6 cards!"**

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"Alright." Yuri noted drawing his cards.

Leo then said **"Now I sacrifice Crystal Skull to call on Crystal Sorcerer Paotia!"** The wizard appeared again.

* * *

 _Crystal Sorcerer Paotia_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can tribute summon this card by tributing 1 "Crystal" monster you control. This card gains 500 ATK for each "Crystal" Monster in your graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle you can send that monster to your opponent's deck instead of the graveyard._

* * *

"So how many attack points does it have?" Yuri inquired.

 **"I'm not going to his effect. I activate Crystal Fusion!"** Leo cried.

* * *

 _Crystal Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 500 Life Points. Fusion Summon 1 "Crystal" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials. You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"Crystal Fusion?" Yuri asked. "So it comes down to our fusion monsters."

 **"By giving up 500 points I can fuse Paotia, and Crystal Born together!"** Leo cried. **(Leo: 0400)**

The two were enveloped in Crystals as they shattered, and mingled together.

"This is it, one way or another one of them is about to win the duel." Yusei noted.

 **"Crystals of the Fusion! Mixed together to create a force yet to be reckon with! Crush anything in it's path! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Crystal Gundam Fusion Dragon!"** What appeared was a crystal covered version of Crystal Born.

* * *

 _Crystal Gundam Fusion Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Crystal" Ritual Monster + 1 "Crystal" Monster  
_ _When "Crystal Born Ritual Dragon" is used as an Fusion Material all of your opponent's monsters have 0 ATK. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Your opponent cannot be Spell/Traps until the end phase._

* * *

"So what does your new dragon do?" Yuri questioned with a smirk.

 **"Since he was summoned while using Crystal Born Ritual Dragon as a Fusion Material all monsters you have now has 0 attack points!"** Leo cried.

Crystals enveloped Yuri's two monsters.

"Is that it?" Yuri asked.

 **"No. Now until the end of this turn you can't play any traps, and spells!"** Crystals coated Yuri's face-down.

"What did you just say?" Yuri asked in shock.

 **"Now then Crystal Gundam finish this! Attack Greedy Venom!"** Crystal Gondam charged a blast before blasting a breath attack at Greedy Venom.

* * *

 **Leo: 0400**

 **Yuri: 0000**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

"Dark Seed Planter, my facedown card would have stopped your attack." Yuri revealed.

 **"It would only switch them to Dark Attribute their was no way it would stop it."** Leo countered as he transformed back.

Declan said in shock "I can't believe it. He actually defeated Yuri."

"If one of your dark monsters attacks one of mine Dark Seed Planter negates the attack." Yuri explained. "Though a deal is a deal."

Leo smiled, though he said **"You should go back."**

"Right, oh but first you can use them all right?" Yuri inquired.

 **"Use all the Summoning Mechanics?"** Leo asked.

"Yes, can you use them all?" Yuri asked.

 **"Yes I can. I'll explain later. Till then... friends?"** Leo asked with a smile, as he brought his hand out for Yuri to shake.

Instead of shaking Leo's hand, Yuri took a card from his deck and held it out to him with a smirk. "I wouldn't go that far yet."

 **"Hmm? Well alright. Let's duel again sometime."** Leo said.

"I'd be disappointed if we didn't." Yuri said. "Oh, and about Dark Mist... Watch out for his fusion monster."

 **"His what?"** Leo asked in shock as he looked at the card Yuri gave him.

Ultra Polymerization.

"I overheard him mention it before I offered our deal." Yuri explained before walking off.

Leo added the card, as Yuma said "Aw perfect. Now Dark Mist has a Fusion Form!?"

"I guess so, but at least he won't be able to catch us off guard." Yusei noted as Yubel and Leo separated.

* * *

 **Their you guys are. Hope you like this chapter here. Be sure to review!**


End file.
